Pela Sacada ao Lado
by Tilim
Summary: Você é minha melhor amiga. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de você. Por favor, abra os olhos, as coisas serão diferentes. Essa é nossa história de amor, não quero que se torne um drama.
1. 6 Anos

6 anos

**

* * *

**

AMIZADE:

_Substantivo feminino. _

_Sentimento fiel de afeição, simpatia, estima ou ternura entre pessoas que geralmente não são ligadas por laços de família ou por atração sexual._

* * *

Eu já me esqueci da data do dia em que nos conhecemos.

Só consigo me lembrar que foi no meio do verão. Eu havia saído até o quintal, estava emburrado porque Itachi não queria brincar de bola comigo e como não havia outras crianças na "Rua Cherry" apenas fiquei no gramado, olhando a árvore alta com as folhas extremamente verdes balançando ao sabor do vento. A árvore era a única divisão entre minha casa e a casa ao lado.

A casa ao lado estava vazia.

Não por muito tempo.

Um carro preto virou a esquina daquela ruazinha pacata, seguido por um enorme caminhão de mudanças. O carro entrou na estradinha que levava a garagem, mas parou sem entrar na mesma. Os homens pararam o caminhão na frente da casa, desceram e abriram à porta revelando muitos móveis. Desceram à rampa para começaram a descarregar.

Eu fiquei lá sentado sobre minha bola de basquete como um idiota curioso para saber quem eram os meus novos vizinhos. Do carro, do lado do motorista desceu um senhor de cabelos negros e longos, sério demais, como meu próprio pai. Do banco do carona ao seu lado desceu uma senhora já de idade, com os fios grisalhos e um bebê no colo. E, do banco traseiro, desceu você.

Quer saber qual foi à primeira coisa que eu pensei?

"Uau!" foi estúpido, logo seguido um pensamento egoísta "Agora posso brincar com ela e o Itachi vai ficar com ciúmes".

Você vestia um vestido de verão, de alças. Ele era vermelho e você também tinha um chapeuzinho na cabeça, também vermelho com um girassol num dos lados. Pensando agora, você parecia deslocada naquele meio de pessoas, pois você brilhava.

Seus cabelos eram curtinhos, preto-arroxeados ao sol. Saiu do carro cheia de curiosidade para saber para qual lugar tinha se mudado, que espécie de bairro e de rua nova e pessoas novas tinha ali. Mais tarde você iria descobrir que era uma rua tranqüila, com muitas árvores, um parquinho a dois quarteirões, uma mulher que nos deixaria nadar em sua piscina e um garoto moreno sentado em uma bola laranja de basquete.

Quando se virou eu pude ver seus olhos incomuns. Ao longo da sua vida você escutaria as pessoas dizerem que seus olhos eram azul-petróleo, outras que era um verde apagado, até mesmo que eram cinzentos. Desde a primeira vez que eu os vi eu notei que eles eram cor de nuvem de inverno. Foi a melhor descrição que eu consegui naquela época, mais velho eu percebi que eram perolados.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e você sorriu. Eu me levantei, peguei a bola entre as mãos e sorri de volta. Acabávamos de nos tornar amigos e assim que as suas bochechas se avermelharam o seu pai lhe chamou:

- Venha, Hinata – você se virou e correu até ele, segurando-lhe a mão estendida e entrou na casa.

Eu me sentei na calçada com a bola laranja entre os joelhos observando os homens colocarem todos os seus móveis para dentro. O correio passou. Os homens terminaram de descarregar e foram embora, mas você não saiu mais aquele dia. Meu pai chegou do trabalho. Eram exatamente seis horas da tarde, as luzes dos postes da Rua Cherry se acenderam e minha mãe me chamou para jantar. As luzes da sua casa estavam acesas.

Eu me lembro exatamente das nossas casas, eram idênticas, mas ao contrário, por isso nossas salas de jantar ficavam uma de frente para a outra, tínhamos portas brancas corrediças e podíamos nos ver durante o jantar, porque elas eram umas junções de quadradinhos de vidro.

Através da porta de vidro eu podia ver o seu pai e aquela senhora arrumando os móveis pela casa, já estava quase tudo pronto. A mesa foi arrumada, assim como as cadeiras, mas não ouve jantar pra você naquela noite.

- Temos novos vizinhos – anunciou meu pai na mesa – Já os conheceu, Mikoto?

- Ainda não, eles passaram o dia todo arrumando a casa, não quis incomodar – respondeu minha mãe. Fiquei olhando para ela esperando continuar – Vamos levar uma torta pra eles amanhã.

Minha mãe sempre sabia das coisas, principalmente as que se passavam comigo, porque olhou bem para mim depois de um tempo e me pegou observando a casa ao lado.

- Quer ir conosco, Sasuke?

Acenei veementemente com a cabeça e, depois da sobremesa, corri pro meu quarto. Eu não fiquei tempo o suficiente lá para reparar na sacada, não na minha, na da casa ao lado. Peguei minhas coisas e fui tomar um banho. Eu estava simplesmente transbordando de felicidade de poder conhecer minha futura nova amiga.

Quando eu voltei para o quarto, completamente vestido com meu pijama, eu pude ver você através da porta de quadradinhos de vidro da minha e da sua sacada. Abri a porta e fui até a sacada. Os murais das nossas sacadas eram de madeira pintadas de branco e ficavam a menos de 30 cm de distância. Isso posteriormente seria conveniente.

Você pareceu se assustar a me ver parado lá, porque deu um passo para trás. O seu quarto já estava completamente arrumado, com a cama de dossel, a poltrona perto da janela, uma escrivaninha perto da porta do closet com alguns livros em uma estante sobre ela e um grande leão de pelúcia num outro canto.

Eu levantei a mão em um aceno a qual você retribuiu com um sorriso e com as bochechas vermelhas de novo. Você já estava de camisola, uma camisola cor de rosa que ia até os seus joelhos, uma borboleta sobre o peito ainda reto de garotinha. Contornou a cama e abriu a porta da sacada ficando de frente pra mim.

Naquela hora, se tivéssemos estendido nossas mãos, teríamos nos tocado facilmente, mas não o fizemos.

- Oi – hoje acho que foi o começo de conversa mais estúpido de todos, mas naquela hora eu me achei o máximo.

- Oi – você retribuiu com a voz fraquinha e melódica.

- Sou Sasuke – continuei tomando coragem – Tenho seis anos.

- Sou Hinata – você não me disse a sua idade.

- Você vai morar aí agora?

Você concordou com a cabeça e eu me deixei sorrir. Naquele verão quando nos conhecemos e nos anos que se seguiram até entrarmos na sétima série foram os anos que eu mais sorri.

- Amanhã eu e meus pais vamos até aí, quer sair para brincar comigo?

Mais um aceno afirmativo. Você era mesmo extremamente tímida no começo, três dias depois já não era mais. Sua timidez voltou mais tarde, quando as paqueras começaram, você ficava rubra e gaguejava quando um rapaz falava com você. Isso acontecia com todos, menos comigo.

- Vamos levar uma torta. Você gosta de torta, Hinata? – outro aceno – Qual torta?

- Cerejas.

Nós não conseguimos conversar mais. Seu pai abriu a porta do quarto e você se virou bruscamente. Lembro perfeitamente do arrepio de medo que subiu pela minha espinha quando os olhos dele pousaram sobre mim, olhos diferentemente idênticos aos seus.

- Tchau – você disse correndo para dentro, fechando a porta da sacada e depois as cortinas.

- Tchau – eu disse aquela despedida para o nada.

Também entrei e enquanto a luz do seu quarto ainda estava acesa, eu vi a sua sombra sendo colocada na cama pelo seu pai, deitando-se e ele lhe deixando só após apagar a luz. Suas cortinas permaneceram as mesmas cortinas de cor lilás, combinando com o seu quarto, até o nosso incidente da terceira série com o trabalho para a Feira de Ciências.

Meus pais vieram me ver para dar boa noite depois de um tempo. Como sempre minha mãe ligou o abajur de lava de cor azul no meu criado-mudo, me cobriu e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Mãe – chamei antes do "boa noite" – Amanhã a torta pode ser de cereja?

- Claro, querido – posteriormente eu diria que escolhi aquele sabor por ser o seu favorito, mas minha mãe havia consentido porque aquele também era meu sabor favorito – Boa noite, Sasuke.

- Boa noite, mãe – meu pai, como sempre fazia, esperava parado perto da porta minha mãe sair – Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, campeão – eu estufava o peito de orgulho quando ele me chamava assim. O apelido sumiu quando nós ingressamos no colegial.

Fecharam a porta me deixando somente com a luz azulada do abajur de lava. Olhei uma última vez para o seu quarto. Eu também tinha cortinas, elas eram de um azul escuro, mas eu nunca gostei de fechá-las. O seu quarto estava como o meu, na mais completa escuridão e com a porta fechada.

Nós nunca fomos crianças com medo de escuro.

**

* * *

- Sasuke, quer parar de roubar essas cerejas? – repreendeu minha mãe em tom de brincadeira.**

Aquele era um sábado, meu pai estava em casa sentado no balcão da cozinha com seu moletom esportivo enquanto lia o jornal. Itachi tinha ido andar de bicicleta com Kisame, um amigo esquisito da escola.

Eu sentei encolhido ao lado do meu pai que, sem desviar os olhos do jornal, passou a mão enorme sobre a minha cabeça. Da cozinha dava para ouvir um cortador de grama de algum vizinho e o cachorro velho do senhor da esquina com seu latido apático. Ele sempre latia quando o casal que morava na casa a direita da minha passava correndo. Eles corriam todas as manhãs. Todas as manhãs o cachorro latia. Uma vez, duas, depois parava e entrava de novo.

A torta já estava no forno e eu estava impaciente. Aquela impaciência infantil de querer acordar o mais cedo possível só para poder sair para brincar por mais tempo. Agora eu tinha uma amiga, agora eu não precisava mais do Itachi.

- Já está pronta, mãe? – perguntei pela décima vez.

- Dez minutos, Sasuke – minha mãe desamarrou o avental florido e me mandou um sorriso – Porque está tão ansioso?

- Venha, campeão – disse meu pai dobrando o jornal e virando o último gole do café de sua caneca – Vamos treinar uns arremessos.

Eu pulei do banco e, junto com meu pai, fomos até a garagem, pegamos à bola laranja e baixamos o portão branco. Logo acima do portão tinha uma cesta. A rede já estava suja pelo uso. Meu pai me ajudava a alcançar o aro, colocando-me sobre seus ombros ou me erguendo por sob os braços. Ele não teve nem tempo de começar a suar pelo esforço de me pegar no colo que mamãe já trouxe a torta. O cheiro era delicioso.

Eu, papai e mamãe fomos até a casa ao lado; papai tocou a campainha e ficamos esperando durante dois segundos na varanda em frente à porta pintada de azul. Quem abriu foi o seu pai.

- Olá, desculpe incomodar – disse mamãe casualmente com um sorriso – Mas viemos cumprimentar os novos vizinhos.

Do contrário do que eu pensei seu pai não era um completo monstro, apenas tinha os olhos rígidos demais.

- Somos a família Uchiha – disse meu pai logo depois – Sou Fugaku, essa é minha esposa Mikoto e meu filho mais novo, Sasuke.

- Muito prazer – quando seu pai falou pela primeira vez percebi que ele era como meu pai, sério quando necessário, mas carinhoso – Sou Hiashi Hyuuga, queiram entrar.

Foi o que fizemos e ele fechou a porta atrás de nós. Apertou a mão de papai e nos guiou até a sala. Minha mãe entregou a torta a ele.

- É muita gentileza, obrigado – ele pegou à torta e pediu licença, foi até o pé da escada enquanto nos sentávamos e fez o que eu mais queria – Hinata, desça, temos visita.

Ele pediu licença de novo e levou a torta até a cozinha. Da sala eu podia ver a sala de jantar e, através da porta de quadradinhos de vidro, podia ver a minha sala de jantar.

Você começou a descer as escadas no exato momento do seu pai voltar pra sala trazendo consigo a babá de sua irmã caçula, a senhora de fios grisalhos do dia anterior. Trazia um bebê nos braços.

- Venha, filha – ele lhe deu a mão puxando-a para a sala – Essa é minha filha mais velha, Hinata. Essa é a senhora Mizuki, ela me ajuda a cuidar da minha filha mais nova, Hanabi.

Minha mãe derreteu-se assim que seu pai anunciou sua irmã mais nova. Ela levantou do sofá e pegou a garotinha no colo. Ela tinha apenas um ano na época.

Eu, sentado ao lado do meu pai, estava completamente envergonhado, assim como você ao lado do seu. Era diferente quando estávamos sozinhos e quando estávamos com eles, naquela época. Fomo-nos acostumando com a idade.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas você e sua mulher se divorciaram? – meu pai havia levantado, estava com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não, ela faleceu há seis meses.

- Meus pêsames – eu não sabia o que o meu pai disse significava, mas eu entendi que você não tinha mãe.

Quando nossos pais começaram uma conversa sobre negócios e quando minha mãe e a senhora Mizuki começaram a paparicar demais Hanabi, nós dois sabíamos que era hora de sair dali.

Dois anos depois, quando a senhora Mizuki viria a falecer, minha mãe iria ajudar muito seu pai com Hanabi, meu pai e o seu iriam se tornar bons amigos e, ao menos uma vez por mês, nossas famílias se juntariam para jantar uma na casa da outra.

Hinata me olhou, eu retribui. De uma forma estranha, como deve ser quando ainda se é criança, sabíamos o que o outro estava pensando.

- Sr. Hyuuga – chamei e ele olhou para baixo – Eu e Hinata podemos brincar no jardim?

Os olhos cor de nuvem de inverno de Hinata olharam de mim para seu pai.

- Se ela quiser, podem ir – será que seu pai ficou surpreso quando demos as mãos e saímos para correr pelo jardim até nos sentarmos sob a árvore que dividia nossas casas? Até hoje eu acredito que sim.

Da primeira vez que fizemos, não poderíamos saber que sentar sob aquela árvore acabaria se tornando uma espécie de vício. No primeiro dia que fizemos isso, depois de sair da sua casa, você trocara o vestido vermelho por um amarelo com margaridas na barra.

- Você não tem mãe, Hinata?

- Não.

- Sente falta dela?

- Sinto.

Depois desse começo de diálogo catastrófico, só tinha um jeito de remediar:

- Sabe, posso dividir minha mãe com você, se quiser.

- Sério? – você me olhou como se aquela fosse à coisa mais linda que alguém já lhe dissera em toda a sua vida.

- Sério, minha mãe tem um coração bem grande.

- O que isso significa?

- Eu também não sei.

- Tenho seis anos também – ela lembrou que ontem não tinha dito sua idade.

- A torta é de cereja.

- Obrigada.

Passamos o verão todo brincando juntos.

Toda manhã, depois que um dos dois terminava o café, íamos até a porta dos fundos das respectivas casas e batíamos na porta. Minha mãe sempre te atendia com um:

- Entre, Hinata, querida.

- Com licença, Sra. Uchiha.

E seu pai sempre me atendia com um:

- Bom dia, Sasuke.

- Bom dia, Sr. Hyuuga.

Depois de um ano assim não precisávamos mais bater. O que não mudou foi à forma como sempre tratávamos nossos pais. Senhor, senhora.

O verão terminou e nossos pais conversaram resolvendo nos matricular na mesma escola. Primário St. Louis Park. O parquinho St. Louis ficava a dois quarteirões da Rua Cherry, o colégio ficava a seis quarteirões do parquinho.

Nossos pais intercalavam os dias para nos levar para a escola. Seu pai até fazia o favor de levar o Itachi para a Escola Secundária St. Louis Park. Ficava a sete quarteirões da nossa escola.

Sentamos-nos juntos na escola, as carteiras eram de duplas. No recreio, passávamos juntos e sempre dividíamos o lanche. Depois da escola, fazíamos juntos os deveres de casa e íamos brincar. Éramos os primeiros alunos da turma.

Éramos os melhores amigos de todo o mundo.


	2. 7 Anos

7 anos

_**

* * *

**_

PREOCUPAÇÃO:

_Substantivo feminino. _

_Ato ou efeito de preocupar(-se). Inquietação proveniente dessa idéia; cuidado._

* * *

No inverno, em janeiro do ano seguinte em que te conheci nevou muito, por vários dias nós brincamos na neve, fazendo anjos e guerras e fortes de neve. O lago do St. Louis Park estava congelado, mas não podíamos patinar, então quando íamos até lá com nossos pais, ficávamos admirando os mais velhos.

Até que você adoeceu num dia daquele inverno. Eu terminei o café e corri até a sua casa, seu pai me deixou entrar como sempre, mas ele parecia mais sério que o normal.

- Hinata está no quarto, Sasuke – ele avisou quando eu não te encontrei sentada terminando o café – Mas ela não poderá sair pra brincar hoje, está doente.

Meu coração se apertou esquisito quando ele disse isso. Eu corri para as escadas pulando os degraus o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguiam. Passei silenciosamente pela porta do quarto onde Hanabi dormia e entrei no seu.

Você estava completamente coberta, as cortinas estavam abertas e dava para ver o meu quarto. Aproximei-me e o eu rosto pálido estava muito vermelho e você suava. O aperto se intensificou. Você tinha os olhos fechados e respirava com dificuldade.

- Hinata – chamei colocando minha mão sobre suas cobertas – Hinata!

- Sasuke... – você estava delirando. Não quis mais te incomodar, você realmente parecia mal. Contornei a cama e puxei sua poltrona, que sempre ficava virada para fora, para ficar de frente para você.

Sentei-me obstinado a não sair de lá até você melhorar.

A senhora Mizuki veio tirar sua temperatura duas vezes. Primeiro 38,5º e depois 40º. Pela hora do almoço ela trouxe uma sopa quente, parecia muito preocupada. Eu também estava.

Sai do quarto com pressa e desci correndo as escadas. Sai de lá e entrei em casa correndo, assim que minha mãe me viu disse toda sorridente:

- Eu não escutei você e Hinata rindo o dia todo, querido – e então completou – Mas que bom que chegou, ia te chamar pro almoço.

- Mãe, como eu posso fazer febre baixar?

- Sasuke, você está com febre? – ela, toda preocupada, agachou-se e colou sua testa com a minha. Eu estava bem – Porque quer saber isso?

- Hinata está doente, mãe – eu contei que fiquei na casa dela a manhã toda e sobre as suas temperaturas e sobre a sopa da senhora Mizuki – Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

- Fique tranqüilo, Sasuke, ela vai ficar bem.

Eu não voltei a sua casa depois do almoço, quem fez isso foi minha mãe. Subi para o meu quarto e me sentei na cama com a porta da sacada aberta, dali eu podia ver claramente você na cama. Minha mãe chegou ao seu quarto, lhe deu um chá e conversou um pouco com a senhora Mizuki.

Fui à casa vizinha no dia seguinte, você ainda estava doente. Não entrei, não fui te ver. Estava com medo de te perder e só queria te ver de novo correndo e sorrindo.

No terceiro dia o senhor Hyuuga me fez entrar:

- Ela melhorará rápido se você for vê-la, Sasuke.

- Sim, senhor.

Subi as escadas correndo, parece que o chá da minha mãe havia resolvido. Fiquei parado por alguns segundos em frente a sua porta e então bati. Fazia três dias que eu não ouvia a sua voz.

- Entre.

Sorri. Assim era melhor.

- Você melhorou? – coloquei minha cabeça para dentro para vê-la sentada na cama com um prato de sopa vazio sobre o criado-mudo. Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça – Eu fiquei preocupado.

- É, sua mãe me disse – ela sorriu e corou – Eu também vi você pela sacada.

Durante o resto do inverno eu fui excessivamente cuidadoso com você, chegava até a me assustar. Você só foi ficar tão doente a ponto de me prender aquela poltrona novamente na oitava série.

Preocupamo-nos mutuamente muitas outras vezes e de muitas outras maneiras ao longo da nossa vida depois. Todas às vezes eu senti aquele aperto esquisito e absurdamente forte no peito. Agora eu sei o que é.

**

* * *

Lembro-me de quando entrei na minha primeira briga. Foi pra defender você. Nunca vou me arrepender.**

Era um recreio no meio da primavera, logo seria verão de novo e o fim das aulas, o clima estava ótimo. Naquele dia a professora lhe deu um pirulito por tirar a maior nota no teste de matemática, era sua matéria favorita e eu vi o quanto você se dedicou para aquela nota. E você ainda havia decidido que dividiria aquele pirulito comigo.

Tinha um garoto que não estava disposto a deixar, um garoto que não tinha gostado de perder para uma sem graça como você. Ele era um grandalhão, com cabelos ruivos e sardas no rosto. Sou nome era Will.

Você estava desembrulhando o pirulito quando ele formou uma sombra sobre nós:

- Me dá esse pirulito, nanica – ele ordenou.

- Mas eu...

- Me dá logo!

Você começou a estender o pirulito pra ele quando eu parei sua mão e disse:

- O pirulito é dela – me levantei, era mais baixo e mais magrelo que ele. Eu ia virar panqueca, mas e daí? Ele havia mexido com minha amiga – Se quer um, compre.

- Eu não falei com você, cabeça de galo – Will me empurrou e me fez sentar. Eu tornei a me levantar e o empurrei também – Você não deveria ter feito isso, Uchiha.

E assim começou a nossa briga. Eu versus Will. Cada um fazia o que podia para machucar o outro, com socos, pontapés, chutes, puxões de cabelo, qualquer coisa, o importante era bater.

Ouvi os gritos de Hinata implorando para que parássemos que ela daria o pirulito, mas que era para pararmos com isso, ouvi os gritos das outras crianças fazendo um circulo ao nosso redor e o grito de algumas delas chamando pelos professores.

Fomos apartados pelo professor de educação física e o zelador, com três professoras ao nosso redor, mais a diretora que vinha chegando.

Experimentei três sensações diferentes pela primeira vez em um único dia:

Foi a primeira vez que eu senti meu nariz sangrar.

Foi a primeira vez que eu fui mandado para a diretoria.

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi Hinata chorar.

Estávamos sentados na diretoria, o sangue do meu nariz já estava estancado, mas eu ainda estava com um papel tapando minha narina esquerda. Você estava ao meu lado, Will estava dentro da sala da diretora, com seu pai. Eles ligaram para nossos pais.

Ouvi os soluços e seu corpo pequenino tremia com eles, estava com a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos e as mãos sobre o colo.

- Hinata, você está chorando? – é, agora eu sei que foi uma pergunta muito idiota de se fazer – Porque?

- Porque, Sasuke? – me encarou furiosa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Você poderia ter se machucado tanto!

- Hinata...

- Era só um pirulito, Sasuke. Só um pirulito.

- Mas era o SEU pirulito – eu não entendia porque você estava triste quando eu mesmo estava contente.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você!

Você saiu correndo da sala da diretoria. Logo depois meu pai entrou e Will e seu pai saíram. Tomei uma bronca da diretora e uma repreensão. Meu pai me levou de volta para casa, em silêncio. O silêncio foi pior que a bronca ou que uma surra. Eu o tinha desapontado e, quando cheguei em casa, percebi que tinha entristecido e preocupado minha mãe, também.

Mais tarde eu ouvi o carro do Sr. Hyuuga passando em frente a minha casa e estacionado em sua própria garagem. Ouvi as portas sendo batidas e, quando corri para a janela da frente, vi o Sr. Hyuuga entrando em casa e minha melhor amiga correndo para se sentar entre as raízes da árvore.

Sai de casa. Queria correr, mas andei devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos. Sentei-me ao seu lado sem nenhuma palavra.

- Me desculpe por te preocupar – eu pedi.

Se você soubesse a falta terrível que me fez durante essas poucas horas transcorridas desde que você me deixou na sala da diretoria até aquele momento.

Eu não disse nada disso. Deveria ter dito.

Você levantou a cabeça de entre seus braços onde ela estava apoiada e me de olhou seriamente. Eu estendi o dedo mindinho a qual, com alguma relutância, você enlaçou com o seu próprio mindinho.

Depois disso eu sabia que estava tudo bem.

Fiz-te algumas cócegas e levantamo-nos para correr um atrás do outro pelo gramado. Só paramos quando nossos pais nos chamaram para o jantar.

**

* * *

****Olá! o/**

**Eu fiquei muito feliz com todas as reviews que eu recebi nessa fic, isso quer dizer que ela foi bem aceita. Obrigada a todos pelos elogios e pelo apoio, essa fic será bem longa e terá muitos acontecimentos. As atualizações das minhas outras fics serão em breve, obrigada por aguardar e desculpem-me a demora.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Guino Mio, Nylleve Cullen, Ciane, Mrs. Loockers, zal-chann, Persephone Spencer, Deby Black, nyo-mila, g-h-u, ludy-chan, Dondeloth, Sophia.DiLUA, Fran, Hanari _e _Marcy Black_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	3. 8 Anos

8 anos

**

* * *

**

AMADURECER:

_Verbo transitivo direto._

_Fazer chegar a estado de amadurecimento, aprimoramento; aperfeiçoar, aprimorar._

* * *

Era verão novamente, estávamos com oito anos e com a vida começando a complicar.

Na primavera a babá de Hanabi, senhora Mizuki, viera a falecer e minha mãe estava tomando conta de sua irmã enquanto nossos pais estavam no trabalho, então para não ficarmos enchendo o saco dela, mamãe achou que já éramos maduros o suficiente para irmos ao parquinho sozinhos.

No primeiro mês fomos até lá todos os dias, brincando nas barras de subir, na gangorra, nos balanços, nas caixas de areia. Eu, pelo menos, me sentia superior. Estávamos lá por nossa conta, enquanto as outras crianças tinham seus pais vigiando-as. Ás vezes mamãe nos dava algum dinheiro para um sorvete e um cachorro-quente. Um dólar era muita coisa naquela época, não sabíamos o que fazer, parecia que tínhamos todo o dinheiro do mundo. Crescer nos torna ambiciosos.

A casa do velho com o seu velho cachorro ficava na direção esquerda, o parquinho ficava para a direita e, na fileira de casas em frente as nossas, bem na esquina, morava uma senhora muito velha. A grama estava alta e a pintura precisava de uma nova demão, mas na varanda, sempre que passávamos, estava sentada essa senhora de aspecto amistoso em sua cadeira de balanço com um bloco de desenhos sobre o colo. Segurava o lápis bem apontado com a mão nodosa, mas ela nunca tremia. Nunca.

Eu tinha pena daquela senhora. Todos os garotos, no Dia das Bruxas, adoravam pregar peças na casa dela, cobrindo a sua árvore com papel higiênico e tacando ovos em suas janelas. Eu e você somente passávamos por lá todos os dias de verão que íamos ao parquinho, acenávamos e continuávamos caminhando.

Em um desses dias, quando acenamos, ela nos estendeu a mão nos chamando para ir até lá. Entreolhamo-nos e começamos a sussurrar enquanto andávamos até ela:

- E se ela for mesmo uma bruxa, Hinata?

- Eu não acho que seja.

- Você confia demais nas pessoas.

- E você de menos.

- Promete que se ela nos oferecer doces, vamos correr até não agüentarmos?

- Prometo.

Entrelaçamos os dedinhos bem a tempo de chegar ao pé da escada da varanda. Senhora abaixou o bloco de desenhos e parou o ranger da cadeira de balanço. Ela tinha traços antigos, mas com certeza um dia já fora uma mulher bonita. Há muito tempo.

- Você é o rapazinho dos Uchiha e você a primogênita Hyuuga, não é? - ela perguntou e acenamos que sim - Tem sido um verão bem quente, não é? - mais um aceno afirmativo - Eu tenho uma piscina ótima no quintal, mas ela não é usada desde que meus filhos se foram, gostariam de nadar um pouco? - continuamos acenando que sim - Será que vocês não poderiam me ajudar com algumas tarefas, em troca?

Eu e Hinata nos entreolhamos preocupados. Ela não estava nos oferecendo doces, afinal. Era o que diziam os olhos cor de nuvem de inverno dela.

- O que... Teríamos que fazer, senhora...?

- Emma Wahin.

- O que teríamos que fazer, Sra. Wahin? - você repetiu.

- Cortar a grama, pintar a cerca e, assim que limparem a piscina podem nadar.

- Só isso? – eu perguntei e tinha certeza que estava com os olhos brilhando ambiciosamente. Aquilo seria moleza.

- Eu não acredito que será um trabalho simples - ela nos sorriu - Mas falem com seus pais primeiro, se eles deixarem, vocês começam amanhã.

O último aceno que demos foi de concordância e despedida.

Voltamos pra casa e, sentados sob a árvore divisória, ficamos alguns poucos minutos discutindo sobre o que deveríamos fazer. Resolvemos conversar com nossos pais e mudamos de assunto. Aos oito anos se tem coisas muito mais importantes para conversar além de um trabalho de verão.

Falamos com nossos pais durante o jantar e, depois que subimos para nossos quartos nos encontramos para discutir na sacada. Eu pulei o mural da minha sacada indo me juntar a você na sua.

- O que seu pai disse?

- Ele deixou - ela respondeu com um sorriso - Disse que já conversou com a Sra. Wahin e que ela é uma mulher boa. E seus pais?

- A mesma coisa.

- Será que vamos demorar muito, Sasuke? - Hinata encarou as estrelas. O verão era sempre cheio delas.

- Vamos trabalhar bastante - faltava apenas um mês e meio para o fim do verão, tínhamos que ser rápidos - Amanhã eu começo cortando a grama, enquanto você começa a pintar a cerca. Assim que eu terminar vou começar a limpar a piscina e quando você terminar a cerca, me ajuda. Certo?

- Tudo bem.

Naquele verão eu aprendi como é difícil empurrar um cortador de grama e você aprendeu como é dolorido ficar movendo o braço para cima e para baixo com o pincel de tinta branca. Demorei três dias para cortar toda a grama, você demorou dez dias para pintar os dois lados da cerca. Juntos, demorados mais quatro dias para terminar de limpar a piscina. Duas semanas depois que começamos, estávamos enchendo a piscina de Sra. Wahin.

Fomos nadar todos os dias durante o último mês de verão até ingressarmos na terceira série. Primeiro eu fiquei vermelho de sol, sempre se esquecia de passar o protetor solar, depois fiquei muito feio quando minha pele começou a escurecer e descascar. Você ficou com a pela dourada. Eu prefiro você com a pele pálida, ela é uma parte do seu charme. Depois que eu te disse isso, você ficou bronzeada apenas mais uma vez.

Quando terminou o verão, íamos à casa da Sra. Wahin toda sexta-feira à tarde para cortar a grama, em troca ela nos pagava. Foi com ela que você aprendeu a desenhar. Era um talento que sempre esteve com você, escondido, que a Sra. Wahin lhe ajudou a encontrar. Esvaziamos a piscina no outono e ajudamos a Sra. Wahin a recolher as folhas. No inverno, enchemos a piscina com 20 cm de água e ficamos patinando lá dentro. Ainda não podíamos ir ao lago.

Naqueles anos em que fomos até a casa da Sra. Wahin foram os anos em que sempre podíamos ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos cansados. Devia ser, para ela, como se os filhos ainda estivessem ali a ajudando na velhice. Quando eu me tornei um pouco mais rebelde e esnobe, parei de ir lá. Você, quando eu me tornei isso, passara a ir lá até mais freqüentemente. Foi você quem a encontrou morta numa manhã de domingo e, no velório, esquecendo as barreiras de diferença que havíamos erguido um entre o outro, deixei que você chorasse no meu ombro por muito tempo e sorri com seu calor e suas lágrimas.

**

* * *

**

Olá! o/

**Esse capítulo é pequeno, mas é importante para o desenrolar da fic, mais a frente dá para entender o porquê. Obrigada a todos por lerem e me mandarem as reviews, obrigada também a quem lê, mas não manda review. **

**E, desculpem-me, mas na próxima semana não haverá atualização, pois eu estarei em São Paulo sem acesso a Internet e talvez eu realize meu sonho de ir ao Anime Friends. Quem tiver chance de ir a esse evento, vá! Diversão garantida!**

**Respondendo a pergunta:**

**_Vai até quantos anos?_**

_Ainda não é definitivo, mas contando por següência até uns 18 anos, depois tem um período de pausa e então retoma aos 23 anos. Mas isso não quer dizer que, depois de 23 anos, a fic se estende até eles velhinhos de 80 anos. Certo, Tiago?_

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Fran-Hyuuga, Kiah chan, Deby Black, Bih, Persephone Spencer, Guino Mio, Ciane, Mrs. Loocker, Leona Nanaka, Mari Sushi, Huki, Toph-baka, Haruno-Sakura19, Tiago, zal-chann _e _Uchiha Mariana._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim! n.n**


	4. 9 Anos

9 anos

**

* * *

**

SURPRESA:

_Substantivo feminino._

_Ato ou efeito de surpreender(-se). Aquilo que surpreende. Acontecimento imprevisto; sobressalto. Prazer inesperado._

* * *

No meio do outono daquele ano eu participei da minha segunda briga enquanto você aprimorava o seu talento recém descoberto, o desenho.

Estávamos no parque a dois quarteirões de casa, estava totalmente coberto de folhas e você estava recostada numa árvore com o bloco especial no colo. Você tinha dois blocos de desenho, me lembro bem deles, o bloco especial era o que você nunca me deixava ver.

Eu estava lá, somente com você. Não me importava de ficar fazendo nada apesar de estar fazendo alguma coisa. A árvore em que você estava recostada ficava perto da quadra e eu estava lá com a minha bola de basquete fazendo dribles em mim mesmo e, ocasionalmente, tacando a bola até o cesto. Ela batia na tabela de tinta descascada e não entrada. Uma hora a minha bola bateu na tabela e correu quadra a fora caindo na beira rasa do lago. Alguns garotos estavam velejando barquinhos de papel. Deveriam ser apenas um ano mais velhos que a gente. Minha bola afundou um dos barquinhos deles.

Era tarde demais para correr. Eles estavam perto de mim quando eu vi o que tinha acontecido. Eram três garotos e eu tive que afundar justo o barquinho do maior deles.

- O que é que você tem na cabeça, idiota? – ele me perguntou cerrando os punhos.

- Foi mal, não vi seu barquinho de papel – respondi indiferente. Ser sério e impassível com coisas assim era um traço genético – Pense que foi um meteoro que atingiu ele.

- Meteoro? Tá de brincadeira comigo?

Dei de ombros e virei às costas pretendendo pegar minha bola voltar pra junto de você. Má idéia.

- Espera aí, ouriço – ele me puxou pelo ombro e virou meu corpo. A última coisa que eu vi antes de cair para trás foi um punho imenso demais para meu nariz me atingir na bochecha – Quero outro barquinho!

- Faça outro – me levantei.

- Você destruiu, faça um novo pra mim.

- Hum – tentei dar-lhe as costas de novo, mas sabia que ele não me deixaria ir tão facilmente e quando eu senti sua mão em meu ombro novamente já estava preparado.

O acertei bem em cheio na barriga fazendo-o se dobrar. Os amigos dele me empurraram e eu me levantei depressa, acertando um e depois o outro, ou os dois juntos. Era uma desvantagem de número e força, mas quem disse que eu me importava? Aos nove anos eu só gostava demais da sensação do meu punho se chocando com um maxilar. A nossa luta estava indo bem. Ninguém vinha apartar, ninguém se intrometia e você estava longe e entretida o suficiente com seu livro de desenhos especial para se preocupar com o que eu estava fazendo.

Eu caí sobre o braço direito. Uma dor aguda me atingiu de tal maneira que eu não pude conter o grito. Ecoou pelo parque, fez os garotos pararem de me atacar e ficarem preocupados e fez você perceber que eu não estava por perto.

- Acho que ele quebrou o braço – disse um dos garotos.

- Vamos embora daqui! – eu não faço idéia de qual deles falou o que, estava atordoado pela dor. Pra mim era sofrimento demais para um corpo tão pequeno.

Eu fiquei lá estirado na grama, com o braço sobre a barriga, arfando e com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto até Hinata chegar e se debruçar sobre mim, mas sem encostar-se a nada.

- Sasuke, céus! Sasuke! – acredito que você ficou chamando meu nome mais para convencer-se de que realmente era eu ali estirado do que para chamar minha atenção.

- Tá doendo, Hinata! – eu disse num grito estrangulado.

- Vou correr até em casa, vou chamar seus pais ou o meu pai! – ela levantou-se, o material de desenho dentro da bolsa ficou ao meu lado – Volto logo, Sasuke!

Você deve ter corrido muito rápido, porque realmente voltou logo. No meio tempo que se passou entre você ir até em casa e voltar com meu pai dentro do carro dele eu fiquei tentado a estender o braço e pegar seu caderno de desenhos especiais para saber o que tinha lá. Daí eu lembrei que meu braço estava quebrado. Uma coisa me confortava: eu tinha caído sobre um monte de folhas de tons marrons e alaranjados e sobre mim tinha as árvores com folhas do mesmo tom. Sorri com isso e depois tive uma agulhada de dor. Olhei para o lago e a fraca correnteza arrastava minha bola laranja de basquete.

- Sasuke! – era a voz do meu pai, preocupado – Vem cá, campeão!

Ele me pegou no colo tomando cuidado com meu braço, você ao seu lado. Você abriu a porta do carro e sentou-se ao meu lado no banco traseiro. Seus dedos finos e pálidos – já haviam perdido a coloração dourada do verão – enlaçaram os meus da mão esquerda. No hospital você ficou comigo o tempo todo, porque eu simplesmente me recusava a soltar sua mão. Voltamos pra casa com o gesso colocado, sem fazer perguntas por parte sua ou do meu pai. Eu iria contar para ambos como aquilo acontecera somente anos mais tarde.

Durante o resto do dia você ficou comigo no meu quarto. Eu deitado na cama e você desenhando. Daquela vez não era o bloco de desenhos especial e, quando você terminou o desenho que fazia, virou-o para que eu pudesse ver. Era um desenho de mim mesmo deitado no chão do parque, uma lágrima pendurada na bochecha e um sorriso no rosto e você correndo atada na bochecha e um sorriso no rosto e vocsse ver. cama e vocarto. aquilo acontecera somente anos mais tarde. u do meu pai. e pegar seu caderno de desenhos especia_rvore com papel higi senhora. Todos os garotos, no Dia das Bruxas, adoravam pregar peças na casa dela, cobrindo a sua s casas, _é mim. Não foi o seu melhor desenho, naquela época você ainda tinha a mão mole e os traços eram tortos e meio disformes. Você fez aquele desenho pra mim outra vez no meu aniversário de quatorze anos e aquele sim estava perfeito.

Você ficou comigo no meu quarto ou comigo sentada sob a árvore que divida nossas casas todo o outono e fez um desenho engraçado de nós dois no meu gesso. Na escola, como era meu braço direito, eu não pude escrever por um bom tempo e você fazia questão de fazer as anotações pra mim e pra você. Eu gostava da sua letra de artista no meu caderno, entre os meus garranchos.

Quer saber uma coisa que eu sempre gostei em você? O fato de ser ambidestra. O primeiro desenho de mim com o braço quebrado você fez com a mão direita. O segundo, com a mão esquerda. Mas você só usava a esquerda quando queria desenhar muito bem. Para desenhar no bloco especial era sempre a mão esquerda.

Naquele outono você finalmente descobriu o que iria fazer para o resto de sua vida e que se dedicaria totalmente: o desenho. Eu não estava tão convencido assim quanto a meu futuro, aliás, nunca estive. Não é a toa que dizem que as mulheres amadurecem mais rápido. Mas assim que meu braço ficou totalmente curado, no fim do inverno, eu comecei a praticar muito basquete.

- Isso não é perigoso, Sasuke? - você me perguntou toda preocupada, o bloco de desenhos comum no colo, pois eu tinha acabado de retirar o gesso. Nós dois estávamos na minha varanda àquela noite. Fazia frio.

- Não, vai ser legal - eu respondi todo animado - Assim eu não quebro mais o braço. Sabe, treinar vai deixar meus ossos mais fortes.

- Você pode se machucar de outra forma.

- Eu não me importo com isso.

Você suspirou e voltou para o desenho.

- O que você está desenhando agora?

- A Sra. Wahin está me ensinando a desenhar folhas perfeitas - eu me debrucei pra ver os desenhos de várias folhas caindo pelo papel branco, folhas de toda sorte.

- Pra que serve desenhar folhas?

- Para fazer um bom plano de fundo - você me sorriu - Pra que serve jogar basquete?

- Para poder ser o melhor da NBA - eu respondi de imediato - E ficar forte para proteger você.

Nós dois coramos na sacada e encaramos lugares opostos.

* * *

Nas férias de inverno, próximo ao Natal, daquele mesmo ano aconteceu uma coisa diferente dos nossos outros invernos. Você foi viajar passar duas semanas na casa da sua avó. E eu fiquei em casa, sozinho, às vezes segurando minha bola de basquete entre as pernas em meio à neve sob a árvore sem folhas esperando você voltar. Não tinha graça fazer bonecos de neve sozinho ou anjos de neve, porque sem a sua ajuda para levantar eles nunca ficavam perfeitos. A única coisa que me animou naquele inverno foram os treinos que me faziam esquecer por algumas horas que você não estaria em casa, com o caderno de desenho, quando eu voltasse.

Cada minuto pareceu demorar horas para passar naquelas duas semanas. Mas eu voltei do parque um dia, onde estava jogando basquete com outros garotos mesmo a pista estando escorregadia e nossos pulmões ficarem ardendo por inalar aquele ar gelado, e minha mãe me chamou assim que eu cheguei:

- Sasuke, querido - a voz vinha da cozinha e eu fui até lá. Minha mãe sorria - Chegou uma carta pra você, coloquei em cima da sua escrivaninha.

- Tudo bem - não me importei muito. Normalmente as cartas que eu recebia eram coisas idiotas de meninas que se diziam apaixonadas por mim ou bilhetes para lutar com algum garoto.

Quanto as primeiras eu lia e depois tacava fora. Eu nunca gostei de todo aquele assédio, então não tinha porque guardar aquelas cartas cheirando a perfume de velho. As segundas eu também lia, coisas de garotos idiotas que não tem mais o que fazer e acreditam que as coisas somente são resolvidas a essa maneira, às vezes eu aceitava e mandava uma resposta, às vezes somente jogava fora porque eu sabia que era um oponente forte demais pra mim.

Mas então minha mãe soltou a bomba que me fez subir as escadas pulando três degraus por vez:

- É da Hinata.

Cheguei ao meu quarto arfando um pouco pela subida, mas lá estava ela, em papel azul-claro e era mesmo sua letra artística escrita com a mão esquerda. Abri com cuidado e de dentro eu tirei um papel do mesmo tom do envelope e um desenho. O desenho mostrava uma casa muito grande, era a parte de trás da casa, e tinha um lago, mas ele não estava congelado, tudo a sua volta estava coberto de neve e você tinha um cachecol vermelho esvoaçante e o um pôr-do-sol. Você estava sentada num pier e ao seu lado tinha alguém de cabelos compridos. Ambos estavam de costas olhando o pôr-do-sol.

A carta dizia:

_"Sasuke,_

_Está tudo bem com você? Jogando bastante?_

_Por aqui as coisas estão bem legais, mas eu sinto muitas saudades de você. Quero voltar logo pra casa, apesar de adorar a minha avó. Ainda bem que só vou ficar aqui por mais uma semana._

_Te mandei um desenho para você ter uma noção de como é tudo muito bonito aqui. A pessoa do meu lado no _pier_ é o meu primo, Neji, ele é um ano mais velho que a gente._

_Você terá uma grande surpresa quando eu voltar, Sasuke._

_Com muitas saudades,_

_Hinata"._

Não foi uma carta longa, não precisava ser. Nós, desde sempre, aprendemos a nos comunicar com poucas palavras. Somente o necessário. Eu fiquei muito feliz ter tê-la recebido, mas não gostei da parte sobre o seu primo, especialmente por você tê-lo desenhado junto com você. Talvez eu tenha pensado que ele fosse uma ameaça para nossa amizade, hoje já não me lembro bem.

Uma semana depois eu passei o dia em frente a nossas casas, entre as raízes da nossa árvore e me levantei de um salto quando ouvi o ronco do seu carro virando a esquina. Ele se aproximou cada vez mais e o meu sorriso foi alargando e alargando. Seu pai estacionou e a primeira porta a abrir foi a de trás. Meu coração acelerou demais. Mas não foi você que saiu daquela porta, foi um garoto de olhos parecidos com os seus, mas mais escuros e com os cabelos compridos, o rosto sério, de mãos dadas com a sua irmã de agora três anos. Ele me encarou e eu o encarei de volta.

"Então esse é o tal Neji" pensei "O que diabos ele faz aqui?".

Não tive tempo de pensar numa resposta. A porta do outro lado do banco traseiro bateu e você deu a volta no carro ficando frente a frente comigo a alguma distância. O sorriso voltou para o meu rosto enquanto eu observava suas bochechas intensamente vermelhas. Você vestia um jeans e uma blusa de lã de gola rulê sob um grosso casaco também branco. Você se confundia com a neve e chegava a arder os olhos.

Como da primeira vez que eu a vi, você brilhava.

Em um impulso você veio correndo pra mim e passou os braços agarrando meu pescoço enquanto eu te apertava as costas. Estávamos mortos de saudades um do outro.

- Nunca mais quero tirar férias longe daqui - você sussurrou ainda abraçada a mim com a voz embargada de choro.

- Eu não vou deixar.

Eu ouvi quando mais uma porta bateu. Seu pai havia saído do carro e fora até o porta-malas buscar as coisas, soltava nuvenzinhas de fumaça pela boca. Também ouvi Neji se aproximando dele e perguntando:

- Esse é o Sasuke Uchiha, tio Hiashi?

- É, esse é o Sasuke - acho que seu pai sorriu, porque sua voz era divertida - É o melhor amigo da Hinata.

Quando nos soltamos seu pai já carregava as coisas para dentro de casa. Hanabi o seguia como um pequeno bolo de roupas de frio, mas Neji ficara para trás, recostado no carro, observando-nos com cara de poucos amigos.

- Qual é a surpresa, Hinata? - perguntei curioso.

Você sorriu e segurou minha mão me puxando para perto do seu primo. Neji se mexeu incomodado e desencostou-se do carro, cruzou os braços.

- Sasuke, esse é... M-meu primo, Neji. Neji, Sasuke é meu me-melhor... Amigo – você sempre gaguejava com outras pessoas que não eu, mas eu estava com tantas saudades que parecia fazer séculos que eu não ouvia você gaguejar daquele jeito.

Nenhum de nós dois disse qualquer coisa e naquele momento eu pensei que Neji foi à pior surpresa da minha vida, fora o meu pior presente de Natal de todos. Olhei pra você para dizer que era uma pegadinha e rir da cara de bobo que eu fiz, mas você fez uma coisa pior:

- Neji v-vai... Morar com a gente, Sasuke.

Aquilo me acertou como uma pedra e foi quase tão ruim quanto quebrar o braço de novo. Senti-me caindo em um buraco muito, muito profundo. Neji sorriu de lado com a cara que eu fiz, mas continuava sério. Eu o encarei e recebi seu olhar cinzento de volta. A partir daquele momento nós nos tornamos amigos, mas não muito. Até o fim do inverno a sua casa entrou em reforma para criar-se mais um quarto para acomodar Neji. A partir dali nossas casas já não eram mais tão iguais assim, pelo menos no primeiro andar. Nossas sacadas permaneceram juntas.

Ao longo dos anos que se seguiram eu e Neji ficávamos juntos tentando sermos os mais prestativos possíveis para com você, às vezes chegávamos a disputar tanto que esquecíamos que você estava lá. Praticávamos basquete juntos e às vezes chegávamos a lutar, essa foi uma das poucas coisas que eu gostei e achei vantajoso Neji ter se mudado para a casa dos Hyuuga. Às vezes eu e Neji estávamos tão interessados em somente fazermos coisas brutais de garotos que acabávamos colocando você de lado. Você saia de fininho, entrava em casa e subia as escadas rumo a seu quarto e sentava-se em sua poltrona de frente para a sacada desenhando em seu bloco especial. Mas nunca reclamava por ser excluída, nem ficava aborrecida. Eu sabia onde você estava então dava uma desculpa qualquer para Neji e corria para o meu quarto, pulava a sacada e sempre te assustava por estar concentrada demais. Você me sorria levemente, abria a porta da sacada e deixava que eu ficasse lá com você, em silêncio, sentado no chão e recostado em sua cama, somente ouvindo o ruído do lápis riscando o papel. Você me repreendia quando eu tentava espiar os desenhos do bloco especial, então você parava de desenhar e colocava o bloco de lado, se sentava ao meu lado e ficávamos conversando e rindo de coisas muito bobas. Nossas conversas eram as mais diversas e as mais legais.

Um problema de Neji vir morar na sua casa e passar o tempo com a gente foi que não conseguíamos ficar sozinhos tão freqüentemente sentados conversando sob a nossa árvore. Conversávamos todas as noites um na sacada do outro, mas nossas freqüentes conversas sob as folhas amareladas da árvore no outono foi uma das coisas que eu mais senti falta.

Nós três íamos à casa da Sra. Wahin, no verão, e nadávamos, Neji nos ajudava a cortar a grama e a recolher as folhas. Antes de irmos embora você corria para dentro e, enquanto eu e Neji nos secávamos e tomávamos limonada, você e a Sra. Wahin ficavam trocando técnicas de desenho.

- Você está indo muito bem, Hinata - ela dizia e você abria o maior sorriso de todos e ficava encantadoramente corada - Venha amanhã para eu lhe ensinar a desenhar penas.

O inverno terminou, passou-se a primavera e então o verão terminou e aquele era o nosso último ano na escola primária antes de entrarmos na escola secundária. Aquele também era o primeiro ano de Neji na escola secundária.

Na quarta série entrou um novo aluno na nossa sala, foi como se fosse a segunda surpresa, a primeira tinha sido Neji. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e eu lembro que você ficou muito envergonhada quando ele veio, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sentar ao seu lado e quando você quase desmaiou quando ele pediu um lápis de colorir emprestado. Ele sempre era muito simpático com todos, mas pra mim ele queria era alguma coisa a mais com você.

Eu e Naruto Uzumaki não nos gostamos logo de cara, mas diferente de Neji a qual eu simplesmente acabei me acostumando com o jeito sério e reservado dele com o tempo.

Numa tarde do início do outono daquele ano fomos ao parque, eu, você e Neji. Já fazia um ano que, naquele mesmo lugar, eu tinha quebrado o braço e você tinha feito aquele desenho pra mim. Enquanto eu e ele estávamos jogando, você estava estudando para alguma prova que teríamos. Era um milagre não estar desenhando.

- HINATA! - uma cabeça loira vinha correndo beirando o lago. Um largo sorriso no rosto e a mão levantada. Seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto eu jamais o vira ficar e você levantou a mão cumprimentando-o de volta.

- Quem é esse? - Neji interrompeu parou a bola laranja para me perguntar. Havia gostado de Naruto tanto quanto eu.

- Naruto Uzumaki, ele é da nossa classe.

Ele se aproximou e passou por nós lançando um olhar que, ao se chocar com o meu só faltou soltar faíscas. Passou reto e foi se sentar ao seu lado. Vocês conversaram brevemente alguma coisa que eu e Neji não pudemos ouvir e depois Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos enquanto você voltava a estudar.

Quando ficou tarde e eu e Neji já estávamos suados o suficiente, nos aproximamos de vocês, que voltaram a conversar depois de Naruto tirar um cochilo.

- Temos que ir, Hinata - disse Neji e você começou a guardar suas coisas.

- Mas já, Hinata? - perguntou Naruto - Onde é que você mora?

- A du-duas... Quadras daqui - eu sorri convencido, mas ninguém percebeu. Junto com o sorriso veio o pensamento:

"Comigo ela não gagueja, idiota!".

- Eu moro do outro lado do parque - Naruto se levantou e eu estendi minha mão que você aceitou e eu te puxei. Você sempre foi incrivelmente leve - Posso ir te visitar?

- Não! - eu e Neji respondemos em uníssono.

- Eu perguntei pra ela, se liga! - Naruto nos olhou irritado e depois se voltou pra você de novo - E então, Hinata?

- Cla-claro.

- Legal! - ele começou a se afastar, mas não sem antes mostrar a língua pra mim e pro Neji de uma maneira bem infantil.

Fomos pra casa fazendo o trajeto em silêncio.

Naquela noite, depois que todas as luzes estavam apagadas, eu pulei a sacada e sentei-me na sua, recostado ao beiral. Pouco depois você se juntou a mim e ficamos conversando banalidades como sempre.

- Você não gosta dele, não é? - você me perguntou abraçando as próprias pernas. Eu não precisei perguntar quem.

- Não - respondi - Ele sorri demais.

Você soltou um risinho baixo, sabia que era a pior desculpa que eu poderia dar. Estendeu as pernas e sinalizou para eu deitar ali, coisa que o fiz de primeira. Ficamos olhando pra cima e continuamos a conversar observando o céu sem lua.

- Acho que vocês vão ficar amigos.

- Até parece!

- Não duvide de mim, Sasuke.

- Mas isso é absurdo.

Você me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e ali terminou a discussão.

No ano seguinte a sua "profecia" se concretizou quando entramos no secundário. Eu e Naruto nos tornamos amigos, ainda mais amigos do que eu e Neji, apesar das brigas que sempre tínhamos. Naruto Uzumaki passou a ir a minha casa freqüentemente, mas não tão freqüentemente quanto à família Hyuuga e menos freqüentemente ainda que você. Nós praticamente vivíamos na casa um do outro. E quero dizer eu e você, não eu e Naruto.

Passamos pelo primeiro constrangimento com a nossa família, a formatura do primário. Neji era o encarregado de cuidar de Hanabi que sempre dava um jeitinho de fugir dele e se esconder, seu pai fez questão de cumprimentar todos os nossos professores e minha mãe não parava de tirar nossas fotos com a roupa verde de formandos. Quando Naruto se aproximou ela ficou ainda mais encantada e começou a gritar:

- Juntem-se para mais uma foto! – eu quase fiquei cego com o flash aquele dia.

Meu irmão Itachi parecia estar entediado ali e não parava de olhar para uma garota de cabelos vermelhos irmã de algum de nossos colegas ou alguma coisa assim. Hoje eu tenho uma idéia de pra onde ele deve ter ido quando sumiu no fim da formatura e voltou com uma marca de batom que ele tentava disfarçar na gola da camisa. Mas o que me deixou com o peito mais estufado foi meu pai vindo até mim, ajoelhando-se para ficar da minha altura, afagar meus cabelos e dizer:

- É isso aí, campeão! – ele levantou-se e passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros enquanto íamos para o carro para voltar pra casa para o churrasco de fundo de quintal em comemoração.

Eu tenho uma foto dele fazendo isso. Foi o único momento daquele dia em que eu não amaldiçoei minha mãe por estar andando pra cima e pra baixo com aquela maquina fotográfica dos infernos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Agora sim Sasuke e Hinata começam a interagir com outras pessoas, com a chegada de Neji e Naruto. No próximo capítulo os teremos no secundário e aí sim as coisas vão ficar mais dinâmicas. Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando e pelas reviews, estão me ajudando muito. Obrigada.**

**Sasuke briguento, Naruto animado, Hinata com seu amor platônico e Neji super protetor!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Kiah-chan, Tiago, Nylleve Cullen, Persephone Spencer, Uchiha Hina, FranHyuuga, Hanari, Luu-saan, Toph-baka², Guino Mio, Lineeeh-Sabaku no Gaara kawaii, Erica W. M. _e _Pink Ringo._

_**Quantos anos o Sasuke tem ao contar a história?**_

_Bem, Luu-saan, isso eu só vou poder revelar no final da fic e o porquê também será revelado lá, mas não se preocupe, eu estou me esforçando pra fazer os capítulos o mais rápido possível, já tenho escrito até os 13 anos, assim eu não tenho que demorar tanto pra postar. Desculpe não poder responder sua pergunta._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	5. 10 Anos

10 anos

**

* * *

**

TROCADO:

_Adjetivo._

_Mudado, substituído._

* * *

Aos dez anos nós recebemos uma permissão estranha. Agora podíamos ir sozinhos até a pequena mercearia que ficava a três quadras da nossa casa, andando para a esquerda, do lado em que ficava o velho cachorro do senhor da esquina. Nós estávamos brincando na frente de casa com uma corda, revezávamos a posse da corda até um errar, quando isso acontecia à vez passava para o outro.

Era o fim do verão e dali duas semanas estaríamos entrando na escola secundária. O outono estava chegando rápido e, mesmo faltando ainda duas semanas, em todo cair da noite trazia com ele o céu escuro e um vento frio que nos obrigava a colocar um casaco.

A primeira vez que minha mãe nos chamou para dentro de casa, eu e você, Neji estava na casa de algum amigo da escola fazendo um trabalho, ela nos entregou uma lista de compras e algum dinheiro. Você leu a lista de ponta a ponta e então lhe sorriu. Eu não entendi nada.

- Vão até o mercado e comprem isso tudo - minha mãe disse - Voltem direitinho e tragam o troco.

- Sim, senhora - você respondeu e já ia saindo pela porta.

- Vá logo, querido - minha mãe disse e não fez nenhuma questão de responder a pergunta muda que meus olhos lhe fizeram. Sai da casa e corri um pouco para te alcançar me esperando em frente à árvore.

- Porque será que ela nos deixou ir ao mercado?

- Talvez esteja ocupada demais - você era sempre sensata e eu acreditei.

Passamos correndo bem rápido pela esquina para que o cachorro não tivesse tempo de nos ouvir e correr latir para nós. Atravessamos a rua e andamos mais dois quarteirões até chegar à mercearia onde o sininho tocou quando entramos.

Eu carreguei a cesta pra você enquanto lia a lista muito concentrada e pegava todos os ingredientes acertadamente. Pagamos. Você sempre foi muito boa em matemática e ia calculando conforme víamos os preços nas embalagens, então quando a moça do caixa passou as compras, você já lhe entregou a quantia certa. De volta pra casa, cada um de nós carregava uma sacola de papel marrom com as compras.

Você tinha um sorriso muito grande enquanto conversávamos no caminho que ia sempre aumentando conforme nos aproximávamos de casa. Entramos e minha mãe nos disse para colocar as comprar sobre o balcão. Eu fui saindo, mas você ficou.

- Vamos, Hinata? - chamei da porta.

- Ah, eu acho que vou ficar, Sasuke - você corou e abaixou o olhar.

- Quê? - eu não entendia absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Como assim você queria ficar na cozinha com a minha mãe e um monte de panelas ao invés de ir lá fora brincar e conversar comigo?

- Eu estou ensinando Hinata a cozinhar, querido - minha mãe não sorria ao me dizer isso - Não pense que ela está te trocando por panelas.

Olhei pra você que me sorriu encabulada. Porque não tinha me dito? Eu não teria dito nada, teria? Você só queria aprender a cozinhar, o que tinha de mais? Não era como se eu fosse fazer um escândalo ou qualquer coisa assim. Hoje, lembrando desse dia, acho que eu teria feito um escândalo, sim.

- Tudo bem - sai de casa e fui até a frente, pegando a bola de basquete e arremessando na cesta. Ela não entrou. Ela nunca entrava quando eu estava com meu estado emocional perturbado.

Até o final daquele dia, quando Neji, Hanabi - que agora estava com cinco anos e já indo à escolinha - seu pai, meu pai e Itachi chegaram a casa, você ficou junto com a minha mãe aprendendo a cozinhar. Eu me senti muito sozinho e com raiva de você a noite toda. Você me trocara por um conjunto de panelas.

Entrei em casa e um cheiro delicioso vinha da cozinha. Era noite do jantar em dobro, como foram apelidados os dias do mês em que sua família vinha para jantar com a minha. Hanabi deveria estar na cozinha com você e mamãe, Itachi e Neji colocavam os pratos na mesa e meu pai e o Sr. Hyuuga estavam sentados na sala, conversando sobre negócios e tomando alguns drinques.

Tentei entrar na cozinha, mas Hanabi me barrou.

- Não pode entrar - ela tinha as finas sobrancelhas franzidas seriamente. Os braços estendidos para os dois lados da entrada bloqueando o caminho.

Olhei pra ela e a voz de minha mãe veio da cozinha:

- Obedeça a Hanabi, Sasuke.

E eu já ia me virar para ir embora, emburrado, me sentar ao pé da escada ou jogar cartas com Neji e Itachi, quando você correu até um dos armários para buscar uma vasilha. Você estava vestida com um avental de cozinha que ficava um pouco grande demais para um corpinho tão pequeno. Ele era branco com bordas vermelhas e um desenho de uma deliciosa torta de morango sobre o peito. Você me viu na porta e sorriu, voltando rapidamente para dentro com a vasilha.

Eu me lembro bem daquele avental, porque você passou muito tempo com ele até os doze anos, metida incessantemente na cozinha de casa com minha mãe aprendendo a cozinhar. Fazia os deveres comigo e depois se juntava a ela para preparar o jantar. Eu sempre ia a mercearia comprar coisas com você e, quando o jantar em dobro era na sua casa, você preparava o jantar sozinha.

Os seus pratos eram espetacularmente gostosos e todos – TODOS – a elogiávamos pela excelente comida. Eu fiquei viciado nela, sou até hoje. Rejeito qualquer restaurante se você estiver na cozinha com um avental e luvas cantarolando alguma coisa enquanto prova o molho com a colher de pau.

Aos treze anos minha mãe lhe dispensou de ajudá-la com o jantar, você já podia preparar qualquer tipo de prato sozinha e, como presente, minha mãe lhe deu um livro de receitas e um avental. Esse era branco com bordas amarelas e com vários desenhos de lindos girassóis. Eu me lembro desse avental, também, pois sempre que você dizia que tinha que entrar para preparar o jantar, eu entrava na sua casa com você e me sentava à mesa da cozinha para conversarmos enquanto você cozinhava. Pena que eu só podia fazer isso nas terças e nas quintas, nos outros dias eu tinha treino de basquete.

Neji, nesses momentos, nunca estava conosco, estava ou treinando os diversos tipos de luta que insistia em aprender por ser uma antiga tradição da família Hyuuga ou fazendo algum dever atrasado. Nós não nos importávamos. As conversas na sacada continuaram, mas as freqüentes conversas sob a árvore tinham se tornado menos freqüentes, agora tinham sido transferidas para as conversas na cozinha.

Mas a árvore continuava lá, para o colegial, quando mais precisaríamos dela.

**

* * *

**

Olá! o/

**Eu sei, eu sei. Convenhamos que o fato de Hinata aprender a cozinhar não foi assim tão importante, mas foi o fato mais marcando da idade de 10 anos deles.**

**Perdoem-me o capítulo ser ridiculamente curto! Sinto muito mesmo! E, mesmo eu sendo uma autora tão ruim deixando-os somente com esses capítulos "aperitivos" de tão pequenos, vocês continuam me mandando reviews e me fazendo sentir cada vez mais querida! Não sei o que eu faria sem ler suas reviews tão gentis e o número de hits sempre crescendo, obrigada!**

**E, peço desculpas desde já, mas essa semana Projeto Hyuuga não terá atualização! Podem me culpar, pois eu mesma estou culpando a escola e a minha ditadura familiar que quer me obrigar a passar em um bom vestibular. Isso mesmo, eles não aceitam o fato de eu querer ser escritora.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Toph-baka², FranHyuuga, Strawberry Guino.mio, BelaRaven, Lady Hyuuga, Persephone Spencer, Hinatinha Hyuuga, Nylleve Schiff Sternovick_(Cara, que Nick complicado!)_, Hanari _e _Erica W. M._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**

**FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS A TODOS!**

P.S.: Quem for amanhã, 10/08, no Hopi Hari fique atento a uma garota de blusa roxa com borboletas e maria-chiquinhas. Ela pode ser eu! x)


	6. 11 Anos

11 Anos

**

* * *

**

CIÚME:

_Substantivo masculino. _

_Sentimento doloroso que as exigências de um amor inquieto, o desejo de posse da pessoa amada, a suspeita ou a certeza de sua infidelidade fazem nascer em alguém; zelos. Emulação, competição, rivalidade. Despeito invejoso; inveja. Receio de perder alguma coisa; cuidado, zelo._

* * *

No secundário as coisas começaram a ficar mais complexas. Já podíamos ir sozinhos para a escola, eu, você e Neji, a pé. Itachi também seguia a mesma direção, mas ele nos deixava depois de alguns quarteirões para se encontrar com os amigos estranhos dele, um loiro, um ruivo, um de óculos laranja de natação na testa e Kisame, o amigo adorador de peixes que andava de bicicleta com ele anos atrás. Naruto ocasionalmente nos encontrava no meio do caminho nos primeiro três meses, depois ficamos amigos e ele passou a nos encontrar no caminho todos os dias. A escola ficava a quinze quarteirões de casa.

No caminho tinha uma rua onde, dos dois lados, era povoada por cafés, bares, lanchonetes, cyber cafés e coisas assim. Ali era o point das noites dos fins de semana, mas nós só começamos a freqüentar aquele lugar na oitava série. Na hora do almoço, apenas os alunos do ensino médio podiam ir até ali, ficava a apenas uma quadra da escola.

Assim que chegamos lá no primeiro dia Neji disse que tínhamos que ir até a secretaria pegar a combinação dos nossos armários e que o primeiro dia servia para que todos pudessem se inteirar, andar pela escola e conhecer os cursos extras que gostaríamos de fazer. Ele nos acompanhou até a secretaria e depois foi para o próprio armário e para escolher os próprios cursos extras daquele ano.

Ficamos um tempo na fila com vários outros calouros.

- Ah, se liga, eu detesto esperar - Naruto dizia ocasionalmente.

Hinata estava na nossa frente e foi a primeira a entrar, eu em seguida. Assim que sai ela estava me esperando para compararmos os horários. Naruto veio logo depois e o meu horário era idêntico ao dele. Sobrenomes de mesma inicial.

Primeiro tempo de álgebra, depois história geral, geografia, um livre opcional, almoço, biologia, química e mais um opcional depois das aulas. A diferença do meu horário para o seu eram as primeiras aulas, em que as suas eram história geral e depois álgebra, o inverso do meu. Por sorte nossos armários ficavam no mesmo corredor, com apenas outros cinco armários de espaçamento.

Fomos até lá guardar nossas coisas para depois podermos escolher nossos cursos extras. Terminei de colocar lá minhas coisas e estava analisando-o quando uma mancha loira, que eu pensei ser Naruto, bateu a porta do terceiro armário entre eu e Hinata, mas essa era uma garota, também de olhos azuis.

Ela andou até mim e disse:

- Eu conheço você. Você não está sempre no parque junto com uma garotinha chata?

- Não interessa.

- Puxa, não precisa ser tão sério - ela continuou abrindo um sorriso - Eu sou Ino Yamanaka e você?

- Sasuke Uchiha.

Ela deu uma olhada no horário em que eu tinha pregado na porta do armário e alargou o sorriso:

- Que bom, temos o tempo de biologia juntos. Quer ser meu parceiro de laboratório?

- Já tenho parceiro - olhei por cima do ombro da Ino e pude ver você, que tinha terminado de arrumar suas coisas, olhar em volta com um sorriso discreto - Tenho que ir.

E a deixei me aproximando de você.

- Vamos? - chamei e você concordou com a cabeça.

Ficamos o dia inteiro procurando cursos e mais cursos. Fomos ao ginásio e eu e Naruto, que nos encontrou saindo da sala do clube de xadrez, nos inscrevemos no time de basquete. Os treinos eram na aula opcional depois das aulas. Quando saímos do ginásio, no campo a céu aberto, pude ver a tal de Ino, junto com uma de cabelos róseos, dando pulinhos de alegria ao se inscreverem para líderes de torcida. Elas não conseguiriam serem líderes de torcida como calouras e nem nos dois anos seguintes, mas manter-se-iam na equipe para poderem se tornar isso na oitava série, depois nos três anos do colegial.

- Que tal isso, Hinata? - perguntou Naruto apontando para o amontoado de meninas.

- Nã-não sei, Naruto - ela disse incerta - Eu não... Sou na-nada flexível.

- Mas você ficaria linda naquela saia, se liga, curtinha e com todas aquelas acrobacias... Ai, Sasuke! - dei um cascudo nele.

- Cala a boca, idiota.

Andamos mais e mais até que você correu para entrar numa sala, eu e Naruto a seguimos depois de ler a placa: Sala de Artes. Você se inscreveu e, assim que saímos daquela sala, você se inscreveu no segundo curso: Grupo de Proteção aos Animais. Naruto também achou o segundo curso bem rápido, curso de Culinária.

Eu pensei em tirar um sarro com a cara dele, mas você, como se lendo meus pensamentos, me deu uma cotovelada me impedindo de fazê-lo. Naruto se aproximou com um sorriso enorme:

- Agora posso preparar meu próprio ramen - justificou-se pela entrada naquele clube.

- Só falta você, Sasuke - Hinata me lembrou com um sussurro.

- É.

Até hoje eu não sei por que você não escolheu o curso de culinária ao invés do grupo de proteção aos animais.

O tempo passou sem eu encontrar um curso bom e chegou a hora do almoço. Fomos para o refeitório lotado de mesas compridas onde caberiam 12 pessoas comodamente. Uma mesa estava repleta de esportista, outra de roqueiros, uma de skatistas. Passamos reto por elas, Hinata meio encolhida entre mim e Naruto, e pegamos nossas bandejas.

Diferentemente dos seriados e dos filmes que víamos, a comida da escola era uma delícia. Naruto encheu a bandeja com um pouco de tudo. Você pegou uma salada, molho, uma porção de batatas-fritas e frango ao molho branco. Eu me limitei a um hambúrguer e uma porção de batatas-fritas. Você sempre me repreendia por não comer as refeições completas.

Quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, até que avistamos uma parcialmente vazia, somente com seu primo Neji e mais três pessoas. Um rapaz com os cabelos em forma de tigela e sobrancelhas incrivelmente enormes abanou a mão pra gente e fomos até lá.

- Essa é a sua prima, Neji? - perguntou uma garota de coques quando você sentou-se ao lado do seu primo - Vocês parecem irmãos.

- Essa é a Hinata - disse Neji - Sasuke e Naruto - apontou pra mim que me sentei ao seu lado e Naruto a minha frente - Esses são Tenten e Lee - na ponta da mesa estava sentado um garoto gorducho comendo tanto quanto Naruto - Aquele é...

- Do clube de culinária! - disse Naruto sempre discreto. O garoto olhou pra ele e, depois de engolir, sorriu.

- O fascinado por ramen - disse - Sou Chouji.

Depois das devidas apresentações e um pouco de conversação em que se descobriu que Neji fazia parte do time de basquete e também do time de futebol a qual Lee era o capitão, assim como era o principal corredor da equipe de corrida. Tenten era afiliada ao Clube de Arco e Flecha e Economia Doméstica. Chouji era calouro, também, e filiado ao Clube de Culinária e, como segundo curso extra, fazia um estágio na cozinha do refeitório depois das aulas.

Vieram sentar-se conosco um garoto de cabelos arrepiados castanhos e com marcas vermelhas esquisitas nas bochechas e outro de óculos escuros e um casaco enorme. O primeiro olhou bem pra Hinata e sorriu:

- Você se inscreveu pro Grupo de Proteção aos Animais? - perguntou pra Hinata. Eu e Neji imediatamente viramos as cabeças pra encará-lo.

- Si-sim.

- Eu sabia que era você - ele cutucou o rapaz do lado - Eu e o Shino aqui também fazemos parte desse clube. Sou Kiba Inuzuka, esse é Shino Aburame.

- Hi-hinata Hyuuga - você respondeu corando muito com toda a espontaneidade de Kiba.

Passamos a hora do almoço conversando e ficando amigos daqueles novos e estranhos colegas. Separamos-nos depois, você e eu, seguindo para algum lugar para eu poder escolher o meu segundo clube a qual foi o Clube de Etiqueta. Eu até hoje não sei bem por que escolhi aquele curso, mas ele me foi muito útil para conquistar garotas depois.

Andamos mais um pouco voltando a nossos armários e pudemos ver Ino saindo do Clube de Jardinagem e se encontrar com a garota de cabelos róseos, esta estava saindo do Clube de Saúde e Higiene, que estava pulando com ela ao se inscreverem para serem líderes de torcida. Fomos até nossos armários pegarmos nossas coisas para esperarmos dar três horas, horário da saída. Pude ouvi-las comentando:

- Aquele é Sasuke Uchiha, o bonitinho? - a rósea perguntou envergonhada.

- É, ele mesmo - respondeu Ino - Vá se apresentar.

- Mas e se ele...

- Vá logo - lembro de ter fechado os olhos e respirado fundo.

Ela se aproximou e eu bati a porta do armário.

- Com licença, Sasuke - ela disse com as bochechas um pouco rosadas - Vamos ser colegas de classe em algumas aulas, eu sou Sakura Haruno.

- Tá, oi - eu respondi e, por cima do ombro, pude ver Ino indo falar com alguma outra garota e você, sorrindo divertida, achando graça da situação e me mandando um olhar para não ser grosso com ela, então simplesmente perguntei - Mais alguma coisa?

- Ah, na verdade, não - ela respondeu sem saber mesmo o que dizer - Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos - respondi e ela foi até Ino, olhando por cima do ombro eu ir até você que fechou o armário, o bloco de desenhos normais seguro em uma das mãos - E então?

- Parece que já ganhou fãs.

- Não que eu me importe.

- Só tente não ser rude com elas, Sasuke - você desfez o sorriso enquanto caminhávamos para fora - Meninas são sentimentais.

- E daí? - perguntei enquanto passávamos pelos gramados do campo de futebol para irmos nos sentar na arquibancada perto do portão oeste, o portão mais perto da saída para nossas casas.

- Daí que ela parece gostar de você - você abriu o bloco de desenhos e pegou um lápis com a mão direita começando a esboçar a escola.

- Ela nem me conhece, como pode gostar de mim? - perguntei me recostando nas arquibancadas com os cotovelos vendo Naruto de longe, rindo.

- Porque você se alistou ao Clube de Etiqueta? Para aprender a tratar garotas bem - você brincou entretida com o desenho e rindo enquanto isso - Mas já ouviu falar de amor a primeira vista?

- Amor... - ri desdenhoso.

Nossa conversa acabou por ali aquele dia e ficamos juntos apreciando o silêncio. Algumas outras pessoas seguiram nosso exemplo e vieram se sentar nas arquibancadas para esperar o sinal, inclusive Naruto e Neji. Você terminou o esboço da escola e, mesmo sendo com a mão direita, ficou lindo. Não me lembro de muitos desenhos seus, além daqueles primeiros de homenzinhos-palito, que tenham ficado ruins. A Sra. Wahin soube lhe ensinar muito bem.

Chegamos a casa e, ao invés de entrarmos, sentamos sob a árvore para conversar e depois fomos jantar, você não cozinhou aquele dia, pois todos saímos para jantar em um restaurante chinês da cidade para comemorar nossa entrada na escola secundária. Contamos o que fizemos e em quais clubes nos alistamos. Aliás, eu contei e você gaguejou. Sorri convencido do mesmo modo que eu faria ainda muitas vezes. Comigo você não gaguejava.

No dia seguinte foi o nosso primeiro dia de aulas reais e foi o dia em que conhecemos nossos professores que nos acompanhariam da quinta série até o terceiro ano do colegial.

Chegamos à escola faltando 10 minutos para a primeira aula e Neji logo se separou de nós, sua primeira aula era treino de basquete. Acompanhei, junto com Naruto, você até sua primeira aula: História Geral. Chegamos à porta e o professor, um cara velho com cabelos brancos muito compridos, estava recepcionando e dizendo:

- Quantas meninas, ficarão lindas quando crescerem - entramos na sala lançando-lhe um olhar torto quando os olhos dele pousaram sobre você - Deixe de ser ciumento, rapaz - eu me lembro dele ter rido muito depois desse comentário.

- Você vai ficar bem, Hinata? - perguntou Naruto quando você se sentou numa carteira próxima a janela.

Todas as carteiras eram perfeitamente enfileiradas. Elas tinham tampo de madeira clara, assim como os acentos das cadeiras e os encostos. Era assim em todas as salas e sobre todas as carteiras tinha um exemplar grosso de um livro de capa dura, intitulado História Geral. Era o livro que a gente usaria durante o semestre todo.

- Nã-não tem com o que... Se preocupar - ela disse sorrindo e corando.

- Tudo bem, então - ele sorriu e desviou seu olhar para pousar, babando, sobre a garota de cabelos rosa de ontem, Sakura - Que linda!

Ele ficou babando pela Haruno, que me mandou um aceno com as mãos, ignorando o Uzumaki completamente, mandei um olhar de volta, obedecendo ao que você tinha dito para não ser rude com ela e te olhei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e você leu em meus olhos o que eu queria dizer:

- Se acontecer qualquer coisa, Sasuke, eu aviso você - você disse baixinho e eu concordei arrancando Naruto da sala.

No corredor, ainda babando, Naruto disse:

- Ela não é linda, Sasuke?

- Sakura Haruno - eu disse apenas.

- Como é?

- O nome dela é Sakura Haruno - repeti.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Tanto faz.

Entramos na sala e encerramos a conversa. Nosso professor estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha com um livro tampando-lhe a cara. O que era perfeitamente visível eram seus cabelos prateados e caídos para a direita. Sentei-me na última carteira da fila perto da janela. Naruto sentou ao meu lado. Sobre a mesa tinha um exemplar grosso de: Álgebra Hoje. O professor esperou todos entrarem e o sinal bater para pousar o livro na mesa revelando uma face tampada por uma máscara preta até o nariz e uma fina cicatriz sobre o olho direito fechado.

- Oi, sou Kakashi Hatake, seu professor de álgebra - ele disse sorrindo - Eu serei o responsável por fazê-los odiar essa matéria.

Muitos na classe riram, eu não. Tinha visto uma silhueta familiar através do vidro meio embaçado da porta. Você bateu e o professor abriu a porta:

- Olá - ouvi-o dizendo e seus olhos perolados se encontraram com os meus.

- Pre-preciso... Falar com Sa-sasuke Uchiha, professor - você estava mais corada do que nunca por ser o centro das atenções da sala.

Kakashi Hatake sorriu e anunciou bem alto:

- Quem é Sasuke Uchiha? - eu levantei a mão me preparando para ir até lá. Troquei um olhar de esguelha com Naruto que também tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação - Venha aqui, essa senhorita tem que falar com você.

Fui até lá, ele nem precisava pedir. Um coro de "Uh!" foi ouvido, mas não dei atenção, você, por outro lado, pareceu se encolher ainda mais e afastou-se da porta. Ele me estendeu um passe de corredor, você tinha um meio amassado na mão e, quando saímos, ele fechou a porta nos dando privacidade.

- O que aconteceu, Hinata? - perguntei de primeira.

- Nada, eu só esqueci o estojo em casa - ela sorriu - Preciso de um lápis emprestado.

- Só isso? - dei uma risada que se uniu a sua enquanto andávamos rumo ao meu armário.

- Desculpe o inconveniente - você ainda me disse o que só me fez continuar sorrindo.

- Porque simplesmente não foi até meu armário e pegou?

- Porque você ainda não me deu a combinação, Sasuke. Aliás, você já trocou sua combinação?

- Já - eu me lembro bem de qual foi minha combinação durante os sete anos em que estudamos lá. Senti meu rosto corar, mas não sabia por que estava com vergonha daquilo - É 27-12-91.

- Ah! - você me respondeu e corou, abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo para seus pés.

- Espero que não se importe.

- De maneira alguma.

Abri o armário e tirei de lá um daqueles lápis amarelos com uma borracha rosada na outra extremidade. Você encostou-se ao armário do lado depois de murmurar um agradecimento e riu:

- Estamos no secundário - disse.

- É.

- Estamos crescendo - desencosto-se do armário enquanto eu ficava confuso com o que queria dizer o que você estava me dizendo - Nós não tivemos muito tempo pra conversar ontem, não é?

- Não, o restaurante chinês e tudo o mais - respondi e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos enquanto andávamos de volta para as salas - Queria que você tivesse cozinhado.

- Obrigada.

Chegamos a uma bifurcação do corredor, onde cada um de nós tinha que ir para um lado, e paramos nos encarando. Por um momento, ao olhar em seus olhos, eu te vi como uma completa estranha e senti uma coisa quente no estômago. Foi a primeira vez que pensei que o dia em que você se mudou, aquele dia quente de verão, foi o melhor dia de toda a minha vida.

- Sabe qual é nosso primeiro trabalho, Sasuke? - você me disse com aquele sorriso singelo e meigo que você me dava quando ia contar uma coisa que deveria soar meio boba.

- Qual? - respondi.

- Escrever sobre nossas vidas desde que nos lembramos - você colocou as mãos para trás e deu dois passos andando de costas - Acho que vou cansar de escrever seu nome.

Então simplesmente virou as costas e se foi correndo, com os cabelos curtos balançando. Eu gostei de ouvir aquilo, o meu ego se elevou bastante aquele dia. Fiquei mais uns dois minutos parado no corredor para depois voltar para a classe, retomando a face séria de sempre.

Engraçado o modo como podíamos falar coisas bobas juntos um do outro e nos mantermos completamente calados na presença de outras pessoas. Engraçado como sempre nos dávamos tão bem, sem esforço, como sua companhia era agradável e que eu queria ter sempre por perto. Engraçado como eu fazia de todo para te defender e como o meu ciúme infantil era tolo.

Engraçado como estávamos crescendo rápido demais.

* * *

Não aconteceram coisas muito mais interessantes aquele ano, foi uma época particularmente pataca.

Eu aprendi a correr de garotas, com certeza. Ino e Sakura começaram a declarar seus amores por mim mais freqüentemente e, como sempre, você ria divertida quando as via vindo até mim com algum pedido para irmos ao parque ou tomar um sorvete e eu recusava quase explodindo de raiva. Ás vezes você até dizia a elas onde me encontrar. Mas elas nunca chegaram perto de mim quando eu estava com você, elas nunca ousaram vir me convidar para qualquer coisa quando estávamos sentados na arquibancada, você desenhando e conversando comigo. Você nunca demonstrou ciúmes de Sakura, Ino ou qualquer outra. Ou, pelo menos, sabia esconder bem.

Naruto nunca foi um cara tímido e revelou isso muito bem ao chegar para a garota de cabelos róseos, Sakura Haruno, e declarar todo o seu amor. Ela não aceitou, claro. O amor que ele dedicava a ela, ela sentia por mim, que até aquele momento não sentia por ninguém.

Neji, como sempre, era o primo super protetor pra cima de você, mas também era o ocupado atacante do basquete. Como eu era calouro e naquela época só ficava no banco e carregando bolas pra cima e pra baixo, junto com Naruto, podia passar mais tempo com você sem ser interrompido. Os jantares que você sempre cozinhava persistiram, mas eu só os provava nos jantares em família e só podia ficar com você na cozinha durante as terças e quintas.

Um dia eu quase tive um treco ao chegar do treino de basquete e encontrar Kiba e Shino para jantar com você, Hanabi e o Sr. Hyuuga. Certo, esse é um fato que merece ser contado. Você, Shino e Kiba faziam parte do mesmo clube no horário das três, depois das aulas normais, o Grupo de Proteção aos Animais, e tinham ficado bem amigos, apesar de você ainda gaguejar muito junto com qualquer outro que não eu. Eles andavam com você pra cima e pra baixo na escola e de vez em quando a acompanhavam até em casa, junto com Naruto. Eu e Neji tínhamos treino de basquete depois das aulas.

Pra mim aquele Kiba só queria se aproveitar e ficar mais tempo perto de você. Mal eu sabia que era assim que ele e Shino Aburame me viam, pois eu estava sempre com você. Cheguei do treino naquela quarta-feira cheio de fome. Passei pelas nossas casas vendo a luz da sua sala de jantar apagada, mas um cheiro bom vindo da sua cozinha. Antes de entrar em minha casa vi um bilhete de minha mãe na porta:

_"Sasuke, querido, fomos até a reunião de pais e mestres de seu irmão, você vai jantar na casa da Hinata hoje. Mamãe"._

Eu não precisei ler de novo. Dei meia volta e me dirigi à casa ao lado e entrei sem pestanejar. Hanabi estava colocando os pratos na mesa de jantar e parecia emburrada antes de eu entrar e ela vir correndo pra mim com um sorriso:

- Sasuke! - ela disse e depois olhou em volta - Neji, cadê ele?

- Ficou na casa do Rock Lee, pediu para eu avisar - disse colocando a minha mochila preta no pé da escada, ao lado da rosa de Hanabi e da sua azul.

Ao subir as escadas não reparei nas duas figuras sentadas na sala, apenas fiz o que sempre fazia quando ia até ali. O Sr. Hyuuga passou por mim nas escadas dizendo:

- Olá, Sasuke, viu o bilhete da sua mãe?

- Sim, Sr. Hyuuga, obrigado - respondi me referindo a me deixar jantar ali, apesar de ser quase um hábito um ir à casa do outro para quase qualquer coisa - Hinata?

- Deve estar lá em cima, sim.

Subi as escadas e ouvi o barulho do chuveiro do banheiro ao lado do quarto, então simplesmente entrei no seu quarto e, abrindo a sacada, sentei na poltrona que sempre ficava de frente pra ela. Sobre sua escrivaninha estava o bloco de desenhos especiais, um lápis marcava uma página perto do fim, logo você teria que comprar outro. O som da água caindo estancou e a porta do banheiro abriu:

- Sasuke! - você disse, assustada e com a mão sobre o peito - Me assustou.

- Desculpe - eu ri. Sempre a assustava ficando ali, quieto no escuro.

Você estava completamente vestida, com saia e um suéter. Na cabeça tinha uma toalha enrolada. Deu as costas para mim e abriu o seu closet entrando lá, no fundo tinha um espelho onde você tirou a toalha da cabeça e começou a pentear os curtos cabelos. Não demorou muito.

- Onde está Neji? - me perguntou.

- Rock Lee.

- Ah - você sabia que era mentira - Disse pra ele tomar cuidado?

- Disse.

- Obrigada.

Onde ele estava? Metido em uma briga e me mandara aqui para acobertá-lo. Ele sempre fazia isso, o Neji. Quando tinha uma briga ele sempre dizia a Hinata e ao tio que iria ficar na casa de Rock Lee. Hiashi caia, Hinata nem tanto. Mas Neji Hyuuga era um exímio lutador, tanto pelas artes marciais que praticava desde pequeno quanto pelos freqüentes e puxados treinos de basquete.

- Adivinhe a sobremesa - você me disse enquanto descíamos a escada.

- Torta de cereja.

Quando chegamos ao último degrau que você virou-se e foi pra cozinha eu ouvi o que fez meu sangue esquentar:

- Fala aí, Uchiha - disse a voz de Kiba, ficando de pé, ao lado de Shino.

- Inuzuka? Aburame? - eu olhei bem pra cara deles, franzindo a sobrancelha e depois para você. Peguei-te pela mão e puxei escadas acima de novo - O que eles estão fazendo aqui, Hinata? - perguntei gritando aos sussurros.

- Eles... Vieram jantar comigo, Sasuke - você respondeu se encolhendo.

Vi seu medo claramente pelos seus olhos cor de nuvem ao colocar as mãos sobre o colo e tremer as sobrancelhas e me acalmei, cruzando os braços. Dei as costas a você.

- Meu pai queria conhecer meus novos amigos, Sasuke - você me disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro - Me desculpe!

Você sempre fazia isso. Desculpava-se quando quem estava errado era eu. Muitas vezes você iria fazer aquilo novamente, então eu iria me virar, olhar bem para os seus olhos e consentir e enquanto você me sorria eu diria que estava tudo bem e seguiríamos com o que quer que estivéssemos fazendo. Você pegou na minha mão calmamente para voltarmos para a sala de estar quando a voz de Kiba veio das escadas:

- Tá tudo bem aí, Hina?

"Hina?" pensei e você exclamou num sussurro que acho que só eu ouvi:

- Hina?! - mas se recompôs e soltou a minha mão rapidamente - Tu-tudo bem, sim, Kiba. Vamos... Vamos jantar.

Descemos a escadas e passamos um jantar no mínimo muito interessante. Gostaria de ter visto a cara de Neji comendo com Kiba e Shino na mesa se nem comigo ele já não era muito simpático. Hiashi falou poucas coisas durante todo o jantar e a maioria delas era algum assunto relacionado aos Uchiha e os Hyuuga. Hanabi sempre queria dizer alguma coisa, então nós sempre a escutávamos e você respondia da melhor forma que podia para agradá-la.

O jantar terminou e Kiba e Shino nos ajudaram a tirar os pratos. Seu pai disse que precisava ir terminar um trabalho e se enfiou no escritório, mas disse para ficarmos a vontade jogando alguma coisa ou assistindo algum filme na sala, mas que às dez horas queria Hinata e eu na cama. Eu iria dormir ali, no quarto de Neji, pois o horário de chegada dos meus pais era indeterminado. O Sr. Hyuuga levou Hanabi consigo para dormir, ela ainda era muito nova para ficar acordada até tarde, mas sob protestos.

Sentamos todos na sala: eu numa poltrona, estirado, com os braços cruzados, Kiba de um lado, Hinata no meio e Shino no outro lado dela. Ficamos conversando, ou melhor, vocês ficaram conversando sobre qualquer coisa, eu apenas ouvia e concordava ou não com a cabeça quando necessário. Você gaguejava, corava e falava pouco. Kiba continuava te chamando de Hina.

Conversaram um pouco sobre a família de Kiba, aquele cara nunca parava de falar, e como todos eles adoravam o gênero _Canis _e como eles tinham um centro de treinamento para cachorros e como eles tinham uma casa nas montanhas do norte para cuidar dos lobos que às vezes caiam nas armadilhas de urso e tinham que ter a perna amputada e que também vários deles morriam de tétano e como ele gostava do cachorro dele, Akamaru. Falaram sobre Shino, mas muito pouco, ele simplesmente mencionou que escolhera o Grupo de Proteção aos Animais para poder ir nas excursões para os parques de proteção nacional onde ele pode encontrar vários tipos de insetos, os pais dele são entomólogos - estudiosos de insetos, eu e você nos lembramos de pesquisar isso depois - e como ele gostaria de seguir a mesma carreira.

Exatamente ás dez horas, quando Kiba perguntou como foi quando você se mudou pra cá, o relógio da sala bateu e Shino levantou-se de um salto do sofá, eu o imitei imaginando que vinha alguma esquisitice disso aí, mas ele simplesmente disse:

- Vamos, Kiba, não é educado ficar na casa de uma dama depois das dez.

- Mas Shino...

- Vamos, Kiba.

- Não tem pro-problema, me-meu pai não... Se importa - começou dizendo. Claro que o seu pai se importava, mas você só estava querendo ser educada. Shino já estava pegando seu casaco no cabide perto da porta e Kiba o seguia para fazer o mesmo. Você os acompanhou, eu atrás de você, até a esquina do senhor e seu velho cão. Ele não saiu para latir.

- Até amanhã, Hinata, você cozinha muito bem - disse Shino cordialmente.

- Tchau, Hina, a gente se vê - Kiba acenou de longe com um grande sorriso e eles sumiram virando uma esquina em que o poste estava com a luz queimada. Você deu meia volta e encarou meus olhos negros que, eu sabia, não expressavam absolutamente nada.

Voltamos pra casa em silêncio, trancamos tudo e subimos as escadas. Entrei no quarto do Neji e fiquei somente com minha cueca samba-canção para dormir, enquanto você se trocava no seu quarto. Demorei ao máximo e quando você disse "Entre" já estava sentada na sacada. Sentei-me ao seu lado, era outono e estávamos os dois com grossos casacos. Você pegou uma coberta e nos encolhemos para cabermos sob ela.

- Você também não gosta de Kiba, não é, Sasuke?

Resmunguei qualquer coisa. Você já sabia a resposta de qualquer maneira.

- Vai dizer que eu vou ficar amigo dele também? - perguntei ironicamente.

- Não - você sorriu - Acho que vocês só vão se aturar.

- Você vai convidá-los para jantar mais vezes?

- Acho que sim.

- Fala sério, _Hina. _- te chamei por aquele apelido somente para te irritar. Eu tinha plena consciência que você nunca gostou de apelidos por gostar demais no nome que sua mãe escolheu pra você.

- Não me chame assim, Sasuke.

- Só se você fizer meu dever de álgebra.

- Então faça o meu de desenho? - olhei pra ela de uma forma estranha. Como ela estava me pedindo para fazer o dever de casa da matéria que ela mais gostava?

- Você tá doente de novo?

- Não, Sasuke - você afastou minha mão da sua testa com um leve tapa e soltou um riso - Quero que você pose pra mim.

- Como em Titanic?

- Não! - você exclamou escondendo o rosto completamente corado com as mãos. Eu também corei, mas continuei sorrindo e depois nós começamos a rir juntos - Eu não deveria ter te ouvido, não deveríamos ter visto esse filme escondidos.

- Nós dormimos no final e fomos pegos.

- Não se trata disso.

Ficamos em silêncio mais um pouco e então o sono começou a nos vencer. Levantamo-nos e entramos, colocando a sua coberta sobre a cama, você me acompanhou até a porta.

- Boa noite, Sasuke - você disse da porta e, enquanto eu abria a porta do quarto do Neji, disse:

- Boa noite, _Hina_.

Você tacou o chinelo em mim, mas eu fechei a porta antes dele acertar minha cabeça e só ouvimos o choque com a madeira e nossas risadas sufocadas pelas nossas mãos.

**

* * *

**

Olá!

**Agora nossos heróis entraram na Escola Secundário e na atribulada vida da pré-adolescência. Até os seus quinze anos terão alguns acontecimentos marcantes na vida de Sasuke e Hinata, mas eu não pretendo dar nenhum spoiler aqui.**

**Esse capítulo foi mais comprido e com a interação de mais personagens, espero sinceramente e todos tenham gostado do que leram. Pretendo postar amanhã um capítulo novo de **_Projeto Hyuuga._

**Agradeço infinitamente todas as reviews que hoje terei o prazer de responder por extenso:**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Persephone Spencer__: _Fico muito feliz que aprecie inclusive capítulos tão curtos como o anterior, tá aí esse mais compridinho pra compensar. Obrigada por ler minha fic e por ser tão carinhosa nas reviews. Beijos!

_FranHyuuga__: _Cara, você não faz idéia de como me deixou feliz simplesmente dizendo que gostaria de ler uma obra minha. Não tenho palavras para descrever minha felicidade, te agradeço infinitamente por isso e por todos os elogios pela fanfic. Obrigada por ser uma leitora tão fiel, sempre mandando reviews construtivas. Obrigada. Beijos!

_Nylleve Schiff Sternovick__: _Concordo totalmente com você, Evellyn, cozinhar não é para os fracos. Eu também sou um desastre na cozinha. Obrigada pela review e por gostar das coisas que eu escrevo mesmo sendo micro-capítulos como o anterior. Beijos!

_Strawberry Guino.mio__: _Por favor, nada de formalidades como Srta., não é nem um pouco necessário. E foi muita gentileza sua dizer que gostaria de me conhecer, sinceramente. Obrigada. Agradeço também por ler essa minha fic e mandar reviews, é muito importante pra mim. Beijos!

_Hinatinha Hyuuga__: _Obrigada por todos os elogios de sua review e fico muito feliz mesmo de saber do seu favoritismo as coisas que eu escrevo, totalmente. Beijos sabor Nutella!

_Haruno-Sakura19__: _Concordo! Sasuke criança é extremamente apertável, dá vontade de levar pra casa. Obrigada por gostar tanto da minha fic e pela review. Beijos!

_Maria Lua__:_ Você acha minha fic meiga! Obrigada de coração, apesar de que eu acho que a meiguice da fic se mescla com uma melosidade em excesso. Obrigada pela review e por ler. Beijos!

_Toph-baka__: _Totalmente, Hinata sem saber cozinhar não é a Hinata de maneira nenhuma, certo? Obrigada por todos os elogios, mas eu, com certeza, não me considero uma gênia, tem autores muito melhore do que eu bem aqui na sessão de Naruto. Desculpe o capítulo curto, esse é pra compensar. Beijos!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	7. 12 Anos

12 Anos

* * *

ATRAÇÃO

_Substantivo feminino. _

_Ato, processo ou poder de atrair. Poder de encantar, de seduzir; fascínio. Inclinação, pendor, propensão. Algo que se destine a entreter, divertir, distrair; divertimento, distração. Interesse que alguém sente por outro alguém._

* * *

As primeiras aulas do ano foram as mais constrangedoras do resto de nossas vidas. As tão temidas aulas de saúde e educação sexual. Éramos obrigados a ter essas aulas quando ingressamos na sexta série, pois é o período em que nossos corpos sofrem mais transformações, então somos todos obrigados a ficar juntos em uma sala assistindo a vídeos de mudanças que ocorrem em nossos corpos e palestras sobre adolescência. É a coisa mais babaca do mundo.

Foi na terceira semana de aula que tudo isso começou, mal tínhamos revisto nossos amigos depois das férias de verão e, logo na segunda-feira da terceira semana, fomos encaminhados até o auditório para uma aula dessas. Como sempre, sentamo-nos lado a lado, Naruto do meu lado e Kiba do seu outro lado. Sakura e Ino estavam logo atrás de nós. Neji já tinha passado por aquilo no ano anterior e tinha resumido a situação em apenas duas palavras:

Terrivelmente nojento!

Você estava com o bloco de desenhos sobre o colo, não era o especial, e o lápis que trazia na mão tremia compulsivamente. Você não ousava levantar o rosto e eu estava preocupado, então me inclinei pra você e perguntei baixinho:

- Hinata, o que foi?

- Sasuke... - você pareceu chocada por eu estar sentado ao seu lado, como se eu não devesse mesmo estar ali, como se eu fosse uma aberração e pareceu tudo isso em apenas um minuto, depois você tinha o olhar normal novamente - Não foi nada, desculpe.

Eu assenti cético.

A professora de biologia, Shizune, pediu silêncio que o vídeo iria começar. Tudo ficou escuro e começou. Várias imagens bonitinhas de um menininho e uma menininha que me lembraram a gente, e sobre eles crescendo e o menino ficando com pêlos por todo o corpo e espinhas e maior hiperatividade e um humor terrível e sobre gostar de garotas. Mostrou, então, nitidamente aquilo que os garotos têm e as meninas não, e falou que ele iria ficar com pêlos também e maior e sobre ejaculações involuntárias durante a noite. Eu me encolhi tanto no banco que parecia que eu iria sumir e, quando eu olhei para o lado, você estava na mesma situação, muito, muito, muito corada.

A parte sobre os meninos terminou e começou a falar sobre as meninas e você ergueu os olhos. Começaram as imagens da pequena menina crescendo e também com pêlos por várias partes do corpo e sobre o endométrio descamando causando a menstruação, quando a menina se tornava uma moça, e como isso iria fazer com que elas crescessem mais e como seus peitos iriam crescer também. A dor da cólica parecia ser horrível de acordo com a menina loira do vídeo.

E então estavam novamente à menina e o menino juntos, agora começava a parte sobre educação sexual. Não mostrou nada de mais, tínhamos 12 anos, francamente, mas enfatizaram o fato de que, se não queríamos transar, nenhum dos dois lados deveria forçar o outro e deveriam ser respeitados os limites. Para isso mostraram cenas traumatizantes de como os garotos podiam ser rudes com uma menina quando precisavam saciar sua sede sexual e como uma menina podia ser irremediavelmente vulgar para a mesma finalidade. Falaram também sobre drogas, violência, alcoolismo. Todas aquelas coisas que todo mundo finge que escuta, mas que depois sempre acaba fazendo alguma daquelas burradas.

Saímos da sala juntos, eu e você. Naruto seguiu com Chouji para a aula de Culinária e, enquanto passávamos, vimos Sakura e Ino indo à frente com as mãos sobre suas bocas abafando aquelas risadinhas irritantes. Você andava de cabeça baixa e estava com as bochechas muito coradas. Eu fiquei assustado de que você realmente estivesse passando mal e perguntei quando chegamos a nossos armários:

- Hinata, você está bem?

Você não respondeu. Bati a porta do armário, já tinha pego meu livro da aula do Clube de Etiqueta, o livro da vez era "O Drácula" de Bram Stoker.

- Hinata! - chamei com mais ênfase e acho que isso te assustou. Você olhou pra mim com os dois olhos cristalinos arregalados, pegou o seu caderno de desenhos e o estojo de lápis de colorir e saiu correndo - Hinata!

Eu não iria atrás de você. Aquela reação já tinha sido ruim o suficiente para saber que você queria ficar sozinha, não é? Na hora da saída você não quis esperar, nem a mim, nem Neji, Naruto, Kiba ou Shino. Este último sempre tinha que virar a esquina depois de três quarteirões da escola, era a direção da casa dele, então a sua presença, que sempre deixava o ar carregado, era aliviada com sua partida. Kiba tinha que virar depois de cinco quarteirões, então normalmente ele ia com Shino. Naquele dia ele pareceu aliviado por ir embora, já que você não queria falar com ninguém e andava a passos largos meio quarteirão a nossa frente, a bolsa segura nos ombros e o livro de desenhos especial, quase sem folhas em branco, seguro nos braços.

Tanto eu quanto Neji e Naruto estávamos preocupados com você, mas nenhum de nós ousava se aproximar.

- O que você fez pra ela, Uchiha? - perguntou Neji depois de oito quarteirões.

- Eu não fiz nada, idiota - respondi bruscamente - Ela está assim desde os vídeos de Educação Sexual. Ela praticamente fugiu de mim.

Nenhum de nós falou mais nada.

Nenhum de nós tinha uma explicação plausível.

Naruto se despediu de nós ao tomar o caminho do parque e gritou para Hinata. Ela parou por um segundo sem se virar e depois continuou andando quase correndo.

- É o máximo que você vai conseguir hoje, Naruto - disse Neji enquanto a seguíamos e o loiro ia embora.

Estávamos nos aproximando de casa quando eu e seu primo vimos você entrando e batendo a porta furiosamente. Dessa vez, Neji me contou, você não largou a mochila no pé da escada, apenas subiu com ela nas costas, tacou sobre a cama e se trancou no banheiro. Eu corri pra casa, jantei o mais rápido que pude, terminei o dever de casa e só depois pude subir até o seu quarto para ver se tinha algo de errado com você, mas sua janela ainda estava apagada. Sentei-me em minha cama esperando.

- Pirralho! - exclamou Itachi entrando no meu quarto - Você pegou meu CD novo?

- Sai do meu quarto, Itachi - disse com a voz fria sem me mover.

- Ah, tá observando a namoradinha? A Hinata ainda é muito criança, ela já usa sutiã? - ele estava do meu lado e eu senti os meus punhos de fecharem involuntariamente junto com uma onda intensa de raiva que fez todo o sangue do meu corpo subir até a cabeça e esquentar minhas orelhas.

- CALA A BOCA! Não fala essas coisas dela! - gritei pra ele e fiquei em pé. Era muito mais baixo e magricela. Eu, um garotinho de 12 anos e Itachi, um rapaz de 17. Era uma bela diferença.

- Ah, calma, galinho! - ele sorriu desdenhoso - Ela ainda é muito nova pra mim! - ele estendeu a mão para minha cômoda e pegou o tal CD que procurava, girou nos calcanhares e me deixou soltando fogo pelas ventas sozinho. Peguei minha toalha e me enfiei no banheiro para um banho muito, muito frio, assim todo o sangue que tinha subido até minha cabeça poderia descer de novo.

O banho me ajudou de duas maneiras: passou minha raiva e você estava no quarto quando eu voltei. Abri a janela depressa e pulei a sacada. Você se sobressaltou quando eu bati na sua porta, estava sentada na poltrona com as pernas cruzadas, desenhando. Levantou-se devagar, meio abatida e pálida demais, tanto que eu pensei que você estava doente de novo, aproximou-se e me deu um sorriso, mas não abriu a porta.

- Hinata, qual é o problema?

- Não é nada, Sasuke - você colocou a mão em um dos quadradinhos de vidro, a mão inteira e com todos os dedos abertos - Eu prometo que amanhã vou estar melhor.

- Eu estou preocupado com você - por sobre o vidro, coloquei a minha mão sobre a sua.

- Não fique - você sempre se preocupava, mas detestava que as pessoas ficassem preocupadas com você. Eu nunca evitei me preocupar, nunca, mesmo quando estava brigado com você, mesmo quando fingia não estar. Ficar preocupado com você constantemente era tão agradável e natural para mim quanto respirar.

- Você vai estar bem amanhã?

- Vou.

- Promete? - desencostei a mão do vidro para mostrá-la a você com apenas o dedinho levantado. Você sorriu e me imitou.

- Prometo.

Eu me afastei, pulei a sacada, entrei em casa, fechei a porta, apaguei a luz e me coloquei na cama somente com a luminária de lava azul a brilhar. Você ficou desenhando. Você sempre ficava acordada por tempo demais, desenhando.

* * *

Eu acordei decidido a fazer você mais contente no dia seguinte. Quando entrei na sua cozinha enquanto você comia as panquecas do seu pai, você parecia melhor. Melhor, mas não completamente. Eu ainda podia ver vários sinais como os da noite anterior. A sua palidez ainda era latente, mas ninguém parecia perceber, a não ser eu e Hanabi, que quando entrei me lançou um olhar triste e depois olhou para a irmã mais velha.

- Bom dia, Hinata - era sempre a primeira coisa que eu dizia - Bom dia, Sr. Hyuuga, Neji. Oi, Hanabi.

- Bom dia - você me respondia.

- Bom dia, Sasuke - seu pai dizia - Panquecas?

- Não, Sr. Hyuuga, eu já comi.

- Certo, então - ele colocava as coisas na pia, suas e de Hanabi - Vamos, querida?

- Sim, papai - ela pulava da cadeira e ia até o pé da escada pegar a mochila. O seu pai pegava o paletó e a pasta de trabalho e esperava pela caçula com a porta já aberta.

- Neji, a louça é sua e, Hinata, que horas sai o jantar?

- As sete, papai.

- Sete, é sempre as sete - ele deixava Hanabi passar e ia embora. Nós continuávamos lá até o som do motor do carro sumir a distância. Você se levantava, pegava o seu prato e o de Neji e colocava na pia. Ele ia até a sala e voltava com as duas mochilas e assim íamos pra escola.

Ao sair eu me coloquei ao seu lado e estava mais que decidido a não sair de lá nos momentos em que pudéssemos ficar juntos. Encontramos Naruto no meio do caminho e logo depois Shino e Kiba. Eles ficaram mais para trás, junto com Neji, eu e você seguíamos mais a frente. Chegamos à escola e eu fui te levar pra sua primeira aula, física. Fiquei com você até o sinal tocar, depois você me expulsou de lá porque eu iria me atrasar para a aula de química. As coisas correram normalmente. Encontramos-nos perto de nossos armários no intervalo para a segunda aula e você me disse que estava tudo bem, pegou o livro de geometria e seguiu pelo corredor. Eu sorri comigo mesmo, menos preocupado, e peguei o livro de História Nacional.

No meio da terceira aula, aula de literatura, um dos monitores do corredor chegou à nossa sala e o professor se aproximou dele perto da porta. Eu tinha certeza que era algum problema com você. Iruka se virou e vasculhou a sala com olhos até pousar em mim:

- Sasuke Uchiha, você terá que ir até a enfermaria - ele disse e, antes de eu me levantar, completou - Tem algo a ver com Hinata Hyuuga.

Eu me ergui tão rápido que a cadeira pendeu pra trás. Coloquei-a no lugar rapidamente, taquei minhas coisas na mochila e agarrei o passe de corredor da mão do professor ao passar correndo por ele, derrapei na virada para a esquerda para pegar as escadas. A enfermaria ficava no segundo andar. Os meus tênis faziam aquele barulho irritante de borracha no piso liso e bem encerado.

Parei na porta da enfermaria. Não conseguia entrar, tinha medo que algo realmente ruim tivesse acontecido com você. Fiquei ali por vários minutos olhando todas as letrinhas pretas da palavra Enfermaria e escutando a enfermeira dizer a você:

- Bem, querida, isso é natural, acontece com todas as meninas. Compreendo que queira ir pra casa, então assim que chegar lá peça para sua mãe lhe explicar certinho tudo o que tem que fazer e lhe dar um remédio para cólicas, certo?

A partir daí eu entrei. Você estava sentada na maca, as mãos sobre o colo e a cabeça baixa. A enfermeira era uma moça muito simpática sentada ao seu lado. Ela levantou-se ao me ver, assim como você também levantou a cabeça.

- Sasuke! - disse e saltou da maca para o chão.

- Hinata, o que é que você tem? - me aproximei olhando bem para o seu rosto e seu corpo, mas não tinha nada errado. Seus olhos, somente, estavam transbordando com lágrimas.

- Você deve ser Sasuke Uchiha, certo? - disse e enfermeira - As meninas falam tanto de você! - ela deu uma risadinha, mas quando eu olhei pra ela, estancou. Eu não estava com humor para piadas - Uhn... Sasuke, leve a Hinata para casa, ela me disse que vocês são vizinhos e que o pai dela não pode ser incomodado no trabalho.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que o seu pai poderia, sim, ser incomodado no trabalho. Hiashi Hyuuga, mesmo não demonstrando, era o pai mais cuidado com as duas únicas filhas. Acho que ele sempre via sua mãe no seu rosto. Mais no seu do que no de Hanabi.

Coloquei a mão no seu ombro e fomos andando lentamente até sairmos do prédio da escola e até as arquibancadas da área de educação física. Lá chegando eu estanquei e disse:

- Suba - coloquei-me com o tronco meio arqueado e as mãos para trás para poder te levar nas minhas costas.

- Não, Sasuke, eu posso...

- Suba.

Meu tom de voz era imperialista o suficiente para você suspirar e colocar-se em minhas costas. Eu me ajeitei e comecei a caminhar de volta pra casa. Você somente encostou o queixo em meu ombro e ficou ali, respirando. Passaram-se vários quarteirões até que um de nós falasse qualquer coisa.

- Desculpe - eu balancei a cabeça negando e sentindo meu cabelo roçar na sua face.

- Desculpas por quê?

- Você vai perder as aulas.

- Como se eu ligasse. O que é que você tem, Hinata?

Você não respondeu.

- Você sempre me deixa tão preocupado! - meu tom era divertido, eu queria que ela melhorasse o humor para poder me contar o que tinha de errado.

- Peço desculpas por isso, também.

- Se você parar de me deixar preocupado eu nunca mais falo com você - agora sim o meu tom era sério. Quem você pensava que era para não me deixar preocupado? Para não me fazer ficar pensando em você constantemente cada vez que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas?

- Você gosta de ficar preocupado comigo, Sasuke? - não respondi. Já era humilhação demais pro meu orgulho ter que admitir certas coisas, mas você já sabia a resposta - São... Problemas de garotas.

Agarrou-se mais firmemente em volta do meu pescoço e continuamos em silêncio. Chegamos em casa, eu não te levei pra casa dos Hyuuga, não iria te deixar sozinha lá, e a enfermeira dissera claramente "peça para sua mãe lhe explicar certinho tudo o que tem que fazer e lhe dar um remédio para cólicas". Era isso que eu iria fazer. Abri a porta com dificuldades e vi minha mãe onde ela quase sempre estava, na cozinha. Ela estranhou nos ver ali tão cedo.

- Sasuke, Hinata! - ela exclamou vindo até nós.

- Mãe, a Hinata está com problemas de garotas - eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas fora você quem disse, então minha mãe entenderia.

- Ah, claro, claro - e ela entendeu. Senti você apertando meu ombro para te descer. Soltei suas pernas e minha mãe rapidamente te guiou até o banheiro. Ela não me deixou ir junto nem para esperar no corredor - Vá até a casa da Hinata pegar uma troca de roupas, Sasuke, isso inclui roupas íntimas.

Minha mãe tornou a fechar a porta do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro deixando a água encher a banheira. Eu ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Dei meia volta com o rosto em chamas por ter que mexer na sua gaveta de lingeries. Pulei as sacadas. A porta do seu quarto estava aberta. Entrei e peguei qualquer das suas peças de roupas. Peguei uma calcinha incrivelmente rápido e fechei a gaveta. Dobrei tudo e, quando estava saindo, vi umas revistas abertas em cima da sua cama. Você deveria estar lendo antes da escola. Aproximei-me para ver as reportagens, fiquei curioso:

- "Menstruação e você" - li em voz alta uma das revistas - "Seu absorvente ideal" - dizia a outra - "Menstruação, adolescência e garotos".

Eram essas três revistas. Estavam abertas especialmente nessas reportagens e então me caiu a ficha do que é que você tinha. Tínhamos aprendido isso no dia anterior, naqueles vídeos idiotas de maturidade biológica e eu não tinha conseguido ligar dois mais dois. Você tinha deixado de ser uma menininha para se tornar uma moça que logo seria uma mulher linda. Agora sim eu teria que cuidar de você mais do que nunca. Adolescência é uma coisa perigosa.

Voltei pra casa e corri até o banheiro.

- Mãe, eu trouxe as coisas - disse através da porta.

- Obrigada, querido, pode levar para o meu quarto.

- Mãe, a Hinata está bem? - perguntei ainda antes de ir. Afinal, estava saindo sangue de você e iria sair, pelo que vimos nos vídeos, por mais uns três ou quatro dias, isso não era perigoso?

- Está ótima, Sasuke, não se preocupe. Leve as coisas pro meu quarto e espere na sala.

Eu obedeci. Quando passei pelo banheiro pude ouvir minha mãe dando instruções sobre como colocar um absorvente. Corei até a raiz dos cabelos com aquela conversa sem saber por que e corri escada a baixo me sentando no sofá. Você veio descendo as escadas sem eu perceber com minha mãe em seu encalço, já perfeitamente trocada, com a cabeça baixa.

- Sasuke, você poderia fazer companhia a Hinata, ver um filme com ela? - perguntou minha mãe. Como se algum dia eu pudesse negar algo que minha mãe me pedisse. Ainda mais se isso envolvesse você.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça, você veio até mim e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, incerta e parecendo um pouco desconfortável. Agarrou as próprias pernas e não me dirigiu nem se quer um olhar. Minha mãe era viciada em cinema e, por isso, tinha vários tipos de filmes e box de séries de TV empilhados na prateleira em que ficava a televisão. Ela retirou o box de um série chamada _Gilmore Girls _dizendo que faria bem a você assisti-la. Era uma série sobre os problemas e emoções da vida de uma mãe e uma filha. Fiquei incerto se aquilo te faria mesmo bem.

Lá pelo terceiro episódio, com minha mãe na cozinha e você ainda na mesma posição, me virei pra você, sério, e perguntei:

- Porque você não me contou logo? - você não era burra, entendeu na hora o que eu dizia e só se encolheu mais - O que achou que eu fosse fazer?

- Eu... Não sei... Me desculpe, Sasuke - sua voz era sussurrada.

- Hinata - eu me levantei e me ajoelhei bem perto de você no sofá - Olha pra mim.

Você obedeceu e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Você pode me contar tudo.

- Desculpe - eu balancei a cabeça em sinal de que estava tudo bem - Sasuke, eu... Não queria isso!

- Porque não?

- Porque é horrível! - ela agora chorava abertamente pra mim - Eu não quero ficar sangrando e com essas dores!

- Eu vou ficar com você! Prometo. É só me dizer que podemos ficar nós dois juntos vendo filmes - passei a mão no topo de sua cabeça bagunçando seus cabelos negro-azulados e você sorriu fraquinho.

- Obrigada.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Você enxugou as lágrimas e tacamos todas as almofadas para o chão e nos arrastamos até lá. Minha mãe deixou que ficássemos assim o dia todo e, na hora do almoço, nos trouxe bolo de chocolate e refrigerante ao invés de uma refeição nutritiva como as mães deveriam fazer e nos sussurrou um "Não conte a Fugaku e Hiashi, certo? Nosso segredinho!" e nos deu uma piscadela cúmplice. Ficamos com a boca e as bochechas cobertas com cobertura de bolo.

No fim da aula ainda estávamos assistindo aquela série, realmente simpatizamos com ela, e Neji chegou em casa acompanhado de Naruto, Kiba e Shino. Nós estávamos deitados nas almofadas da sala, eu deitado de lado com o braço sobre uma almofada e a cabeça sobre o braço e você ao meu lado, deitada de barriga para cima, as pernas dobradas em sua direção, dividíamos a tal almofada. Ríamos de alguma coisa quando Naruto e Kiba irromperam na sala:

- HINATA! - gritaram e você sentou-se imediatamente, corando

- Você está bem? Sasuke foi chamado à enfermaria e não voltou mais!

- E-eu... Si-sim, eu...

- Ficamos preocupados com você, eu e Shino e até o Akamaru - Akamaru era o cãozinho de Kiba que ele só podia levar para escola porque era a mascote oficial do Grupo de Proteção aos Animais.

- Obrigada, m-mas eu...

- Ela está bem, eu cuidei dela - me levantei e voltei a ter o rosto sério. Era o rosto que eu mantinha quando não estava com você.

- Ah, se liga, não confio muito nos seus cuidados, Sasuke - disse Naruto ajoelhando-se em frente à Hinata - Você está bem mesmo? Sasuke não piorou sua doença?

- Eu n-não estou... Doente, Naruto - ela tentou um sorriso.

- Isso é bem melhor! - Neji estava atrás de todos, Shino ao seu lado. Ele me lançou um olhar do tipo "O que ela tem?" e eu só respondi com um dar de ombros querendo dizer "Se ela quiser, ela te conta".

Foi a muito custo que eles foram embora, ainda mais depois que minha mãe veio toda atenciosa oferecendo refrigerante para eles dizendo "Ah, como todos se preocupam com a Hinata". Ela, com certeza, queria matar você de vergonha e me matar de irritação. Mas eles acabaram indo antes do jantar. Eu e Neji fomos com você até em casa, você tinha que preparar o jantar para seu pai.

- Não... Precisam ficar a-aqui comigo - você só estava gaguejando porque Neji estava conosco, mas ele subiu para deixar suas coisas no seu quarto - Sasuke, está tudo bem, porque não vai pra casa, você passou toda à tarde comigo.

- Não, não tem problema - eu disse apenas e me sentei numa das cadeiras da cozinha vendo você ir de um lado para o outro procurando os ingredientes. Neji voltou para a cozinha, seu pai chegou trazendo Hanabi que, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir até minha casa dar um abraço em minha mãe, e você terminou o jantar bem a tempo.

- Fique pra jantar conosco, Sasuke.

- Não, obrigado, Sr. Hyuuga - olhei pra você em despedida que me sorriu meigamente.

Os outros dias enquanto você se adaptava com as mudanças do seu corpo se passaram mais tranqüilos e, sempre uma época do mês em que eu via que você estava cabisbaixa ou um pouco mais reclusa eu me oferecia para assistir um dos filmes da minha mãe com você, eu sempre deixava que você escolhesse os filmes e assistia sem reclamar até os mais melosos.

Mas os meus problemas de adolescente também estavam começando. Eu acordava no meio da noite com as calças úmidas e fazia o mínimo barulho possível enquanto ia até o banheiro pra me limpar, para não deixar que minha mãe percebesse, eu mesmo lavava as minhas roupas depois de me trocar. Aquelas cenas mais ardentes dos filmes que víamos me deixavam um pouco desconfortável e eu ficava me remexendo no sofá ou lhe dizia que ia pegar mais refrigerante mesmo meu copo estando quase cheio. Eu via como os músculos dos meus braços e da minha barriga começavam a ficar mais rígidos a cada treino de basquete e como eu passava a ter mais fome a cada refeição.

Eu me lembro de chegar em casa e sentir o cheiro delicioso vindo da sua cozinha, então eu me esgueirava até lá, sentava o balcão de mármore e você me deixava provar um pouco de cada coisa. Um pouquinho de sopa que você colocava sobre a palma da mão, me estendia e perguntava se estava faltando tempero ou um pedaço de frango grelhado ou um pouco de purê de batatas ou de molho madeira. Tudo sempre estava delicioso, mas eu nunca ficava para jantar, assim que seu pai ou Neji chegavam eu ia para casa. O único rapaz que deveria jantar com a sua família formalmente era o seu namorado, eu já havia aprendido aquilo por meio das conversas de garotas que Sakura e Ino viviam tendo durantes as pausas dos treinos de basquete e lideres de torcida que aconteciam simultaneamente. Elas ainda viviam-me assediando, então enquanto eu estava lá jogando água na cabeça sentado no banco elas chegavam perto com suas garrafinhas de suco e começavam a tagarelar:

- Eu li que sempre quando um garoto te convida para um baile tem que te levar uma flor para colocar no pulso, como um bracelete - disse Ino.

- E a garota tem que colocar uma flor na lapela dele, não é?

- Isso não é romântico? - elas soltaram risadinhas.

- E um garoto só pode jantar com os pais de uma garota se ele for namorado dela? - perguntou à rósea.

- Sim, se não seria falta de respeito.

- Mesmo que forem amigos?

- Mesmo que forem amigos - Ino sempre falava essas coisas com ar de quem entendia do assunto. Mais tarde eu aprendi que você poderia aceitar um jantar na casa de uma moça se o pai dela lhe convidasse veementemente.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Desculpem a demora para postar, mas agora eu resolvi intercalar. Num fim de semana eu posto Projeto Hyuuga e no outro Pela Sacada ao Lado.**

**Quero avisar a todos que a partir do capítulo que vem às coisas começarão a ser mais pesadas, obscuras e pervertidas.**** O meu intuito com essa fic é mostrar a relação de Sasuke e Hinata como adolescentes normais, mas com muitos problemas até a vida adulta. ****Desculpem-me se eu pegar muito pesado se estiver ruim eu quero muito que diga, assim eu reescreverei os capítulos****. Mas aquelas pessoas um pouco mais pervertidas vão gostar! x) Mas talvez as coisas se ajeitem no final ou talvez não. O que não quer dizer, também, que o romance vai acabar, ok?**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo de mudanças no corpo que ocorre com todo mundo. Apesar de ele ter sido meio parado, enfim. Obrigada por todos que lerão, mandaram reviews ou não. Eu sempre fico muito feliz quando vejo o stats crescente dessa fic.**

**Desculpem-me qualquer erro ocasional de ortografia e gramática.**

**Esse capítulo tem um _!BÔNUS!_ surpresa, então fiquem atentos. Campanha: "Review Criativa!".**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_FranHyuuga, Persephone Spencer, Nylleve Schiff Sternovick, Guino Mio, Toph-baka, Tiago, Maria Lua, PattyMani, Hinatinha Hyuuga, BelaRaven, Srta. Abracadabra _e_ Hanari._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	8. 13 Anos

13 Anos

**

* * *

**

ABSTNÊNCIA:

_Substantivo feminino. _

_Abstenção. Qualidade daquele que se abstém. Privação de certos alimentos, ou de algo que dê prazer, por penitência. Restrição, em grau variável, de procedimentos diversos, tais como alimentação, uso de drogas, relação sexual._

* * *

Você fez amigas incrivelmente interessantes na sétima série, descobri isso quando cheguei na sua casa depois de um treino de basquete em meados de março, na primavera, e a árvore que separava nossas casas estava lindamente florida com flores brancas. Parecia a neve que tinha restado do inverno. Neji não estava e seu pai e Hanabi ainda não tinham chegado. Eu entrei, taquei a mochila ao pé da escada ao lado da sua e subi as escadas. Normal.

Eu ouvi música vindo do seu quarto. Estranhei. Era uma música agitada e provavelmente uma daquelas que estava tocando nas rádios do momento e você não costumava ouvir isso. Você era a típica artista dedicada a desenhar e a escola, com notas boas, que não ia a bailes e que ouvia música clássica. Música clássica, não sucessos do pop. Franzi as sobrancelhas e abri a porta do seu quarto sem nem mesmo bater. O som se intensificou e três pares de olhos me encararam.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura Haruno brilharam ao me fitar. Ela estava parada em pé em frente à porta da sacada com um binóculo nas mãos. Seus olhos tinham uma sombra em volta, seus lábios estavam com um brilho labial e bobes nos cabelos rosados. Ino Yamanaka estava sentada recostada em sua cama, os olhos dela me fitaram estranhamente e eles também eram destacados por uma sombra azul, os cabelos loiros estavam presos de forma estranha sobre sua cabeça, seus lábios tinham uma coloração carmim de batom. Ela segurava suas mãos e passava um esmalte preto em suas unhas. Seus olhos tinham uma forte sombra preta em volta deles, seus lábios também estava carmim. Seus olhos perolados fitavam os meus sem saber o que dizer: Se desculpar ou me colocar pra fora do seu quarto a pontapés, tamanha a vergonha de eu vê-la naquele estado?

Dilema.

Todas vocês estavam de pijamas aquela noite.

A primeira a se pronunciar foi Sakura que se sentou na sua cama:

- Oi, Sasuke! - ignorei.

Vi você tirar sua mão do alcance de Ino e se levantar com o babydool azul. Você colocou as mãos para trás, abaixou a cabeça. Eu dei um passo na sua direção e ergui sua face para me encarar:

- O que é isso na sua cara? - perguntei friamente. Não gostei nada daquela massa corrida que Sakura e Ino deveriam ter te obrigado a passar.

- Ma-maquiagem - sua voz era gaguejada, mas de uma altura audível. Eu sabia que você não estava arrependida - e nem deveria - mas que ia se desculpar por simplesmente estar com suas amigas fazendo aquelas maluquices de garotas - Sasuke... Podemos co-conversa lá... Fora?

Eu concordei e nós dois saímos do seu quarto para o corredor. Você continuava com a cabeça baixa.

- Desculpe por trazer Ino e Sakura aqui - você estava se desculpando por querer se divertir? - Eu sei que elas incomodam você.

- Elas são suas amigas, não são? - eu retruquei e você afirmou com a cabeça - Então não tem que pedir desculpas.

Até hoje eu não entendo como você pôde ficar amiga de Sakura e Ino naquela época. Elas eram garotas completamente opostas a você. Elas gostavam de maquiagem e de sair nos sábados enquanto você gostava de ficar em casa desenhando. Elas eram líderes de torcida que sabiam apenas ficar incentivando o time para a vitória enquanto você fazia parte do Grupo de Proteção aos Animais. Elas fugiam da escola como o diabo foge da cruz enquanto você gostava de ficar na biblioteca o mais que pudesse.

Mas naquele dia eu não disse nada.

- Elas vão dormir aqui - você levantou a cabeça e sorriu pra mim - É uma festa do pijama!

- O que é festa do pijama?

- Bom... - você também não sabia - ...nós ficamos de pijamas e... - levou os dedos ao rosto passando pelas camadas de pó de seus olhos - ...passamos maquiagem e... Conversamos sobre garotos.

- Hum - eu achei melhor passar por indiferente daquela vez e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos - Minha mochila está lá embaixo, vamos fazer os deveres juntos amanhã?

- Claro.

Abrimos à porta de seu quarto e tive tempo de ver Ino e Sakura cochichando e soltando risadinhas estridentes. Elas pararam quando entramos. Eu atravessei o quarto sem olhar para nenhuma das duas e abri a porta da sacada. Quando me preparei para pular para minha sacada sua voz me fez parar:

- Sasuke - eu me virei e vi você vindo até mim com o bloco de desenhos especial entre os braços e me sussurrou - Pode tomar conta pra mim só por essa noite?

- Tem certeza? - sussurrei de volta. Você nunca deixava ninguém tocar naquele caderno.

- Sim. Só não olhe, por favor - você me estendeu o caderno e pulei para a minha sacada, entrei em casa ainda com seu olhar, o de Ino e Sakura também, nas minhas costas quase as queimando. Coloquei o bloco na minha escrivaninha e sai do quarto.

Desci as escadas para ver o que minha mãe estava preparando para o jantar e sentei na bancada:

- É a comida favorita do Itachi, querido - ela me disse com um sorriso tristonho. Itachi fora para a faculdade e, mesmo a faculdade sendo na nossa cidade, ele morava num apartamento com uns amigos e vinha para casa somente um fim de semana por mês. Eu estava muito grato por isso, mas minha mãe estava triste por seu filho mais velho estar tão ausente - O que aconteceu com a Hinata para você estar em casa?

Eu detestava quando minha mãe fazia isso.

- Festa do pijama - disse aborrecido entre dentes.

- Ah! - ela respondeu sorrindo e voltando a cozinhar, perdida em suas próprias memórias. Minha mãe é era uma mulher linda e deve ter sido muito popular em sua época de escola. Deve ter sido muito paquerada e convidada para inúmeras festas, isso incluiu festas do pijama. Nunca tive oportunidade de perguntar.

Eu fiquei na cozinha o tempo todo, os braços sobre o balcão e minha cabeça apoiada neles. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada, só ficava lá imaginando o quê sobre garotos vocês estariam falando. Papai chegou e foi tomar um banho e, logo depois dele, chegou o Sr. Hyuuga, Neji e Hanabi. Não demorou muito para a pequena vir correndo até minha casa para abraçar as pernas de minha mãe. Eu só não esperava que Neji viesse depois carregando algumas roupas e uma toalha.

- Sra. Uchiha?

- Sim, Neji?

- Será que eu posso dormir aqui hoje a noite?

- As meninas estão muito barulhentas? - minha mãe perguntou em condolência. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado colocando suas coisas sobre o balcão e murmurou:

- Insuportáveis.

- Pode ficar, querido - ela disse e retirou um tubo de chantilly da geladeira para enfeitar a torta de cereja que tinha acabado de fazer - Porque vocês não vão tomar banho para o jantar?

E nós fomos. Deixei Neji tomar banho primeiro enquanto esperava no meu quarto e depois ele esperou. Descemos e comemos em silêncio. Meu pai e minha mãe eram os únicos que conversavam a mesa agora que Itachi fora para a faculdade. Subimos novamente para o meu quarto e eu puxei o colchão de debaixo da cama para acomodar Neji.

Deitei-me na minha cama, de bruços, de uma maneira que pudesse ver seu quarto. A luz estava acesa e eu podia ouvir o som da música que ainda não cessara e algumas embalagens de pizza espalhadas por ali. Neji sentou-se encostado na cama, sobre o colchão. Tinha pegado minha bola de basquete e estava com ela nas mãos, às vezes arremessando para cima, as vezes deixando-a parada sobre as pernas cruzadas.

- O que se faz em uma festa do pijama? - ele perguntou olhando na mesma direção que eu.

- Vestem-se pijamas, passa-se maquiagem e fala-se sobre garotos - expliquei do jeito que eu me lembrava da sua explicação.

- Então nós não podemos fazer uma festa do pijama?

- Teríamos que falar de garotos? - perguntei.

- Acho que teríamos que falar de garotas - ele respondeu incerto.

Pulei da cama e corri escada abaixo encontrando minha mãe na sala assistindo a um dos seus filmes e meu pai na sua poltrona favorita que, me lembro bem quando pequeno, derrubei chocolate quente no assento e ficou uma mancha com forma de panda, dormindo. Olhei o relógio. 19h30min. Não era muito tarde, ainda podia dar certo.

- Mãe? - chamei baixinho.

- O que é, querido? - ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Será que eu posso chamar o Naruto, o Shikamaru, o Lee, o Kiba e o Shino para dormir aqui?

Eu acho que me esqueci de contar. Eu, Kiba e Shino não nos tornamos amigos, mas conseguimos superar nossas diferenças e pelo menos nos suportamos. Tudo por você. Podemos voltar juntos para casa sem ficar um clima estranho no meio do grupo ou qualquer coisa assim. Claro que eu sempre tive e sempre vou ter uma implicância com o jeito incrivelmente obscuro e quieto do Shino e com o jeito selvagem e descontrolado do Kiba, mas dá para suportar. E Shikamaru Nara é um cara capitão do clube de xadrez que conhecemos no final do ano passado. Ele é um preguiçoso de marca maior que as únicas coisas que gosta de fazer na vida é dormir, olhar as nuvens e jogar xadrez. Foi Naruto quem o conheceu primeiro e ficou amigo dele e o trouxe meio arrastado para o nosso grupo. Aliás, é difícil alguém naquela escola que Naruto não conheça e não seja amigo, assim como é difícil alguém que não conheça Naruto Uzumaki. O seu jeito escandaloso atrai muitos olhares.

- Você me promete não fazerem muita bagunça? - ela pediu gentilmente.

- Prometo.

- Então tudo bem.

Eu corri de volta escada acima e encontrei Neji ainda na mesma posição. Ele me encarou interrogativamente quando entrei e corri para o telefone na minha mesa de cabeceira. Liguei para os caras e eles disseram que, como não tinham nada para fazer, iriam. Shikamaru já estava dormindo e disse que "Sair da cama há essa hora é muito problemático!", mas mesmo assim Naruto e Kiba me garantiram que iriam dar um jeito de arrastar ele até em casa.

Os caras chegaram carregando seus sacos de dormir, refrigerantes, pizzas e vários tabletes de chocolate. Eu não sabia exatamente pra quê os tinha chamado a minha casa, talvez ciúmes por você ter me trocado por garotas, talvez quisesse mostrar que também tinha amigos que faziam festas do pijama comigo. Sentamos todos por cima dos sacos de dormir somente com os calções que usamos como pijamas e ficamos comendo pizza e tomando refrigerante. Naruto, Lee e Kiba engataram um concurso de arrotos e até Neji e Shikamaru se uniram a eles. Estávamos nos divertindo mesmo. Olhei através da minha janela para a sua, a luz acesa e a música tocando. Vocês estavam todas lá, sentadas em círculo com as pernas cruzadas e uma mão sobre a outra. Mas parecia que tinha uma pessoa a mais. Seria Hanabi?

- Aquela não é a Tenten, da sua classe, Lee? - perguntou Kiba também curioso para o que às meninas estavam fazendo. Desde que chegara a casa a primeira coisa que perguntou quando viu a movimentação no quarto de Hinata foi "O que elas estão fazendo?". A qual eu tive que responder novamente "Festa do Pijama".

- É a Tenten, sim - respondeu o sobrancelhudo.

- Se liga, o que elas estão tentando fazer? - perguntou Naruto coçando a cabeça e apertando os olhos para ver melhor.

- Isso tá me parecendo magia - disse Kiba sombriamente.

- Não - respondemos, eu e Neji, em uníssono.

- Porque não?

- Hinata não gosta de brincar com o sobrenatural - explicou Shino encarando Kiba furiosamente - Sendo amigo dela você já deveria saber.

- Não enche! - retrucou Kiba.

- Acho que elas estão tentando levitar - Shikamaru disse entre um bocejo e todos o encaramos como se fosse um monstro - Que é? Vi isso num filme.

Balançamos as cabeças e tentamos ignorar aquelas palavras.

- Elas pararam! - exclamou Lee e todos nós pulamos de volta para nossos lugares. Tínhamo-nos amontoado atrás da minha cama para que elas não nos vissem espiando. Naquela época eu lembro de ficar tentando me convencer de que não estava curioso.

Vocês levantaram-se e foram rumo ao banheiro. Sei disso, porque vi a luz da pequena janelinha acesa e, depois, vocês voltaram para o quarto com as faces sem maquiagem. Sentaram-se todas na sua cama, em círculo novamente. Você agarrou o travesseiro e todas começaram a soltar risadinhas inaudíveis de onde eu estava e, vez ou outra uma de vocês ficava com a face vermelha. Você mais frequentemente que Ino, Tenten ou Sakura.

A noite passou assim. Eu e os caras ainda fizemos muitas coisas que os garotos normalmente fazem em noites dormindo um na casa do outro. Concurso de gases a qual eu, Neji e Shino nos recusamos terminantemente a participar, assaltamos a torta de cereja dando sopa na geladeira no meio da madrugada, histórias de fantasmas que fizeram Shikamaru dormir antes da meia-noite. E vocês continuaram fofocando por bastante tempo. Várias vezes quando eu ou um dos meninos olhamos através da janela dava para ver uma de vocês nos encarando. Nunca era você.

Pouco depois da uma da manhã vocês apagaram as luzes e foram dormir. Nós também não demoramos e, em meio aos roncos de Naruto e, por incrível que pareça, Shino, passei por todos os sacos de dormir, abri a porta da sacada e vi você sorrindo pra mim ao depositar o caderno de desenhos sobre a poltrona com o lápis por cima e abrir a sua porta vindo ao meu encontro.

- Se divertiu? - você me perguntou apontando para todos os meninos estirados no chão do meu quarto.

- Ah, você sabe, garotos - eu respondi sério - E você?

- Não estou acostumada com coisas de festas do pijama.

- Como assim?

- Elas são muito...

- Escandalosas? - tentei.

- Espontâneas e extrovertidas - você respondeu um pouco tristonha.

- Gostaria de ser como elas?

- Não sei - você cruzou os braços - Às vezes, sim. Outras, não.

- Não tente ser o que não é - foi à última coisa que eu disse para finalizar de vez aquela conversa. Não estava gostando do rumo que ela estava tomando, rumo de mudanças. Você não precisava mudar, naquela época eu sabia disso perfeitamente. Hoje eu também sei disso.

Você concordou com a cabeça deixando seus cabelos levemente mais compridos que o habitual balançar. Ino e Sakura, que tinham os cabelos impecavelmente compridos quando nós as conhecemos, tinham aparecido com eles curtos depois das férias de inverno dizendo que essa era a nova tendência. Depois das férias de inverno você simplesmente quis deixar seus cabelos crescerem.

- Vai deixar seus cabelos crescerem? - perguntei tocando-lhes numa mecha logo atrás da orelha.

- Vou. Você gosta? - acredito que minhas opiniões deviam importar muito para você, pois sempre perguntava se eu ia gostar de alguma coisa ou não. E era bem difícil uma coisa que você fazia que eu não gostasse até aquela época. Eu não gostei da maquiagem que Ino e Sakura passaram em você naquela noite mais cedo, mas não falei nada. Você percebeu que eu não gostei dela apenas por eu não ter dito nada.

- Gosto - você sorriu largamente e se afastou. Quando estava fechando a porta de quadradinhos de vidro, disse:

- Traga os meninos para tomar café aqui em casa, amanhã.

Eu concordei e você fechou a porta. Só voltei para o meu quarto e para o calor da minha cama depois de ver você fechar os olhos no calor da sua.

**

* * *

**O dia seguinte era um agradável sábado. Nossos amigos foram embora logo depois do café, Naruto fez questão de acompanhar Sakura até sua casa, mesmo os dois morando em pontas opostas do bairro, e Ino meio que obrigou a Shikamaru e Kiba para acompanhá-la. Shino manteve-se indiferente e seguiu para o parque e nós dois estávamos sentados sob nossa árvore terminando as lições da escola, Neji estava logo ali na frente atirando bolas na cesta sobre minha garagem. Conversávamos algumas coisas banais, como sempre, como amigos fazem e ríamos do que dizíamos, ou melhor, você dava aquelas risadinhas miúdas e eu me limitava a torcer os lábios. Tudo estava perfeitamente como deveria estar. Nós não tocamos mais no assunto da festa do pijama ou qualquer coisa relacionada à noite do dia anterior.

Você terminou o dever de casa de Filosofia e olhou para cima, para as folhas verdes balançando com o vento morno e projetando aqueles pontinhos de luz em seu rosto. Eu me lembro perfeitamente dessa cena, me lembro de que eu desejei poder ter o seu talento em desenho para fazer um de você daquele jeito. Estava linda. O cheiro das flores daquela árvore, que até hoje eu não sei quais são, era delicioso, mas ficava extremamente enjoativo no verão, em dias muito quentes. Seu perfume tem um cheiro frio, um cheiro daqueles dias nublados com um vento gelado, mas que não está frio o suficiente para se colocar um casaco. Daqueles dias que eu amo.

Quando você virou a cabeça para me encarar eu baixei meus olhos de novo, bem rápido, para o caderno fingindo que estava concentrado naquilo o tempo todo, as sobrancelhas franzidas e a borracha rosada do lápis amarelo apoiada no queixo. Eu sentia o meu coração bater muito rápido pensando que você tinha visto eu te admirando, pois eu não tinha simplesmente admirado o seu rosto, mas também o decote reto de seu vestido verde que me deixava ver a curva por entre seus seios incrivelmente linda e tentadora. Eu era um garoto, afinal, que tinha a melhor amiga mais linda do mundo, em todos os sentidos. E eu nunca disse a você, e nem sei se deveria fazê-lo, mas desde aquele ano começaram os meus sonhos nada inocentes envolvendo eu e você que me seguiram por muito tempo. E eu observei naquele dia seus seios meio compridos pelo decote do vestido subindo e descendo com sua respiração.

- Sasuke? - você me chamou pensando que eu estava concentrado em resolver aquele sistema de ineqüações. Eu levantei os olhos para você, sério - Aqui - e me estende um envelope rosa.

O envelope não era muito grande e estava fechado com um adesivo de um coração prateado e, também em caneta prateada, estava escrito o meu nome. Abri o envelope e tirei um cartão também rosa com os dizeres "Eu quero você..." na capa em branco. Quando o abri pude ver a continuação de mensagem da capa "...em minha festa de aniversário!". Ali constava também o endereço, a data e o remetente daquele convite. Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura me pediu pra lhe entregar - disse você esticando as pernas e abrindo um livro - Acho que ela _gosta mesmo_ de você, Sasuke.

- É mesmo? - a data dizia que seria em uma semana, no próximo sábado, e coloquei o cartão de lado e voltei à álgebra, decidido em deixar aquele assunto de lado e resolver de vez aquela ineqüação. Você percebeu de imediato o que aquele meu ato queria dizer: "Não era recíproco!".

Eu não gostava de Sakura. Ela e Ino eram duas grudentas que não saiam do meu pé enquanto estávamos na escola, especialmente nos treinos de basquete em que você não estava junto comigo. Elas sempre me enchiam a paciência e eu ficava furioso, você sempre acabava descobrindo que eu fora um pouco rude com elas e me pedia para lhes pedir desculpas. Eu nunca pedia, mas somente o fato de lhe dizer que faria parecia deixá-la mais aliviada.

- Nós vamos à festa dela, certo, Sasuke? - você me perguntou sorridente e eu olhei abobalhado para o seu sorriso. Gostaria muito de saber o que eu poderia negar diante dele.

- Vamos.

Você riu divertida com meu consentimento e voltou a olhar para cima, o sorriso grudado a seu semblante, devaneando mil coisas. Depois que eu terminei meus deveres de casa, guardei os livros na mochila e me preparava para tirar um cochilo ao seu lado sob nossa árvore quando sua voz agradável me despertou:

- O que será que podemos dar de presente a ela?

**

* * *

**Aquela era a noite mais agradável de toda a estação.

Estávamos andando lado a lado na calçada em direção a casa de Sakura Haruno. Todo o nosso grupo de amigos morava no mesmo bairro, um em cada canto dele, mas no mesmo bairro. Você estava sorridente vestindo uma saia jeans e aquela blusa branca de veraneio. Carregava nas mãos a caixa cuidadosamente embrulhada e com um laço cor-de-rosa, o presente de Sakura. Eu estava ao seu lado caminhando com os olhos semi-cerrados deixando que seu perfume entrasse por minhas narinas, acaricia-se meu interior e me deixasse bêbado, mas sem álcool algum. Minhas mãos estavam nos bolsos da bermuda jeans, a camiseta era preta e o pequeno presente de Sakura estava no meu bolso traseiro. Fora você quem o escolhera.

Conversamos pelo caminho todo, mas não dissemos nenhuma palavra quando chegamos a frente à casa de Sakura. Paramos na calçada olhando para alguns balões rosados pendurados ladeando a porta de entrada. Era de madeira pintada de branco com uma argola de ferro no seu centro. Andamos pelo caminho de pedra levando a entrada ouvindo a música, semelhante a que vocês estavam ouvindo na festa do pijama, se intensificar. Entreolhamos-nos e eu ergui a mão para bater na porta com a argola, mas não foi preciso. Sakura abriu a porta revelando a nós um grande sorriso e uma amabilidade excessiva. Entramos com você lhe cumprimentando o mais calorosamente que o seu constrangimento perante outras pessoas permitia, eu entrei indiferentemente logo depois e fomos guiados até os fundos da casa onde estavam reunidos os convidados envolta das mesas de salgadinhos e bebidas dispostas ao redor da piscina. A decoração era toda cor-de-rosa. Rosa demais para o meu gosto. Todos do nosso círculo de amizade estavam presentes e mais algumas pessoas da nossa escola a qual não tínhamos contato e nem pretendíamos ter. Sakura não convidara Neji ou Rock Lee, pois ela só iria ficar amiga deles dois anos mais tarde.

Os pais de Sakura lhe permitiram fazer uma festa sem supervisão, bastando que não tivesse nada de mais, e foram passar o final de semana esquiando nas montanhas do norte do estado. Não havia bebidas alcoólicas ou coisas do tipo, tínhamos treze anos, francamente. Mas ainda assim era uma festa sem supervisão.

Naruto abanou a mão sobre a cabeça freneticamente para mim e para Hinata. Eu a vi corando enquanto respondia com um tímido aceno de mão. Kiba cumprimentou Hinata com um aceno, também, mas mais discreto e Shino se limitou a acenar com a cabeça.

- De que tipo de salgadinho você gosta, Sasuke? - perguntou Sakura animada com poder ter Sasuke Uchiha em sua festa, ou pelo menos foi isso que você me disse para me convencer a ir aquela festa. Depois de dizer que viria, naquele dia sob a nossa árvore divisória, eu ainda reconsiderei várias vezes quando a participar daquela festa. Acabei cedendo.

- Tanto faz - dei de ombros mandando a você um último olhar dizendo o que iria fazer e me juntei aos meninos perto da mesa de salgadinhos. Continuava com as mãos nos bolsos e torcendo para que as horas passassem rápidas e eu pudesse voltar para casa e me sentar com você em uma de nossas sacadas.

Sakura te levou para perto das meninas, Ino e Tenten estavam lá e sorriram quando você se aproximou. Tenten muito mais calorosamente do que Ino. Começaram a conversar enquanto eu me entreteria em te observar de longe, mas logo os rapazes quiseram que minha atenção voltasse para a conversa que acontecia entre eles e eu, logicamente, também sendo um garoto me interessei quando a conversa passou a ser basquete.

- Os veteranos não nos deixarão ir para o campeonato ainda esse ano, se liga! - disse Naruto cruzando os braços emburrado. Eu concordava com ele, era frustrante nós dois sermos os melhores arremessadores do time e termos que ficar no banco de reservas e limpando bolas e lavando uniformes depois dos treinos.

- Se eles forem espertos, deixarão - disse Shikamaru entediado pegando alguns salgadinhos de um pote.

- Como assim, Shikamaru? - perguntei.

- As estratégias do time de basquete estão muito defasadas, todos os times adversários as conhecem por não serem trocadas desde que entramos na escola. Tudo é como um jogo de xadrez.

A conversa de Shikamaru sobre basquete terminou por ali aquela noite, ele se afastou bocejando indo para perto de Chouji que devorava vários salgadinhos em um canto e ficaram conversando juntos o resto da noite. A conversa continuou entre os garotos que restavam ali.

A festa se estendeu bem divertida. Logo mais os últimos convidados chegarem a pista de dança se encheu de vários garotos e garotas dançando aquelas músicas animadas que Sakura escolhera, todas aquelas músicas pop que estavam tocando nas rádios. Naruto se juntou ao grupo daqueles que remexiam seus corpos sem parar, assim como Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Tenten e vários outros convidados. Shikamaru foi até a sala de Sakura, deitou-se em um sofá e dormiu. Shino Aburame foi para um canto escuro, sozinho, parecendo ser simplesmente mais um item exótico da decoração do que um convidado. Você sentou-se em uma cadeira atrás de uma mesa redonda para que nenhuma das meninas percebesse que você não estava dançando, ou seria arrastada até a pista para morrer de vergonha, e eu fiquei lá parado, encarando você discretamente do outro lado da piscina, sério.

Todas essas músicas agitadas eram intercaladas por aquelas músicas calmas e melosas em que as pessoas na pista se dividiam em casais e dançavam de um lado para o outro, mais parecendo pêndulos do que qualquer outra coisa. Numa dessas eu me aproximei de você disposto a me sentar ao seu lado e lá permanecer até o fim da festa, sabia que você não iria querer dançar, apesar de gostar de balançar-se levemente ao som das notas calmas da música. Caminhei devagar ao seu encontro, mas no meio do caminho meus olhos se cruzaram com os esmeraldinos da Haruno que se colocou a minha frente com um sorriso radiante. Uma música lenta acabara de começar a tocar.

- Sasuke, será que você... Não gostaria de dançar comigo? - Sakura me perguntou aquilo ainda sorrindo, mas com um rubor leve sobre o nariz e nas bochechas. Olhei para você por cima do ombro dela que me de um sorriso largo e um olhar incentivador. Respirei fundo tentando me lembrar de todas as minhas aulas de etiqueta e, sem dizer nada, estendi a mão para ela que colocou sua própria sobre a minha e a guiei para a pista.

Coloquei minhas mãos calmamente na cintura dela enquanto as mãos de Sakura pousavam em meus ombros e começamos a nos chacoalhar de um lado para o outro fazendo círculos na pista. Em uma das voltas Sakura sorriu convencida para Ino e numa outra mandou um aceno discreto com a mão para Hinata que lhe devolveu. Eu me mantinha sério. Mas o cheiro do perfume de Sakura era fraco e gostoso, inebriante. Eu me deixei respirar aquele cheiro encantado. Em uma coisa que eu sempre confiei demais foi no meu olfato. No meio da música a rósea se aproximou ainda mais de mim colocando seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e apoiando a cabeça sob meu queixo e eu deixei minhas mãos prenderem-se em volta da cintura dela. Naquela época era delicioso sentir uma garota junto a você daquela forma, qualquer uma que fosse. Sentir nossas pernas se roçando com o movimento pendular, sentir o perfume dela e os seios ainda pequenos comprimidos contra o meu peito.

Abri os olhos nos últimos acordes da música, mas não gostei do que eu vi. Sentado ao seu lado estava Kiba, tinha acabado de lhe entregar um copo de refrigerante, e ele lhe confidenciava alguma coisa no ouvido que lhe fazia rir. A gota d'água foi quando você o olhou e deu-lhe um dos seus mais belos sorrisos. Mais uma música lenta se iniciou e não deixei Sakura escapar, agarrei sua cintura e a mantive perto de mim, dando passos rápidos para que eu pudesse ficar de costas para aquela cena. A sensação ruim que se apossou de mim foi a mesma de quando Itachi disse aquelas coisas sobre você. Mas meu ódio não era de você, minha raiva também não era direcionada a você, mas sim a quem tentava te roubar de mim.

Arrependo-me até hoje de tê-los descontado em você.

- Obrigada por dançar duas vezes comigo, Sasuke - disse Sakura quando a música terminou. Ela fez questão de enfatizar o número de vezes.

- Você é a aniversariante - brindei-lhe com um dos meus mais belos sorrisos, mas ainda sem saber que efeito eles tinham sobre o sexo oposto. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam e o sorriso que se instalou em seus lábios não os abandonou até o final da festa.

Não fui para perto de você durante o resto da noite porque Kiba continuava lá e, para piorar, depois Naruto se juntou a ele do seu outro lado. Se Kiba Inuzuka já me deixava possesso, Naruto Uzumaki só serviu para piorar a situação, porque eu tinha certeza que você somente via Kiba como um amigo, mas a Naruto lhe causava sensações que nem eu e nem você sabíamos explicar. Você corava e gaguejava mais que o normal, ria de todas as coisas que ele dizia e sempre ficava com o olhar perdido depois de uma conversa com ele. Ele era meu melhor amigo, você era minha melhor amiga. Entre ele e você só existia eu. Às vezes eu me pegava pensando que não deveria existir assim você não o conheceria. Dancei ainda mais uma vez com Sakura, depois com Ino, até que aqueles colegas de escola somente convidados para encher mais a festa começaram a se retirar restando apenas os amigos mais chegados de Sakura.

- Agora sim a festa de verdade começa - ela anunciou desligando o som e guiando todos para dentro de casa.

Os restantes na festa era eu, você, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru e Sakura, naturalmente. Acordamos esse último que roncava no sofá de três lugares dos Haruno. Sentamos todos em volta da mesinha de centro da sala de estar e Ino fez o favor de colocar sobre a mesa uma garrafa. Todos nós sabíamos o que aquela garrafa querida dizer, pois mesmo nunca tendo jogado aquela jogo, já tínhamos ouvido falar e já tínhamos idade suficiente para assistir alguns filmes.

- Cara, essa brincadeira é problemática - reclamou Nara recostando-se ao sofá colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Você só sabe dizer isso, Shikamaru - protestou Kiba.

Eu ainda fervilhava de raiva e me sentei o mais longe possível de Kiba e, ocasionalmente, de você que estava ladeada por ele e Naruto. Tenten girou a garrafa bem forte e ela rodopiou e rodopiou muitas vezes antes de parar com a tampa vermelha apontada para mim e com os fundilhos para Ino. Ela sorriu marotamente e fez a pergunta enquanto eu me amaldiçoava um milhão de vezes por ser um cara tão sem sorte. Você me olhava o tempo todo, mas os meus olhos desviavam para todas as direções:

- Verdade ou desafio? - o meu primeiro pensamento foi pedir "verdade", mas eu não queria que nada meu fosse revelado para ninguém, então mudei o rumo.

- Desafio - e o sorriso da loira só pareceu se alargar ainda mais com isso. Ela colocou a mão no queixo pensativa por alguns instantes, depois olhou por cima de seu ombro.

- Te desafio a ficar Sete Minutos no Paraíso - ela soltou um risinho - Com nossa aniversariante.

- Ino! - exclamou Sakura batendo as duas mãos sobre a mesinha de centro fazendo a garrafa rolar de sua posição anterior apontada para mim e para Ino.

- Não adianta reclamar, Testuda, ele pediu desafio e vai ter que cumprir - o sorriso de Ino era uma mistura de travessura com maldade. Cruzou os braços e olhou bem para os meus olhos.

- Tudo bem - eu respondi me levantando com a face completamente séria. É claro que eu fiquei perturbado e assustado com aquilo, mas só interiormente, não deixaria ninguém ali perceber minha insegurança por nunca ter beijado nenhuma garota, afinal aquele era o objetivo de "Sete Minutos no Paraíso". Mas você nunca precisou de permissão para perceber as coisas que eu sentia, somente sabia e eu senti seus olhos sobre mim por todo o caminho até o armário. Eu não gostava de Sakura, você sabia disso, e acreditava que não se deveria ficar com uma garota da qual não se gosta, mas Sakura gostava de mim. Você sabia de uma coisa que eu não sabia: alguém ali sairia magoado.

Sakura se levantou logo depois e, mesmo indignada, ela me confidenciou tempos mais tarde que pedia interiormente por aquilo, só não esperava que acontecesse logo de cara. Não pude evitar olhar de esguelha para você antes de entrar no armário a qual Ino olhara antes de me propor e desafio e ver um sorriso tristonho riscado em seus lábios, um sorriso que eu não soube reconhecer e até hoje me pergunto o que realmente era. Seus olhos cor de nuvem brilhavam mais intensamente do que de costume.

- Aproveitem! - disse Ino logo depois fechando a porta do armário deixando eu e Sakura na mais completa escuridão. Estávamos os dois ali, parados, sem saber o que fazer até ouvir uma batida na porta e a voz de Ino - Vamos, comecem logo!

Foi Sakura quem tomou a iniciativa pegando minha mão direita e levando-a para ser colocada em sua cintura. Eu me aproximei por instinto sabendo que estávamos muito distante para aquelas intenções e também coloquei a mão esquerda na cintura dela. Os braços dela ficaram em meus ombros e não precisou ser dita nenhuma palavra para começarmos a nos beijar. Era uma roçar de lábios inseguro e infantil demais para dois inexperientes no assunto. Demos alguns selinhos primeiro, mas logo eu sabia exatamente o que fazer quando a coloquei recostada contra a parede do armário, entre casacos, e pousei meus lábios sobre sua boca infiltrando minha língua por ela. Logo Sakura pareceu despertar de um transe e corresponder a meu beijo explorando minha boca com sua língua também. Era uma coisa quente, babada, um pouco nojento em ter uma língua alheia em sua boca, mas era bom. Ambos estávamos com o gosto do bolo de morango comido agora há pouco, logo depois de cantarmos parabéns para ela. Os beijos tornaram-se mais intensos, menos desajeitados e eu sentia todos os meus hormônios fervilhando. Apoiei minha mão esquerda no rosto de Sakura e pude senti-la quente e continuei a beijá-la quando minha mão direita se infiltrou sorrateira por baixo de sua blusa amarela até parar em sua cintura por ela ter interrompido o beijo, mas relaxou e voltou a me beijar deixando minha mão lá. A outra escorregou para seu quadril ficando estacionada entre a curva de sua coxa e nádega. Nossos corpos estavam muito, muito próximos um do outro e eu sentia que coisas estavam acontecendo entre minhas virilhas. Mas os meus instintos eram fortes, retirei minhas mãos de lá, parei de beijá-la e me afastei, mas ainda estávamos ofegantes quando Ino abriu a porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Acabou o tempo! - ela cantarolou. Não dei tempo para ela dizer mais nada, fechei a porta bruscamente e dei as costas para Sakura. Precisava controlar a excitação que atormentava minha virilha naquele momento. Sakura esperou pacientemente com a respiração desacelerando.

Eu saí do armário antes de Sakura, Naruto estava emburrado com os braços cruzados em um canto, Shikamaru estava entediado e Chouji apenas comia. Tenten levantou-se e foi até Sakura e Ino atrás de mim que cochichavam e soltavam risadinhas. Voltei, com os olhos fechados e as mãos nos bolsos, para me sentar em meu lugar, mas antes de fazê-lo eu notei que tinha alguma coisa faltando: você.

- Cadê a Hinata? - perguntei.

- Foi pra casa - respondeu Shika - Disse que o pai dela ficaria irritado se ela demorasse mais.

- Sozinha?

- Não, Kiba e Shino foram com ela.

Sem dizer nada eu me dirigi a porta e a abri, somente parei com o chamado de Sakura:

- Onde vai, Sasuke? - a voz dela era preocupada.

- Também vou pra casa - respondi seco e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Repentinamente a noite não parecia mais tão agradável assim. Andei carrancudo até em casa tentando não pensar em Kiba e Shino junto com você, então tentava me lembrar claramente do beijo e de todas as sensações que eu tive enquanto estava trancado naquele armário com Sakura. Eu sei que posso descrever tudo o que aconteceu claramente, mas eu não consigo reconstituir a cena para mim mesmo. Nunca consegui. Chutei uma pedrinha que correu até a outra calçada e bateu no meio-fio. Ouvi uma briga de dois gatos se engalfinhando ali perto, mas não dei atenção. Fiz somente duas coisas pela primeira vez com Sakura. Uma delas foi o meu primeiro beijo. Ambas as coisas se relacionavam a contato físico.

O cachorro do vizinho não latiu quando eu passei pela casa do velho da esquina, ele meramente se deu ao trabalho de acordar e sair de dentro de sua velha casinha de madeira gasta no jardim. Cheguei a frente a nossas casas e parei recostado a nossa árvore. Sua casa estava completamente apagada. Suspirei frustrado e entrei em casa. No caminho eu tinha feito algumas contas e poderia jurar que iria te encontrar em frente a sua casa se viesse rápido ou ao menos encontraria Shino e Kiba voltando para a casa deles, mas não encontrei nem um e nem outro. Pelo jeito Ino tinha nos deixado muito mais do que apenas sete minutos trancados naquele armário, contando também o tempo que demorei a me colocar de volta ao normal. Entrei em casa sem fazer barulho, meus pais dormiam ambos na sala com a televisão ligada passando qualquer programa. Subi as escadas sem fazer nenhum ruído e entrei no banheiro, precisava me aliviar e livrar o cheiro do perfume de Sakura do meu corpo. Quando me olhei no espelho vi a pele branca em volta dos meus lábios completamente vermelha, não era batom, era somente a força e intensidade do beijo que eu e Sakura havíamos compartilhado. Esfreguei várias vezes as mãos por cima da boca, mas ela só fazia ficar mais vermelha.

Voltei para o meu quarto com a toalha em volta da cintura e não olhei para sua janela nem uma vez até terminar de me vestir, só então eu me atrevi a espiar você através de nossas sacadas. A cortina de seu quarto estava aberta e sua cama estava perfeitamente intocada. Onde é que você estaria se não estava em sua cama? Abri minha janela e pulei as sacadas até a sua janela, tentei abri-la, mas não consegui. Trancada pela segunda vez. Voltei frustrado para o meu quarto e deixei a porta da minha sacada aberta. Joguei-me sob as cobertas sem me importar com mais nada, sem lembrar dos beijos de Sakura, somente pensando onde estaria você. Você continuava me deixando preocupado, como eu pedi, e ainda continua. Inevitavelmente eu adormeci.

Acordei naquele domingo o sol já estava alto. Eu estava adquirindo o péssimo hábito de acordar tarde. Esfreguei os olhos e vesti um jeans qualquer por cima da minha samba-canção para descer e tomar o café depois de me demorar alguns minutos no banheiro. Meu pai estava sentado tomando o seu café na bancada e lendo o jornal de ontem, sessão de economia.

- Bom dia, querido - minha mãe saudou colocando um belo prato de panquecas na minha frente.

- Bom dia, campeão - foi a vez de meu pai que baixou as pontas do jornal por alguns segundos para me encarar.

- Bom dia - respondi rapidamente e engoli algumas panquecas tacando o leite puro por cima delas em meu estômago. Eu estava disposto a terminar aquele café da manhã em completo silêncio, ligar para Naruto e Neji e irmos todos ao St. Louis Park para jogarmos algumas partidas de basquete com os garotos que estavam sempre lá dispostos a jogar uma boa disputa. Mas minha mãe parecia não ter as mesmas idéias que as minhas.

- Como foi a festa, Sasuke? Você chegou tarde? Eu e seu pai não o vimos entrar e quando acordamos do sofá você já estava na cama.

- É, foi legal - respondi friamente. Eu detestava usar esse tom de voz com minha mãe e você sempre me repreendia quando eu o fazia, mas era necessário. Eu, definitivamente, não queria lembrar da noite anterior - Não queria acordar vocês, fui direito pro meu quarto.

- Muita gentileza sua, querido - minha mãe riu e começou a tagarelar consigo mesma ou talvez com meu pai, era difícil dizer - Lembra-se, Fugaku, que Itachi sempre fazia um barulho infernal quando voltava das festas dos amiguinhos? Eu me lembro bem.

Terminei o café da manhã o mais rápido que pude para sair logo da cozinha e não ter que ficar ouvindo os discursos de mamãe sobre Itachi. Agarrei minha camiseta que tinha deixado presa ao corrimão da escada, a bola laranja de basquete e me mandei para fora de casa, para fazer alguns arremessos na cesta da garagem. Não tinha nem feito dez cestas quando Hanabi saiu toda eufórica e sorridente de casa em minha direção.

- Sasuke, a Sra. Uchiha está em casa? - apesar de Hanabi tratar minha mãe como sua mãe e vice e versa, ela tinha um respeito incalculável por ela.

- Tá na cozinha - eu respondi e a detive antes que corresse para dentro - Hanabi! - ela se virou de novo pra mim, mas eu não sabia exatamente o que eu queria saber - Hinata, ela... Dormiu em casa?

- Claro que sim, seu bobo, onde mais ela iria dormir? - desdenhou Hanabi como se fosse óbvio já com ímpeto de se virar novamente, eu fiquei aliviado, mas perguntei mais uma coisa:

- Hanabi, você pode chamar o Neji pra mim?

- Neji e Hinata ainda não acordaram, Sasuke - sorriu Hanabi ficando levemente vermelha.

Aquela informação era estranhamente diferente. Porque ela simplesmente não tinha dito que Neji ainda não tinha acordado? E porque ela ficara tão ruborizada e com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios?

- Como assim? - minhas sobrancelhas se franziram.

- Hinata dormiu com Neji - disse Hanabi logo depois soltando um risinho e ficando pensativa - Alguma coisa muito ruim deve ter acontecido, ela não costuma fazer essas coisas.

Hanabi não esperou que eu a chamasse mais alguma vez - e eu nem o faria, estava imobilizado demais para tal - e correu em direção a minha casa.

Porque você dormira com Neji? Essa pergunta ficou martelando na minha cabeça ainda por muitas semanas depois do aniversário de Sakura e nunca deixou minha mente, de fato, somente foi ficando mais soterrada por outras informações. Eu gostaria de tê-la feito quando tive chance, mas já fora trabalhoso o suficiente fazer com que você voltasse a falar comigo.

O domingo se passou sem que eu visse a face de Neji ou a sua e optei por não chamar Naruto e nem ir jogar basquete. Tranquei-me em meu quarto e lá fiquei a tarde toda. Você não voltou para o seu aquele dia, talvez soubesse que eu estava lá só esperando você voltar para tentar me redimir de alguma coisa que nem sabia ter feito. Nem eu e nem você tínhamos conhecimento de certos sentimentos naquela época. A semana passou dessa maneira e ficamos sem nos falar ou simplesmente nos encarar. Você levava comida de casa e nós nunca conseguíamos te encontrar no horário do almoço, nem a você e nem a Neji. Você nunca me contou onde era o seu esconderijo na escola. Com Sakura o tratamento foi semelhante. Mas por minha parte. Eu não queria falar com ela, mal suportava olhá-la e a Ino, menos. Eu queria esquecer qualquer relação com aquelas duas, especialmente porque o boato de que eu e a rósea estávamos namorando se espalhou bem depressa, a qual eu fiz questão de ignorar totalmente. Sinto muito se isso machucou você. Sakura parou de tentar me beijar novamente quando percebeu que eu não corresponderia nem um pouco, mas ela continuava declarando seu amor eterno. Nos dias em que voltávamos juntos para casa você fazia questão de ir bem mais cedo, ladeada de Kiba e Shino. Eles se tornaram muito mais próximos de você naquelas duas semanas. Até Naruto parecia estar diferente, mais distante de mim, mais próximo de você, menos apaixonado por Sakura. Neji era o que me tratava com a maior frieza, não falava comigo nem para me dar qualquer ordem nos treinos de basquete, não me olhava diretamente nos olhos a não ser com uma expressão séria e recriminadora. Ele fora e que mais tomara suas dores.

Foram duas longas semanas de abstinência de sua presença a qual eu não podia mais suportar, então um dia que eu tinha certeza que sua janela estava aberta pulei minha sacada e entrei sorrateiramente no seu quarto. Você tinha ido até o parque para um trabalho extra com sua turma de desenho, mas eu pude ouvir você se despedindo de seus dois guarda-costas, um com cara de cachorro e o outro de óculos escuros, e acredito que foi isso que me deu coragem para me esconder atrás de sua porta. Ouvi seus passos no corredor e prendi a respiração quando você abriu a porta, tornou a fechá-la e tomou um temendo susto quando me viu.

- Sasuke! - gritou tapando logo depois a boca com uma das mãos - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Hinata, preciso saber o que eu fiz - disse de impulso me aproximando de você e colocando as mãos em seus ombros - Eu preciso saber por que você não tem falado comigo durante essas duas semanas.

- Não me toque! - gritou se afastando e ficamos cada um em um lado da cama - Não ouse!

- Eu quero me desculpar, mas não sei pelo quê.

- Como pode dizer isso? - você me olhou com seus olhos cor de nuvem mostrando repulsa.

Silêncio.

O pensamento que eu tive foi irônico naquela hora:

"Será que essa é nossa primeira grande briga?"

- Por favor, Hinata - pedi com a melhor voz de arrependimento que podia fazer. Era o que eu realmente estava sentindo.

- Você gosta da Sakura, Sasuke? - você me perguntou em um fio de voz.

- O quê? É claro que...

- Então porque a beijou? - você me interrompeu com um tom de voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido sair de seus lábios. Era um tom autoritário, raivoso e ferido.

- Porque era o desafio.

- Não deveria - você baixou os olhos e apertou o corpo com as mãos - Não deveria beijar quem não se gosta de verdade.

- Hinata, você está sendo ridícula - bradei-lhe - Isso é coisa de contos de fadas.

- Talvez seja - você me deu as costas.

Suspirei. Eu conhecia você, conhecia esse seu jeito romântico e sonhador de ser. Sabia que você provavelmente nunca teria aceitado fazer o que eu fiz. E talvez seja por isso que conseguimos nos tornar amigos. Você jamais iria negar que acreditava que um dia encontraria o seu príncipe encantado, que algum dia esperava se casar somente por amor e não por comodidade e que esperava a mesma coisa para as pessoas que queria bem. Eu não podia lhe condenar por ser uma sonhadora como estava fazendo.

- Me desculpe.

- Está se desculpando por quem? Por mim ou Sakura?

- Pelas duas.

E quer saber mais um coisa que eu sabia? Que você jamais iria me condenar por ser só um homem. Você era a garota sonhadora mais pé no chão que eu jamais conheci. Você sabia diferenciar os contos que fadas que esperava para sua vida do que a vida realmente era. E era isso. Eu era o único garoto da nossa série que ainda não tinha beijado ou se amassado com nenhuma menina e na noite do aniversário de Sakura chegara minha vez. Mas não era comigo que você estava preocupada, nem consigo mesma. Você estava preocupada com o que eu podia ter causado a Sakura Haruno e, pelo que os boatos que ela mesma espalhava diziam, eu dera a ela falsas ilusões de um romance que eu não queria nem um pouco.

- Por favor, Sasuke - você voltou-se para mim e levantou a cabeça - Somente desculpe-se com Sakura.

- Só se você voltar a falar comigo.

- Já voltei - você sorriu e desfez o abraço em si mesma. Por um instante eu tive a esperança de que você fosse me abraçar, mas você não o fez. Para você voltar a falar comigo demorou duas semanas, para voltar a me tocar demorou dois meses. Em todos os banhos eu me esfregava mais que o recomendado, mas eu acreditava que você continuava sentindo o cheiro dela em mim.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu acatei o seu pedido de me desculpar com Sakura pelas ignoradas que lhe dei, mas isso não a deixou totalmente feliz, ela queria que ficássemos mais vezes, coisa que eu não queria. E as coisas terminaram assim sobre esse acontecimento. Shino e Kiba, mas principalmente Kiba, devem ter ficado muito desapontados por você ter voltado a dividir a atenção - que por duas semanas fora somente deles - para mim novamente. Naruto voltou a sua relação comigo normalmente e parecia que estávamos até mais amigos do que nunca e sua queda por Sakura voltou tão rápido quanto se foi. Neji Hyuuga foi o mais difícil de convencer. Não me importei muito com a indiferença dele, eu tinha de volta o mais importante. Você.

**

* * *

****Olá!**

**Pessoal, me desculpem não ter postado o capítulo novo semana passada, mas eu fui intimada a ir a um Rancho sem possibilidade de usar um computador, menos ainda a Internet.**

**Mas para compensar nesse final de semana vocês terão um capítulo novo dessa fic e de Projeto Hyuuga, assim como a entrega das fics para os ganhadores dos !BÔNUS! E o ganhador do dessa fic foi:**

_KETZ_

**Ketz, eu fico muito feliz que algo que eu tenha escrito tenha de ajudado tanto, eu espero que os próximos capítulos, apesar de serem meio pesados e tudo, continuem te ajudando. Por favor, como ganhadora, mande-me uma review dizendo de que anime você quer a sua fic, assim como o casal. Eu vou me esforçar para te agradar.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Srta. Abracadabra, Persephone Spencer, FranHyuuga, BelaRaven, Maria Lua, Kishi Hana, Guino Mio, Hanari, Luu-saan, Toph-baka², __**Ketz**__, Luh Hyuuga, Pink Ringo _e _Prii O._

**OBRIGADA MESMO A TODOS POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	9. 14 Anos

14 Anos

* * *

**INDIGNO:**

_Adjetivo._

_Não digno. Vil, desprezível. Torpe, baixo. Inconveniente, impróprio. Homem indigno._

* * *

Era o inverno mais rigoroso desde que nos conhecêramos, era a época das férias de inverno e os feriados de fim de ano.

E também era o dia do seu aniversário.

Eu acordei naquela manhã sentindo mais frio do que nunca e quis ficar na cama o máximo que conseguisse, mas minhas defesas caíram por terra quando eu bati os olhos no calendário sobre minha escrivaninha e lá estava destacado em vermelho, dois dias após o Natal, o seu dia. Taquei as cobertas para o lado e fui descalço sobre a neve ainda imaculada das nossas sacadas, até a porta de seu quarto. Não bati e nem tentei entrar, só constatei se você ainda estava lá, dormindo.

Corri de volta para o meu quarto e peguei de debaixo da cama a faixa prateada com os dizeres "Feliz Aniversário, Hinata!" em azul. Eu a escondi embaixo da cama para que minha mãe não a encontrasse. Naquela época eu acreditava que minha mãe encontrar as demonstrações de carinho de mim para você era incrivelmente embaraçoso e se eu ficava completamente rabugento só de ela me pegar te dando a última fatia de torta com o morango em cima, imagine o meu estado se ela tivesse visto a faixa que eu preparei para você e preguei na sua janela da sacada. Certifiquei-me que a faixa estava bem presa e voltei para o meu quarto respirando em minhas mãos em concha para aquecê-las. Fui ao banheiro e, depois de vestido com as minhas mais grossas roupas de inverno, desci para tomar café da manhã e me deparei com uma mãe sorridente me dizendo que iríamos tomar o café da manhã na casa dos Hyuuga para o seu aniversário. Definitivamente eu não deixei minha mãe ver que eu estava muito feliz em fazer isso. Como meu pai estava viajando a negócios e arrastara Itachi com ele, nós tivemos dois convidados a menos naquele ano. E eu tive uma preocupação a menos, também. Não posso negar que eu ficava muito incomodado com a atenção extra que Itachi parecia estar dando a você todas as vezes que vinha pra casa nas folgas da faculdade, assim como seus amigos estranhos, quando ele trazia algum.

Por menos que pudesse parecer nós ainda não nos tínhamos recuperado completamente do episódio da primavera, do aniversário de Sakura, e isso me deixava realmente muito mal remoendo esses sentimentos ruins dentro de mim. Você percebia isso e fazia de tudo para que eu não pensasse que a tinha magoado ao magoar Sakura. Nunca mais tínhamos tocado no assunto e nem gostaríamos disso, mas não podíamos evitar lembrá-lo, especialmente quando Sakura estava por perto.

Quando chegamos a sua casa Neji já estava pilotando o fogão ajudando o Sr. Hyuuga a fazer as suas panquecas favoritas, de chocolate. Naquele dia minha mãe não precisaria cozinhar para você, então ela se ocupou em dar todas as suas atenções para a carente Hanabi que ficava incrivelmente mais escandalosa e mimada nos dias do seu aniversário. Eu nunca entendi isso. Sempre era ela quem recebia todas as atenções e, mesmo Hiashi gostando das duas, deixava claro em suas atitudes que Hanabi era sua favorita e ela queria atenções até no seu dia? Meu sangue fervia, e ainda ferve, sempre que penso nisso.

Não demorou muito para você descer. Você sempre gostava de acordar cedo, um dos seus espetáculos naturais favoritos era o nascer do sol, portanto na noite anterior eu tinha feito um grande esforço mantendo você conversando comigo até altas horas para acordar um pouco mais tarde no dia de seu aniversário para eu ter tempo de pregar a faixa. Você ainda estava com seu pijama de flanela, as pantufas gastas de algo que um dia já fora um urso e ainda assim descia as escadas como se fosse a mais bela princesa que eu já tinha visto. O céu lá fora parecia concordar comigo, porque ele refletia a cor de seus olhos. Olhos de nuvem de inverno.

- O... O que foi? - você perguntou ao nos ver todos reunidos na cozinha, com seu pai e Neji de avental cozinhando, e minha mãe com o sorriso mais largo e radiante que conseguia. Você não ficou espantada ao me ver ali, eu já fazia parte do cenários dos seus cafés da manhã.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! - gritaram Hanabi, Hiashi e Minako em coro fazendo você se assustar e corar intensamente quando eles vieram te abraçar todos juntos desejando muitas felicidades, anos de vida e toda aquela conversa chata de aniversário. Como se fazer mais um ano de vida fosse uma coisa realmente tão boa assim, era o que você me dizia sempre nessa data. E mesmo dizendo isso sempre fazia questão de planejar alguma coisa para _o meu _aniversário.

Você agradeceu a todos como sempre fazia: calma, gentil, com a voz sussurrada e em meio a vários gaguejos. Neji foi o último a te dar os parabéns, eu nem me atrevi, pois sabia que ia ser repreendido. Depois de tudo você se sentou ao meu lado no balcão esperando o café da manhã terminar de ser colado sobre a mesa e, quando percebeu que ninguém prestava atenção em nós, disse em um novo sussurro:

- Obrigada pela faixa! - e corou virando o rosto para o outro lado, depois saltando do banquinho do balcão e sentando no lugar de honra da mesa da sala de jantar.

Não tinha como eu esconder de você as coisas que eu fazia, nunca. De alguma maneira mística você sempre ficava sabendo. E eu me senti com o peito estufado com aquele agradecimento, assim como das vezes que meu pai me chamava de "campeão". Sabe aquele orgulho gostoso de fazer uma torta saborosa, tirar um 10 ou fazer uma coisa realmente certa? Exatamente esse orgulho que eu senti no momento.

E eu ainda nem tinha te dado o seu presente de verdade.

Durante a tarde não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Kiba, Shino, Naruto e até Lee e Tenten apareceram na sua casa com presentes bem embrulhados e sorrisos radiantes para te dar os parabéns. Mesmo não gostando de todas aquelas atenções, você sorria gentilmente e agradecia por tudo, corada e tímida. Durante a tarde tivemos que ficar dentro de casa, o tempo escureceu ainda mais e esfriou fazendo a neve cair mais pesada. Ninguém, definitivamente, reclamou de ficar perto da lareira tomando o seu chocolate quente.

Naruto e Kiba ficavam o tempo todo tentando arranjar assuntos com você, o que parecia deixar Neji extremamente incomodado com aquela atenção extra. Como se eles já não te dedicassem um atenção demasiada normalmente. Especialmente Kiba Inuzuka. Eu me irritei, também. Na verdade eu fiquei enciumado. Mas nunca admitiria isso para você naquela época, nem sob tortura. Hoje, e sob as atuais circunstâncias, eu não tenho vergonha de fazê-lo. Você ficara muito amiga de Tenten nessa época e ela também ia freqüentemente a casa dos Hyuuga, ora para conversar com você e dormir lá, ora simplesmente para poder ficar um pouco mais perto de Neji. Todos percebiam, mesmo que ela tentasse esconder, a admiração que ela sentia por ele, apesar de ficar muito irritada quando ele se fazia de orgulhos e inalcançável. Todos - menos ele - percebiam.

Foram incontáveis as vezes que eu olhei pra fora para ver se a nevasca tinha parado naquele dia. E a cada badalada do relógio sobre o console da lareira meu peito parecia ficar menos apertado. Estava chegando a hora de todo mundo se mandar dali para que eu pudesse, em paz, te entregar o seu presente sem ficar muito constrangido. Eu nunca fui muito bom com essas coisas, definitivamente. Eu não era nem um pouco criativo como você para planejar algo especial, nem pensava também em ser romântico ou qualquer coisa assim, pois você poderia interpretar mal. Apesar de que a sua personalidade a faz ser incapaz de pensar maldades das pessoas. E assim que Naruto, que foi o último, saiu de casa eu quase dei um pulo de contentamento. Não o fiz. Me mantive como você me conhece, sério, frio e insensível. Nem Sakura e nem Ino apareceram aquele dia para te dar os parabéns. Você não se importou e disse que elas deviam ter um compromisso mais importante. Eu, mesmo não gostando delas, achei muita falta de consideração.

Subimos as escadas para o seu quarto, eu e você. E Neji na nossa cola. Ele foi muito pegajoso nessa época e mais uns anos pra frente, irritantemente pegajoso e ainda mais super-protetor pra cima de você. Quando chegamos à porta do seu quarto eu virei pra ele, sério mais que o costume, e encarei os olhos cinzentos como somente tinha feito nos primeiros dias depois de nos conhecermos e naquelas malditas duas semanas em que você me evitou. Você pareceu perceber a tensão no ar, mas não disse nada.

- Neji, eu preciso falar com a Hinata. Sozinho.

- Fora de questão - disse Neji simplesmente.

- Neji - você chamou de forma gentil e nós dois nos viramos para de encarar. Você já estava dentro de seu quarto e meio que escondia seu corpo com a porta - De-deixe Sasuke falar comigo.

- Hinata... - ele tentou, mas não prosseguiu. Um olhar suplicante seu era o suficiente para colocar as pretensões de Neji de lado. Ele me olhou uma última vez e entrou em seu próprio quarto enquanto eu entrava no seu. Fechou a porta atrás de mim e sentou-se na cama ao lado dos presentes que ganhara.

Ficou um silêncio muito, muito constrangedor entre nós naquele momento e eu não sabia por quê. Eu fora até ali com o intuito de falar com você sinceramente como sempre fazíamos quando estávamos sozinhos e entregar o seu presente, mas parece que a situação se inverteu para o meu lado. O pior de tudo, acho, foi a expectativa de saber se você gaguejaria comigo. Engoli em seco várias vezes antes de recuperar a calma habitual, a frieza e controlar o meu sangue para ele não subir todo junto para minhas bochechas e orelhas. Ter a pele tão pálida não ajuda em nada nesses momentos.

Retirei o embrulho comprido que trazia embaixo da camisa e estendi pra você sem te encarar. Fiquei olhando fixamente para a faixa de felicitação que eu colocara em sua janela. O vento bateu forte durante a tarde, mas não foi o suficiente para arrancá-la. Você ficou olhando surpresa para o embrulho ante de eu sentir que o tinha pegado. Voltei minhas mãos para os bolsos e te olhei de relance. Estava corada, com um sorriso no rosto e suas mãos delicadas e ágeis desfaziam o laço de cima logo retirando o papel. E foi nesse instante que eu me senti um completo idiota. Você nunca gostaria de um presente tão simples e como aquele. Kiba, Shino, Naruto e até Neji deveria ter te dado coisas muito superiores, como um vestido bonito ou um par de brincos de pedrinhas brilhantes mesmo você não tendo as orelhas furadas ou alguma sandália ou ainda alguma outra coisa que você podia ter comentado com algum deles estar querendo ganhar. E eu te dei...

- Obrigada! - um caderno de desenhos. E porque você estava chorando sobre a capa de couro branco dele? - Obrigada... Sasuke!

Eu fiquei espantado. Desfiz a face séria e fiquei parado olhando você abraçar o caderno contra o peito e chorar em meio a um sorriso radiante. Não era absolutamente nada de mais. Foi um caderno que vi quando passei por uma loja de presentes uma vez, tinha já uns dois meses. Ele tinha a capa branca, as folhas tão brancas quanto, era comprido o suficiente para os seus desenhos e tinha muitas folhas. Comprei sem pensar duas vezes e mandei gravar suas iniciais em linha prateada num dos cantos. Naquela época eu já sabia que a cor prata combinava perfeitamente com você. Quando eu o comprei achei que era o melhor presente que eu poderia dar para você na minha vida inteira, mas quando chegara o momento de te presentear eu fiquei receoso e ali estava você, chorando abraçada a ele.

- Hinata? - eu chamei, mas tudo o que você fez foi colocar o caderno sobre a cama, saltar dela e me abraçar.

E eu não consegui te abraçar de volta.

Não por, pelo menos, um minuto inteiro.

Era a primeira vez que você me abraçava, me deixava tocá-la mais que acidentalmente, desde o que aconteceu na primavera. Era a primeira vez em meses que eu sentia o seu cheiro tão perto de mim como se fosse meu, era a primeira vez que eu de fato sentia a maciez da sua pele, a delicadeza de seu corpo, a sensualidade das suas curvas e como você crescera. Era a primeira vez que eu te abraçava e te sentia sendo um homem, ou melhor, um adolescente que não ficava tão próximo de uma garota desde a primavera. Era a primeira vez que eu não te sentia somente como seu melhor amigo.

- Obrigada - você sussurrou pela última vez próxima do meu ouvido provocando sensações boas demais para que eu deixasse passar despercebidas. E foi assim que eu consegui mexer os meus braços para passar em volta da sua cintura fina, colocar minha mão de dedos gélidos sobre o pedacinho de pele que sua blusa fizera o favor de deixar a mostra ao subir, encher os pulmões de ar e responder:

- Qualquer coisa pra você.

O inverno e a primavera são duas estações completamente diferentes.

A primavera trazia momentos bons, que me deixavam satisfeito de poder desfrutar, mas que depois de um tempo eu enjoava e preferia que acabasse rapidamente. A primavera era muito rosa, muito doce, muito alegre, muito escandalosa e muito enfadonha. A primavera era boa para ser desinibido, sem vergonha, pois ela era vulgar, sensual e sem escrúpulos. A primavera me irritava depois de um tempo, depois que a diversão acabava, depois que eu estava saciado de brincar com ela.

O inverno trazia ainda mais momentos bons, que era como um desafio. O inverno reavivava meus sentidos, me fazia querer mais e mais e ainda assim passava muito rápido. O inverno era muito branco, muito frio, muito neutro e muito aconchegante. O inverno era bom para se ficar junto, se aquecer do fogo e para desejar possuir, pois ele era delicado, tímido e envergonhado. O inverno me regozijava depois de um tempo, depois que a neve derretia, depois de eu estar saciado de cuidar dele. Não, o inverno nunca me saciava. Sempre que ele acabava eu pedia para que o verão, a primavera e o outono passassem logo, para voltar a ser inverno.

* * *

Chegara o dia. Era fim de inverno e começo de primavera, mas não é isso o importante. Depois das férias de fim de ano as estratégias do time de basquete foram refeitas, com a ajuda dos membros do Clube de Xadrez, um em particular, e finalmente eu e Naruto tínhamos sido escalados para jogar em um jogo oficial. Nós dois, obrigatoriamente, tínhamos de ser escalados juntos, porque o nosso jogo individual era ótimo, mas os nossos ataques em dupla eram simplesmente imbatíveis. Um sempre sabia em que lugar da quadra o outro iria estar.

Nas duas semanas que antecederam o jogo eu devo ter te visto somente umas duas ou três vezes. Estávamos treinando muito duro, então eu tinha que ir para a escola mais cedo, passava o horário do almoço treinando e chegava muito tarde em casa. Nós não tínhamos mais tempo para conversar direito e, apesar de eu me sentir muito incomodado agora que Kiba estava andando muito mais com você sem eu ou Neji - que, como capitão do Time, tinha ainda mais responsabilidades. As líderes de torcida, também, estavam treinando mais para fazerem tudo perfeitamente no dia do jogo e, ocasionalmente, os jogadores acabava ficando mais tempo com elas. Acredito que isso tenha sido um dos motivos que culminou no nosso afastamento. Você não faz idéia de todas as vezes que eu me amaldiçoei por entrar naquela porcaria de time.

E eu me sinto sujo. Sujo por não cumprir uma das promessas que eu fiz a mim mesmo por você. Me sinto sujo até hoje por, mesmo depois de ter prometido a mim mesmo que por você eu não colocaria mais as mãos em Sakura, eu coloquei. A minha sede adolescente não estava mais se contentando com aquelas revistas de mulheres seminuas dos caras do time, nem dos vídeos na Internet que Naruto, mesmo sem eu pedir, me passava e mesmo os banhos "mais longos" eram demasiados chatos. Então eu voltei a ficar com a Sakura. Uma, duas, três, várias outras vezes. Nas primeiras vezes ela ficou temerosa que ficássemos e eu depois a maltratasse, mas disse que não o faria se ela guardasse segredo. Eu a abordei na saída do vestiário feminino e a puxei para um dos corredores já vazios e meio escuros da escola.

- Não quer que Hinata saiba, não é, Sasuke? - ela riu com desdém - Pobrezinha. Ela já beijou alguém?

Dei de ombros. Não gostei nem um pouco daquele tom, mas somente Sakura, eu sabia, dizia me amar tanto a ponto de deixar eu me satisfazer com o corpo dela. Naquela época eu só queria umas passadas de mão por baixo das roupas e alguns beijos mais ardentes.

- Acho que ela vive em um mundo de faz de conta. Será que ela sonha em casar virgem?

- Você aceita ou não? - perguntei ríspido e ela se calou imediatamente.

Depois de abrir um sorriso eu não precisei mais que ela respondesse, simplesmente a coloquei contra a parede e a beijei. Na primeira vez eu fui com calma, conservei minhas mãos na cintura dela e foi o suficiente. Foi assim na segunda, terceira e até na sexta vez. Depois foi ela quem me concedeu espaço. Sempre depois dos treinos nós escolhíamos um lugar vazio da escola e ficávamos nos amassando até ouvirmos Naruto, escandalosamente, deixar o vestiário. Eu contara a ele, tivera que contar, ele era o meu melhor amigo e o que melhor me entenderia, já que eu não podia contar a verdade a você. Ele me recriminou um pouco, urrou que eu a magoaria, mas ainda assim ele me acobertou. Eu nunca vou achar outro amigo igual a Naruto. Eu me juntava a ele e a Neji na volta pra casa e você a Ino Yamanaka. Na sétima vez eu ainda estava com a mão na cintura dela quando a mão da rósea pousou sobre a minha e, sem interromper o beijo, levou-a para sua coxa por baixo da saia preta da escola. Ela sorriu no beijo e assim as carícias aumentaram conforme os dias passavam.

No dia da véspera do jogo eu estava com Sakura num dos corredores, as pernas dela ao redor da minha cintura, uma mão em suas nádegas e a outra em um dos seus seios por cima da blusa e nossos lábios cheios de vontades por serem saciadas. O nosso tempo de amassos já estava acabando e aquele dia eu sentia que teria de terminar um pouco mais cedo, então retirei minhas mãos de onde estavam para colocá-la sentada sobre minha perna e sentir sua calcinha levemente molhada antes de colocá-la totalmente no chão. Fui até a outra parede do corredor, sentei-me no chão com as pernas dobradas e esperei enquanto Sakura ajeitava suas roupas. Como sempre nós pegaríamos duas direções opostas e nos encontraríamos com nossos amigos. Sem conversas, sem culpas, somente o segredo.

- VAMOS PRA CASA! - ouvi Naruto gritando ao sair do vestiário, Neji deveria estar ao seu lado, então me levantei e peguei a mochila. Sakura já correu para o lado oposto e eu só a vi quando estava me aproximando dos dois e ela estava saindo com Ino, toda sorridente. Eu me aproximei deles como se sempre estivesse lá e eles não me fizeram perguntas.

- Capitão! - chamou um dos reservas do time, um dos que tinha assumido a limpeza das bolas e a lavagem dos uniformes que antes eram tarefas minhas e de Naruto. Ele aproximou-se correndo de Neji, de mim e Naruto. As duas líderes também pararam para ouvir, ele parecia alarmado - Já é tão tarde, eu acho que ela ficou esperando você.

- Do que é que você está falando? - Neji perguntou categórico.

- Ela está dormindo numa das arquibancadas, Capitão. Sua prima.

Hinata era prima de Neji e fora a ele quem o calouro viera avisar, mas quem saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode ao encontro dela fui eu, logo então seguido de Naruto e só depois de Neji. Eu cheguei lá muito mais depressa do que eu pensara que chegaria - sentindo durante todo o percurso os olhos esmeraldinos raivosos sobre minhas costas - e lá estava você, dormindo na arquibancada com a cabeça apoiada na mochila, o casaco não muito grosso de fim de inverno cobrindo as pernas. Eu me aproximei de você e tencionei acordá-la naquele momento, mas não o fiz. Eu estava sujo, me sentia sujo e enojado. E eu sabia, eu jamais ousaria tocá-la naquele estado.

- Naruto! - chamei e o loiro se aproximou. Meus olhos se cruzaram seriamente com os de Sakura e depois os de Ino que diziam "Você não pode tocá-la, não é?". Sakura contara a ela.

- Fala.

- Me ajuda, eu vou colocar ela nas suas costas.

- Eu?! - Naruto arregalou os olhos com o que eu falei. Acho que ele esperava que eu dissesse para ele me ajudar a colocar você nas minhas próprias costas - Se liga, tem certeza, Sasuke?

- Anda logo.

Sem acordá-la e tentando tocá-la o menos possível eu te ajeitei nas costas de Naruto. Neji não reclamou do que eu tinha feito, só me olhou como se soubesse da situação e pegou sua mochila começando a andar para que Naruto o seguisse. Até hoje eu acredito que o único que tenha sabido da minha relação com Sakura desde o início, sem eu ter contado, fora Neji. Praticamente nada se escapa dos olhos claros dos Hyuuga, especialmente de Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto a levou até em casa comigo e Neji em seu encalço. Chegando a sua porta Neji te tirou das costas de Naruto e te levou no colo para dentro. Você não acordou, nem ao menos se mexeu demais ou falou durante o sono. Eu fiquei lá fora até depois de Naruto ir embora, já era noite e eu vi a luz do seu quarto ser acesa, depois apagada, então acesa de novo e apagada de novo. Você deveria ter acordado. Eu entrei em casa já dizendo para minha mãe que estava sem fome. Era uma sexta-feira em que Itachi tinha vindo para casa e estava estirado no sofá assistindo televisão. Me tranquei no banheiro e, de novo, como vinha repetindo muito freqüentemente nessas duas semanas, me esfreguei até deixar toda a minha pele totalmente avermelhada pela força. Os músculos dos meus braços agora já estavam mais salientes, assim como das minhas coxas e da minha barriga, mas eu e Naruto ainda éramos garotos franzinos e baixos demais.

Sai do banheiro e me tranquei no meu quarto, as cortinas azuis cerradas e eu só ficava olhando para o teto iluminado pela luz também azul do meu abajur de lava. Eu não consegui te tocar depois de tocar Sakura com medo que o cheiro dela ficasse em você, mas eu ainda tinha coragem de te olhar nos olhos? Patético. Era isso que eu ficava passando na minha cabeça aquele dia, que eu era um nojento, desonrado e patético. E não fui eu quem foi até a sua janela naquela noite. Já era muito tarde e eu ainda estava acordado quando as suaves batidas no vidro me fizeram sentar na cama e olhar para as cortinas fechadas. Eu reconheci a sua silhueta curvilínea e estremeci antes de ir até lá abrir a porta. Você me presenteou com um sorriso e um com algo que trazia nas mãos.

- Trouxe um pedaço de torta pra você - foi o que você me disse estendendo o que tinha nas mãos.

E o nó em minha garganta deu mais um puxão. Sentamo-nos lado a lado com as costas no beiral da sacada e eu comecei a comer a torta. Cada pedaço, eu sentia, iria voltar depois. Mas você estava lá, quietinha e quase imperceptível ao meu lado, observando além da porta da sacada que eu deixara aberta.

- Amanhã é o jogo, não é? - você me sorriu de novo.

- É.

- Eu vou ir assistir, torcer por você, pelo Neji e... - você hesitou e corou furiosamente tentando esconder o rosto com o cabelo agora bem mais comprido, já descia além da linha de seus ombros - Naruto.

- Você estava esperando Neji? - o seu rosto se voltou para mim perdendo a vermelhidão gradativamente - Não devia ficar lá até tão tarde.

- Na verdade, Sasuke - e a vermelhidão voltou junto com a brincadeira frenética que você, atualmente, começara a fazer com os dedos quando estava embaraçada - Eu estava com saudades de conversar com você.

E foi ai que eu realmente senti aquele pedaço de torta voltar. Levantei-me de um salto e corri o mais rápido que pude através da minha casa escura até o banheiro. Ouvi seus passos vindo atrás de mim com um grito sussurrado pelo meu nome. Cheguei ao banheiro, me debrucei na privada e vomitei aquela torta. Você se colocou meu lado de joelhos no piso frio e segurou minha franja com uma das mãos, a outra em minhas costas fazendo círculos e sussurrando palavras do tipo:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sasuke - como se estivéssemos em uma situação desesperadora - Eu estou aqui.

Eu me sentei no chão depois de vomitar tudo me sentindo ainda mais grotesco. Eu fazendo aquelas coisas enquanto com Sakura - mesmo tempo prometido a mim mesmo, por você, que não mais o faria - e você ali: trazendo-me tortas, não suspeitando de nada, querendo apenas mais tempo com o seu melhor amigo que agora se dedicava mais a um esporte e segurando minha cabeça quando eu estava mal e vomitando. O que eu estava fazendo para merecer alguém como você, Hinata? Nada louvável, devo dizer.

- Será que foi a torta? - você se perguntou sentando ao meu lado depois de me ajudar a lavar a boca na água da pia e voltar para minha cama. Ficou ali por muito, muito tempo.

Até que eu fechei os olhos, ainda ouvindo sua respiração, e você disse:

- Mas já dormiu? - perguntando para o nada - Eu não queria ter que contar assim, Sasuke, mas... - eu ouvi sua voz um pouco mais longe e até temerosa - Kiba pediu se eu queria sair com ele amanhã depois do jogo - meu estômago embrulhou, a porta da sacada rangeu e eu ouvi sua voz vinda dessa direção - E eu aceitei.

E então a porta se fechou.

Eu corri para o banheiro e vomitei mais uma vez.

**

* * *

Era noite do jogo de basquete da escola. O ginásio estava um festival de luzes e vozes, eu estava espiando pela fresta da porta do vestiário. Os uniformes pretos de números e calção vermelho ainda ficavam um pouco largos em mim e em Naruto ao meu lado que a todo o momento exclamava um "Cara, se liga, quanta gente!". As arquibancadas estavam lotadas de gente com as bandeirolas negras e vermelhas do time da casa, os Dragões de St. Louis, e as bandeirolas amarelas do time adversário, os Canários de RiverHill. As líderes de torcida com roupas pretas e amarelas faziam suas acrobacias no meio da quadra antes do jogo começar.**

Meu pai estava lá, olhando para mim, e eu me sentia aquecer. O meu primeiro jogo foi o único a que meu pai assistiu. Minha mãe estava ao seu lado com uma máquina fotográfica, aquela mesma que ficou nos seguindo aonde íamos durante festa de formatura do primário. Hanabi e o Sr. Hyuuga estavam lá, também. Hanabi como uma escandalosa e o Sr. Hyuuga sóbrio, impassível, mas ansioso. Se tinha uma coisa que eu, Neji, meu pai e o seu tinham em comum era o gosto pelo basquete. E um pouco mais afastada deles estava você. Eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa visão, de você através das líderes de torcida, em meio a todo aquele barulho, um pontinho iluminado na arquibancada. Seus cabelos já estavam bem longos, poucos centímetros abaixo do ombro e o casaco branco. Uma coisa que eu adorei foi o lápis preto delineador de olhos que você passou a usar, presente de aniversário de Tenten, só deixava os seus olhos claros ainda mais expressivos e destacados. Eu me lembro que, quando você me viu espiando pela fresta da porta, você sorriu, mas foi Naruto quem abriu a porta, colocou a cabeça e um dos braços para fora e gritou:

- HINATA! - acenando pra você. Você corou furiosamente e desviou os olhos colocando a mão sobre o colo, apertando a barra da saia preta.

Só então eu vi os dois guarda-costas ladeando você, porque era isso que Shino e Kiba tinham se tornado, dois seguranças. Mas eles deviam saber, eles sabiam. Eles sabiam o que eu estava fazendo com Sakura e o que isso iria causar em você, causas que nem eu mesmo sabia naquela época. Eu, seu melhor amigo desde os seis anos de idade. Meus olhos passaram ainda pelos óculos escuros de Shino e depois pelas fendas dos olhos de Kiba. O primeiro estava inexpressivo, enquanto que Kiba pareceu cerrar os dentes pra mim em um rosnado. Meu sangue subiu até a cabeça com a lembrança de que vocês dois iria sair, juntos, para algum lugar sem mim ou Neji ou até mesmo Naruto depois do jogo. Cerrei os dentes com tanta força que acreditei que iria quebrar minha mandíbula. Então eu vi os olhos verdes de Sakura, ela me deu uma piscadela, e eu puxei Naruto fechando a porta.

O treinador veio gritando para que nos preparássemos para entrar em campo e foi o que fizemos. Eu, Naruto e Neji estávamos juntos, por perto. Shikamaru estava ali, também. Ele iria dar uma ajuda estratégica para o time, mas com a cara de entediado que ele estava fazendo eu tinha certeza que ele iria conseguir fugir de fininho para debaixo das arquibancadas e tirar um cochilo, mesmo com todo o barulho e os gritos. A mascote do time, um garoto vestido de dragão, ficou em frente aos jogadores e as portas se abriram logo depois do locutor anunciar os jogadores. Eu fiquei com medo naquele momento. Ladeado por Neji, já experiente, e por Naruto, outro novato como eu que deveria estar tão ou mais nervoso, mesmo sem aparentar, eu senti vontade de sumir, de não estar ali de jeito nenhum, de simplesmente te puxar, levar para nossa sacada e deitar a cabeça no seu colo para conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Mas eu não fiz. Porque quando as luzes faiscaram em meus olhos, quando o treinador pediu para nos juntarmos e gritarmos o grito de guerra e até o momento em que eu fiquei no centro da quadra frente a frente com um jogador muito mais alto e agressivo do que eu que eu me lembrei que eu não era mais o pequeno Sasuke que ficava na sacada com você, que ajudava a velha Sra. Wahin, que passava os dias assistindo séries de televisão. Agora eu era um Sasuke sujo, grotesco e que não te merecia. Eu não merecia ter medo. E quando o jogo começou eu pulei tão alto que consegui bater as pontinhas dos meus dedos na bola e passá-la para Naruto. O primeiro ponto foi de Neji, de três pontos. Eu olhei pra você que me sorriu largamente, mas eu vi a mão de Kiba em volta de seus ombros e voltei a ficar sério. Eu não tentei buscar seus olhos mais alguma vez durante o jogo, nem mesmo os de Sakura. Olhei para meus pais uma vez, mas ele estava ao telefone e minha mãe tinha um olhar preocupado para ele. Devia ser algum problema com Itachi. Ele desligou, se levantou e puxou minha mãe pelo braço para fora do ginásio. Eles não voltaram para ver o jogo, nem mesmo voltaram para casa naquela noite. Somente no dia seguinte eu ficaria sabendo que eles passaram a noite na delegacia arranjando um jeito de soltar Itachi de lá.

Depois daquilo eu uni minha raiva de vê-los partindo, com a de Kiba se atrever a ficar te tocando, mais a sujeira de Sakura em meu corpo e toda a sede de vitória que eu tinha que marquei a maioria dos pontos no jogo. Eu estava sério e num momento mais calmo Naruto conseguiu se aproximar de mim e perguntar:

- Sasuke, tá tudo bem?

- Ótimo.

- Cara, se liga, vai com calma que tem mais quatro jogadores para marcar pontos.

Eu não o escutei. Eu não me importava com nada, com quem eram os nossos adversários ou se o time tinha cinco ou cinqüenta jogadores. Aquela estava sendo a minha forma de extravasar a raiva. Foi nesse dia que eu me tornei um completo imbecil. O jogo terminou, nós ganhamos. Os jogadores reservas vieram me erguer e a Neji, o capitão. As líderes de torcida fizeram um escarcéu, assim como a maioria da torcida. Era o primeiro jogo que ganhávamos em três anos. Mas sobre os ombros dos meus colegas de equipe eu estava sério. Eles nos desceram enquanto os torcedores iam saindo. Entramos todos no vestiário com Naruto gritando e eu liguei a minha ducha favorita, a do último reservado, aquela que todos evitavam porque não tinha água quente. Encostei a testa na parede, respirei por dois minutos e sai. Vesti-me incrivelmente rápido e quando já estava quase alcançando a porta Naruto me chamou e pediu para esperar, só faltavam ele e Neji ali. Me recostei a parede e esperei e nesses poucos segundos eu ouvi sua voz, voz que eu queria evitar aquela noite.

- Vamos embora, Hinata! - dizia Kiba irritadiço.

- Eu qu-quero cumprimentar Neji, Kiba - ela disse baixinho - E Naruto e... Sa-sasuke.

Algo dentro de mim se torceu. E eu ignorei aquele sentimento. Foi naquela noite que eu comecei a aprender a ignorar os meus sentimentos por você, mas somente ignorar. Por mais que eu quisesse eu não consegui mandá-los embora, então eu comecei a te tratar mal, te fazer sofrer, te magoar com palavras e ações pensando que assim eu estaria te protegendo de ficar perto do Sasuke Uchiha sujo e desonrado que eu me tornara. Ah, como eu não queria ter feito isso, Hinata!

- Vamos! - disse Naruto com o sorriso de orelha a orelha abrindo a porta - Hinata! - ele exclamou ao vê-la, que sorriu e corou.

Neji estava atrás de Naruto, ela os cumprimentou e congratulou, mas quando chegou a minha vez ela me abraçou. A minha decisão de afastá-la estava muito recente e naquele momento eu quase desisti na idéia, mas a afastei pelos ombros, sério. Você me olhou assustada e colocou as mãos sobre o peito.

- Sasuke, o que você...? - mas Naruto não terminou, eu simplesmente me virei e andei até Sakura, segurei-a pela cintura e a beijei, bem ali na frente de todo mundo. Agora não era mais segredo, não tinha como evitar. Eu quase pude ouvir o seu coração se estilhaçando, apesar de não saber o que significavam aqueles cacos de vidro que eu ouvia quebrar.

- Hinata? - era a voz de Kiba já um pouco afastada. Você havia se agarrado ao braço dele, dado meia volta e puxando-o a passos curtos e apressados para longe dali.

Olhei para Sakura que me sorriu alegremente e me beijou de novo. Naruto passou por mim, bateu com força em meu ombro, e disse:

- Você é um idiota, Sasuke.

É, ele tinha razão.

Sabe o que penso dessa minha atitude atualmente? Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes.

**

* * *

Eu arrastei Sakura para qualquer canto escuro do St. Louis Park para a sessão de amassos mais intensa desde que começáramos a ficar. Acabamos deitados na grama fria debaixo de alguma das muitas árvores de lá e quando terminamos Sakura teve que procurar a blusa dela embaixo de alguns arbustos ali perto. Não transamos naquele dia, mas chegamos muito perto. Muito perto. Me levantei e ajeitei as calças e tirei a grama do cabelo enquanto ela recolocava a blusa e o casaco. Coloquei as duas mãos nos bolsos e fomos voltando para casa, Sakura enrolada como uma cobra no meu braço direito tinha o maior sorriso do mundo, mais ainda que o de Naruto depois de ganharmos o jogo.**

- Sasuke?

- O quê?

- Agora nós estamos namorando? Quero dizer, já que todo mundo viu e tudo o mais.

- Tá, pode ser.

Ela não disse mais nada. Acompanhei-a até metade do caminho até a casa dela, precisava voltar logo para a minha para saber como você estava. Eu podia estar querendo me afastar de você, mas eu nunca perdi a bendita mania de me preocupar com o seu bem estar. Se algum cara te fizesse chorar eu iria espancá-lo e você não ficaria sabendo. Era isso que se passava na minha mente em fazer caso Kiba fosse muito ousado. Eu fui um egoísta tremendo naquela época, porque mesmo te maltratando eu ainda queria você pra mim. Você era minha melhor amiga desde os seis anos de idade, eu não queria outros marmanjos te tocando como eu gostaria de tocar, te dizendo coisas que eu queria dizer, mas não diria por ser indigno. Como será que as coisas teriam sido, Hinata, se eu simplesmente tivesse ficado com você no dia do seu aniversário? Será que todo seria menos doloroso?

Eu terminei de tomar um banho em que, mesmo tentando te afastar, eu me esfreguei muito. A minha pele estava toda vermelha. Ouvi o cachorro do senhor da esquina latir uma vez, duas. Você estava chegando. Esgueirei-me sorrateiramente para trás da porta da sacada, encoberto pela cortina azul, mas ainda podendo ver vocês. Kiba segurava sua mão e te trouxe para perto da nossa árvore, recostando-se nela. Quando ele fez o movimento de te puxar para colocá-la recostada nele você se afastou, incerta. Ele não insistiu mais. Kiba aproximou-se e ergueu seu queixo para encará-lo e passo os dedos por sua bochecha limpando uma lágrima que, mesmo eu não tendo visto-a escorrer, sabia que era por culpa minha. Quis pular da sacada, de cabeça.

Por uma única lágrima.

- Hinata, esqueça isso.

- Ele vai... Vai acabar ma-magoando-a.

- É, talvez, mas tanto Sasuke como Sakura estão nessa porque querem, Hinata. Não fique triste - Kiba se aproximou de você de uma forma que eu conhecia bem, ele queria te dar um beijo. Um beijo nos lábios, mas você percebeu as intenções dele e deixou a cabeça pender para baixo fazendo-o beijar-lhe a testa. O Inuzuka não parece ficar muito indiferente a sua recusa, mas se contentou.

Despediram-se e ele só começou a andar rumo à própria casa quando a sua porta da frente bateu. Eu corri e me taquei na cama, demorou-se ainda um pouco antes de você aparecer no seu quarto e acender a luz. Fechou as cortinas, trocou-se e abriu-as. Colocou sobre o colo o bloco de desenhos que se tornara o seu novo bloco de desenhos especial, o bloco que eu havia lhe dado há apenas um mês atrás, após sentar-se sobre a poltrona. Eu fiquei acordado remoendo a idéia de te afastar, te observando discretamente com apenas os olhos descobertos pelo edredom, até você terminar o desenho, colocar o bloco especial aberto no cavalete que seu pai havia lhe presenteado e enfiar-se na cama. Demorou-se ainda mais algum tempo até eu ficar curioso o suficiente para empurrar as cobertas, abrir a janela da sacada e ir até a sacada ao lado ver o seu desenho. Éramos eu e você, com roupas de inverno, juntos. O desenho não tinha nada de mais, era apenas de uma única linha e sem sombreado. Bem atípico dos seus outros desenhos. Aquele foi o único desenho de seu bloco especial que eu vi durante nossa adolescência.

Os dias que se seguiram na escola foram muito estranhos. Eu e você e Neji íamos pra escola juntos, mas você ia ao lado dele quieta e introvertida, enquanto eu ia sério e impassível uns poucos passos atrás. Naruto se aproximava e sempre tentava de tudo para te animar, mas sempre que estava comigo você passara a ser muito recatada. Apesar de ainda gaguejar com todos, você não gaguejava de maneira alguma comigo. Devia ser algum bloqueio. Assim que eu pisava na escola Sakura já vinha me presentear com um beijo matinal com seu hálito de bala de cereja e íamos para as aulas juntos. Você começou a passar muito mais tempo na sala da sua classe de desenho e nos víamos muito pouco. As coisas começaram a se tornar como víamos muitas vezes naqueles filmes de adolescentes: Você, a estranha, tímida e recatada garota que um dia fora amiga de um cara que se tornara popular e esnobe, eu. Nossa vida se tornou um maldito filme. Tudo por minha culpa.

Eu passava os almoços com os caras do time e as líderes de torcida, apesar de achar tudo aquilo inacreditavelmente mesquinho e hipócrita. Sakura não largava do meu pé um segundo sequer, pra ir ao banheiro eu tinha que levar Naruto comigo, se não ela pensava que eu a estava traindo, coisa que eu somente comecei a fazer tempos depois. Ela era chata e grudenta, só não era pior que Ino que começou a jogar o seu chame pra cima de mim. Belas amigas ela e Sakura eram. Kiba, Shino e você. Eram três pessoas que eu nunca via na hora do almoço. Eu só fui descobrir onde vocês ficavam quando Naruto um dia desapareceu, eu escapuli de Sakura e fui procurá-lo. Encontrei-o junto a você, Shino e Kiba sob uma árvore do outro lado do campo de futebol. Ele estava te fazendo rir. Mesmo me doendo dizer isso, eu acho que Naruto foi o seu primeiro amor, Hinata. Ele era tudo o que eu não era e tudo o que você queria e precisava, naquela época. Era o seu verdadeiro príncipe encantado.

Nos "jantares em dobro" que se passavam na sua casa ou na minha pelo menos uma vez por mês você mudou de atitude. Você sempre foi uma garota meiga, educada e tímida. Três qualidade que minha mãe muito admirava e você não ia deixar de ser assim só porque eu tinha resolvido te ignorar. Numa dessas noites nós estávamos em casa, seu pai tinha ido a uma de suas viagens de negócios e Itachi estava em casa. Na mesa estávamos meu pai e minha mãe, cada um em uma ponta, Neji e Hanabi de um lado da comprida mesa e você entre mim e Itachi. Depois de passado o susto inicial de eu começar a te maltratar, você achou que fosse exclusivamente porque eu tinha realmente começado a gostar de Sakura e, como ela parecia ser um pouco ciumenta, pedira para eu ficar mais longe de você. Ou, pelo menos, fora isso o que Naruto lhe dissera para deixar você mais alegre e Neji com um instinto menos assassino pra cima de mim, além, é claro, das preocupações que começaram a cair sobre os meus ombros em relação ao time. Você me sorria às vezes, sempre dizia "por favor" e "obrigada" e ainda não gaguejava quando falava comigo, mas eu sempre me esquivava sendo grosso e frio. Isso a fazia recuar, mas com um sorriso e um consentimento, como se tivesse entendido que eu a estava afastando por Sakura, quando eu, na verdade, a estava afastando por si mesma. Você não pode não acreditar, mas o sofrimento que eu sentia te afastando era convertido na raiva e na fome de vitória que eu tinha nos jogos. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para extravasar, afinal.

Terminado o jantar ficamos todos assistindo qualquer coisa na sala. Eu me coloquei na poltrona, enquanto você e Itachi eram separados somente por Neji no sofá de três lugares. Hanabi dormiu em dois segundos e você pediu a Neji para levá-la para casa que também iria logo em seguida, após usar o banheiro. Quando estava descendo as escadas Itachi te abordou, eu lembro, eu pude ouvir a conversa que se seguiu de onde eu estava na poltrona da sala.

- E aí, Hinata? - ele começou - Você e o galinho estão estranhos um com o outro, o que aconteceu?

- Ah, nã-não é nada, Itachi, mas... Sasuke agora está namorando.

- Sério? Quem é a infeliz?

- Sakura Haruno - sua voz tinha um timbre magoado por ele ter dito aquilo de Sakura, mas sumiu logo.

- Aquela de cabelo rosa? Meu irmão é muito burro, ele deveria ter ficado com você.

- I-itachi! - você exclamou e eu apostaria todas as minhas fichas que você estava corada.

- Mas agora que o Sasuke está com a Haruno, que tal me dar um beijo, Hinata? - com aquela frase eu pulei do sofá com os punhos cerrados pronto pra partir pra cima do meu irmão. Agora eu estava um pouco mais forte, mas mesmo assim eu tinha certeza que se brigasse com ele ia acabar muito mais espancado do que espancaria. Mas não tive tempo de dar nenhum passo até a escada, Neji fora mais rápido.

- Itachi! - exclamou a voz autoritária dele, de quem está acostumado a mandar e ser obedecido - Solte-a.

- Chegou o protetor - disse Itachi, mas ele recuou, pois logo os passos apressados de Hinata desceram a escada e ela agarrou-se ao braço de Neji - Tudo bem, eu não tenho pressa, Hinata.

Ninguém respondeu. Antes de sair os olhos cinzentos de Neji ainda deram mais uma olhada mortal em direção a meu irmão, mas os seus olhos cor de nuvem de inverno olharam para mim. Eu não consegui desvendar o que eles diziam. Queria ter conseguido. Naquela noite você dormiu no quarto de Neji pela segunda vez, você ficara assustada com a primeira investida de Itachi. Passado mais algum tempo você ficaria experiente em escapar das garras dele e evitar ficar sozinha em algum canto da minha casa quando ele estivesse nela.

Eu voltei a sentar com o peito desapertando ao saber que você estava bem. Maldita preocupação que, mesmo se eu estivesse no Pólo Norte e você no Pólo Sul eu ainda estaria sentindo. Preocupação é o sentimento que predomina em mim no presente momento. Itachi voltou para a sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e esticou-se do sofá. Eu estava com as sobrancelhas muito franzidas quando ele me olhou, os olhos negros com um brilho vermelho.

- Você é um completo idiota - disse-me - Trocar a Hinata por aquela Haruno? Francamente, você nem parece meu irmão.

- Cala a boca, Itachi.

- Ah, toquei na ferida, não é, Sasuke? - ele estava tão certo que me fazia querer socá-lo e ele sabia disso - Você deve ter feito algo que não devia e agora quer afastar a Hinata, magoá-la dessa forma, para não magoar de uma forma pior.

Eu não respondi.

- Bom, já que você quer a Sakura, eu vou ficar com a Hina - ele se levantou, assim como o meu sangue que foi até as orelhas.

- Itachi - eu murmurei - Fique longe dela.

- Fala sério, Sasuke - ele riu e subiu as escadas.

Itachi demorou a fazer qualquer coisa com Hinata, mas ele fez.

Era reconfortante saber que ela continuava com os pensamentos puros e benevolentes e que não aparentava estar magoada comigo, mas mesmo assim era ruim saber que ela estava se tornando foco de garotos. Ela sempre fora tão pequenina e introvertida que era considerada completamente sem graça por todos os garotos com quem eu conversava, eles até me repreendiam por andar com ela e não com as líderes de torcida, mas agora que eu faço o que eles diziam para eu fazer desde o início esses mesmo garotos estavam indo pra cima de você como abutres em carniça. Era como se eles estivessem esperando que eu me afastasse para atacar. Eu não consegui dormir naquela noite, era o fim da primavera que pra mim era muito bem vindo. O verão passaria incrivelmente rápido e logo viria o outono para ser inverno depois. Eu necessitava do inverno, somente ele era capaz de me fazer sentir você sem realmente te ter ao meu lado.

**

* * *

**

Olá!

**Gente, que susto que eu passei hoje, quase que não posto o capítulo! Um vírus maluco se infiltrou no meu PC e fez as minhas coisas todas sumirem, um monte de capítulos meio escritos de fics desapareceram e foi uma luta encontrá-los de novo. Que bom que eu consegui! Na pressa de postar esse capítulo algum erro pode ter escapado a minha revisão, espero que não se importem.**

**E agora? O Sasuke se tornou um cretino namorado da rosada e magoou a Hinata profundamente! No próximo capítulo teremos as idiotices dele, as ferroadas da Sakura, assim como duas surpresas inesperadas!**

**Obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram, mandaram review ou não, mas que mesmo assim fizeram os hits da fic aumentarem! Muito obrigada!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Prii O., FranHyuuga, Haruno-Sakura19, Ketz, I-Dalice E-Mily, Maria Lua, Hanari, Persephone Spencer, 00 Gabi Duque 00, Milia-chan _e _Marcy Black._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	10. 15 Anos

15 Anos

* * *

**NOSTALGIA:**

_Substantivo feminino._

_Melancolia, abatimento profundo de tristeza, causado pelas saudades do lar ou da pátria._ _Sentimento de saudades de algo que já aconteceu, mas, diferente de saudades na nostalgia esse sentimento não diminui ao reviver o acontecido, pelo contrário, aumenta._

* * *

As férias de verão acabaram e mais um ano tinha se iniciado. Era o inicio do colegial e a partir daquele ano as aulas eram escolhidas de acordo com nossas aptidões. Você tinha sido, como sempre, encaixada nas aulas de desenho, geometria e história, enquanto eu ficara com coisas como esporte, física e geografia. Não tínhamos nenhuma aula em comum. Eu passara a estar sempre cercado pelos caras do time, assim como as líderes de torcida e Sakura agarrada ao meu braço não me deixando ir para qualquer lugar sozinho. E você ficava muito, muito tempo junto com Kiba e Shino, assim como ia pra escola acompanha de Neji e conversava muito com Naruto. Mas nos horários das aulas, sempre que eu queria te encontrar, era só ir até a sala de desenho. Às vezes eu fazia isso. Ia até lá, ficava atrás da porta te observando pintar. Seus cabelos batiam na cintura, uma cintura agora fina, de curvas sinuosas e seios fartos. Agora sim você se tornara alvo de muitos olhares. E agora sim eu me sentia cada vez mais zangado com esses olhares.

Começo de outono, as folhas das árvores ficavam amareladas e iriam começar a cair para dar espaço a mais um inverno. O time de basquete do Colégio Secundário St. Louis ganhou umas jaquetas vermelhas e pretas com dragões nas costas e o nome do time e o número dos jogadores por termos ganhado o campeonato do ano passado. O nosso troféu ficava no lugar de honra da prateleira do corredor principal da escola, ao lado ficava uma medalha de ouro pelo seu primeiro lugar no Concurso Nacional de Artes e uma foto do Grupo de Proteção aos Animais e uma congratulação do prefeito por serviços prestados a cidade. Para o nosso diretor esses não eram feitos tão importantes quando o primeiro lugar no Campeonato Regional de Basquetebol.

Era o inicio das aulas, fazia apenas um mês que tínhamos voltado das férias de verão. Depois de um treino todos os caras do time estavam no vestiário fazendo tudo o que os caras normalmente fazem: tomando banho, batendo com a toalha uns nas nádegas dos outros, contando piadas sujas e falando como fora o último encontro como uma garota gostosa. Até que Naruto, através do reservado ao lado do meu, comentou com Neji no outro reservado:

- Ei, Neji, você viu o aluno novo? - Neji nunca fora um cara de falar no banho, mas mesmo sem resposta Naruto continuou meio que monologando - Parece que ele entrou para o grupo de desenhos e Hinata quem ficou encarregada de ser a tutora dele.

- Que aluno novo? - perguntou o Hyuuga repentinamente interessado.

- Se liga, eu ouvi só o nome dele, é Sai – Naruto fez uma pausa enquanto eu tirava freneticamente a espuma do meu cabelo – Ele se parece muito com você, Sasuke.

Desliguei o chuveiro, me sequei e me enrolei na toalha depois de colocar a cueca sem dizer uma palavra. Fui até o meu armário e me troquei muito, muito rápido. Até cheguei a espirrar o perfume que ganhara de presente de Sakura nos lugares errados. Eu não gostava de receber presentes, mas não posso negar que ela tem um bom gosto para perfumes. Agarrei o casaco do time e taquei por cima da camisa do uniforme, eu sabia que Sakura ia querer colocá-lo assim que me visse. Passei como um furacão pelos corredores, mas conforme me aproximava da área mais deserta da escola, área de salas como do Clube de Informática, Xadrez e Desenho, meus passos diminuíram o ritmo e tornaram-se silenciosos. Duas meninas saíram da sala do Clube de Xadrez e me olharam estranho por estar ali, dei-lhes um meio sorriso galanteador. Aquela altura eu já sabia perfeitamente o que as garotas viam no meu irmão para querer sair com ele e o que minha mãe vira em meu pai para querer casar com ele. Os homens da Família Uchiha tinham um charme magnético, fora assim que meu pai descrevera. E eu já estava bem prático em usá-lo.

Me aproximei da sala de desenho. Acredito que era a sala mais iluminada da escola, tinha janelas enormes que ficavam o tempo todo abertas para deixar a claridade entrar. Você estava sentada em um banquinho em frente a um cavalete com uma tela em branco a sua frente. Ao seu lado um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos também, mas com a pele muito mais pálida que a minha, tinha acabado de se fixar e olhava a tela em branco. Você o olhou corada, segurava o pedaço de carvão nas mãos para o esboço, mas não sabia o que fazer. Foi o que disse a ele quando perguntou por que ainda não começara. Olhou de novo para o quadro e ele se colocou atrás de você e abaixou a cabeça para ficar na altura da sua, muito, muito próximo. Meus lábios apertaram e eu senti o sangue nas minhas orelhas, a mesma sensação que eu tinha sempre que Itachi dava aquele sorriso pervertido pra cima de você e sempre que eu ouvia o que os garotos do vestiário diziam também sobre você.

- A lição de hoje é uma cena romântica, certo? - perguntou Sai saindo daquela posição e se colocando ao seu lado de novo.

- Si-sim, eu queria pintar... Um beijo - você levou o dedo indicador um pouco sujo de carvão aos lábios e eu vi a vermelhidão sobre o seu nariz. A franja negro-azulada caia por cima dos olhos, não que você quisesse fazer algum charme, mas é que simplesmente tinha várias outras coisas para pensar além de cortar regularmente o cabelo. Os seus olhos estavam contornados pelo delineador preto - Mas eu... Não tenho mu-muita experiência nisso.

- Por quê? - perguntou Sai impertinentemente e essa pergunta te pegou de surpresa.

- E-eu...

- Eu duvido que seja por falta de opção - com o passar do tempo perceberíamos que esses comentários impertinentes, assim como as perguntas consideradas grosseiras, estavam incrustados na personalidade de Sai.

- Bem, na verdade...

Mas você não teve tempo de terminar de falar, Sai inclinou-se e pressionou os lábios contra os seus. Você ficou estática por alguns segundos, mas fechou os olhos deslizou seus dedos para a nuca de Sai puxando-o para si e deixando que o beijo se aprofundasse. Ele passou os braços pela sua cintura fina e a puxou do banquinho com força fazendo você se levantar, os corpos se chocarem e continuarem se beijando. Eu sentia uma vontade tremenda de sair de trás daquela parede e socar tanto a cara daquele idiota que ele se pareceria mais com uma panqueca do que com um ser humano, mas me controlei. A intenção era te afastar, eu tinha conseguido e ir lá bater em Sai sem nenhum motivo aparente só iria fazer com que você ficasse com raiva de mim. Raiva de mim ao tomar as dores daquele pintor aproveitador. Mas mesmo te afastando eu não pude deixar de pensar que aquela era o seu primeiro beijo. Eu nunca me importei com essas coisas, nunca pensei em dar o meu primeiro beijo a quem ou gostasse ou coisas assim, mas você se importava. Será que você ficou satisfeita ao entregar o seu primeiro beijo aquele estranho e inconveniente aluno novo? Eu nunca perguntei. Separaram-se e eu ainda pude ouvi-lo sussurrar-lhe:

- Agora você já pode pintar um beijo.

Ainda consegui te ver profundamente corada, tão corada como nunca vira antes, como se você tivesse pegado uma daquelas bisnagas de tinta vermelho vivo e passado fortemente na face e nunca mais fosse sair. Forcei minhas pernas para que elas dessem meia volta e me afastei daquela parte da escola a passos largos e bufando, muito irritado. A cena de Sai te agarrando do jeito que eu queria agarrar, de pousar os lábios nos seus como eu queria pousar ficava passando e passando minha mente, como uma tortura sem fim, como um castigo que eu realmente merecia estar pagando. E eu mereci mesmo aquele castigo, hoje penso que não deveria ter feito o que eu fiz em seguida, mas quem falou mais forte foi o aperto absurdo do meu peito, o negrume da minha mente e um urro ensurdecedor que eu dei mentalmente.

Era a hora do intervalo e, como sempre, eu sabia que encontraria Sakura no refeitório com todas as amigas líderes de torcida e os outros caras do time. Parei perto da estante dos troféus e visualizei sua foto. Respirei fundo e, mesmo com a aquela imagem de beijo na mente, seus olhos na foto me acalmaram. Até hoje eu não entendo esse efeito que você tem sobre mim. Como é que consegue me deixar louco da vida e totalmente pacifico em questão de segundos? Eu me lembro como eram minhas sensações e sentimentos enquanto eu passava o tempo com Sakura Haruno: ela conseguia me deixar louco da vida. E só. Entrei calmamente no refeitório e me aproximei da mesa como se estivesse lá o tempo todo, completamente indiferente ao olhar acusador que Sakura me mandou.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e de Naruto. Este último me fez algumas perguntas que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de responder e se calou. Era bom Naruto ser tão meu amigo a ponto de conseguir interpretar meu silêncio mórbido. Ele lançou uma olhar cúmplice para Neji e saiu do refeitório. Neji não cruzou seus olhos com os meus, ele sabia que eu sabia onde Naruto estava indo. Todos os dias, durante o intervalo das aulas, Naruto dava uma escapadinha da nossa mesa para ir falar com você. Ele, mais até que Kiba, louvava sua amizade como ela realmente era. Você sendo uma garota comum enquanto ele era o esportista. Louvava a sua amizade como amizade e ponto. Eu tinha tanto a aprender com as lições mudas que Naruto insistia em me mostrar, mas eu, estúpido, insistia em fechar os olhos.

Naquele dia a saída de Naruto para ver você fez o monstro em meu estômago despertar e me dar uma idéia maquiavélica. Eu precisava transar. Já estava com quinze anos, quase dezesseis, e mais do que na hora, especialmente agora que você dera seu primeiro beijo. Não que isso tivesse alguma coisa haver, mas na minha mente naquele momento tinha tudo haver. Eu dei meu primeiro beijo antes de você, tive minha primeira namorada antes de você, nada mais normal que transar antes de você. Aliás, eu queria que você não transasse nunca! E Sakura estava a minha disposição para o que eu quisesse fazer e não seria difícil convencê-la a abrir as pernas, mas caso fosse, tinha Ino logo ali do lado que faria o favor sem questionamentos ou remorsos por Sakura ser sua melhor amiga. Dei um sorriso de canto e, com os olhos semi-cerrados, chamei-a:

- Sakura...

- Sim, amor? - eu nunca gostei de apelidos, especialmente dos tipos carinhosos como esses. Levantei-me do banco e a puxei bruscamente para o meu corpo batendo-a contra o meu peito sem nenhum carinho e beijei-a ardentemente ignorando todos os barulhos idiotas e as risadas histéricas das líderes de torcida. Sakura não possuía absolutamente nenhum poder sobre mim, mas eu podia fazer com ela certas regalias. Era só saber onde tocar e o que dizer.

- Vá até em casa hoje a noite - não era uma pergunta - Quero fazer algo especial.

Beijei-a mais uma vez para que não tivesse tempo de dizer nada e deixei o beijo durar o tempo que ela quisesse. Dar a ela e as outras garotas que eu fiquei ao longo do tempo a ilusão de que me controlavam era um prazer que eu não podia reclinar. Só com uma pessoa eu aprendi a parar com isso e deixar-se ser controlado total e verdadeiramente. Suguei o lábio inferior dela quando o beijo terminou e sussurrei-lhe no ouvido:

- Vista algo branco - não soube na hora porque justamente aquela cor me veio à cabeça. Será que você pode adivinhar, Hinata?

A soltei e fui caminhando para fora do refeitório com as mãos nos bolsos deixando rolar soltos os pensamentos de como você reagiria ao saber que eu tinha tirado a virgindade de Sakura. Você sempre foi muito romântica em relação a duas pessoas, lembro bem do episódio do décimo terceiro aniversário dela e das duas longas semanas de abstinência. Naquela vez a dor de estar longe de você era muito maior que agora. O fato que diferencia as duas ocasiões é que daquela vez você é quem não queria falar comigo e agora eu é quem não queria falar com você, magoar você com minha presença. Pensei por um momento se você estaria tão mal quanto eu fiquei naquela época. Não. Você deveria estar muito pior. O pensamento que fez com que eu balançasse a cabeça para afastar aquilo foi que era tudo para o seu próprio bem. A que ponto de idiotice um homem pode chegar?

O sinal bateu. Pessoas e mais pessoas passaram por mim naquele corredor apressadas para irem até seus armários e depois para as salas de aula. Eu continuava andando como sempre, calmo, sério, como se na pudesse me atingir. Ao menos externamente nada podia naquele momento, mas internamente eu não conseguia parar de fazer com que minha mente fosse até você e repetisse "O que Hinata vai pensar quando souber?". Garanto que a minha mente sempre tentou me ajudar a fazer as coisas que eu queria, quando ela parecia que não iria vencer a guerra a "cabeça de baixo" me dava um ajuda extra. Mas o meu coração era um teimoso que gostava de batucar somente uma única nota, de sussurrar um único nome e de fazer fluir um único sentimento.

* * *

Eu estava no meu quarto, estirado na cama lendo um dos livros da aula de etiqueta, quando você chegou. Eu pude ouvir sua voz melodiosa entrando em meus ouvidos assim que você se aproximou o suficiente de nossas casas. Desci as escadas de dois em dois passos, ia ficar muito óbvio te observar do meu quarto, então fiz isso da janela da sala de jantar. Não tinha ninguém em casa. Com Itachi na faculdade e eu com idade suficiente para ficar em casa sozinho meus pais começaram a aproveitar aqueles pés-de-meia deles e foram viajar. Os negócios estavam estáveis e suficientemente regulados para algumas extravagâncias bem merecidas. Então, com isso, eu passei a ver meus pais cada vez menos e a ver Sakura em casa com mais freqüência e, como as garotas da torcida gostavam de ressaltar, teria a casa livre para elevar a minha relação com Sakura a outro nível. O Sr. Hyuuga também estava começando a viajar muito. Os negócios dele na área de exportação estavam crescendo e, com isso, ele viajava frequentemente para resolver problemas em outros países e se transformava em uma pai ausente cada vez mais. Hanabi não se importava muito, ela normalmente era deixada na casa da avó como ainda tinha somente dez anos e você e Neji ficavam em casa, mas você sentia a ausência. Como sempre sentiu. Hiashi era uma favoritista e deixava isso claro e tudo piorou quando Hanabi se apegou tanto a minha mãe. Só teve duas vezes durante toda a nossa vida que você mencionou sua mãe, uma delas triste, quando nos conhecemos, e uma delas feliz, anos mais tarde.

Você não estava sozinha enquanto caminhava se aproximando de nossas casas, porque você estava rindo e não era hábito seu rir ou falar sozinha. A cabeleira loira de Naruto era o motivo do seu riso. Literalmente. Ele vinha caminhando do seu lado com as mãos na cabeça bagunçando e deixando os cabelos arrepiados ainda mais do que eles já eram. Como se fosse possível. Ele terminou de mexer no cabelo e vocês pararam perto da nossa árvore. Porque todos os caras que te levavam pra casa tinham um magnetismo estranho de parar justamente na nossa árvore? Vocês, ainda rindo, conversaram um pouco sob a árvore.

- Eu devo estar horrível, se liga! - disse Naruto passando a mão compulsivamente para abaixar o cabelo.

- Nã-não, Naruto... Deixa... Deixa que eu arrumo - você se prontificou e ele abaixou a cabeça humildemente. Ele era vários centímetros mais alto que você e levantou-se depois que os seus dedos finos passearam pelo cabelo dele. Eu vi quando os olhos azuis se fecharam para apreciar o toque. Enquanto você alisava as mechas loiras eu me lembrei do toque dos seus dedos de artista passeando pelo meu próprio cabelo enquanto estávamos deitados na sacada. Naquele instante esse pensamente foi como uma lembrança de uma vida passada vivida há muito tempo, mas da qual eu morria de saudades.

- Ficou bom? - ele perguntou levantando a cabeça e dando um dos sorrisos que fazia suas pernas tremerem.

- Sim - você corou intensamente, mas menos que quando Sai a beijou.

- Então eu vou usar sempre assim.

"Droga!" pensei naquele momento, atrás da porta de vidro da sala de jantar, observando sua vida íntima mesmo depois de querer te afastar brutalmente de mim "Ele está parecendo até eu!".

Só pensei isso porque era eu quem sempre apreciava sua opinião quanto ao corte de cabelo. Tanto que eu não havia mudado o corte desde que você me dissera que gostara daquele, do jeito arrepiado e todo pra trás, exceto pela franja comprida. Não que meu cabelo não fosse naturalmente arrepiado, mas quando menor eu fazia de tudo para abaixá-lo, coisa que não funcionava muito bem. E você chegou e disse que gostava do meu cabelo arrepiado e é como ele continua até hoje. Vocês conversaram mais um pouco e naquele momento o vento mudou de direção e ficou ligeiramente mais forte fazendo o seu cabelo voar e levar o som das palavras para o outro lado. Mas mesmo que o vento tivesse continuado a meu favor o que não colaborou foi a minha sorte. De onde eu estava pude ver Sakura com seus cabelos róseos despontando na noite, aquele andar rebolado que todas as líderes de torcida tinham adquirido da noite para o dia, como se fosse um artigo que se compra em loja de conveniência, e um vestido muito mais curto do que o recomendado para moças de família de quinze anos. Ela avistou você e Naruto e riscou um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Empinou a cabeça e se dirigiu com passos mais largos em direção a minha casa.

- Ei, Naruto - ela chamou andando pela estradinha que levava até a porta - Não perca tempo com essa daí - apontou você com a cabeça fazendo-a colocar as mãos protetoramente contra o peito - Ela é muito sem graça, até para alguém como você.

- Porque você não vai se agarrar com o Sasuke e deixa a Hinata em paz, Sakura? - ele disse ríspido e foi a primeira vez que Naruto foi contra Sakura. Eu vi seus olhos se arregalando, assim como os de Sakura e posso jurar que até os meus se arregalaram levemente. Como assim Naruto Uzumaki estava respondendo bruscamente a Sakura Haruno, menina por quem ele era apaixonado desde que entrara naquela escola? Nenhum de nós acreditou, mas Sakura foi a primeira a se recuperar e deu mais um sorriso continuando com seus passos.

- É o que eu pretendo fazer! - disse e tocou a campainha de casa. Eu pensei em esperar um tempo proposital para ir atender a porta, mas não foi preciso. O choque daquela resposta brusca foi o suficiente para debilitar o controle sobre o meu corpo por um bom tempo. Balancei a cabeça e fui até a porta - Oi, amor! - Sakura sorriu largamente ao ver-me abrindo a porta e puxou o passante do meu jeans pra mais perto dela. Eu olhei levemente pra baixo e quase soltei um xingamento muito alto por estar sem camisa. Idiota!

- Oi - respondi seco e olhei para Naruto. Ele me mandou um olhar gélido, mas que eu compreendi na hora.

- Sasuke! - ele chamou quando eu já ia me virar e entrar em casa - Ah, esqueça! - ele fez um aceno com a mão e se virou pra você colocando a mão em suas costas e guiando-a para sua casa, pelos fundos.

Eu sabia o que Naruto queria dizer. Ele tinha me dito o que queria dizer com aquele olhar, mas acho que ele queria deixar bem claro em palavras, só não conseguiu encontrar as certas. Ele queria dizer para eu ensinar a Sakura a não magoar as pessoas que não tinham feito nada para ela, mas será que eu era a pessoa certa para ensinar essa lição? Olhei para eles até desaparecerem de vista. Virei à cara, trouxe Sakura para dentro e fechei a porta. Não dei tempo de ela dizer nada, apenas a prensei na parede e a beijei. Eu, na verdade, não tinha planejado nada romântico ou incrível, tinha apenas acendido algumas velas de última hora e colocado uma música de um dos CD's da minha mãe pra tocar. Sakura pareceu gostar. Arranquei o vestido dela ali mesmo, no hall de entrada, sem me importar em estar indo rápido ou ser delicado. Quando a deitei no tapete da sala foi que notei. Interrompi o beijo e levantei a cabeça:

- Seu lingerie não é branco.

- Ora, amor, você acha que eu sou idiota? - ela sorriu puxando a aba da calcinha vermelha e deixando-a estalar sobre sua pele levemente morena - Acha que eu não sei por que você pediu um lingerie branco?

Não disse nada, mas os meus olhos estavam expressando o suficiente para ela perceber que eu não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Ou é a lingerie vermelha ou nada, Sasuke.

- Que seja.

Voltei a beijá-la e aquela foi à segunda coisa que eu fiz com Sakura pela primeira vez.

Sexo.

Não quero descrever tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite, Hinata, tenho certeza que você não merece essa dose de sofrimento, ou seja, lá como queira chamar. Mas eu não posso dizer que não gostei. Quero dizer, na primeira vez eu não me preocupei nem um pouco em dar prazer a ela, eu aprenderia como fazer isso e deixá-la contente com o passar do tempo e o ganho da experiência - naquele momento eu era só uma adolescente idiota querendo um pouco de sexo somente por vingança de ver outro cara beijando você - mas ela pareceu também não se importar, pois acordou no dia seguinte sobre o tapete da sala com um sorriso rasgando-lhe a face. Assoprou minha orelha para que eu acordasse coisa que eu fiz de péssimo humor. Sakura descobriria da pior maneira que eu detesto ser acordado, especialmente quando eu sonho com você. Levantei resmungando e procurei minha cueca que tinha ido parar, não sei como, no corrimão da escada. Vesti-a e fui pra cozinha colocar a cafeteira para funcionar. Eu estava em pé ao lado da pia quando Sakura me abraçou por trás, ainda nua.

- Vou tomar um banho - ela disse.

- Você sabe onde fica o banheiro - respondi categórico. Ela pareceu ficar emburrada, como se esperasse que eu fosse com ela. Subiu as escadas sem mais um piu.

Peguei minha xícara de café e tomei de goles longos enquanto saia da cozinha para o frio vento matinal do outono. Somente de roupa íntima o vento bateu direto contra o meu peito trazendo para as minhas narinas um perfume frio que eu conhecia muito bem. Olhei para o lado e vi você, ainda de pijamas e com as pantufas gastas, colocando o lixo pra fora. Você terminou e se virou para entrar novamente, mas os seus olhos bateram em mim e você estancou. Naquele momento eu me perguntei se eu e Sakura tínhamos sido suficientemente barulhentos noite passada. Você corou intensamente, mas continuou parada e baixou a cabeça. Eu considerei isso como um sim.

- Hinata, suas panquecas vão esfriar - Neji saiu de casa também de pijama. Considerando que o pijama dele não era muito diferente do meu, posso dizer que parecia que nós dois havíamos dormido com alguém aquela noite. Acho que a única diferença era a cor, enquanto a minha era uma _boxer_ preta, a dele era uma vermelha. Ele olhou para a prima e depois para mim e franziu as sobrancelhas - Bom dia, Uchiha.

- Hyuuga - respondi.

- Venha, Hinata - ele abriu mais a porta e você foi a passos rápidos para dentro de casa. Neji foi logo atrás de você. Ele também deveria ter nos ouvido noite passada. Dei alguns passos em direção à casa dos Hyuuga e fiquei parado para ouvir o som vindo da cozinha. Logo sua voz se sobressaiu. O som das folhas do lado de fora, assim como os ventos e os pássaros, pareceu calar somente para que eu ouvisse o que você tinha a dizer em seguida.

- Neji?

- Sim, Hinata? – sempre que ele falava com você sua voz se tornava assustadora, porque era muito diferente da voz grossa e potente a que eu estava habituado. Era uma voz submissa e relaxada.

- Po-posso dormir com você essa noite... De novo? – ele hesitou.

- Sempre que quiser, Hinata.

Meu estômago embrulhou de raiva mesclada com ciúme. Entrei em casa e subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus até chegar ao banheiro do corredor. A porta estava propositalmente entreaberta e de dentro saia o barulho da água caindo e um resquício de vapor. Entrei, arranquei a cueca e transei com Sakura pela segunda vez embaixo do chuveiro naquela manhã.

* * *

Os encontros com Sakura em minha casa continuaram sempre que os meus pais iram viajar. Eu aprendera vários truques do que fazer para dar prazer e receber ainda mais em troca. Ela era manipulável e fácil de lidar quando persuadido por promessas e olhares apaixonados, porém eu não era e não sou um cara idiota, usávamos sempre camisinha e nenhum dos dois queria ser pais adolescentes, então Sakura começara a tomar anticoncepcionais. Durante o outono eu não soube de mais nenhuma fofoca do vestiário masculino sobre você estar com Sai ou qualquer coisa do tipo, aliás, se realmente existisse alguma coisa Neji faria o favor de acabar com o que quer que fosse com apenas um de seus olhares mortais pra cima daquele artista. Sai não tem fibra pra enfrentar Neji e - porque não dizer? - eu, por baixo dos panos, claro. Mas Sai era o menor dos meus problemas. Tínhamos oito jogadores no time e, pelo menos, cinco deles queriam sair com você. Os outros três era eu, Neji e Naruto. Além disso, ainda tinha Sakura que, depois da nossa primeira transa, fez o favor de espalhar para todas as suas amigas líderes de torcida como eu era bom de cama e agora as garotas me olhavam com aqueles sorrisos marotos e as mordidinhas no lábio inferior. Eram um bando de vadias ridículas que se ofereciam para qualquer par de calças. Ao menos a maioria delas, quero dizer.

Mas o outono acabou e o inverno trouxe consigo muita, muita neve mesmo. No Natal não houve transa, estávamos mais ocupados em eu ir oficialmente ter o meu primeiro jantar na casa de Sakura como namorado e freqüentador da casa dos Haruno. Acordei no dia 26 de dezembro com uma sensação estranha. Vesti uma roupa qualquer e, terminando meu café da manhã, peguei a pá e fui tirar a neve da garagem como havia prometido a minha mãe que faria. Meu pai não estava em casa naquela manhã, já havia ido viajar novamente. Agora eu raramente o via e ele não me chamava mais de campeão. Certas coisas são coisas de infância e só de infância. Minha mãe estava cada dia mais triste com mais rugas e fios prateados no seu cabelo imaculadamente negro. Ela só ficava radiante e feliz como antes quando Hanabi vinha abraçá-la ou quando Itachi estava em casa. Estava terminando de tirar a neve quando você veio correndo em minha direção, as bochechas pálidas agora avermelhadas pelo vento frio e sem casaco algum, somente uma blusa rulê azul. Estava aflita.

- Sasuke, por favor, eu preciso de ajuda - eu pensei em somente continuar tirando a neve e ignorar, mas algo nos seus olhos cor de nuvem me fez perguntar qual era o problema - A Sra. Wahin está caída na sala, não consigo carregá-la sozinha e não sei se ela está bem!

Larguei a pá imediatamente e deixei que você me puxasse até a casa na esquina. A piscina tinha uma camada de vinte centímetros de água congelada, do mesmo jeito que nós costumávamos fazer quando mais jovens. Entramos na modesta casinha de madeira e nos aproximamos da Sra. Wahin, seu casaco estava jogado por sobre uma poltrona da sala. Eu agachei para pegá-la e colocar no sofá, mas nem cheguei a tocá-la. A Sra. Wahin não estava só caída porque ela tinha um problema ou porque estava mal, ela estava simplesmente morta. Suspirei e olhei pra você encarando seus olhos aflitos.

- Ela está morta, Hinata - disse sem pensar e você caiu de joelhos ao lado do sofá de três lugares.

- Não... - sussurrou em choque.

- Hinata - eu me aproximei de você, as lágrimas salgadas manchavam seu rosto pálido e os soluços faziam todo o seu pequeno corpo tremer. Eu queria te abraçar, de consolar, te afagar os cabelos e secar suas lágrimas, mas o meu autocontrole se tornara forte, muito forte. Fiquei em silêncio por longos minutos até que a sua crise de choro diminuísse - Temos que chamar um médico e a polícia.

Você concordou com a cabeça e eu fiz a ligação. Eles chegaram e nós contamos o que tinha acontecido. Você foi interrogada três vezes e nas três vezes você tinha se debulhado em lágrimas. Eles deram o atestado de óbito e todo o procedimento foi feito por um dos filhos da Sra. Wahin à distância. Foi feito um velório na casa mesmo, você ficou responsável por aprontar a sala e preparar um lanche para aqueles que viriam prestar seus pêsames. O tempo todo você ficou com a cabeça baixa, sem sorrir, sem dizer nada, nem mesmo quando Naruto, Kiba e Shino se aproximaram e tentaram arrancar alguma coisa, mesmo que monossílabos ou meros grunhidos, de você. Só sorriu por um segundo quando minha mãe te colocou entre seus braços e você se sentiu protegida. A dor de perder uma pessoa tão querida era muito grande, grande demais para o seu coraçãozinho suportar e eu, de certa forma, quis pegar um pouco daquela dor pra mim.

Já era noite alta, meio da madrugada, quase manhã, e a Sra. Wahin iria ser enterrada pouco depois do nascer do sol. Eu não sei se foi por vontade própria, mas eu saí da casa pela porta dos fundos e te encontrei chorando na beirada da piscina. Você limpava as lágrimas com as mangas do casaco incansavelmente, mas sempre que você passava a manga pelo rosto secando uma lágrima, mais três a seguiam. Sentei atrás de você e te coloquei entre minhas pernas depois de se recuperar do susto que eu te dei ao me aproximar com passos silenciosos. Você continuava soluçando muito, mas as lágrimas iam parando gradativamente enquanto eu passava a mão pelos seus cabelos compridos. Queria sussurrar alguma coisa para te confortar. As palavras não vinham mais até minha boca facilmente como costumavam fazer. Parece que nada era suficiente para te fazer sentir melhor, então eu fiquei lá com você, te abraçando em silêncio.

Sabe a sensação de um fumante que, ao parar de fumar quinze anos atrás, resolve colocar um cigarro na boca somente para experimentar e pensando que não vai acontecer nada, mas quando ele o faz parece que ele nunca havia parado de fumar? Era exatamente essa a sensação que percorreu o meu corpo e eriçou os cabelos da minha nuca naquele dia, sentado atrás de você na borda da piscina, no frio do inverno, com os flocos de neve nova da noite começando a cair. Seria uma cena muito romântica se não fosse uma ocasião tão triste. Você sempre foi uma garota muito sutil, até para chorar você fazia em silêncio e sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Se eu não estivesse tão perto naquela hora não iria perceber que você recomeçara a chorar mais. Abracei-te mais forte ainda quando ouvi os soluços baixinhos e fechei os olhos. Eu não sabia se, desde que eu começara a sair oficialmente com Sakura, você havia chorado por mim, eu suspeitava muito que sim. Mas até aquele momento eu não te vira realmente chorando por mim e eu pude sentir que aquelas lágrimas não eram somente pela perda da Sra. Wahin. Eram, também, por nossa amizade ter mudado tanto, não eram? Eu te conheço, Hinata! Assim como é difícil eu esconder algo de você, você também é um livro aberto perante mim, apesar de saber mentir e dissimular melhor que eu. Eu minto para machucar, enquanto você mente para evitar os machucados. Você vive me dizendo que não há mentiras boas ou ruins, apenas o diferente propósito de contá-las.

Eu tirei um dos meus braços do abraço e afundei a mão no bolso da calça para encontrar um pequeno pingente que eu comprara há algumas semanas atrás e vinha deixando ele sempre comigo para tomar coragem suficiente para deixar na sua janela da sacada. Você iria saber que tinha sido eu quem o deixara lá, mas pelo menos eu poderia me confortar com o fato que você acharia que eu não sabia que você sabia. Mas será que tinha momento mais certo do que aquele em que estávamos? Apesar da morte da sua tutora, era o único momento em muito tempo que estávamos voltando à nostalgia da infância sem ao menos nos esforçarmos em trocar palavras. Era uma espécie de telepatia. Então eu peguei o pequeno pingente prateado em forma de girassol e estendi-o na palma de minha mão a sua frente.

- Feliz aniversário - sussurrei e foi como colocar um peso imenso sobre minhas costas. Desde quando falar com você tinha se tornado tão difícil?

Você pareceu se assustar no início, mas pegou o pingente pela correntinha prateada que o pendurava. Você sussurrou um agradecimento e eu coloquei-o no seu pescoço para você. Era leve e sutil, nem parecia que você o estava usando quando eu, disfarçadamente, olhava para o seu pescoço buscando a gargantilha, mas a luz batia nele de forma diferente e refletia o prateado das pequenas pétalas. Eu me lembro que você me contou estar confusa, anos mais tarde, sobre o que aquele pingente significava. Eu apenas sorri de canto, olhei para o céu e disse que era o meu segredo. Agora eu acho que devo contar, não é? Era um girassol. Você estava usando um girassol num dos lados do chapéu vermelho na primeira vez que eu a vi. Parece estúpido, eu acho isso muito estúpido e pareço ainda mais estúpido contando, mas eu me lembrei. Foi uma das imagens mentais de você que eu nunca esqueci.

- Vou sentir tanto a falta dela – você disse com aquela voz melodiosa que me obrigou a fechar os olhos para apreciar. Era tão bom ouvir você falando diretamente comigo de novo.

- Eu sei.

- Já estou farta... – você fez uma pausa medindo as palavras - ...que as pessoas se vão assim.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Uma parte da dor contida naquelas palavras era pra mim, tenho certeza.

- Elas nunca me dão uma última palavra.

- Sinto muito – meu pedido de desculpas foi ralo, de muito menos palavras do que você merecia, mas nós nunca fomos crianças de falar muito, não é, Hinata? Acho que você fica mais a vontade com meu silêncio do que com todas essas sílabas. Você se contentou com minhas desculpas. Você sempre se contenta com menos do que merece.

O céu ficou muito escuro, mas logo a paisagem foi clareando e o céu foi ficando um pouco mais azul que o tom da noite, o tanto fraco de azul que as nuvens de inverno permitiam a claridade de o sol transpassá-las. Os seus olhos continuavam da cor das nuvens. De todos os fenômenos da natureza o seu era o mais imutável. Os primeiros raios da aurora vieram através da cerca de madeira branca da Sra. Wahin e se colocaram sobre nós. Um calor bem vindo depois daquela noite fria e escura tanto pelo inverno quanto pelos acontecimentos lamentosos. Você se mexeu incomodada e secou as últimas lágrimas, os olhos meio vermelhos e inchados se viraram para mim:

- Logo será o cortejo - eu entendi isso como que você pedindo para sair do meio de minhas pernas e se juntar ao seu último momento perto do corpo da velha senhora. Eu cedi e assim que nos levantamos o momento de nostalgia infantil acabou. Meus olhos ficaram sérios e impenetráveis. Você abaixou a cabeça e correu casa adentro. Não demorei muito eu entrei também, mas não fiquei dentro da casa. Sai de lá a passos largos em direção a nossa árvore e sentei lá embaixo, em meio à neve nova que deixava minhas calças ensopadas.

- Sasuke! - uma voz conhecida e melosa veio aos meus ouvidos e eu vi Sakura quando levantei os olhos. Ela tinha um olhar sonolento, mas tinha vindo ao saber do enterro de nossa vizinha - Não vai ao enterro?

- Não.

- Então eu também não preciso ir - ela sentou-se ao meu lado se aconchegando em meu peito - Detesto esse tipo de coisa, é só enterrar e acabou.

Soltei um bufo e me desvencilhei dela. Nem pesar que eu iria ficar com ela ali, embaixo da nossa árvore. Tudo bem que os únicos dois garotos que vieram te trazer em casa com certas segundas intenções nas entrelinhas quiseram que você ficasse sob a árvore com eles, mas você foi firme e recusou. Não seria eu que me tornaria ainda mais grotesco e horrendo ao macular nossa última memória de infância feliz. Era meu último refúgio de nostalgia.

Sakura não pareceu gostar muito, levantou irritada e ficou ao meu lado enquanto eu observava o cortejo sair da casa da Sra. Wahin e seguir rumo ao St. Louis Park. Logo atrás dele estava o cemitério do nosso bairro, perto da casa de Naruto. E falando nele, ele trazia você como uma das últimas pessoas a sair da casa da esquina. Seus ombros estavam encolhidos e você segurava alguma coisa na altura da clavícula. Não deu pra ver o que era suas mãos estavam enluvadas e o cobriam totalmente. Ele tinha uma mão na sua cintura, o cabelo mais arrepiado que o normal como você dissera que ficava bom e o olhar condoído pela sua dor.

- Venha, Sakura – eu chamei e comecei a andar na direção oposta ao cortejo.

- Aonde vamos? – ela de um salto para se aproximar de mim e acompanhar o meu passo apressado.

- Vou te levar pra casa – e se eu conseguisse fazer isso rápido meus planos dariam certo.

- Por quê? Não vamos ficar juntos hoje?

- Não.

- Ah, Sasuke, francamente, só porque a velha da sua vizinha da esquina morreu não quer dizer que nós não podemos nos divertir.

- Sakura – eu parei e me virei calmamente para encará-la. Eu era um dos caras mais baixos do time de basquete, mas ainda assim vários centímetros mais alto que você e Sakura – Eu estou com um péssimo humor, você preferiria não me irritar hoje.

Eu entendi perfeitamente pelo brilho dos olhos dela que ela tinha entendido a mensagem. Assim como eu aprendera controlar o incrível charme hereditário dos homens da Família Uchiha, eu também aprendera a controlar a sua genética de frieza e fúria. Nesses momentos eu meus olhos passavam a ter um brilho avermelhado semelhante ao tom avermelhado natural dos olhos de Itachi.

Seguimos calados até a casa de Sakura e nem me dei ao trabalho de beijá-la ao chegar à porta. Era por esse tipo de comportamento que eu sabia que você me condenaria se soubesse. Você diria que se eu realmente gostasse de Sakura eu não faria esse tipo de coisas com ela e a compreenderia sempre. Não acontecia isso entre mim e Sakura. Nem um pouco. Dei meia volta e a passos largos e rápidos eu alcancei o St. Louis Park. O cortejo ainda estava no cemitério atrás do parque, mas o caixão já havia sido baixado na cova e várias pessoas já iam indo embora enquanto os coveiros tacavam terra dentro do caixão de madeira-de-lei da Sra. Wahin.

Você ainda estava lá, as mãos sobre o peito. Era uma das únicas pessoas que não estava de preto, já que não tivera um segundo se quer de descanso para ir se trocar. Mas você não se importava nem um pouco, ela estava morta, você vestida de preto ou não. E lá, penduradas nos cantinhos de seus olhos claríssimos, estavam às lágrimas tão claras quanto. Eu não me aproximei. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e fiquei meio escorado, meio escondido, atrás de uma árvore a vários metros de você. Ao seu lado estava Naruto e também seu primo Neji, assim como Kiba e Shino. Enquanto todas as pessoas faziam o cortejo fúnebre da velha Sra. Wahin, esses rapazes faziam o seu cortejo de dor.

"A rainha e seus súditos" pensei. Andava lendo muitos livros da aula de etiqueta "E eu sou seu cavaleiros renegado!".

Definitivamente, muitos livros.

Dei meia volta e te deixei, assim como Kiba, Shino e Neji, deixando-a só com Naruto. Algo urrava no meu estômago dizendo que era para eu estar ao seu lado e não ele, mas eu já fizera a minha parte naquela manhã e já tivera o meu momento de nostalgia. Como eu adoro nostalgia.

Você continuou triste por várias semanas e jamais se esqueceu do aniversário de morte da Sra. Wahin. Todos os anos eu via você saindo de casa para ir até lá presenteá-la com flores frescas. Eu também ia, te seguia e ficava escorado naquela mesma árvore, todos os anos. Eu suspeito que você soubesse o que eu fazia, porque vira e mexe eu via seus olhos cor de nuvem de inverno se desviarem do túmulo por alguns instantes e vir pousar na árvore em tempo suficiente para eu me esconder atrás dela. Depois eu virava as costas e te deixava, mais uma vez, sozinha com a dor.

Nesse ano eu não acredito que dê para você ir até lá, não é, Hinata? Não se preocupe, eu vou por você.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Pessoal, desculpem a demora, eu deveria ter postado semana passada, mas aconteceram equívocos. Mas essa semana eu não tenho aulas a semana toda, então haverá muitas atualizações! Espero agradar a todos!**

**Esse capítulo foi triste! Eu fiquei mesmo mal pela Sra.Wahin, mas aproximou momentaneamente Sasuke e Hinata. E, podem apostar, 16 anos é o meu capítulo favorito, apesar de ainda não estar escrito nem nada. Vai ser bem grande e com muitos acontecimentos.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hanari, 00 Gabi Duque 00, Jane Nylleve, Myuki-chan in Wonderland, Pii O., Hachi-chan, Tia Rovs, FranHyuuga, Maria Lua, Persephone Spencer, Haruno-Sakura19, Srta. NaTi, sah cerejinha, nyo-mila, Toph-chan, Marcy Black, Pink Ringo, zal-chann, Ketz, Mayza,_ _hinatapensante _e _Hinatinha Hyuuga._

**Obrigada pelo carinho, para as pessoas que deixam reviews e as que não deixam, eu vejo os hits! ;)  
E, gente, nada de Tilim-sama ou Tilim-san, por favor! Eu sou como vocês e não sou velha ;.;! No máximo um Tilim-chan, quem quiser! Obrigada! n.n**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	11. 16 Anos

16 Anos

* * *

**ÓDIO**

_Substantivo masculino._

_Sentimento de antipatia e aversão. Hostilidade; animosidade; extrema aversão. Desejo de que o mal se abata sobre o objeto odiado._

_

* * *

_

No verão de meus dezesseis anos meus pais viajaram muito. Eles passaram praticamente os dois meses e meio que faziam minhas férias de verão viajando. E eu não me importei nem um pouco. Podia ficar em casa, sozinho. Ao menos sozinho por algum tempo. Sozinho quando Sakura não resolvia aparecer em casa - coisa que ela gostava de fazer quase todos os dias -, sozinho quando Itachi também não resolvia aparecer em casa, dormir lá um dia ou dois e depois ir embora com algum de seus amigos estranhos, sozinho quando eu não resolvia, do nada, dar uma festa para o pessoal do time e aqueles mais populares com quem eles tinham amizade, incluindo as garotas mais bonitas do St. Louis High School. Tais festas eram sempre regadas de bebida, música e amassos. Todos os quartos da casa ficavam ocupados com casais, até mesmo o banheiro, a cozinha e o escritório do meu pai eram infestados desses tipos. Nem a parte de trás da escada escapava. Algumas vezes Itachi aparecia nas minhas festas com algum de seus amigos, mas eles não causavam problemas. O pessoal até que ficava animado por _caras da faculdade_ estarem ali. E eles também traziam um barril cheio de cerveja.

Hiashi Hyuuga se tornara um homem ocupado demais. Hanabi Hyuuga se tornara uma menina inteligente demais. Neji Hyuuga se tornara um rapaz cobiçado demais. Você, Hinata Hyuuga, se tornara uma garota maravilhosa demais.

Hiashi agora era um homem rico e importante. Ele passava muito tempo nas cidades influentes, como a capital e similares. Tinha um apartamento lá e saia com mulheres. Ele estava retomando a sua vida depois de criar as duas filhas. Poucas vezes vinha para a casa para saber como você estava, mas gostava de tentar compensar sua ausência com presentes caros que, eu sabia, você doava ou cedia de presente para Tenten Mitsashi. Hanabi demonstrara, em termos acadêmicos e físicos, ser uma garota muito promissora, então Hiashi a matriculara em um colégio interno no exterior. Ela não reclamou, apenas aceitou a decisão do pai com uma frieza nada apropriada para uma garota de onze anos, mas chorou ao se despedir de você. Neji agora começava a se tornar ausente. Ele arranjara alguns amigos estranhos, o mais estranho deles chamado Gaara, e saíra do time de basquete. Tinha correntes nas calças, um cigarro na boca e noites e noites longe de casa. Você não podia evitar ficar preocupada com ele. Neji era seu último refúgio do que um dia fora sua vida feliz e próspera e agora até mesmo ele estava indo para o escuro.

A noite de verão daquele dia em que minha antiga proteção por você reacendeu foi uma noite estrelada no começo da estação quente. Estava dando uma das minhas primeiras festas, meus pais tinham ido viajar a apenas três dias. A casa praticamente expelia gente, o gramado estava forrado de pessoas, tanto o da frente quando o de trás. A música alta tocava e eu não me importava nem um pouco de manchar o tapete e os móveis com a cerveja que as pessoas derrubavam. Os sofás tinham sido empurrados para fazer da sala uma pista de dança em que várias pessoas se esfregavam sem pudor algum. Eu vi Naruto passando por mim com um copo de cerveja e sentando-se num dos bancos da cozinha. Já fazia um tempo que ele começara a estar assim, mais deprimido que o seu estado hiper-ativo permitia, mas eu não tinha perguntado nada até aquele momento.

- Oi, Sasuke - eu não disse nada, só sentei ao lado dele - Bela festa.

- Você não parece estar gostando - bebi minha cerveja esperando a resposta dele. Naruto era o meu melhor amigo. Apesar de todas as atrocidades que eu cometi ele sempre estava do meu lado. Ele acabou ficando do seu lado também, não é, Hinata? Até hoje eu penso que Naruto tem uma espécie de cola que fazem com que as pessoas se apóiem nele para não cair e apóiem-no quando ele precisa. Ele é muito importante, apesar de todo o ciúme que eu sentia quando o via perto de você. Mas mesmo ele sendo meu melhor amigo e ser tão claro como água em suas emoções, eu não podia e não posso ajudá-lo com os problemas quando ele não me diz_ qual é o problema_.

- Eu acho que vou pra casa - ele amassou o copo e tacou no lixo ali perto. Levantou-se do banco.

- Naruto...

- Eu preciso pensar sobre uma coisa, Sasuke, é uma dúvida que eu tenho - ele me sorriu depois disso - Não se preocupe, se der certo eu te conto depois.

E saiu pela porta. Eu não cheguei a perguntar o que era aquela coisa e nem me lembrei dela depois. Itachi irrompera pela porta da sala trazendo consigo aquele amigo Kisame, um loiro chamado Deidara, um de cabelos brancos e camisa aberta chamado Hidan e um cara que não parecia em nada com os integrantes da turma deles, chamava-se Sasori. Cada um deles trazia, pelo menos, duas caixas de seis cervejas.

- A festa de hoje tá uma graça, galinho! - disse Deidara passando por mim e colocando as cervejas na geladeira junto com o pequeno arsenal que tinha lá já.

- Então faça o favor de não estragar - eu respondi enquanto passava por ele e ia até Itachi parado na sala, como se analisando as opções, com os olhos vermelhos brilhando, mas sério - Itachi.

- Só vamos nos divertir, Sasuke - ele me mandou um sorriso de canto que deveria ser confortador, mas só me deu muito ódio quando ele olhou para a luz acesa da casa da família Hyuuga através da janela da sala de jantar. Você estava em casa, você sempre estava em casa. Neji - mesmo em uma gangue com aqueles caras estranhos mais Gaara - se tornara ainda mais popular do que quando no time de basquete. Era incrível como as garotas eram estúpidas o suficiente para gostarem dos tipos que éramos. E ele estava ali, no momento se agarrando com Tenten no canto menos iluminado da sala. Lee estava caindo de bêbado em um canto, murmurando coisas e tentando dar golpes desajeitados de um estilo de luta que ele pensava ser kung-fu. Kiba estava com os pais nas montanhas e Shino nunca saía. Eu não me senti nem um pouco bem com aquele olhar de meu irmão mais velho.

- Itachi! - Ino desvencilhou-se de beijar Shikamaru para agarrar o pescoço do meu irmão e beijar-lhe fazendo com que ele percorresse a cintura dela com as mãos até apertar-lhe as nádegas com vontade. Shikamaru, o líder do clube de xadrez, não pareceu se afetar em nada. Roubou um cigarro do bolso de Neji, colocou na boca e acendeu, depois mandou um olhar como se dizendo "Você vem comigo, problemática" para a irmã mais velha de Gaara, Temari, que subiu com ele escada acima.

Deixei meu irmão lá com Ino e fui procurar Sakura. Precisava transar um pouco para esquecer a presença horrenda que eu irmão ai representava. Todas as vezes que ele vinha, sem exceção, fazia o favor de ir até sua casa com a desculpa de que "tinha saudades da Hina". Eu não engolia essa nem um pouco. É claro que ele queria ficar com você, claro que ele queria que você fosse dele. Assim seria mais uma coisa que ele era dele e não minha, mais um vitória dele e mais uma derrota minha. Você tinha se tornado para Itachi como uma obsessão, como um troféu de carne e osso, como o doce mais gostoso e mais intocável que ele queria provar. Toda vez que ele dizia que ia até sua casa eu via seus olhos escarlates brilharem e o meu sangue ir até as orelhas, mas eu nunca fazia nada. Eu não conseguia fazer nada para te proteger, já que a afastando eu perdera esse direito. Mas ele nunca tentara nada com você sozinha em casa. Primeiro ele amaciava sua relação com ele, fazia confiar, para depois usar e descartar. Ele era um leão contra uma caça.

Eu não vi o que eu vou te contar agora, mas você me contou tudo perfeitamente depois de toda a minha fase ridícula. Esse é um pedacinho da sua memória que você passou pra mim. Agora eu acho justo devolver pra você.

**

* * *

**

A Sra. Uchiha me disse que estava muito solitária com Itachi na faculdade, as constantes viagens do seu pai e a sua ausência pelo time. Claro, ela nunca culpou nenhum de vocês, Sasuke. Sua mãe é mesmo uma mulher forte, mas mesmo assim como passatempo ela me pediu para ensiná-la a pintar quadros. Eu a estava ensinando antes da viagem repentina dela, então todo o meu material ficou no seu quarto. Na noite da festa eu queria pintar. Sabe, arte foi uma das maneiras que eu encontrei para preencher o vazio. Qual vazio? Aquele mais dolorido de todos. O vazio da ausência. Eu gostava muito quando Itachi resolvia me visitar. Ele é um bom rapaz, apesar de eu desaprovar certas coisas. A companhia dele tornou-se ainda mais agradável quando Neji resolveu se envolver com Gaara e aqueles outros caras. Eu tenho medo por ele.

Eu ouvia a música alta e podia ver todas as pessoas da minha janela. Eu não sou muito fã dessas coisas, mas eu espero que você tenha se divertido, Sasuke. O caderno de desenhos especiais que você me deu ainda tinha muitas folhas. As coisas que eu gostava de desenhar ali estavam me escapando da mente, como se as imagens que eu gostasse de desenhar naquele caderno não existissem mais. De fato, elas não existiam, não é? Mas eu tinha uma tela grande em branco e seria perfeita para fazer uma encomenda que eu havia recebido há poucos dias. Só que eu precisava das tintas e talvez se eu passasse pela cozinha bem encolhidinha ninguém ia me perceber. Troquei minha roupa de pintura por um jeans, umas sandálias rasteiras e uma blusa de verão branca. Era mesmo uma noite muito quente. Sai de casa deixando a luz do meu quarto acessa e passei por alguns casais nos gramados que faziam coisas que eu só pensava em fazer quando estivesse muito bem casada. Apesar de para eles parecer ser uma coisa completamente normal você praticamente conceber seus filhos no gramado de uma casa alheia as vistas de todo mundo.

- Des-desculpe... Desculpe! - disse enquanto passava por umas pessoas tentando esbarrar nelas o menos possível, até conseguir entrar na casa dos Uchiha. Arrependi-me assim que pus os pés do lado de dentro. Aconteciam coisas muito piores do que do lado de fora que eu realmente não pretendo descrever, são imagens horríveis o suficiente para que eu queira esquecer - Desculpe.

Coloquei as mãos sobre os olhos e me encolhi tentando chegar de fininho até a escada. Via alguns dos amigos que Itachi me apresentara há algum tempo, assim como vários casais de alunos da nossa escola. Eu não vi Kiba nem Shino, mas eu sabia onde eles estavam. Também não vi Sai. Ele me disse, depois, que não gosta de sair muito e prefere ficar em casa lendo sobre o comportamento humano. Não vi Naruto, tampouco, coisa me deixou bastante surpresa. Ele não costumava perder suas festas, Sasuke. Aliás, ele não costumava perder festa alguma, não é? Ele era sempre um chamariz de gente. Subi as escadas com pressa e com cuidado. As luzes eram apenas parciais e eu tropecei ao errar o último degrau, mas não cai. Respirei fundo pedindo, por favor, que eu não tivesse gritado sem querer. Ninguém me olhava. Isso era ótimo. Terminei de subir e entrei no corredor. Tinha luz por baixo da porta do banheiro e do quarto de Itachi, mas fora isso os outros quartos estavam silenciosos. O corredor inteiro estava muito mais silencioso que o resto da casa e isso era uma benção para os ouvidos. Fui andando até o quarto do Sr. e Sra. Uchiha sem problemas, não havia encontrado Itachi ou você e isso me deixava bastante aliviada.

* * *

Sakura não estava na varanda, nem na pista de dança, nem na cozinha. Onde diabos ela tinha se metido? Passando pela cozinha eu peguei uma das garrafinhas de cerveja que Itachi e os amigos estranhos dele trouxeram para a festa e abri ali mesmo tomando alguns goles. Estava extremamente irritado e fiquei ali parado pensando onde Sakura estaria. Quando dei um passo para olhar no escritório eu vi um vultinho pequeno e branco passando pela porta. Era um vultinho encolhido, pequeno e magro, que se eu estivesse mais bêbado podia jurar que era um fantasma. Mas eu não estava nem um pouco bêbado, não estava nem meio alto, então eu vi perfeitamente que era você se esgueirando entre as pessoas querendo ao máximo não ser notada. Você coloca os braços sobre o peito quando não quer ser notada. Eu não sei se você percebe quando faz isso, Hinata.

Terminei de tomar a cerveja quando vi você subindo as escadas e taquei a garrafa de qualquer jeito dentro da pia sem que ela quebrasse. Eu estava no primeiro degrau quando vi você tropeçando e me escondi atrás da parede quando você olhou para ver se alguém tinha te visto. Não pela vergonha de ter tropeçado, mas por medo de simplesmente ser notada ali, numa festa das pessoas que, claramente, não faziam parte do seu círculo de amizades. Apesar de Tenten estar ali. Olhei em volta, pela sala e pela cozinha. Tudo continuava seguindo no ritmo da festa. Subi as escadas, curioso pelo motivo de você estar ali, apesar de já desconfiar. Mas a minha curiosidade tinha fundamento. Eu não fazia idéia de onde estava Itachi. Esperei no pé da escada para que você descesse, mas comecei a ficar preocupado quando isso demorou demais.

* * *

Peguei a minha paleta e a caixa de tintas. O quadro da Sra. Uchiha estava intocado, com meia paisagem pintada, no cavalete. Ela gostara mesmo de aprender a pintar. Sai do quarto em silêncio e segurei todas as coisas em uma mão para poder fechar a porta. Ela rangeu um pouco e eu fechei os olhos, apesar de a música lá embaixo estar alta o suficiente para que as pessoas da pista de dança não conseguissem se escutar nem que umas gritassem nos ouvidos das outras. Me virei e levei um susto.

- AAh! - gritei deixando a caixa e a paleta caírem no chão. Coloquei a mão na boca imediatamente e me encostei a porta fechada do quarto dos Uchiha - Que... S-susto, Itachi!

- Desculpe, Hinata - a voz dele não estava alterada em nada, mas eu tive a impressão de que ele não queria mesmo se desculpar. Pensei ser só impressão. Os olhos negro-avermelhados estavam encobertos pelas sombras do corredor. A única fonte de luz era o poste da rua que iluminava o corredor através da porta aberta do quarto de Sasuke - Veio participar da festa?

- Nã-não, vim buscar... - me agachei para pegar as tintas. A caixa havia aberto espalhando-as pelo assoalho. Itachi se agachou comigo para me ajudar. Ele era sempre muito gentil indo me visitar em casa, agora que eu não tinha mais a companhia constante de Hanabi e Neji - Umas tintas.

- Mikoto me contou que você a está ensinando a pintar - colocamos todas as tintas de volta na caixa - Você é muito gentil, Hinata.

- Não, ela é... Sempre muito disposta a aprender - sorri com a lembrança dela toda animada quando conseguiu esboçar o desenho com carvão sem problemas na tela em branco. Levantei com minhas coisas, pronta para não demorar muito mais ali, apesar da companhia de Itachi - Ela...

Ele tocou minha mão. Segurou minha mão direita enquanto a outra segurava a palheta e a caixa. Segurou-a e trouxe para ficar na altura de seus olhos, então entrelaçou meus dedos com os dele. Os homens da família Uchiha - todos eles - têm a pele pálida, mas em contraste com a minha eu parecia uma cadáver. Mas o contato da mão de Itachi - uma mão muito maior e áspera e desconfortavelmente experiente - queimava. Eu não queria aquele contado e o meu coração se apertou no peito com um sentimento temeroso.

- Você também é muito bonita, Hinata - aquilo fez o meu estômago gelar e eu trouxe a mão que ele segurava para perto do corpo. Quando eu baixei os olhos eu pude ver uma de suas mãos levantando meu queixo e outra tirando alguns fios de cabelo dos meus olhos. Os dedos experientes passaram pelo meu rosto até meus lábios e eu não gostei daquele toque. Era muito diferente do toque protetor de Neji quando ele acariciava o meu cabelo até eu adormecer e também diferente dos toques brincalhões de bagunçarem minha franja de Naruto e Kiba - Você será... Minha, Hinata.

Uma mão veio para minha cintura junto com o corpo de Itachi sobre o meu e as minhas mãos se espalmaram sobre o seu peito. Da minha garganta não vinha som, mas dos meus braços vinha alguma força para empurrá-lo. Não surtia nenhum efeito. A caixa e a paleta caíram de novo. Eu pude ver as tintas se espalhando até uma delas rolas escada abaixo.

- I-itachi... Não, m-me solta - eu sussurrei, mas com a certeza de que ele não me dera atenção. Ele me deixou presa à porta - Itachi, p-pare!

* * *

Enquanto eu subia os degraus devagar para que eu não a encontrasse acidentalmente uma das tintas rolou até, mais ou menos, o quarto degrau de cima para baixo. O que diabos aquela tinta estava fazendo ali? Não é como se você quisesse brincar de caça as tintas, você entrara sorrateiramente para passar despercebida e eu pensava que era isso que você queria continuar fazendo. Passando despercebida. Terminei de subir as escadas com cuidado e assim que meus olhos se fixaram no corredor o meu sangue todo ferveu.

- Itachi, p-pare! - você disse um pouco mais alto, mas eu já não ouvia mais nada no andar de baixo. Fechei os punhos com força e serrei os dentes. Quando a boca dele se colocou na sua pele, no pescoço, eu senti que poderia estourar a cara dele até virar paçoca, mas as minhas pernas estavam travadas, como se alguma coisas quisesse que eu visse mais um pouco, era meu castigo. Meu castigo por me afastar de você era ver um dos meus piores pesadelos se tornando realidade - Pare... Com isso, Itachi!

Você tentava empurrá-lo, tentava repeli-lo, mas o que você podia fazer? Ele era mais forte, muito mais forte que você. Hinata, você mal conseguia carregar dois sacos de arroz de volta do mercado, como esperava lutar contra Itachi? E eu lá assistindo enquanto ele tentava enfiar a mão por baixo da sua blusa branca e apertava suas coxas com força suficiente para deixar horríveis marcas roxas.

- Quem vai proteger você agora, _Hina_? - ele disse totalmente sério. Algo dentro de mim fazia um barulho estranho, um barulho intenso, assim como parecia arranhar o meu estômago dolorosamente. Eu precisava me mexer - Neji? Naruto? Com certeza não será o Sasuke, porque ele escolheu Sakura Haruno. Você não tem inveja dela, Hina?

- Por favor... - lágrimas de medo escorriam de seus olhos translúcidos. Os punhos pequenos passando a dar socos fraquíssimos no peito dele, enquanto eu era obrigado pelo meu próprio corpo a olhar aquilo, olhar as mãos imundas dele entrando por sua blusa e tocando onde, eu sabia, ninguém jamais havia tocado antes. Você soltou um grito abafado repleto de nojo - Porque você... E-está fazendo isso comigo, I-itachi?

- Sabe, o meu irmãozinho não sabe escolher - a mão de Itachi puxou seu cabelo com força para trás afastando sua cabeça e deixando-o ver as lágrimas - Você é muito melhor, Hina.

E os lábios dele foram de encontro aos seus. O qualquer coisa que estava dentro do meu estômago parou, depois voltou mais barulhento, intenso e doloroso que qualquer outra coisa que eu já senti durante minha vida toda. Eu lembro desse sentimento como se o estivesse sentindo agora. Duvido que um dia eu vá esquecer, Hinata. Eu via você lá, sofrendo, e o que eu fazia? Nada. Mas quando eu vi você tentando se desvencilhar daquele beijo e o qualquer coisa no meu estômago voltar, depois se transferir para o coração, me fizeram mexer as pernas e, sem saber de onde aquela força veio, eu agarrei Itachi com as duas mãos pela camisa e arranquei ele de cima de você tacando-o na parede. Eu sabia que meus olhos deviam estar com um brilho negro-avermelhado intenso de raiva. Eu te olhei de soslaio e vi seu corpo tremendo, junto com seus lábios e seus olhos lacrimejantes. Foi mais um agravante da minha ira.

- Sa-sasuke... - sua voz soou atrás de mim, suave, meio alegre e totalmente aliviada. Você ainda depositava suas esperanças em mim, não é, Hinata? Você cumpriu sua promessa e jamais ousou parar de me deixar preocupado. Até hoje é assim.

- Você merece morrer - você silenciou, mas essa ameaça era para Itachi. Ele se levantou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Olha só se eu não estava errado, o pequeno galinho veio salvar a patinha-feia! - eu não esperei ele se levantar completamente e fiz com que o meu punho esquerdo voasse para o queixo dele. Foi muito satisfatório quando eu o acertei. Aquilo no meu estômago fez um barulho de felicidade que me animou a pular em cima dele, sobre sua cintura, e acertar uma de direita sobre o seu olho.

- Não volte a colocar as mãos nela, Itachi! - gritei. Ele cuspiu sangue e voltou a sorrir.

- Você é um pobre coitado, Sasuke - acertei mais um soco nele antes de ouvir uma voz.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou um Deidara se aproximando e me empurrando de cima do meu irmão - Você ficou doido, moleque?

- Deidara? Você achou o Itachi? - Kisame apareceu na escada enquanto Deidara sentava o meu irmão que tinha o nariz e a boca sangrando, assim como um belo olho roxo. Ouvi a música lá embaixo parando, logo o segundo andar estaria infestado de curiosos para saber o que aconteceu - Quem foi que te surrou? - perguntou Kisame, mas enquanto eles socorriam Itachi eu puxei você pela mão, estava estática. Acredito que você estava mais assustada pela minha reação do que pela investida de Itachi, certo? Acho que sim.

Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta, mas não ia correr o risco de ficar somente ali, especialmente depois que eu ouvi Kisame esmurrando a porta e gritando:

- ABRE ISSO, IDIOTA, QUEM VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO QUE É? VOCÊ TÁ MORTO, GAROTO!

- Hinata... - chamei. Seus olhos claros, antes vidrados, voltaram-se para o meus. Um sentimento, que eu jurava ter esquecido, voltou quando eu vi toda a gratidão transbordando deles, assim como uma saudade ainda maior. Ainda escorriam lágrimas dos seus olhos. E pronunciar o seu nome de forma preocupada depois de tanto tempo era delicioso, revigorante - Hinata, o seu pai tá em casa?

Você não conseguia falar, então balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Eu abri a janela do meu quarto e, te ajudando a pular a mureta da sacada, entramos na sua casa. Passamos pelo seu quarto apagando a luz que você deixou acessa para ir até minha casa e entramos no quarto do seu pai, com tudo escuro. Eu não pude evitar me sentir como Robin Hood e Marian fugindo para a floresta de Sherwood e culpo por esse pensamento todas aquelas aulas de etiqueta. Eu te ajudei a sentar na cama e me coloquei de joelhos a sua frente. Os pensamentos sobre príncipes encantados vinham a minha mente. Eu não era nenhum príncipe. Eu estava mais para um vilão que só ajuda à mocinha quando vê que outro vilão quer tomar o que é seu por direito. Mas você nunca havia sido minha.

- Hinata, você está bem? - você já tinha parado de tremer. As lágrimas tinham parado de escorrer quando você conseguiu levantar os olhos para mim. Sua boca estava toda avermelhada pelos beijos brutais que ele tentara lhe dar.

- Sasuke... - sua voz saiu baixa, amedrontada - Ele...

- Tudo bem, você não precisa dizer.

E você não disse. Você só se tacou nos meus braços afundando a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e, Hinata, você não faz idéia de como esse ato me fez bem. Aquilo em meu estômago se acalmou na hora e desapareceu enquanto eu caia sentado para trás com você entre as minhas pernas, segurando minha camisa, soluçando, mas sem lágrimas. Às vezes você repetia alguma coisa sem sentido, alguma coisa qualquer que eu nem tomava o cuidado de dar ouvidos, tamanha era a satisfação de ter você tão perto de novo. Eu desejei, naquela noite, voltar no tempo e continuar sendo seu amigo, continuar deitando com você na sacada e continuar passando as tardes, às vezes cabulando o treino de basquete, para sentar com você sob a nossa árvore e fazer os deveres de casa e continuar indo as festas de aniversário que você odeia. Eu queria ter continuado junto com você, mesmo sem te ter como eu realmente queria.

Naquela noite, Hinata, eu descobri porque eu almejava tanto a volta do inverno. Eu me recostei na cama do seu pai com você no meu colo como um bebê muito crescido e ali você adormeceu, enquanto na casa ao lado continuava a festa. Eu não me importei nem um pouco, pois sabia que, mesmo que eu tivesse descoberto aquele sentimento, as coisas não voltariam a ser como antes, nunca. E, no dia seguinte, eu teria que voltar a ficar ao lado da Sakura, como o namorado jogador de basquete e popular, que a traia ocasionalmente com as colegas líderes de torcida. E você voltaria a ser a artista defensora dos animais, com os amigos esquisitos, com seu primo em uma gangue e Naruto a tiracolo. Eram muitas informações para que eu processasse em uma só noite, mas foi naquela noite que eu disse pela primeira vez, embora você não tenha me escutado, antes de adormecer:

- Eu amo você, Hinata.

Acho que foi melhor assim. Você lembra? Nós dois nunca fomos de falar muito, especialmente eu. Mas nós não precisávamos nos entender com palavras, nunca precisamos. Foram raras as vezes que eu falei que te amava, não foi? Você me ensinou que essas palavras não podem ser desperdiçadas e eu não desperdicei. Mas agora, aqui ao seu lado, eu penso que eu poderia ter desperdiçado mais vezes essas palavras, queria ter dito pra você, todos os dias, todos os minutos, que eu te amo. Por favor, Hinata, deixe que eu faça isso, porém agora eu quero que você me ouça. Naquela noite, depois de dizer para você adormecida, eu vi o céu ficar bastante escuro. Logo seria manhã, então eu te peguei no colo com cuidado e deitei sobre a cama de Hiashi Hyuuga. Você não acordou, nem sequer se mexeu.

Deixei você no quarto e desci as escadas de volta para minha casa. Várias pessoas já tinham ido embora - isso incluía meu irmão e seus amigos - e a música se extinguira. Sakura também não estava mais lá. Eu só subi as escadas e me preparei para mais algum tempo de fingimento até que eu pudesse tentar resolver as coisas com você, de novo.

* * *

- O que você está dizendo, Sasuke? - Sakura colocou sua mão sobre a minha em cima da mesa da sorveteria.

Era o último dia de verão. Deveria ser o meu último dia de fingimento. E naquele momento, durante a tarde, eu estava numa das sorveterias daquela rua próxima ao St. Louis High School em que os estudantes colegiais sempre iam durante os intervalos das aulas e nos fins de semana. Eu combinara de me encontrar lá com Sakura e ela chegou toda sorridente, sem saber que as minhas intenções não eram manter aquele sorriso no rosto dela. E com essa frase dela eu tinha conseguido arrancá-lo.

- Que eu estou terminando com você - desculpe, Hinata, se isso soa frio, mas você mais do que ninguém sabe que ser frio é minha especialidade e eu precisava de toda minha especialidade para conseguir terminar com Sakura. Eu sabia, desde que pensara em terminar com ela - e isso eu pensei em fazer logo depois de transar com ela e ela se tornar ainda mais grudenta e irritante -, que não seria fácil.

- Amor, está tudo bem com você? - ela sorriu e passou a mão no meu rosto - Você está dizendo algumas coisas estranhas hoje.

- Deixe de ser crédula, Sakura - eu me levantei da mesa. O sorvete já estava pago - Acabou, Sakura.

- Não! Espera, Sasuke! - eu já estava na porta da sorveteria e ela praticamente se jogou da mesa pra conseguir agarrar meu braço - Olha, não brinca assim comigo!

- Eu não tô brincando, pára de fazer escândalo! - puxei meu braço com força. A essa altura é claro que várias pessoas que estavam na sorveteria - muitos deles do nosso colégio - já nos olhavam totalmente curiosos. Francamente, quem não estaria curioso para saber o que aconteceria naquela briga do casal principal do colégio? Até eu estaria curioso. Isso, claro, se não fosse eu um dos integrantes do casal principal e não estivesse ali dando o fora nela.

- SEU CRETINO! - ela gritou me seguindo porta afora. Ela e várias outras pessoas, incluindo pessoas de estabelecimentos vizinhos que tinham escutado aquele grito - COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? Sasuke, eu dei tudo o que eu tinha por você!

Parei. Aquilo me fez pensar. Eu vi Ino correndo do outro lado da rua para perto de Sakura. Eu não sabia ali quem era mais hipócrita. Se Sakura, Ino ou eu mesmo. Olhei para Sakura virando a cabeça por cima do ombro, as mãos nos bolsos. Eu sabia que quando você ficasse sabendo o que eu fiz viria brigar comigo pessoalmente, Hinata. Viria, claro, se ainda fôssemos amigos. Não éramos mais, então eu não estava assim tão preocupado. Era preciso fazer aquilo. E Sakura continuava ali, esperando uma resposta minha.

- Você quer que eu diga obrigado? - voltei à cabeça para frente - Então, obrigado.

E continuei andando. Aquilo deve ter sido um tremendo choque para Sakura, porque ela não gritou mais meu nome, nem sequer Ino fez, mas porque ela faria? Era como se eu tivesse tirado um obstáculo do caminho daquela loira, porque ela gritaria para que eu voltasse com a Sakura? Neji estava por ali, mas só o que fez foi me lançar um olhar sem significado. Lee correu para junto de Sakura, todo mundo sabia que ele tinha uma tremenda queda por ela, assim como Naruto também iria fazer se estivesse ali, mas ele não estava. Eu descobri onde ele estava enquanto voltava para casa, aliviado. Aquilo em meu interior estava calmo, sereno, praticamente dormindo. Até eu ver uma mancha amarela vindo na minha direção que deixou meu interior desconfortável de novo. Naruto chegou até mim me agarrando pelos ombros com um sorriso enorme.

- Sasuke! Sasuke!

- O que é, idiota? - perguntei. Ele não se ofendeu nem um pouco.

- Se liga, lembra aquela festa no começo do verão, em que o Itachi ficou todo quebrado e você sumiu? Lembra?

- O quê que tem? Para de enrolar! - eu não estava com paciência naquele momento.

- Lembra que eu disse que tinha uma dúvida e que iria te contar quando tirasse essa dúvida? - ele fez uma pausa - Eu consegui!

- Conseguiu o quê?

- Eu perguntei pra Hinata se ela queria namorar comigo! - eu senti como se tivesse engolido uma pedra de gelo do tamanho do meu punho - E ela disse SIM!

Pedra de gelo do tamanho do meu punho?

Isso foi eufemismo.

Era o iceberg inteiro que afundou o Titanic!

* * *

**Olá!  
Que capítulo mais demorado pra sair, vocês não acharam? Essa autora negligente me dá nos nervos! E ainda um capítulo curto desse? Acho que ela fez muita propaganda pra nada!**

**Sabe, gente, eu também achei que esse capítulo ia ser uma pouco mais espetacular! Mas eu aposto que ninguém esperava por essa do Naruto, não é? E pra quem é a primeira pessoa que ele conta? O melhor amigo, claro.**

**O capítulo dos 17 Anos é meio triste, porque é o ano de formatura deles, então haverão muitas separações e, com isso, a fic está chegando ao fim!**

**Quem quer um spoiler? Capítulo que vem tem hentai!**

**Eu espero que vocês me desculpem mesmo a demora, prometo compensar com capítulos legais! Espero compreensão, aconteceram algumas coisas difíceis.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Srta. NaTii, Linie-chan, I-Dalice E-Mily, nyo-mila, Persephone Spencer, Amellia Cullen, Milia-chan, Hanari, 00 Gabi Duque 00, Marcy Black, Mayza, Prii O., Maria Lua, Patty Chan, Lilii-chan, Saky-chan Haruno, Deby black, FranHyuuga, Ayami, JehFenix, Fã da sua Fic .(ô.o?), Toph-baka, Hyuuga Kisa, Tia-Lulu _e _zal-chann._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	12. 17 Anos

17 Anos

**

* * *

REDENÇÃO:**

_Substantivo feminino. Ato ou efeito de redimir ou remir. Resgatar o perdão por algo feito, algo dito, gestos. Fazer esquecer, expiar, pagar. Recuperar-se de uma falta._

* * *

Os meus dezessete anos foram péssimos. Os meus dezessete anos foram anos de pura redenção. E toda essa redenção começou depois daquelas férias de verão. Depois daquelas férias de verão em que Itachi quase abusara de você, depois que eu admiti que te amo, depois do meu término de namorado com Sakura, depois de você ter aceitado namorar com Naruto.

Eu disse que te amo. _Te amo_.

Essa é uma das cenas que eu realmente gosto de ficar lembrando enquanto estou aqui com você, diferente das cenas que eu tive que presenciar ao longo do nosso último ano na escola. Era o ano da formatura, o ano em que as brincadeiras deixavam de ser tão idiotas, o ano em que as reais decisões estavam estacionadas nas soleiras de nossas portas, em fila, para que nós as tomássemos. Nem sempre eram decisões fáceis ou decisões certas, mas eram nossas decisões. No começo daquele ano você tinha perdido uma pessoa muito especial para você, apesar de que no último ano ele tenha sido um babaca: Neji fora para a faculdade, ele se tornaria diplomata. Os contatos com ele eram escassos e isso te deixava ainda mais triste, já que ele não havia deixado o novo endereço e você não se entendia nada bem com computadores.

Quando as aulas do St. Louis High School começaram Sakura me procurou muitas vezes, tanto depois dos treinos quanto perto do meu armário e no intervalo das aulas. Da minha parte ela era ignorada. Ino também me procurou algumas vezes, queria saber se, depois do meu término de namoro shakespeariano, eu e ela ainda continuaríamos a nos encontrar. A resposta que eu dei a ela foi uma sonora batida da porta do meu armário. Ino não era uma loira burra, ela entendeu direitinho o recado e se afastou naquele momento. Você se lembra, Hinata, que nossos armários eram separados por um espaço bem pequeno? Naquele dia eu ouvi quando você trancou seu armário e quando uma voz conhecida e escandalosa surgiu pelo corredor gritando seu nome:

- Hinata! HINATA! – eu fiquei parado ali perto enquanto Naruto se aproximava de você que estava a ponto de explodir tamanha a vergonha. Nunca em sua vida, desde que começara a namorar Naruto, você tivera tanta atenção sobre si. E eu sabia que aquela atenção toda, de alguma forma, te fazia mal.

- Oi, Naruto – você disse na sua voz fraquinha fazendo-o rir, grudar seu corpo ao dele e te prensar no armário para um beijo. Os passantes pararam para olhar o casal recém-formado, eu só quis dar as costas antes que pulasse em cima de Naruto e o matasse, mas sua voz me fez ficar – Não, Naruto! Nã-não aqui.

- Ah, Hinata... – ele fez manha.

- Po-por favor, não – eu sabia que você não pediria desse jeito a não ser que realmente não quisesse. Mesmo Naruto não sabendo o que havia ocorrido naquele dia na festa, no verão, ele devia respeitar os seus limites quando você pedia daquela maneira.

Ele parou. Colocou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e parou de te beijar, mas eu sabia que ele estava irritado por não poder ser espontâneo com você do jeito que queria. Eu senti a lufada de vento quando ele, ainda escorado a você, bufou zangado, mas quando ele levantou o rosto minutos depois já tinha o costumeiro sorriso no rosto. Te deu um selinho e disse:

- Se liga, nos vemos depois do treino, Hina! – eu arregalei os olhos quando ele disse aquilo. As pessoas no corredor começaram a se dispersar, não estavam mais interessadas. Claro que eu fora um motivo de comentários por várias semanas depois do início das aulas, depois você ocupara minha vez, mas não por sua causa, sim porque Naruto era um chamariz de atenções. E quando estávamos os dois sozinhos, ninguém se importava.

Ele havia te chamado por um apelido. E pelo apelido que você mais detestava. Fiquei me perguntando por que você não tinha dito a Naruto – como havia feito comigo anos atrás – que não gostava de apelidos, especialmente aqueles que faziam referência ao seu nome? Perceber sozinho, por mais que ele gostasse de você, o Naruto não ia.

Eu fiquei lá no corredor mais um pouco esperando você terminar de arrumar suas coisas e fiquei lembrando de coisas que já haviam acontecido conosco. Eu vinha fazendo muito disso ultimamente, ficar relembrando o passado. Girei a combinação do meu armário e sorri quando a porta se abriu facilmente. Ainda era a data do seu aniversário. Sakura, sempre que abria meu armário, perguntava o que diabos aquela senha significava. Sakura era uma garota inteligente, mas ela não sabia quando você fazia aniversário, porque você não tivera de fato uma amizade com ela. O que fez Sakura, naquela noite quatro anos atrás, ir dormir na sua casa, foi o mero interesse de que você fosse à festa de aniversário dela para me levar. Eu sei disso, Sakura havia me contado.

- Sasuke? – ouvi sua voz vinda de trás da porta metálica do armário e a fechei imediatamente – Hoje o jantar é as sete.

- Tudo bem – e você se afastou. Duas coisas não haviam mudado, não importava quanto tempo se passasse, quantos namorados e namoradas tivéssemos, quanto estávamos distantes, os jantares em dobro perduraram, assim como a sua capacidade de nunca gaguejar quando falava comigo. E só comigo. Era mesmo gratificante saber disso.

O comitê da formatura estava organizando muitas coisas para os alunos do terceiro ano fazer. O grupo de proteção aos animais estava cobrando para dar banho em cães e levá-los para passear, a orquestra estava tocando no coreto do St. Louis Park para arrecadar dinheiro. Os atletas, incluindo o clube de basquete, estavam fazendo rifas e lava-carros, junto das líderes de torcida. É estranho que no último ano todas as pessoas resolvam se tornar amigas novamente. Por exemplo, duas pessoas que eram amigas e que se dividiram em panelinhas diferentes durante os três anos do colegial, voltam a se falar como se nada tivesse acontecido quando chega o terceiro ano. A minha suposição quanto a isso é o sentimento se remorso já que ao término do ano tais pessoas possam ir para faculdades diferentes e nunca mais se verem.

Eu estou, particularmente, sentindo muito remorso pelas coisas que fiz a você desde que eu me tornei um idiota e o meu plano para o terceiro ano não era concorrer ao Rei do Baile de Formatura no fim do ano nem arrecadar dinheiro suficiente para a colação de grau, mas era me redimir e me reconciliar com você. Eu sabia que você iria me desculpar e faria de tudo para as coisas voltarem ao normal se eu lhe pedisse desculpas, mas as coisas não são fáceis assim, porque eu também sabia que você só faria isso da boca pra fora. Apenas duas pessoas sabiam o quanto eu a havia magoado com esses anos de exclusão, Hinata. Essas duas pessoas era eu e você.

Quando eu cheguei a casa naquela noite deixei minhas coisas ao pé da escada. O Sr. Hyuuga não estava em casa, para variar, nem meu pai. Hanabi era outra que apenas lhe mandava notícias muito raramente e, quando mandava, eram cartas de como o lugar em que ela estava era um saco e como ela queria fugir de lá. Eu tenho certa pena de Hiashi Hyuuga. Por ele ter abandonado você as suas próprias escolhas para investir no futuro de Hanabi quanto a tocar o império Hyuuga, ele iria cair do cavalo ao saber o quão rebelde sua filha mais nova era e o quanto ela detestava qualquer assunto que envolvesse escritórios e trabalhos rotineiros. Ambos, meu pai e o seu, tinham ido numa mesma viagem de negócios. A minha casa estava vazia, isso queria dizer que Itachi estava na faculdade e que minha mãe já estava na sua casa. Abri a porta dos fundos e fui até a sua porta. Bati e ninguém atendeu. Abri a porta para encontrar uma cozinha vazia e sem sinais de que tinha alguma coisa sendo preparada. Fechei a porta e entrei pela sua casa para encontrar você e Naruto no sofá da sala. Ele estava por cima de você e vocês se beijavam e eu senti aquela coisa ruim no meu estômago brincar de "amoeba" com o meu coração.

- Ah, Hinata, se liga! Quer parar de tirar minha mão dos lugares?

- De-desculpe, Naruto, ma-mas... Eu não gosto – você disse isso com uma sinceridade assustadora que Naruto deveria entender, mas ele não entendeu e só voltou a te beijar. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a minha presença na sala até eu voltar de fininho para a cozinha e bater a porta de entrada com todas as minhas forças para que vocês percebessem que tinha alguém ali e deveriam parar. Funcionou.

E eu sabia exatamente o que era esse sentimento que fazia com que meu coração parecesse massa de modelar. Era ciúme. Um ciúme daquilo que é meu, mas sobre a qual eu não tenho controle e, portanto, pode escolher com quem ficar. Para meu azar, não era comigo que você tinha escolhido ficar. Eu ouvi, então, quando Naruto caiu no chão e quando os seus passinhos apressados vieram até a cozinha para ver que era somente eu. Por incrível que pareça, você ficou extremamente aliviada.

- Sasuke! – exclamou enquanto ajeitava os cabelos muito compridos tentando fazer com que eu não percebesse o que vocês estavam fazendo – Que bom que chegou – isso parecia ser muito sincero, um alívio como quando eu surgi, naquela festa no verão, e te tirei de perto de Itachi – Sua mãe foi comprar a comida, ela queria algo diferente, hoje.

- O que ela foi comprar? – eu me sentei no balcão enquanto via Naruto surgir da sala esfregando a cabeça e resmungando onomatopéias de dor.

- Acho que... Comida árabe – era incrível! Assim que alguém se aproximava os seus gaguejos voltavam.

- Hei, Sasuke! – me saldou Naruto.

- Hum.

- Você não tinha que estar com alguma das líderes de torcida, não? – Naruto abraçou você por trás e os olhos dele brilhavam perfeitamente o sentimento de que eu era um tremendo incômodo ali. Eu só pude sorrir de canto.

- Não nesta noite.

- O que tem de especial hoje? – ele tornou a perguntar.

Silêncio. Eu olhei para você que entendeu direitinho o que eu queria dizer. Você sempre entendia. E nós ficamos naquele entendimento mudo que não era preciso dizer a Naruto o que tinha de especial naquela noite ou em qualquer das outras noites que eu ia jantar na sua antiga casa ou você ia à minha. Era mais uma coisa que você não ia contar a Naruto, era mais uma coisa somente nossa. De certo modo, depois de voltar a agir como o Sasuke antigo, sem Sakura e sem te rejeitar, eu sentia a mágoa do seu coração indo embora. Aos pouquinhos, muito pouquinho.

Como eu fora o responsável daquela mágoa se depositar em seu coração, eu seria o responsável por fazê-la ir embora. Era minha obrigação, o meu dever.

Os nossos jantares, quando Naruto comparecia, nunca eram aproveitados ao máximo, porque com a presença dele ali você não conseguia ser você sinceramente, era como se a presença de qualquer outra pessoa fosse uma parede que empurrasse constantemente a sua verdadeira "eu" para dentro. Eu sei, Hinata, que teve uma época em que você realmente gostou dele, mas será que, naquele momento, no nosso último ano do colegial, você ainda gostava a ponto de ser namorada dele? Depois dos jantares eu via quando você acompanhava Naruto até a porta da frente e ele te puxava para mais e mais beijos. Eu não gostava de ficar espionando a sua vida amorosa, mas eu não queria que ele te machucasse, Hinata. Eu já havia feito isso por todas as pessoas do mundo, te machucado, e não permitiria que mais ninguém o fizesse. Eu não percebia, enquanto te machucava, o quão masoquista eu estava sendo.

O outono e o inverno daquele ano passaram rapidamente demais pra mim. Nossa escola continuava a fazer programas para arrecadação de dinheiro, como se a gente realmente precisasse de muita coisa para um Baile de Formatura que aconteceria no ginásio depois do último jogo da temporada. No meio do inverno meu pai me perguntou o que eu queria fazer da vida. Ele não se importava mais muito comigo desde que Itachi colocara na cabeça que iria ser o sucessor das Empresas Uchiha. Eu não me importava, eu não sentia que era um homem para administrar empresas ou coisas assim. Eu era uma pessoa ótima em magoar outras e foi a partir daí que eu escolhi que queria ser advogado. Era um trabalho que eu gostava? Não, mas deixou o meu pai satisfeito.

Eu comecei a sentir como Neji lhe fazia falta, pois não se falavam desde o começo do outono, quando ele partiu para a faculdade, e isso fazia você ficar cada vez mais insegura nos momentos de tomar suas decisões. Kiba estava se empenhando para passar na faculdade de veterinária em que teria um teste prático, então ele passava a maioria dos fins de semana nas montanhas com seus pais por esse motivo e, também, para evitar ver você junto de Naruto. Kiba Inuzuka fora um dos mais assíduos apaixonados por você e, de certo modo, eu não podia evitar admirá-lo por, mesmo sofrendo ao ver você com outra pessoa, nunca tenha cogitado se afastar de você até aquele momento em que realmente se fazia necessário. Shino estava distante. Ainda mais que antes, por sempre ter sido um cara estranhamente reservado. Ele ainda falava com você, ainda se preocupava como um irmão mais velho se preocupa, mas ele passara a ser cada vez mais estranho.

Tudo isso machucava você.

Sakura era a presidente do comitê de organização da formatura. Desde daquele vexame que eu a fiz passar na frente da rua mais movimentada da cidade ela se manteve na dela, me procurou algumas vezes sem sucesso e então as diretas cessaram, mas mesmo discretamente ela continuava empurrando bilhetinhos rosados para dentro do meu armário e me lançando olhares suplicantes. Ela não veio mais falar comigo diretamente sobre relacionamentos desde então, somente conversas triviais sobre o Baile – eu penso que ela queria que eu a convidasse – e sobre o time. Eu tentava não ser mal educado com ela em respeito a você. Ino aquietou-se logo no início. Ela era mais realista que Sakura e não alimentava esperanças. Com relação a garotas eu sofri uma grave abstinência, cheguei a ficar com apenas três naquele ano e tomei o cuidado de ficar com desconhecidas para que nenhum boato chegasse a seus ouvidos. Deu certo, mas não era a elas que eu queria, aquilo era só satisfação.

E no início da primavera nós todos do terceiro ano deixamos de fazer arrecadações de dinheiro para o Baile para passarmos a estudar para as provas das faculdades. Eu não estava preocupado com as provas. De certa forma era por arrogância, mas eu tinha ganhado um convite de uma das melhores faculdades do país para jogar no time deles e ganhar uma bolsa integral e eu acabei aceitando. Você finalmente escolheu por fazer artes plásticas, como se fosse uma grande surpresa para mim. Você fez seis vestibulares, três deles eram das três melhores faculdades do país. Você passou em todos.

Nós não nos falávamos muito, apesar de todas as minhas tentativas de voltar às coisas a serem como antes. Acho que, de alguma forma, eu precisava conquistar o seu perdão, mas eu não sabia como, então eu te observava de longe para descobrir se você me dava alguma dica. E enquanto eu te observava eu via que o seu namoro com Naruto ia de mal a pior. Eu conhecia Naruto, ele era meu melhor amigo, e era um cara hiperativo em todos os sentidos, uma garota calma e romântica como você não seria o suficiente para ele, Hinata. Você era como uma rosa que, quando segurada com muita força, se desmancha. E Naruto estava apertando-a com força demais.

Eu vi, através da minha janela da sacada, quando você chegou a sua casa, no dia da véspera do Baile e do último jogo da temporada, e tirou o lindo vestido cinza-prateado de dentro daquela caixa comprida de uma loja famosa. Era o seu vestido para o Baile de Formatura. Ele combinava perfeitamente com os seus olhos e você exibia um sorriso ao colocar ele sobre o seu corpo e se analisar no espelho do armário, mas esse sorriso não se estendia até seus olhos. Nos seus olhos havia um sorriso triste, um sorriso que não era sorriso, era choro. Enquanto você exibia aquele sorriso para si mesma era como tentar se motivar de que as coisas estavam bem e que não era necessário chorar. Naquele momento, talvez o mais importante de nossa adolescência, eu queria ter ido até você e perguntado o que acontecera. Eu não tive coragem. Você tornou a guardar o vestido e se retirou.

Na noite de Baile de Formatura meus pais não estavam na cidade e nem Itachi. Nem Hiashi Hyuuga compareceu. Nem Neji ou Hanabi. Éramos só nós dois naquelas duas casas, éramos só nós dois que nem ao menos nos falávamos direito. Antes de ir para o jogo naquela noite eu peguei o nosso álbum de formatura do primário e fiquei lembrando como aquela época havia sido boa. Lamento até hoje, Hinata, não poder girar os ponteiros da nossa vida e fazer as coisas novamente, fazer as coisas certas. Era uma noite perfeita, aquela. O céu estava cheio de estrelas sem nenhum sinal de chuva e a lua estava grande no céu, parcialmente cheia. Nunca fui bom com as fases da lua. Eu saí de casa e vi nossa árvore divisória cheia daquelas florzinhas brancas, elas não tinham o cheiro enjoativo de sempre naquela noite, não tinham cheiro nenhum, pareciam, realmente, flocos esquecidos do inverno.

O jogo pode ser definido como o melhor jogo que o time de basquete do St. Louis High School já fez em toda a sua história. Apesar do ciúme que queimava em meu peito a cada vez que eu via você, na arquibancada, torcendo por Naruto, ele ainda era o meu melhor amigo e parceiro de passes. Há duas pessoas no mundo que jamais conseguirei odiar, Hinata. Você e ele. Quando o jogo terminou e ele levantou a taça da vitória, toda a torcida das arquibancadas entrou no campo erguendo os jogadores, as líderes de torcida lideravam um grito de guerra. Eu escapei daquela multidão e apertei as mãos de dois olheiros da faculdade fechando a minha ida para lá assim que o ano letivo começasse. Depois entrei no vestiário e o barulho infernal vindo de fora se calou.

O meu sossego não durou muito. Enquanto eu estava na minha ducha, a ducha quebrada do vestiário, os outros jogadores entraram fazendo aquele estardalhaço todo, parabenizando a mim e Naruto pelos pontos conjuntos que conseguimos. Quando o loiro entrou na ducha ao lado da minha, com o maior sorriso no rosto que alguém poderia ter, começou a falar:

- Se liga, Sasuke, hoje é o meu dia de sorte!

- Hum.

- Ganhamos o jogo e hoje eu também vou ganhar a Hina.

"Hinata" eu completei em pensamento.

Aquele comentário fez o monstro do meu estômago querer sair do meu corpo e rasgar a cara de Naruto pessoalmente. A única coisa que eu fiz foi desligar a ducha, me secar, trocar e sair de lá. A torcida lá fora não tinha sido completamente dissipada, muitas líderes ainda se mantinham ali, assim como jogadores que nem tinham entrado no vestiário ainda. Os olheiros da faculdade esperavam Naruto, ele era outro que tinha ganhado bolsa.

- Sasuke? – você vinha ao meu encontro e eu nem tinha percebido até você me chamar. A voz de Naruto dizendo aquilo no vestiário ficava ecoando e ecoando na minha cabeça. Eu tinha uma vontade imensa de ir pra casa e me dar um tiro só pra fazer a voz parar, mas não foi preciso. Você se aproximou com os passinhos lentos de sempre, acanhada. Você tinha cortado a franja, dava para perceber que agora ela estava perfeitamente nivelada na altura de seus olhos.

Eu encarei você, ainda sem o vestido de festa, esperando Naruto na entrada do vestiário. Como eu queria que você estivesse ali somente esperando a mim e não a ele. Eu sempre me considerei um cara mais sortudo que Naruto, mas naquele momento algo me corroeu de inveja sem poder fazer nada. Acho que era uma das partes do meu castigo de redenção.

- Eu queria dizer parabéns pelo jogo – você se aproximou ainda mais um pouco para que não tivesse de gritar para se fazer ouvir. Eu senti o corpo todo aquecer como sempre acontecia quando você estava por perto. Era uma sensação deliciosa – Naruto me contou sobre a faculdade. Já decidiu o que quer fazer?

- Direito – era estranhos nos falarmos tanto depois de tudo, era estranho que tínhamos tanto a nos dizer. Não era estranho quando não conseguíamos fazê-lo e ficávamos apenas juntos – Vai ao Baile?

- Sim. Naruto, ele... – nisso você fez uma pausa e eu vi aquele brilho da noite passada por um momento em seus olhos cor de nuvens de inverno – É uma noite especial.

- Certo.

- HINATA! – a voz de Naruto soou se aproximando e imediatamente você ficou rígida, as costas eretas, como se estivesse pintando concentradamente. Ele se aproximou radiante e entrelaçou seus dedos – Vamos pro Baile? Se liga, eu quero muito dançar!

- A-antes eu... Tenho que me tro-trocar, Naruto – sorriu-lhe miúdo como se num pedido de desculpas.

- Ah, isso – ele nem tinha reparado, não é? Você sentiu-se mal quando ele nem notou que você estava com roupas de todo-dia e não com o radiante vestido de festa que você ia colocar – Eu te pego em uma hora, pode ser?

- Claro.

E ele se afastou. Eu ouvi essa conversa de vocês enquanto me afastava vagarosamente para o portão mais próximo da saída para nossas casas. Quando ouvi essas últimas palavras e depois os gritos de Naruto para os outros caras do time o esperar eu me escorei no portão esperando você aparecer. Era meio involuntário, meio não, não sei explicar, eu só não te queria ver ir pra casa sozinha. Então, quando você se aproximou, eu me desencostei no portão e você entendeu perfeitamente.

Nossa volta pra casa não teve nenhuma palavra, nenhum pronunciamento de parte alguma. Ocasionalmente a gente conseguia ouvir o pio de uma coruja no parque e o vento nos balanços fazendo-os ranger, mas nenhuma palavra. Não era preciso. Com o silêncio eu podia interpretar mais facilmente o sentimento doloroso que estava se passando em seus olhos naquele instante. Chegamos a casa, você me sorriu e perguntou:

- Nos vemos no Baile, Sasuke?

- Não vou ao Baile.

- Porque não?

- Quem eu queria convidar está indisponível – aquela foi à pior indireta que eu já dera em toda a minha vida, mas você pareceu não perceber, porque simplesmente me sorriu novamente como se me consolando e entrou em casa.

Quando eu entrei joguei a mochila num canto, os tênis em outro e deixei a camiseta no corrimão da escada antes de ligar a televisão e colocar um dos DVDs de séries da minha mãe. Eu já não queria mais fazer nada. Aquela era praticamente a última noite em que eu poderia ficar junto de você, mas não iria por simplesmente não suportar o fato de ficar olhando para você enquanto nos braços do meu melhor amigo. Eu era um ser patético, Hinata. Ouvi quando a campainha da sua casa tocou e você abriu a porta. Ainda bem que naquele momento a minha curiosidade falou mais alto e eu fui até a janela para ver Naruto sorrindo, os cabelos arrepiados do jeito que você gostava, um terno preto impecável e uma berrante gravata laranja. Você saiu para a soleira e o meu queixo caiu junto com o de Naruto, mas foi ele quem te beijou, não eu.

- O seu pai não vai estar em casa hoje a noite, não é, Hina? Se liga, tá tudo pronto?

- Olha, Naruto... E-eu não sei... Se eu estou pronta – você falou baixinho, constrangida, com o rubor lhe tomando as faces sob a maquiagem leve, mas no silêncio da nossa rua pacata eu consegui escutar. Você torcia os dedos.

- Ah, qual é, Hinata? – a voz de Naruto tinha um quê de irritação incaracterística dele – Toda garota sonha em transar no dia da formatura, se liga!

- Si-sim, mas e-eu...

Eu ouvi o suspiro de Naruto, depois seus olhos de safira se fecharam e então reabrirem com um brilho determinado. Ele tinha tomado uma resolução de tudo aquilo e eu acreditava que não seria assim tão agradável para você o que quer que seja que ele tinha a dizer.

- Hinata, eu não posso te levar ao Baile.

- O... O quê? – você não estava preocupada em poder ser levada aquele Baile estúpido ou não, a sua preocupação eram os motivos que o levaram a dizer aquilo, mas quanto aos motivos você já fazia alguma idéia, também.

- Quero terminar.

- Na-naruto...

- Desculpe, Hinata – e ele se afastou, os olhos triste, mas sem volta. Andou pelo caminho de pedra passando pela minha antiga casa e se foi virando a esquina. Ele te deixou na soleira, atônita, mas não havia lágrimas. Era como se você não estivesse verdadeiramente triste com aquilo. Eu entendia Naruto e também entendia você. Você estava mais ao meu alcance de socorrer e Naruto sabia se cuidar sozinho, aquela dor não o consumiria como faria com você.

Eu corri para o corrimão e coloquei minha camiseta antes de escancarar a porta deixando-a aberta e ir apanhar você antes de cair de joelhos na entrada da casa dos Hyuuga.

- Sa-sasuke... – você sussurrou assim que me viu e agarrou a manga da minha camiseta. Eu tentei te levar para dentro, mas você se recusou e somente apontou para nossa árvore. Eu te peguei no colo com os dois braços e ficamos sentados sob aquela neve esquecida que eram as flores da árvore, juntos, como antigamente. Eu não precisava lhe dizer que tinha visto o que havia acontecido, você sabia.

- Hinata, eu preciso... – eu levantei seu rosto. Talvez aquela não tenha sido a melhor hora, porque eu vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas assim que encontraram os meus. A maquiagem preta em volta deles ameaçava se desmanchar – Me desculpe. Eu preciso que você me desculpe.

Você não respondeu, sua mãozinha fechou-se em punho e você certou em cheio meu peito bem em cima do meu coração. Não foi fraco, nem forte. Foi o suficiente para eu perceber o mal que havia feito a você, toda a dor que eu te deixara acumular, para depois você pender a cabeça em minha direção e movê-la em confirmação. E eu sorri naquele momento, era um verdadeiro alívio sentir aquela coisa em meu estômago ir embora.

- Eu fui má com ele, Sasuke? Com Naruto, ele... Eu sei como deve ser difícil agüentar, mas...

- Você não precisa fazer o que não quer, Hinata.

- Eu só... – você ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com suas pérolas. Eu não sei como eu consegui ser cego por tanto tempo, como eu consegui ficar longe de você por tanto tempo. Eu queria, mais que tudo, me redimir com você para poder dizer o que precisava ser dito – Estou esperando a pessoa certa – e então você riu, um riso constrangido, envergonhado, que fez as suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de novo – Isso é bobo e romântico, mas...

E essa frase ficou perdida no ar. Eu tinha você de volta, eu me sentia bobo e romântico e super-protetor e lunático e risonho e simpático e carismático e todas as coisas que eu nunca pensei que sentiria ser em minha vida. Não importava como eu me sentia, como suas frases ficavam perdidas ou como tudo o que dizíamos era bobagem. Não importava mais.

- Eu vou pra faculdade amanhã de manhã – essa informação me pegou de surpresa – Para me instalar no alojamento.

Eu não disse mais nada. Olhei para as folhas balançantes da árvore acima de nós e vi as flores se desprendendo dos galhos para irem embora. Era isso que eu sentia você fazer, Hinata. Mal eu a tinha de volta e você já ia embora novamente. Então eu olhei para você ao meu lado, me virei e te beijei.

E foi o melhor ato impensado que eu já fiz. Os seus lábios tinham gosto de alguma fruta que eu não fiz questão de ficar me lembrando qual era por causa daquele brilho labial muito popular entre as meninas. E eles eram macios, deliciosamente atrativos para cravar os dentes neles. Eu fiquei surpreso quando você não me repeliu e ainda mais surpreso quando retribuiu ao beijo. Sua língua era tão macia quanto seus lábios e, mesmo tímida no início, sabia me atingir. Sabe qual é a melhor parte de beijar sua melhor amiga? Aquela conhece todos os seus pontos sensíveis só de estar com você. A minha necessidade de você jamais poderia ser saciada, mas sentir que você não estava me rejeitando já era um tremendo passo. Eu não posso me conformar até hoje, Hinata, com tudo o que eu perdi enquanto nós estávamos separados. Você deixou que nos beijássemos até que o ar faltasse e tivemos que nos separar muito, muito ofegantes.

- Amo você – eu disse vendo a surpresa e certa alegria surgir em seu semblante. Seus lábios tremeram enquanto eu terminava a frase – É meio tarde para dizer, Hinata, mas eu amo você.

Eu não deixei que você respondesse, poderia ser uma resposta negativa e não era o que eu queria ouvir, então eu te beijei novamente e não encontrei negativas para parar no caminho. Colocamos-nos de pé e percorremos o caminho até dentro da minha casa, sem pressa ou pressão. Estava tudo ocorrendo como queríamos. As suas mãos ficaram atarracadas nos meus cabelos me fazendo lembrar as nossas noites na sacada, quando eu deitava em seu colo e você ficava passeando as mãos por lá. Às vezes seus dedos de artista puxavam os cabelos curtos da minha nuca e me fazia arrepiar de desejo. Te levei até a escada e, quando chegamos ao primeiro degrau, eu te peguei novamente no colo com os dois braços e subi com cuidado, enquanto nos beijávamos. Não soltei até estarmos dentro do quarto dos meus pais.

Naquele momento eu senti a sua tensão quando suas pernas bambearam ao tocarem o chão. Eu também estava nervoso. Todas as vezes que eu transei com Sakura, Ino ou qualquer outra não valiam de mais nada. Era como seu eu também tivesse voltado a ser virgem e inexperiente. Naquela noite a coisa não era por prazer, não era para satisfação. Eu queria você, Hinata, porque eu te amava, porque eu te amo. E você iria me deixar possuí-la porque também me amava, porque eu era o tal cara certo que você estava esperando e isso me fazia feliz. Eu queria ir com calma com você, porque aquilo não era a primeira vez de uma vadia que estava comigo para ganhar _status _no colegial, era a primeira vez da minha melhor amiga de infância, era a primeira vez da garota a qual o coração eu ferira cruelmente e era a primeira vez por amor de nós dois.

Nós paramos de nos beijar. Eu olhei em seus olhos e você sorriu com eles para mim. Seus dedos trouxeram minha camisa pra cima depois para o chão em qualquer canto. Você estava nervosa, mas também calma, como um paradoxo, porque você confiava em mim. Desceu os dedos pelo meu peito contornando o umbigo para o cós do meu jeans e abriu o botão e o zíper. Seus olhos foram para os meus novamente. Eu tomei sua boca e puxei seu corpo para o meu com volúpia. Você sempre causou em mim, Hinata, sensações que eu nunca esperava sentir. De alguma forma eu preciso te agradecer por isso. Eu larguei seus lábios com alguma dificuldade e passei a beijar a pele de seu ombro até sentir perfeitamente e pequena protuberância da sua clavícula e mordê-la ao chegar ao ombro junto com aquele vestido que, por mais cedo tê-lo achado magnífico em seu corpo, agora o achava um incômodo sem tamanho. Fiz o mesmo procedimento no outro ombro e, quando ele caiu deixando o seu colo nu eu não olhei para baixo, só colei meus lábios nos seus, assim como meu corpo no seu, para sentir seus mamilos rígidos e palpitantes contra o meu peito. Eu vi suas bochechas corarem rigorosamente quando meu quadril se encontrou com o seu e você sentiu minha excitação, as minhas virilhas queimavam, pulsavam. Naquele instante eu também senti vontade de corar, mas somente deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, pelas suas nádegas redondas até as coxas e você entendeu o sinal colocando as penas em volta de mim enquanto eu a erguia até a cama pela cintura enquanto mordia minha orelha soltando pequenos suspiros sôfregos.

Eu coloquei seu corpo sobre o colchão e você relaxou as pernas assim que sentiu suas costas sobre a colcha macia. Arranquei minha calça, um pouco atrapalhado, voltei a te beijar deitando completamente sobre você. Desci meus beijos para o seu colo e coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre seu seio e você gemeu fraquinho, mas com vontade, tentando se conter. Eles eram pálidos, fartos e com os mamilos rosados, minha mão se encaixou ali perfeitamente e eu evitei um gemido quando o senti pressionando minha palma. Suas unhas escorreram pelas minhas costas lascivamente até uma de suas mãos vir fazer carinhos em meu abdômen fazendo com que eu o contraísse a cada toque. Nós estávamos como inexperientes, seguindo o que a natureza nos tinha imposto seguir. Mas era mais do que mera preservação da espécie. Tirei minha mão que massageava seus seios dali para fazer movimentos circulares com minha língua em volta de seus mamilos depois de distribuir beijos pela sua barriga, reta, lisinha, me demorando mais no umbigo, e era como se eles fossem doces, Hinata, viciantes.

Ao longe eu ouvi os fogos de artifício da nossa formatura, do nosso Baile, mas nós fazíamos a nossa festa particular. Enquanto seus dedos voltavam para os meus cabelos, meio frouxos de excitação, as costas arqueando de prazer, eu larguei seus seios e voltei para sua boca e fui bem recebido enquanto me deitava completamente por cima de você, suas pernas abrindo-se de leve involuntariamente, mas nossas peças íntimas ainda se mantendo em seus lugares como os estorvos que eram. Antes de tirá-las eu me posicionei e comecei os movimentos lentos de vem e vai como se já estivéssemos fazendo sexo. Você gemeu uma, duas e na terceira vez eu gemi com você sem conseguir segurar.

Eu arranquei minha cueca e, quando eu voltei para perto de você, cravei os dentes na barra da sua calcinha branca e puxei-a para baixo, já úmida de excitação. Seus olhos translúcidos brilharam quando eu me aproximei, meus olhos sempre dentro dos seus, até ficarem no mesmo nível e eu te beijar. Puxei-te o tronco e você se sentou no meu colo, as pernas em volta de mim, ambos ofegando como se quiséssemos expelir nossos pulmões. O seu consentimento de continuar, quando eu olhei para você perguntando isso sem necessitar de palavras, veio ao você mesma se posicionar em meu membro. Eu te beijei com volúpia, deitei-a rapidamente na cama e entrei na sua feminilidade quente e úmida com firmeza e fundo. Sakura havia me mostrado como aquela podia ser uma dor terrível e eu não queria te fazer sofrer, queria que fosse uma dor rápida. Você não conseguiu segurar o grito quando eu senti sua virgindade se rompendo e suas unhas ficaram cravadas nas minhas costas, mas eu não me importei. Eu estoquei uma, duas vezes enquanto eu sentia sua dor diminuindo e você soltando o meu ombro em que tinha cravado os dentes, três vezes até o seu quadril igualar o ritmo com o meu. Eu gemi várias e várias vezes antes de atingir o meu orgasmo só de te ouvir gemendo. Eu me senti satisfeito por gozar depois de te dar quatro orgasmos. Depois eu senti uma parcela de culpa, naquele dia, por não ter usado camisinha com você, eu não queria estragar sua vida com um filho, mas você tranqüilizou-me tempos depois ao dizer sobre os anticoncepcionais que tomava para regular a sua menstruação que, eu me lembrava, era terrivelmente abatida por cólicas.

Sai de você e fiquei ao seu lado. Você tinha as faces vermelhas, várias marcas de beijos e mordidas pelo tronco e um sorriso terno no rosto. Os seus cabelos negro-azulados estavam colados com suor a testa. E eu adorei aquela visão. Eu não deveria estar muito melhor, sem contar as marcas de unhas que você deixou em minhas costas, que eu exibiria sem medo como um troféu da mulher que eu amo. Você parecia estar mais cansada do que eu, então peguei o seu corpo pequenino o melhor que eu pude e coloquei por baixo das cobertas junto do meu, entrelaçados o mais junto possível. Antes de adormecer, Hinata, você me disse uma coisa que, pode parecer uma expressão grotesca, mas fez-me ter o melhor dos orgasmos:

- Sasuke...

- Hum?

- Você me ama. Posso te amar também? – eu te beijei e nós dormimos.

* * *

Eu sempre detestei esquecer as cortinas abertas, menos quando era inverno, porque no inverno você também deixava as cortinas abertas. Nós nunca fomos de ter medo do escuro, nem quando éramos crianças, mas estávamos na primavera e aquele sol morno entrava já alto no céu. Quando eu abri os olhos para ver o teto do quarto dos meus pais eu não me sentia cansado como quando eu transava com Sakura, na verdade eu me senti revigorado, vivo. Eu sorri sozinho, algo bem incomum para mim, mas sorri. Eu estava feliz com as memórias que eu tinha da noite passada, mas quando eu me virei eu notei a cama grande demais, vazia e fria. Sentei-me de salto e com alguma dificuldade por conta da claridade deu pra ver que a sua roupa intima foram recolhida, mas que o vestido havia ficado ali. Minha camiseta, como troféu, você também levou.

Levantei da cama arrastando o lençol até vestir a cueca e descer as escadas com passos duplos. Tinha alguma coisa ruim acontecendo dentro de mim que eu não sabia o que era, mas sabia que não gostava. E você não estava em nenhuma parte da casa, nem na cozinha onde eu vi um maravilhoso café da manhã arrumado sobre a mesa. Corri para o meu quarto assim que descobri que as portas da sua casa estavam todas trancadas, tentei entrar até pela porta da sala de jantar, mas não havia movimento lá dentro. A porta da sua sacada estava aberta, você não estava lá. Em cima da cama, só o seu caderno de desenhos especiais, agora completo.

Foi à primeira vez em muito tempo que eu senti uma verdadeira vontade de chorar, mas como eu havia ensinado a mim mesmo, não o fiz. Sentei-me na sua cama e olhei pelo seu quarto onde tudo tinha o seu cheiro e a sua presença, tudo impecavelmente intocado. Peguei aquele caderno com as duas mãos e coloquei sobre o colo deixando que aquele sorriso atípico de mim viesse mais uma vez aos meus lábios somente com as nossas lembranças contidas nele. Eu o abri e passei os olhos pelos desenhos. Havia belas paisagens, porém conhecidas, como nossa escola, o parque, os fundos da sua casa, minha janela comigo dentro do quarto ouvindo música, recostado a cama. Aquele desenho prendeu minha atenção, porque eu me lembrava daquele dia e era reconfortante saber que você também se importava comigo, ainda. Havia também desenhos imaginários, como coisas envolvendo nós dois que poderiam ter acontecido se estivéssemos juntos, mas que não aconteceram. Eu não era o único que pensava "Mas e se...".

Quando eu cheguei à última página tinha um desenho muito, muito recente. Era um desenho de um quarto, com uma garota enrolada a um lençol amarelo cobrindo-lhe os seios, mas deixando as costas alvas nuas, desenhando um rapaz deitado numa cama coberto por mais lençóis amarelos. Pelo chão, aos pés dela, havia roupas familiares espalhadas. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto desenhava o rapaz que, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão serena. Ao pé da página estava escrito:

"_Amo-te, Sasuke. Até um dia"._

Eu sabia para onde você tinha ido, mas se você tinha tido o trabalho e o carinho de deixar o seu bem mais precioso comigo, então não era para que eu a procurasse. Além do mais, agora tínhamos vidas para seguir e, como se não bastasse, eram vidas separas. Mas nós as seguimos, obedientemente.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Cara, eu sou um fracasso para escrever **_**hentai**_**, não sou? Francamente, eu tenho vergonha de mim nesse quesito. Especialmente por ser um **_**hentai**_** do meu casal favorito.**

**Mas eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo em si, eu particularmente gostei. Desculpem-me por ele não ser muito longo e, principalmente, pela demora para postar ele. É complicada uma vida sem **_**beta**_**. Desculpem qualquer erro que eu não vi.**

**Agradeço todo o carinho que vocês reservam pra mim nas **_**reviews**_** mesmo quando os meus capítulos não ficam lá aquelas coisas, obrigada mesmo, especialmente pela sua paciência.**

**No capítulo que vem Sasuke e Hinata estarão separados e por isso eu vou pular alguns aninhos da faculdade, talvez o próximo capítulo seja curto. Desculpem-me por isso.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hyuuga Kisa, JehFenix, Tia-Lulu, Saky-chan Haruno, Dricahina, Toph-baka, Laine-chan, Barbara 8D, Milia-chan, Srta. NaTii, Sah Cerejinha, Maria Lua, 00 Gabi Duque 00, Ketz, Akatsuke no Lili, zal-chann, Lilii-chan, Miss Medeiros, Hinatinha, Nanda, Erika Simoes, Hanari Leonfor _e _Hinatinha Hyuuga²._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	13. Faculdade

Faculdade

* * *

**PARADOXO:**

_Substantivo masculino singular._

_Conceito que é ou parece contrário ao senso comum. Absurdo. Afirmação que vai de encontro a sistemas ou pressupostos que se impuseram como incontestáveis ao pensamento._

* * *

Eu passei pela faculdade sem realmente passar por ela.

Todos os cinco anos que eu fiquei lá aprendendo aquelas leis e aquelas regras de como defender um cara que é visivelmente o culpado diante de um júri de donas de casa e encanadores semi-honestos parecia somente um sonho todo banhado naquela névoa branca e macia característica. Eu só sabia que não era sonho porque havia Naruto lá. Nos meus sonhos não havia Naruto e isso tornava as coisas nos sonhos um pouco melhores que as coisas na realidade. Nos sonhos você também estava presente, diferente da realidade.

Durante a faculdade houve os jogos de basquete, as noites em claro estudando para as provas daqueles professores carrascos que parecem gostar de te ver com aquelas olheiras; as festas em comemoração por tais provas terem finalmente acabado, os porres em que eu e Naruto acabávamos igualmente bêbados tentando voltar para o alojamento que dividíamos e um sempre acabava vomitando no caminho sendo acudido pelo outro dizendo:

- Não beba tanto da próxima vez, idiota!

- Cale a boca! – e tornava a vomitar.

Era uma dessas noites, no fim do penúltimo ano. Depois de todas aquelas provas, de todos aqueles porres, de todas aquelas outras garotas, eu ainda não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Não sei se era o efeito do álcool no meu sangue ou coisa assim, mas sempre que eu bebia, depois de chegar a casa carregando ou sendo carregado por Naruto, depois de tomar aquele terrível banho frio, eu esperava ele começar a roncar no quarto ao lado para abrir a janela; – bem diferente das nossas sacadas que ficaram esquecidas nas nossas lembranças – e tirar de um esconderijo no forro uma caixa grande e branca que, por ficar no forro tanto tempo, estava começando a ficar amarelada de sujeira, mas eu não me importava com a caixa, o importante era o conteúdo dela.

O seu livro de desenhos especiais estava tão intocado quanto no dia em que você o deixara para mim. Vez ou outra, quando eu me sentia realmente muito estranho, eu gostava de arrancá-lo do esconderijo do forro, colocar sobre o colo e olhar para o último desenho. Eu o olhava por horas tentando decorar todos os detalhes, por sorte eu nunca conseguia, assim depois eu precisava pegá-lo de novo. Era bom ter ele sobre o colo, pois como naqueles livros novos que tem um cheiro característico e delicioso, o seu livro de desenhos tinha o seu cheiro característico e delicioso.

Eu sentei na beirada da janela, o vento da primavera trazendo o cheiro de flores e arbustos que eu não conhecia e nem fazia questão de conhecer. Era sempre o mesmo cheiro que a primavera tinha todo ano, enjoativo. Eu precisava urgentemente do inverno, mas de um inverno que eu já não via fazia tempo, um inverno da qual eu me tornara dependente. Eu fechei o caderno de desenhos e tornei a folheá-lo abrindo, às vezes, nas cenas que poderiam ter acontecido conosco que você desenhara durante o colegial, mas que eu fora o estraga-prazeres delas não acontecerem. Será que é a você quem eu devo culpar, Hinata, por ter me tornado um sonhador? Eu duvido.

Eu parei numa página qualquer e fiquei analisando atentamente aquele desenho. Éramos nós dois, no colegial, sentados lado a lado numa pequena montanha de neve, com algumas bolas esquecidas num canto que deveriam ter servido de artilharia para uma guerra de neve de outrora. Ambos olhávamos para cima, para um incomum céu estrelado de inverno, que não trazia nuvens de neve. E, lá no céu, quase imperceptível, apenas um risco branco na imensidão azul escura. Uma estrela cadente. E imediatamente eu me lembrei de uma cena do terceiro inverno depois de nos conhecermos.

* * *

_Havia neve por toda parte. Nenhum dos dois se lembrava de jamais ter visto tanta neve nesses seus curtos nove anos de vida. Naquela manhã, assim que acordara, Hinata pulara sua sacada o mais rápido que conseguira e abriu com brusquidão a porta do quarto de Sasuke. O moreno já estava acordado, mas mesmo assim fingiu dormir ao sentir o vento gelado entrar e se infiltrar por suas cobertas. Puxou-as ainda mais até o queixo e fechou os olhos de cílios longos com força._

_- Sasuke! – Hinata chamou-o dando a volta na cama para vê-lo de olhos fechados – Vamos, Sasuke, acorde, por favor!_

_- O que você quer, Hinata? – ela sorriu quando o melhor amigo respondeu ainda sem nem abrir os olhos ou fazer qualquer menção de que iria sair do lugar perfeitamente confortável onde estava._

_- Há neve, Sasuke! Tanta neve! – ela parou de chacoalhar levemente o corpo do garoto Uchiha e abraçou-se. Fechou os olhos quando Sasuke abriu os seus para vê-la fantasiando como se realmente estivesse em meio a toda aquela neve. O garoto suspirou e, com a cara emburrada, empurrou as cobertas e colocou os pés no chão se arrependendo logo depois. O piso frio fez um arrepio desagradável correr por sua espinha._

_- Você vai descer comigo? – ela perguntou corando de excitação. Um sorriso radiante se espalhando por todo o seu semblante. Sasuke, desde a primeira vez que a vira, com aquele girassol no chapéu, a achara uma garota radiante. Sorrindo daquela maneira, não havia girassol que brilhasse mais._

_- Você não vai me deixar voltar a dormir, vai? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas muito franzidas. Ela desmanchou o sorriso pensando ter aborrecido seu amigo. Seus olhos se abaixaram para encontrar as mãos que se torciam e o rubor passou. Se havia alguma idéia na cabeça de Sasuke Uchiha quanto a não ir brincar com a garotinha Hyuuga, expurgou-se imediatamente. Ele lhe deu as costas e sorriu, mas não demonstrou esse sorriso em sua voz quando tornou a falar com ela – Eu vou me trocar, fica aqui._

_E saiu para o banheiro._

_Nenhum dos dois tomou café da manhã daquele dia, nem almoçaram e nem comeram o lanche da tarde quando a Sra. Uchiha veio oferecer. Pra quê eles precisavam comer se estavam se divertindo tanto? Não queriam parar, não sentiam fome. Cada vez que uma brincadeira terminava mais outras e outras vinham a suas mentes. Eram guerras de neve, castelos fortificados de neve, corridas de trenós, anjos de neve, tortas de neve, arremessos de bolas de neve na cesta sobre a garagem dos Uchiha e muitas outras coisas, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usada a neve estava valendo. Com a agitação de toda aquela abundante neve nenhum deles pensou sequer em patinar. Porque eles iriam ficar deslizando numa piscina com uma camada de gelo sólido se neve era um gelo muito mais fofo?_

_Brincaram juntos, naquele dia de neve, como nunca haviam feito em um verdadeiro dia de neve. Quando a noite caiu, eles fizeram uma colina de neve com os restos do que deveria ter sido um forte mal sucedido. Sentaram-se sobre ele e ficaram observando o céu. As nuvens de inverno, em seu tom cinzento durante o dia, ainda predominavam, mas em alguns pontos as estrelas deixavam passar o seu brilho. Hinata assoprou em suas mãos em concha antes de se virar para Sasuke e perguntar:_

_- Você já viu uma estrela cadente, Sasuke? – o garoto olhou em seus olhos perolados sem entender direito porque ela estava lhe fazendo aquela pergunta naquele momento._

_- Não – respondeu de súbito. Depois de responder ficou a pensar: Porque não?_

_- Eu também não – ela tornou a olhar para o céu, sorrindo – Eu gostaria de ver._

_Sasuke não olhou para o céu, mas viu o sorriso surgir vagarosamente alargando-se no rosto pálido da melhor amiga. Ele já gostava do inverno – passara a gostar quando vira pela primeira vez que os olhos de Hinata eram idênticos as nuvens daquela estação -, mas ele somente passara a considerar o inverno como sua estação favorita naquela noite, olhando para Hinata, que não vira nenhuma estrela cadente._

_- Vamos entrar – ele disse depois de Hinata espirrar pela terceira vez._

* * *

Balancei a cabeça depois de voltar a mim. Eu nem tinha percebido que aquele simples desenho tinha feito com que eu voltasse tanto tempo no passado, mas de certo modo era reconfortante saber que você tinha aquela memória como algo especial. Me agarrar a memórias e ao passado fora algo que eu fizera bastante durante aqueles anos vagos de faculdade, assim eu podia me sentir mais perto de você. Às vezes, quando eu me pegava nesses devaneios, eu tinha vontade de me socar por estar andando por aí como um idiota apaixonado. Eu estava e me odiava por isso. Eu sentia saudades, sentia angustias, sentia ciúmes incalculáveis, tinha nostalgias irremediáveis. Eu parava, passava as mãos pelo rosto e dizia para mim mesmo:

- Foi apenas uma noite!

Mas eu sabia que não fora apenas uma noite. Fora uma vida inteira de você que agora estava me sento negada e da qual eu só podia levar as memórias – algumas boas, outras que eu fazia questão de mandar pelo ralo com um porre em uma festa – e um caderno de desenhos especiais. Não era disso que eu precisava, mas essa fora a sua escolha. Eu tinha feito algumas escolhas antes que não deram muito certo, agora naquele momento eu tentava confiar na sua escolha para o nosso "nós".

Aquela noite, na faculdade, depois do maior porre que eu e Naruto jamais pensamos em tomar na vida, eu acabei indo dormir. Aquela foi à única noite em que eu me esqueci de guardar o caderno de volta em seu esconderijo no forro. Eu o coloquei sobre a escrivaninha aberto naquela nossa página, a última página. Caí na cama de bruços e de cara no travesseiro me sentindo meio tonto, meio deprimido e meio com saudades. Ou talvez fosse muita saudade. Virei o rosto na direção da janela que eu não fizera questão nenhuma de fechar, estava uma noite quente. Lá em cima, no céu escuro cheio de estrelas primaveris, uma delas pareceu se mexer. Estrelas não deveriam se mexer. Foi rápido, somente um risco branco no céu, quase imperceptível. Uma estrela cadente.

* * *

Eu acordei tarde no dia seguinte, bem depois do meio-dia e só acordei por causa da porcaria do celular – que eu nem sabia por que tinha já que não prestava pra nada – tocando. Não eram muitas as pessoas que tinham o meu número, mas o número que estava na tela sob um nome conhecido era uma dessas pessoas. Depois que ele decidiu assumir os negócios da família, persuadido por não sei qual acordo que meu pai tenha feito com ele, eu raramente via Itachi. Muito raramente. E fiquei surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, profundamente irritado quando vi o seu nome no visor. Todos os sons pareciam incrivelmente ampliados na minha cabeça e, como fazer o celular se espatifar na parede seria inútil, fora que depois eu teria que limpar, atendi.

- Vai pro inferno! – de alguma forma eu precisava descontar minha raiva. Quem Itachi pensava que era pra me acordar àquela hora?

- Não tenho tempo pra isso – ele respondeu mais sério do que eu esperava. Nenhuma ironia, nenhum sarcasmo. Alguma coisa extremamente ruim deveria ter acontecido – Tem como você vir pra casa ainda hoje?

- Se você me der um bom motivo.

- Papai e mamãe morreram em um acidente de carro.

Aquele era um bom motivo. Não dei tempo dele dizer mais nada, desliguei o celular e esqueci-me da ressaca. Não há ressaca que te impeça quando alguém lhe diz que seus pais estão mortos. Não há nada que te impeça, sua mente fica nublada e você não consegue fazer as coisas direito, somente à idéia de que tudo não passa de uma brincadeira ridícula se faz presente. Eu consegui, não sei como, ir até o quarto ao lado e acordar Naruto. Eu não via nada, era tudo como um sonho, e as lembranças daquele dia são estranhas, muito estranhas.

- Morra, Sasuke! Se liga, o que você quer? – Naruto enfiou a cabeça embaixo dom travesseiro, bem típico dele quando não quer ser acordado.

- Naruto – eu chamei e eu acho que ele deve ter percebido algo estranho na minha voz, porque parou de se debater e tirou o travesseiro de cima da cabeça para me fitar com seus olhos muito azuis – Meus pais morreram.

Naruto não disse nada. Talvez por ele já ter perdido os pais e morar com o padrinho ou talvez por simplesmente não se ter nada para dizer quando o seu melhor amigo diz que os pais dele estão mortos numa total frieza como eu sei que disse naquele instante. Eu vi Naruto levantando e ficando na minha frente, depois eu só lembro-me de nós dois lado a lado em um avião com uma aeromoça perguntando se eu queria o almoço. Eu não tinha fome, eu não tinha sede, eu não tinha nada. Eu realmente me sentia vazio, com o mesmo vazio que eu senti quando nós ficamos separados por aquelas semanas depois do aniversário de Sakura, o mesmo vazio que eu sentia todos os dias por não ter você comigo. Doía muito. Mas dessa vez você não estava lá para me perdoar e dizer que podíamos voltar a sermos os amigos de antes. Não havia, também, o meu pai para colocar a mão sobre a minha cabeça e me chamar pelo apelido de infância e nem minha mãe com um avental colorido na cozinha preparando torta de cereja.

Eu fechei os olhos por mais um instante e quando eu os abri já estava em casa, um terno preto, camisa preta e gravata preta sobre o meu corpo; do lado de fora da sala, os móveis cobertos com panos pretos e pessoas entrando e saindo, pessoas que eu jamais vira na minha vida, mas que sabiam quem eu era e vinham me dar às condolências. Naruto não saia do meu lado, respondia a perguntas que eu sequer ouvia. Eu nunca pensei que eu precisaria tanto dele quanto eu precisei naquele dia. Itachi servia de perfeito anfitrião, perfeito empresário, como se aquilo fosse uma festa e não um velório. Eu não entrei para ver meus pais em momento nenhum. Eu fui covarde naquele momento, não tinha coragem para ver o corpo dos dois, de duas das pessoas mais queridas e amadas na minha vida, inertes, pálidos, cheirando a formol e sem a vida característica da personalidade deles. Não. As lembranças que eu queria deles era as que eu tinha e que manteria, aquelas em que eles eram as pessoas mais maravilhosas da face da Terra. Eu não teria, definitivamente, a memórias deles mortos em um caixão.

Eu precisava de você lá, Hinata. Com todas as minhas forças, quando aqueles caixões começaram a descer para aqueles buracos, eu pensava em você, te desejava lá comigo, ao meu lado. Eu me pegava imaginando você andando na minha direção em meio aos túmulos e me abraçando, mas não era você. Algumas pessoas iam indo embora, o cemitério ia se esvaziando. O túmulo dos meus pais não era muito longe do da Sra. Wahin e de onde eu estava eu via as flores – agora murchas – que você trouxera para ela no inverno, em seu aniversário de morte. Itachi, depois que não restava mais ninguém além de mim e Naruto, disse:

- Volte para a faculdade, Sasuke, eu vou cuidar da papelada burocrática.

E deu meia volta, indo embora também. Naruto continuava lá, imóvel, sendo o melhor amigo que ele sempre me mostrou ser. Nós brigávamos, nos odiávamos, nos xingávamos, até nos espancávamos, mas éramos amigos. Precisávamos um do outro. E eu também precisava de você, mas você não estava lá.

- Naruto?

- Fala, cara.

- Quero ficar sozinho aqui – ele entendeu perfeitamente. Foi andando em direção a minha casa, ia preparar as coisas para voltarmos para a faculdade, não havia mais porque ficar ali. Eu vi a cabeleira loira de Naruto somente como um pontinho amarelo lá longe e quando eu voltei o olhar para o chão com a terra recém mexida, eu senti aquela mãozinha em meu braço.

- Sasuke – e eu me senti transbordar com a sua voz musical chegando aos meus ouvidos depois de tanto tempo, como um viciado que volta a se drogar. Eu fechei os olhos e quando os reabri vi os seus diante de mim.

- Hinata.

Foi tudo o que consegui dizer antes de sentir aquelas lágrimas quentes no meu rosto. Eu nem tinha reparado que começara a chorar até você pescar uma delas da minha bochecha e me mandar um olhar triste. Você não tinha mudado muito, mas o ar de garota tinha-se ido embora totalmente. Não havia maquiagem além do lápis de olho preto, ainda havia a franja mais comprida que o recomendado por um oftalmologista e as feições delicadas da face. Você estava usando um longo vestido preto que fazia contraste com aquela bolsa de retalhos toda colorida. Eu nunca achei que preto fosse uma cor que combinasse com você, Hinata. Prefiro, mil vezes, algo branco.

Eu não conseguia me mover. Meus pais tinham morrido e eu estava triste, mas você estava comigo e eu estava feliz. Eu não suportava ter os sentimentos em paradoxo, então você me abraçou passando os bracinhos finos pela minha cintura e agarrando as costas do terno preto. Eu, depois de um tempo, apertei meus braços em volta de você que quase não fazia volume. Senti o seu cheiro que não havia mudado nada desde a última vez e chorei. Eu não me lembro de alguma vez, Hinata, que eu tenha chorado e que você tenha me visto chorar daquela maneira. Acho que não há nenhuma vez. Mas eu chorei e você ficou lá, em silêncio, suportando minha dor, querendo dividi-la comigo, pegar um pouco para você para que eu não tivesse que segurar tudo sozinho.

Eu já tinha parado de chorar, mas você continuava agarrada a mim ou eu estava agarrando você, não me lembro. Estávamos juntos, completamente juntos, e não era outra coisa que eu gostaria de perder. Ficamos lá por muito tempo, na mesma posição. Não dissemos nada, nada mesmo, até que eu afrouxei o aperto, os seus olhos de nuvem de inverno fitaram os meu com metade da tristeza que eu sentia, você realmente conseguira pegar um pouco para si. Foi muito rápido, literalmente um piscar de olhos, e você já estava se afastando da mesma forma furtiva como viera. Eu me lembro perfeitamente da sensação de vazio que eu senti quando não tinha mais o seu corpo pequeno e quente perto do meu para me abraçar naquele momento frio.

- Eu vi uma estrela cadente – disse antes que você estivesse longe demais. Você estancou, virou-se para mim com um sorriso miúdo na face. Deu as costas novamente e foi embora.

Foi o único momento, durante todo o período da faculdade em que estivemos separados, que eu me senti feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Era estranho ter sentimentos tão opostos juntos num espaço de tempo misturado. Eu nunca contei esse episódio para ninguém, nem para Naruto quando voltei para minha casa naquele dia. Ele já estava com as malas prontas, Itachi já contratara uma equipe para limpar tudo e fechar a casa. Eu embarquei no avião e dormi até chegar ao alojamento da faculdade. Demorou muito para que eu voltasse expressar mais que a simples cara de inexpressão que eu usava depois da morte dos meus pais. O momento mais expressivo era quando eu andava na rua ou pelos caminhos da faculdade e via cabelos azulados passando, podiam ser longos, curtos, médios, mas se fosse do tom do seu eu corria até lá somente para ficar sabendo que não era você. Podia até ser uma moça bonita, com os olhos cinzentos ou azuis, mas não era o seu tom perolado, não eram as minhas nuvens de inverno.

Eu passei pela faculdade sem realmente passar por ela.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Desculpe pelo capítulo curto e um pouco depressivo para ser postado no Natal, mas a vida do Sasuke nem sempre é um mar de rosas em que ele consegue ficar com a Hinata! Desculpem-me, realmente, por isso! Esse capítulo é meio que um desabafo!**

**Mas espero que, no geral, vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Logo eles vão voltar a ficar juntos, eu prometo. E, cara, minhas fics tem tido vários "flashbacks", não é? Tenho que parar com isso.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_JehFenix, Milia-chan, ^.~, Saky-chan Haruno, I-Dalice E-Mily, Erica, Toph-baka, Patty Mani, Maria Lua, Taci, Leonfor, Jane Nylleve, Tiago, Persephone Spencer, Erika Simoes, -bruuuh., 00 Gabi Duque 00, Linie-chan, Tia-Lulu, FranHyuuga, Srta. NaTii, Susakekun, Hinatinnha, Hyuuga Kisa _e _No Name-Chan._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**FELIZ NATAL E PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	14. Reencontros

**REENCONTROS**

**

* * *

**

"_A pintura deve parecer uma coisa natural vista num grande espelho"._

_Leonardo Da Vinci_

**

* * *

**

A formatura aconteceu em um dia excessivamente quente de verão. Eu não estava presente, tampouco Itachi ou qualquer parente distante da qual eu não fazia questão alguma de me lembrar. Nem você.

Eu e Naruto acordamos naquele dia e fizemos nossas malas – que estavam mais para mochilas abarrotadas de coisas -, e fomos embora da faculdade formados, com empregos esperando por nós no mundo lá fora. Mas nenhum de nós dois queria continuar amarrado a uma rotina, com um monte de papéis em uma mesa a nossa frente e cuidando de casos e mais casos em tribunais de pessoas que nós sabíamos que eram culpadas, mas que tínhamos que inocentar. Não, essa não era a vida que nós queríamos para nós pós-faculdade. Então nós juntamos algum dinheiro cada um, algumas roupas em uma mochila, fizemos um passaporte e fomos viajar por aí.

Passamos por vários lugares da Europa para começar, depois os principais pontos da África e seguimos pela Índia até chegar ao Japão. Em uma etapa da viagem Naruto se encrencou com alguns homens que estavam jogando dados, e tivemos que dar metade do nosso dinheiro e alguns socos antes de podermos seguir viagem pacificamente. Brigas, inimizades e mulheres foram as principais coisas que nós conseguimos nas nossas viagens. Voltamos subindo através da América do Sul e Central e, então, para a selvageria da cidade grande.  
Eu e Naruto conseguimos apartamentos em lugares não muito longe um do outro e conseguimos empregos no mesmo escritório de advocacia. Um dos escritórios mais importantes da cidade e que atende, inclusive, as Empresas Uchiha e Hyuuga. A rotina, infelizmente, se instigou em nós rapidamente e, aos 25 anos, eu não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a minha vida.  
Até que voltei a vê-la.

Era um fim de semana como qualquer outro e eu não fazia idéia do que fazer, já que Naruto estava mais do que ocupado indo passar esses dois dias com uma das namoradas dele. Era inverno e ela tinha uma casa de praia em Barbados. Sorte a dele, fugir do frio incalculável dos invernos da nossa cidade, especialmente da parte movimentada dela onde morávamos agora, em que a maioria das moradias eram prédios de apartamentos e condomínios fechados de casas iguais. Uma das coisas que eu e Naruto tivemos em comum, mas só por um tempo, foi o fato de nunca termos encontrado namoradas fixas por mais de três semanas durante a faculdade e depois, até você reaparecer. Eram garotas que ficávamos somente para nos satisfazer sexualmente ou eram longos períodos de abstinência. Naruto me contou que, depois de terminar com você antes do Baile, ele tinha ido até lá e transado com Sakura. Eu não gostaria de te contar isso, Hinata, mas será que faz sentido continuar mentindo agora? No fim da história não há motivos para segredos.

Não, quem eu encontrara naquele final de semana não era você. Estava nevando de leve, alguns flocos estavam presos no meu cabelo e, mesmo com luvas e as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo, eu continuava pensando que os meus dedos iam ficar roxos e cair se eu não conseguisse chegar até em casa ou na cafeteria depois do parque que eu estava atravessando. As dali eram lindas, apesar de ser um lugar menor que o St. Louis Park onde costumávamos brincar quando crianças e, sim, você foi o principal motivo de eu ter pagado mais caro por um apartamento em frente a esse parque. Eu acabara de retirar minhas mãos dos bolsos e soprava-as quando eu ouvi uma voz que eu não ouvia há muito tempo, desde a época do colegial.

- Sasuke! Não acredito que é mesmo você! - era a voz de Sakura e, por hábito, eu virei para vê-la vindo em minha direção. Ela se aproximou sem que eu tivesse dito nada, estava com uma calça, de alguma marca que eu não fazia questão de conhecer, preta, um casaco vermelho e uma gola rulê rosa saia dele se enrolando no seu pescoço. Trazia uma bolsa nos braços e sorria largamente. Seu nariz e bochechas estavam vermelhos. Ela estava diferente da época da escola, mais mulher, com o cabelo mais cuidado e parecendo mais madura. Aparências enganam - Como vai?  
- Oi, Sakura - respondi primeiro, voltando a andar, pois eu sabia que se o fizesse ela me seguiria e, se fosse para agüentar Sakura, eu podia muito bem fazer isso em um lugar quente e não congelando no meio do parque que me lembrava você - Vou bem.  
- Ah, eu estou muito feliz em ver você! Pensei que tinha confundido quando vi você passando, mas é quase impossível confundir seu cabelo! - ela continuava exclamando toda animada enquanto eu saia do parque para o café perto de casa. Precisava urgentemente de algo quente.  
- Você também é bem difícil de se confundir.  
- Obrigada - ela sorriu enquanto entrávamos e dávamos nossos casacos para o atendente da porta guardar no armário da entrada. Escolhi uma mesa no canto e sentamos um de frente para o outro. Já me sentia bem melhor simplesmente por estar em um lugar quente, quando meu café chegasse não seria mais uma missão impossível agüentar Sakura por uma hora ou um pouco mais.

"Na verdade" pensei "Transar com Sakura mais uma vez não vai fazer diferença" e ativei o que Naruto chamava de Efeito Sharingan, em que meus olhos ganhavam um brilho rubro sedutor.

- Eu encontrei Naruto há umas duas semanas e ele disse que vocês moravam por aqui, mas nunca pensei que iríamos nos encontrar desse jeito - ela continuava sorrindo, devia estar mesmo feliz por me ver e por eu, aparentemente, ter guiado ela para um café - Não consigo ver você de terno, acho que um uniforme de basquete cai melhor.

Eu sorri e me encostei na cadeira confortavelmente, os olhos apertados, mas, de alguma forma, ela só continuava sorrindo sem demonstrar reações aos meus olhares. A atendente chegou com o bloco de notas em punho e anotou um café com leite para Sakura e um café com caramelo pra mim. Não se demorou.

- Aposentei o basquete - disse a ela.  
- Sinceramente, com esse físico, não parece - ela inclinou-se para frente colocando os dois braços na mesa, os olhos apertando-se perigosamente.  
-O que você anda fazendo? - desviei o assunto. Se interessar pelo que ela estava fazendo era uma técnica que eu tinha descoberto ser bem eficaz; mulheres adoram quando fazemos perguntas sobre elas. Não funcionou com você e eu me senti frustrado, mas depois eu me lembrei que você era a única mulher que eu tinha conhecido que não gostava de ficar em evidência.  
- Sou médica, trabalho no Hospital Geral – respondeu, sorrindo de novo.

"Será que essa mulher não vai mais parar de sorrir?" pensei quando os seus dentes alvos ficaram a mostra.

Nossos cafés chegaram, já estava mais do que na hora. Peguei-o e os meus dedos, ainda gelados, agradeceram imensamente. Bebi e agradeci mais uma vez. Eu adoro o inverno, com todas as minhas forças, simplesmente pela sensação gostosa que é se esquentar durante essa estação. Bem, e por algumas outras razões.

- E estou saindo com Sai - ela completou.

Não sei o que me fez fechar a cara depois dessa frase. Estou mentindo, na verdade eu sei mais que bem o que me fez fechar a cara. Detestava a lembrança que eu tinha desse sujeito com todas as minhas forças e você já deve estar imaginando o porquê, Hinata. Veio em minha cabeça naquele momento não a imagem de Sai com Sakura, mas a lembrança dele com você e o meu sangue ferveu. Eu sei qual é esse sentimento perfeitamente e não fiz questão alguma de esconder naquele momento. Era o mais puro e filtrado ciúme.

- Sério? - perguntei sem interesse algum. Agora sim aquele jogo ficaria mais interessante.  
- Há uns dois meses.  
- Que bom pra você - eu coloquei o copo de café sobre a mesa e tirei algum dinheiro do bolso - Tenho que ir.  
- Já? Mas as coisas ainda nem ficaram interessantes - ponto. Eu tinha atiçado ela o suficiente. Então eu só sorri e puxei uma caneta do bolso do avental de um dos atendentes que vinha passando. Arranquei do suporte no centro da mesa um guardanapo com o símbolo do café e escrevi o meu endereço.

Vire a esquerda na esquina do café, prédio 5877, 14° andar, ap. B.

Ela pegou o guardanapo sorrindo e eu deixei o café. Eu sabia o que aconteceria a seguir e, mesmo eu estando com muita, muita raiva de mim mesmo por tê-lo feito e por estar te contando, Hinata, como eu já disse no fim da história mentiras não são mais necessárias. Virei a esquina como tinha ensinado Sakura a fazer e segui sem pressa até o prédio de número 5877. Abri o portão automático com a minha chave, mas não o travei de volta, apenas encostei. O porteiro já sabia o que isso significava.

- Tirou a sorte grande, mestre Uchiha? - ele dizia sorrindo. A todos os inquilinos homens ele chama de "mestre".

E eu não disse nada. Apertei o botão do elevador que se abriu pouco tempo depois, deixando no térreo uma senhora que morava no primeiro andar. Eu sorri pra ela, mas ela continuou rabugenta passando por mim e pelo porteiro sem dizer nada. Entrei no elevador e demorei uns segundos para apertar o botão do 14º andar. E o meu sorriso de canto se alargou minimamente quando vi o portão abrindo e batendo, a senhoras moradora do primeiro andar xingando quem quer que fosse e, quando as portas do elevador estava a três centímetros de se fechar uma mão deslizou para a abertura, as unhas de dedos longos e finos vinham bem cuidadas e pintadas singelamente.

- Sobe? - ela perguntou com um sorriso, mais um dos vários que ela me lançou naquele dia e nos dias que transamos.

Eu dei um passo para o lado e deixei que ela se colocasse ali. A senhora do primeiro andar nos lançou uma reprimenda com o olhar do seu lugar perto do portão e o porteiro me fez um sinal de jóia. Assim que as portas se fecharam, a rósea rodeou seus braços no meu pescoço, eu segurei sua cintura com as duas mãos e começamos as preliminares no elevador mesmo.

Tudo só foi terminar três semanas depois, com Sakura surgindo regularmente em meu apartamento depois do expediente com uma garrafa de vinho ou já estando lá, vestindo uma das minhas camisas, um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha que eu ia descobrir sempre ser uma pizza de calabresa. Para a infelicidade dela, que esperava que tudo voltasse a ser como era entre nós na época do colegial, tinha um sentimento dentro de mim que estava guardado, não esquecido.

* * *

O inverno estava entre o meio e o final, Sakura ainda estava vindo ao meu apartamento regularmente, mas havia deixado claro que não estava totalmente descomprometida com Sai e eu nem fazia questão de que ela estivesse, pois assim seria mais fácil de superar quando as coisas acabassem. Na verdade, não foram. Ela não agiu de maneira tão infantil como no colegial. Foi universalmente pior.

"Sasuke, sou eu. Você não atende mais o telefone, não, idiota? Olha, uma cliente me deu dois convites para uma exposição de arte, acho que ela achou que eu gostasse dessas coisas, mas como nos convites oferece também coquetel e jantar, achei que não faria mal a gente ir, se liga! Me responde logo e volta a atender o telefone, bastardo!".

Sempre gentil, Naruto. Não, eu não estava com vontade de ir nessa tal exposição, desde que não fosse sua eu não queria ouvir falar de arte e estava decidido a esquecer esse assunto. Até Sakura chegar, lá pelas onze, e se juntar a mim no sofá da sala onde eu estava esparramado vendo um filme que eu já havia assistido.

- Vamos sair, Sasuke - ela sempre começava as frases assim, não como perguntas, como propostas que os integrantes de um relacionamento usam como forma de se respeitarem. Ela prefere, simplesmente, impor suas vontades - Uma exposição de arte.  
- Não.  
- É uma exposição do Sai, Sasuke, e de outros artistas do grupo dele - ela deslocou o indicador de unha curta para o meu peito e começou a deslizar por ali, fazendo círculos e ziguezagues.

Eu não aceitei imediatamente, não sou de dar o braço a torcer simplesmente porque eu agora poderia ir até o mesmo lugar que o namorado oficial de Sakura estava para poder pôr os olhos nele e saber como era estar com as minhas sobras. Eu não gostava de Sai desde que ele tocara em você e sabia que a língua descabida dele faria o favor de dizer isso na primeira oportunidade, mas agora eu também tinha um ás na manga. Adoro, até hoje, ter ases nas mangas.

- Naruto também vai - decretei. Não importava, para ela, quem iria ou não, o importante é que ela queria que eu fosse para, mesmo junto de Sai, não tirar os olhos de mim, como uma provocação deliberada para o namorado que, se eu tinha conhecido o suficiente naquele pouco tempo em que estudou conosco, não esboçaria reação.

Ela retirou as mãos de sobre o meu peito e colocou-as por baixa da minha camiseta, acariciando-me a barriga e depositando beijos no meu pescoço. Eu sabia o que ela queria, definitivamente era fácil de decifrar. Depois do sexo, enquanto ela dormia no tapete da sala, eu me levantei e pesquei a cueca e o telefone de cima da estante indo até a cozinha. Lá fora já era noite alta e nevava, logo a madrugada traria suas cores escuras ainda mais acentuadas. Disquei no menu automático o número de Naruto que caiu na caixa postal depois de três toques.

"Desliguei o telefone para que você não fique ligando tantas vezes aqui, imbecil. E eu vou com você nesse tal coquetel de arte. Me entrega o convite amanhã".

Estava feito.  


* * *

Naruto e eu chegamos ao salão onde estava acontecendo a exposição levemente atrasados. Ele ficou reclamando que eu demorava demais para me arrumar quando, na verdade, fora ele quem ficara tempo demais no meu banheiro bagunçando os fios de cabelo do jeito que, se me lembro bem, você gostava.

Dentro do salão de eventos haviam quatro outras salas ligadas por grandes passagens em arco. Tudo era maravilhosamente iluminado. Todas as pessoas estavam bem vestidas, com vestidos formosos e ternos impecáveis. No salão do meio era onde estavam colocadas as estatuetas e esculturas em exposição, à direita estavam dispostas mais duas salas onde ficavam as pinturas e à esquerda havia a quarta sala com sua entrada em arco tapada por uma grande cortina cor de champanha e dois garçons bem vestidos.

- Se liga, quando é que começa o jantar? - perguntou Naruto ao meu lado enquanto circulávamos pelas estatuetas. Pegamos duas taças de champanha quando passamos pelo arco que levava as salas das pinturas.  
- Cale a boca e aprecie e arte, Naruto - respondi impaciente. Meus olhos circulavam o salão procurando algum sinal de cabelos rosados ou de uma face sem expressão. Não foi bem isso que eu encontrei.  
- Sasuke Uchiha? É mesmo você? - perguntou Kiba. Impossível esquecer as marcas vermelhas em suas bochechas. Ele estava de terno, uma visão peculiar para quem vivia com aquele casaco cinzento de pêlo de lobo. Caminhou alguns passos até nós - E é você, Naruto?  
- Kiba! - respondeu Naruto dando um de seus sorrisos calorosos - Cadê o Akamaru?  
- Ah, ele não pode entrar em eventos assim. Esperem um pouco! - ele olhou por cima do ombro até encontrá-lo - Hei, Shino, olhe só, Naruto está aqui!

A figura negra, e maior do que eu me lembrava, de Shino se aproximou de nós. Seu terno era todo preto, sem nenhum vestígio de amassado como o de Naruto ou de algum pêlo indesejado como o de Kiba, e vestia uma blusa de gola alta também preta por baixo. No rosto, como sempre, trazia os óculos escuros, os de agora mais sofisticados que os de quando adolescente. A minha teoria era a de que aqueles óculos estavam fundidos com o rosto dele e eu me lembro que, quando comentei isso com você, você me disse que já o tinha visto sem óculos. Quase desmaiei naquele dia!

- Isso é alguma reunião de ex-alunos? - eu me lembrava daquela voz, tinha certeza de que lembrava, mas não sabia de onde. Todos os quatro se viraram para ver a figura esbelta e loira de Ino Yamanaka, com um vestido longo arroxeado, parada a nosso lado, um batom carmim nos lábios e os cabelos compridos soltos.

Porque mesmo que eu tinha escolhido transar com a Sakura ao invés da Ino? Ah, é mesmo, eu tinha visto Sakura primeiro. Ela sorriu com seus dentes branquíssimos para nós e deu um beijo rápido no rosto de cada um, sem deixar marca de batom. Apoiou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Shino e olhou para mim e Naruto.

- E como é que vocês estão, Naruto? Sasuke? - seus olhos de safira esquadrinhando a ambos.  
- Ah, ta tudo bem! - e Naruto começou a falar sem parar com os quatro. Ino não parecia dar uma atenção especial para ninguém além de Shino e eu já tinha percebido que ela não era mais uma mulher disponível no mercado quando a mão dele foi de encontro à cintura dela. Diferente de Sai, por Shino eu tinha certo respeito, e me mantive sóbrio sem usar o Efeito Sharingan até eu ver Sakura e Sai entrando no salão.

Estavam de mãos dadas. Ele usava um terno cinza com uma camisa azulada por baixo e Sakura vinha com um vestido perfeitamente branco e imaculado e que, eu notei, teria de ser rasgado hoje mais tarde, pois tinha inúmeros cordões entrelaçados nas costas. Ele cumprimentava muitas pessoas que eu não fazia idéia quem poderiam ser, mas também não era importante. Os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura tinham se fixado nos meus e ela já vira a aglomeração de seus antigos colegas de sala por ali. E, por um segundo, eu vi um brilho estranho passar por seus olhos. Eu sei que, se tivesse sido em seus olhos que esse brilho tivesse passado, Hinata, eu teria decifrado o que era. Mas não eram os seus olhos e eu começava a ter a impressão de que nunca mais seriam.

- Boa noite - disse Sakura quando se aproximou com Sai.  
- Sakura! - exclamou Naruto sem perceber as mãos entrelaçadas dela com o artista - Quanto tempo!  
- Oi, Naruto - ela sorriu amigavelmente, tanto para ele quanto para todos os outros, olhando-os nos olhos. Não chegou até mim esse sorriso amigável.  
- Tudo está muito bonito, Sai - disse Ino - Você fez um ótimo trabalho.  
- Não fui só eu, na verdade muito pouco daqui é meu - ele respondeu francamente.  
- Mas, mesmo assim, lindo!  
- Quem é o artista, então? - perguntei.  
- Será apresentado no jantar - Sai respondeu me sorrindo, um de seus sorrisos em que seus olhos se apertavam tanto que era até engraçado.  
- É? E quando começa? Eu to morrendo de fome! - Naruto não conseguiu repreender um resmungo alto de sua barriga e todos se colocaram a rir, menos eu e Shino.

A conversa continuou animada por parte deles, eu e Shino falávamos pouco, isso quando falávamos. Acho que esse é mais um motivo de respeitar Shino, ele sempre foi um pouco parecido comigo. E me ajudou, não tanto quanto Naruto, mas ajudou quando eu precisei, depois de todos esses reencontros e desencontros. Os tempos de escola eram mencionados ocasionalmente, mas o assunto sempre era desviado. Não entendi bem essa parte, mas não me dei ao trabalho de ficar preocupado. Sai da roda por alguns minutos a fim de observar os quadros e as outras pessoas, assim como também as estatuetas. Já era a quarta taça de champanha - que eu levemente desprezava por ser fraca demais - quando um garçom saiu de trás da cortina e anunciou:

- O jantar será servido em instante, queiram, por favor, se dirigir para suas mesas - e os dois que estavam postados nas laterais do arco puxaram a cortina revelando o maior dos salões onde estavam colocadas inúmeras mesas redondas, as toalhas da cor da cortina, vários tipos de talheres e, pelo menos, três tipos de taças. Nenhum prato.

Naruto me alcançou, mas passou por mim querendo servir de guia para alguma mesa. Vi Sai passando também, mas sem Sakura. Até que notei que ela estava ao meu lado enquanto atravessávamos o salão das estátuas.

- Vou sair daqui por volta da meia-noite, te encontro no seu apartamento - e seguiu para a mesa de Sai, perto de um palco improvisado. Eu fui me sentar com Naruto, Ino, Shino e Kiba e ainda deixamos uma cadeira sobrando. O jantar não seria servido imediatamente, para dissabor de Naruto, que estava morrendo de fome, como queria deixar claro para todas as pessoas do salão.

As luzes diminuíram sobre as mesas e a luz de um holofote que eu não fazia idéia de onde vinha estava concentrada num microfone disposto no meio do palco. Dos dois lados havia cavaletes com, provavelmente, pinturas cobertas por panos escuros. Sai levantou-se e seguiu até o centro do palco, se colocando diante do microfone. O salão silenciou e eu vi, com o canto do olho, Kiba se mover, excitado.

"Ele é gay?" perguntei-me mentalmente.

- Eu sei que é meio chato vir a exposições de arte - ele começou fazendo a platéia rir levemente, mas sua expressão se mantendo inalterável - E nem por uma boa causa é, como dar dinheiro para as crianças da África, mas obrigado por aparecerem - eu vi Ino, a minha frente, bater com a mão na testa, indignada - Essas obras aqui atrás de mim serão as únicas peças disponíveis para o leilão após o jantar.

Sai retirou o pano de sobre a primeira e era uma imagem clara, como se fosse uma lembrança, uma lembrança que eu também compartilhava. Era uma árvore frondosa com um garotinho sobre ela sentado em cima de uma bola de basquete, as feições do rosto indistinguíveis, mas os cabelos eram negros. E uma menininha de costas, um vestido vermelho de girassóis e um chapéu que cobria seus curtos cabelos, também com um girassol. Na segunda tela havia duas sacadas e em ambas dava para ver as portas abertas, que levavam para dentro de quartos. O quarto da esquerda trazia um garoto de cabelos loiros esparramado em um saco de dormir e na sacada desse quarto vinha um menino, pijama azul, encostado na sacada. No quarto da direito podia ser visto uma garota de cabelos róseos dormindo e em pé na saca vinha uma menina de pijama lilás, encolhida, corada.

- Quero apresentar-lhes agora a artista por trás dessas obras, Hinata Hyuuga.

Eu me senti congelar no mesmo lugar, senti todo o meu passado, toda a saudades, toda a alegria misturadas me deixarem estático no mesmo lugar, sem conseguir nem piscar nem desviar os olhos para tentar me convencer de que aquilo não era um sonho.

No outro lado do salão eu vi você se levantar, o holofote seguiu até sua mesa. Neji estava lá, assim como uma muito crescida Hanabi. A franja novamente comprida demais, caindo sobre seus olhos. Vestia um vestido preto, mas com a parte de cima coberta por um tailleur azul escuro, sóbrio o suficiente para uma noite como aquela. Kiba, ao meu lado, colocou seus dois indicadores da boca e soprou com força um assovio que, mesmo de onde eu estava, vi você sorrir e corar enquanto subia no palco e se colocava atrás do microfone.

E, mais uma vez na nossa história, eu vi você brilhar. Não era a primeira vez, não seria, não será a última, Hinata. Isso eu posso jurar.

- Boa noite - você falou. Baixa, lentamente, mas de um jeito confortável de se ouvir, diferente daqueles oradores que não sabem entreter e que falam tão baixa e lentamente que te fazem querer dormir. Eu só queria te ouvir mais, assim como a platéia ansiosa. Mas o meu motivo era puro amor e pura saudade. Olhando para você, com o universo de emoções brincando no meu peito, eu me perguntava como tinha aceitado, como tinha conseguido ficar longe de você tanto tempo. Eu deveria estar em alguma espécie de sonho ou de hipnose - Gostaria... De agradecer a todos por... Estarem aqui e dizer que, na verdade, é, sim, por uma... Boa causa - você fez uma pequena pausa em que sorriu, envergonhada, desconfortável com toda aquela atenção. Eu queria que você me visse, mas você tinha me dito uma vez que detestava ter que subir em palcos, em qualquer que fosse, porque nunca conseguia enxergar a platéia e era como se houvesse um holofote eterno em frente a seus olhos quando colocava os pés no palco - É em prol do Museu de Arte. Por favor... Apreciem o jantar.

E o holofote se apagou enquanto você fazia uma reverência com a cabeça e se apressava em deixar o palco e voltar a se sentar encolhida e quieta em sua mesa ladeada por Neji e Hanabi. Kiba soltou mais alguns assovios em meio aos aplausos alucinados. Se tem uma coisa que eu sei que as pessoas que vão a eventos com jantares gostam é de discursos curtos e precisos. E você sabia fazer isso. Com muito esforço, enquanto os garçons começavam a circular trazendo nos braços bandejas com seis pratos para os seis ocupantes de cada mesa, eu me contive sentado. O que queria fazer era ir até você, tira-la daquele salão apertado e levá-la comigo para qualquer lugar, qualquer mesmo, em que pudemos ficar sós, nós dois, e ninguém nos encontrasse nunca mais. Mas eu só esperei, sentado naquela cadeira, deixando os pratos que eram postos e tirados da minha frente quase intocados, e bebericando champanha.

- Se liga, quase não acreditei que aquela era a Hinata! - disse Naruto entre um prato e outro. O rumo da conversa despertou meu interesse - Vocês estão juntos, Kiba?  
- Não - ele disse, animado - Somos amigos, como sempre. Ela não namora ninguém desde que vocês terminaram.  
- Sério? - Ino confirmou com a cabeça, já tinha terminado seu jantar, assim como Shino, e estava meio encostada nele - Cara, coitadinha! Eu causei muito impacto na vida dela!  
- Aposte nisso - disse Shino, irônico, mas sem expressar nada. Naruto não ouviu, mas não parecia que ele tinha se dirigido a ele. Eu sentia, por trás daqueles óculos, seus olhos em mim.  
- Depois eu vou até lá e falo com ela, se liga! - e se calou devorando o último prato.

Eu sorri de canto, convencido por saber qual era a razão dela não ter ficado com nenhum outro homem, mas imediatamente deixando o sorriso morrer quando algumas pessoas começaram a circular pelo salão indo para outras mesas. Uma dessas pessoas foi você e antes de eu ir ao seu encontro, você parou na mesa em que estavam Sai e Sakura e conversava, na medida em que seus gaguejos e pausas permitiam, mas ouvindo que falando, animadamente com ambos. Sakura sabia. Um ódio repentino acumulado em meu peito explodiu, mas ficou controlado no meu interior, seria devidamente descontado no momento certo.

Tentei não pensar nisso, embora meus olhos estivessem concentrados o tempo todo em você. Em um instante, quando Sakura olhou para mim, uma luz brilhou na minha cabeça. Como diabos eu podia estar transando com Sakura e desejando Ino quando eu tinha você? Como eu podia, por um momento, deixar minha esperança de voltar a vê-la desvanecer? E me senti mal. Mal como não me sentia desde a nossa separação durante o colegial, minha separação do "nós". Era como se a história estivesse se repetindo, mas com uma mudança sutil. Agora os sentimentos entre nós eram claros e eu rezei, realmente rezei, para que eles não tivessem mudado.

Não demorou para o jantar terminar e Sai voltar para sobre o palco, em frente ao microfone. Agora começaria o leilão dos seus quadros que eram a representação perfeita das nossas lembranças juntos. Perguntei-me se você queria vender suas memórias ou disseminar nosso passado. Mas, talvez, você as pintara para sufocar com imagens a saudade. Garçons traziam as bandejas contendo pequenas plaquetas brancas com números pretos impressos nelas. Eu me apossei de uma, Shino de outra, mas foi surrupiada por Ino e Kiba de uma terceira. Quando todos no salão estavam abastecidos com suas próprias placas, o leilão teve inicio. Notei quando você se ajeitou na cadeira, Hanabi tinha uma placa e Neji outra. Você se curvou para conversar com seu primo quando Sai começou a falar.

- Por favor, senhoras e senhores, estejam com suas placas a postos - ele sorria aquele seu risinho que fazia seus olhos sumirem em uma risca - Lembrando que os lances serão feitos em dólares - e ele começou o leilão. O leiloeiro atiçou a platéia, animado. Não lhe dei atenção.

Eu não estava interessado no quadro intitulado "Pela Sacada ao Lado", que era aquele da nossa memória da única festa do pijama que ambos fizemos na vida. Não. Meu interesse e a pela nossa lembrança mais remota. Aquele quadro seria meu. O leilão continuou, animado. Vez ou outra Ino levantava a placa ou até mesmo Shino e Kiba estavam empolgados, levantando até que o preço ficou estufado demais para que seu salário de veterinário pudesse pagar. Sakura levantou sua placa algumas vezes e, das pessoas que eu estava observando, Neji foi o único que não deu lance algum. Por fim o quadro foi vendido para uma senhora muito bem vestida. Tanto você quando tal senhora se levantaram, uma em cada canto do salão, e fizeram reverências.

Agora sim era minha chance. Deixei os lances se iniciarem, Neji agora levantava constantemente a sua placa, Ino e Shino não tão constantemente assim, Kiba estava mais animado. Eu levantei minha placa uma ou duas vezes sem querer parecer interessado demais.

- Kiba - chamou Shino em tom de alerta quando o valor passou de 5.000 dólares.  
- Não se preocupe, Shino. Esse é o quadro favorito da Hinata, eu ou Neji vamos conseguir pra ela.  
- Porque ela pôs esse quadro a leilão se é o seu favorito? - Ino tirou as palavras da minha boca.  
- Ela não teve escolha. É o seu favorito, mas o seu melhor - quem respondeu foi Sakura. Ela tinha abandonado sua mesa e tinha vindo ocupar a cadeira vaga da nossa. Lançou-me um olhar venenoso e convencido, como se tivesse vencido alguma aposta que não tínhamos feito. Olhou para o palco e levantou sua placa quando o leiloeiro anunciou 10.000 dólares.

E foi aí que eu não consegui mais conter minha raiva. Kiba parou de dar lances quando essa quantia foi anunciada, mas Neji continuava assim como Sakura. Se eu não a conhecesse juraria que ela tinha lido meus pensamentos sobre querer aquele quadro. Mas eu não apostava nisso. Meu olhar fez Sakura se encolher e tirou o seu olhar vitorioso da face. Eu fechei a cara a partir daquele momento e nunca me amaldiçoei tanto quanto naquela noite, juro para você, Hinata. Até aquele momento eu não tinha me dado conta, mas eu sabia o que Sakura queria. E era se vingar daquele vergonhoso término de namoro pela qual eu a submetera no colegial. Foi naquele dia que eu entendi como a mágoa de uma mulher pode durar séculos.

- Temos 27.000 dólares, quem se dispõe a mais? - levantei minha placa - 30.000? Temos 30.000! - Sakura cessou sua disputa - 35.000, senhor? Mais algum lance? - a disputa se colocou entre Neji, eu e mais um senhor, cabelos brancos e uma expressão solitária - 40.000! 45.000! 50... 60... 75.000! Senhoras e senhores, temos apenas mais dois leiloeiros na disputa!  
- O que é que você está fazendo, Sasuke? - Naruto me perguntou, os olhos arregalados. Eu só me sentei mais confortavelmente na minha cadeira, estiquei uma perna que ameaçava ficar dormente e sorri de canto.  
- Estou comprando um quadro.  
- Muito bem, estamos nos últimos lances, senhores - cantou o leiloeiro - Quem dá 80.000? Temos 80... 82.000! 85.000! 90.000! - os burburinhos no salão começaram, algumas vistas viraram-se para mim, mas a sua atenção estava dirigida para Neji, conversava com ele alguma coisa, a expressão aflita, mas ele parecia irredutível.  
- Sasuke, porque você está fazendo isso? - perguntou Shino, a atenção de Ino estava em uma conversa balbuciada com Sakura, e Naruto e Kiba também conversavam entre si. Eu olhei para ele, seus olhos me queimando através das lentes escuras dos óculos. Eu sabia que ele sabia.  
- Porque eu preciso - respondi.  
- Você sabe que aquele quadro...? - ele não terminou a pergunta, eu sabia do que se tratava e concordei com a cabeça.  
- É uma memória.

E ambos nos calamos. O leilão recomeçaria, mas antes disso o olhar cinzento de Neji caiu sobre mim, duro, inflexível, mas condolente. Eu não fazia idéia do que seu primo estava pensando quando me encarou e quando eu o encarei de volta. Só sabia que precisa continuar sustentando o seu olhar para que ele, de certa forma, pudesse entender como aquele quadro era importante para mim, apesar de ele o estar tentando arrematar por ser o quadro mais importante para você.

- Vamos continuar. O último lance foi de 90.000, quem nos dá 92.000? - Neji levantou a placa, logo depois eu também e ele de novo - Temos 98.000, quem nos dá 100.000? Senhores, alguém se dispõe? - olhei para Neji Hyuuga, mas ele abaixou sua placa colocando-a sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos. Você colocou a mão sobre seu antebraço e sussurrou um "Obrigada" para ele. Pela última vez eu levantei a placa.

- Vendido por 100.000 dólares para o senhor da placa número 57, meus parabéns! - vi você se levantando, o salão caiu em aplausos e eu também me levantei.

Os seus olhos de nuvem de inverno caíram sobre mim e você abriu levemente os lábios, assustada e surpresa. Seus olhos, mesmo de onde estava, eu vi, começaram a brilhar com lágrimas. Se de alegria ou de qualquer outra coisa, você nunca me disse. Eu coloquei a mão nos bolsos e te lancei um sorriso que, eu esperava, surtisse um efeito melhor que lágrimas. E surtiu. Você me sorriu de volta e curvou-se deixando os fios negros e precisando de um corte caírem por sobre seus ombros. Eu também me curvei e as pessoas aplaudiram novamente.

Não precisamos nos tornar a sentar, pois todas as pessoas começavam a se levantar e sair do salão. Ino e Shino se despediram dizendo que precisavam ir, nem iriam se despedir de Hinata. Sakura não me olhou quando voltou para perto de Sai, mas Naruto me olhou espantado, surpreso, confuso. Kiba ia em sua direção, e você vinha até mim, as bochechas vermelhas, ladeada de seu primo e sua irmã. Ele ficou a sua frente e você só o olhou e murmurou alguma coisa rapidamente antes de retomar a seguir o caminho, costurando entre as mesas, até mim.

- Sasuke... - Naruto começou, mas eu não lhe dei atenção. O olhei uma vez e não sei dizer o que ele viu, mas sorriu de volta tão alegremente quando não me sorria há tempos. Eu também não ficava feliz como fiquei aquela noite há tempos.

Quando Naruto se afastou indo para perto de Kiba e Neji, o sorriso ainda no rosto, eu sabia o que ia acontecer quando você veio ao meu encontro, o rosto corado, mas sorridente e brilhando. Sempre brilhando. Era difícil para mim não te achar uma estrela sempre que te olhava. Uma estrela tão brilhante que não me dava nem vontade de piscar para não perder nenhum momento do seu brilho.

E, como uma imagem familiar, você tacou seus braços ao redor de mim, enlaçando meu pescoço e eu envolvi sua cintura com força. Como era bom sentir você de novo. Eu me lembrei da promessa que eu fiz para você quando voltou das duas semanas de férias que você passou na casa de sua avó, com Neji, trazendo-o para morar com os Hyuuga depois. Era uma promessa de que eu nunca mais deixaria você ir embora para longe de mim de novo, mas eu deixei. Afundei o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, entre os fios do seu cabelo e respirei fundo seu perfume. Eu não sabia o que era aquele aroma, mas era de um perfume que você recolhera, um dia, dos pertences de seu pai, um perfume antigo que sua mãe usava. Mais tarde você me disse que tinha dado uma amostra daquele perfuma para um amigo perfumista e ele fizera um pequeno estoque para você dele. Eu gostei, eu gosto.

Mas não era nada disso. A imagem de que você vinha e me abraçava, que eu sentia seu calor novamente e seu perfume, eram apenas brincadeiras da minha saudade. O seu olhar era o mesmo de sempre, terno, emanando uma doçura que era impossível para um ser humano conter em seu coração. Mas em seus lábios não havia sorriso e nem em seus gestos havia qualquer vestígio de abraço.

- Sasuke - diferente de como sua voz ficava aguda a microfone, aquela voz que chegava a meus ouvidos e preenchia certas partes do meu cérebro me trazendo um prazer indescritível era diferente da voz que eu me lembrava. Era um pouco, muito pouco mais firme e ainda menos vacilante quanto eu gostaria.  
- Olá, Hinata - e me senti um estúpido. Onde é que estavam todos os anos de aulas de etiqueta e aquele brilho rubro do Efeito Sharingan. Eu me senti um menininho de novo e fora eu, antes de todos, que te achara a garota mais pequenina e frágil de todos os tempos. Quem era o pequenino agora?  
- Obrigada por comprar o quadro - o salão se esvaziava. Fora nossos velhos amigos, as pessoas iam saindo gradativamente, ansiosas por voltarem para casa e dormirem ou qualquer outra coisa que eu não estava interessado. Na sua frase eu senti que ainda éramos os melhores amigos - Você nunca se interessou, exatamente, por arte.  
- Não o comprei pela arte - você sorriu e abaixou a cabeça trazendo as duas mãos para brincarem em frente ao corpo, uma torcendo os dedos da outra. E parecia estar autenticamente feliz - Mas talvez eu comece a me interessar mais, agora.

Em seguida você disse exatamente o que nós dois precisávamos.

- Seria um novo começo.

Tínhamos mudado, tínhamos ficado separados e machucados com essa ausência. Ainda éramos nós, Sasuke e Hinata, conhecidos e amigos há 20 anos. Mas as coisas para nós dois estavam sempre recomeçando, sempre indo e vindo. Nossa vida não era, nem de longe, um exemplo a ser seguido ou uma história que renderia um livro ou uma novela ou um filme. Não é nem uma história que eu me orgulharia em contar para meus filhos, mas além de ser uma história, são as nossas memórias e nossos sentimentos encerrados em palavras. Errávamos muito e acertávamos de vez em quando. Caíamos, levantávamos, tropeçávamos, seguíamos caminhos diferentes para lados diferentes que, de uma forma ou de outra, acabam dando no mesmo lugar. Éramos duas estradas em curva que se encontravam em muitos pontos. Aquele era mais um ponto, e eu estava disposto que a nossa estrada a seguir fosse junta e em linha reta.

Mas aquilo era um recomeço.

O que significava?

Mais curvas.

- Hinata - chamou Neji de longe. Ele e Hanabi já estavam quase na entrada em arco do salão, Naruto e Kiba a alguns passos deles.  
- Preciso ir - você começou como um pedido de desculpas - Trabalho no Museu de Arte caso realmente se interesse.

E deu-me as costas com um sorriso seguindo em seus saltos até seus parentes. Eu sabia como seus pés deveriam estar latejando com aquelas sandálias de tiras fininhas, você vivia me dizendo que detestava usar aquele tipo de calçado, que um tênis ou um chinelo baixo eram muito mais confortáveis. Confirmei minhas suspeitas quando você se aproximou deles e disse alguma coisa olhando para seus pés.

- Sasuke, se liga, vamos pra casa! - chamou Naruto da porta. Eu fiquei perdido em minha cabeça e nem notara que o salão estava completamente vazio, os quadros haviam sumidos de cima do palco e os garçons recolhiam os utensílios das mesas. Na entrada o senhor leiloeiro pediu-me que desse meu endereço e que eu poderia entregar o cheque ou dinheiro, da forma que eu quisesse pagar, quando o quadro fosse entregue. Eu retirei meu talão de cheques do bolso e já o entreguei lá mesmo, sem perda de tempo. Ele me agradeceu e se retirou. Fomos os últimos a sair, eu e Naruto, com as luzes dos salões apagando-se e deixando as pinturas e estatuetas na escuridão. Do lado de fora caia a mais branca neve que alguma vez eu já vira caindo no centro da cidade e tudo estava frio.

Era o fim.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Por favor, eu peço compreensão. Eu planejei muitas coisas para várias de minhas fics, mas eu precisei ir para muitos lugares ao longo desse mês e não pude fazer nem metade do que eu queria. Sinceramente, pelo perdão. Agora, com as aulas de volta na segunda-feira, as atualizações de todos os fins de semana estarão de volta.**

**Agradeço, infinitamente, a todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews ou não, mas que eu sei que leram pelos hits. Obrigada a todos!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Milia-chan, Maria Lua, Mathewz, Linie-chan, Drica, Marcy Black, Erica W.M., Tia-Lulu, Toph-baka, Susakekun, Sazame Hyuuga, Erika Simoes, Sú, Srta. NaTii, LiliiChan, Gabbi, Ketz, No Name-Chan, Lust Lotu's, Frutose, Amandy-san, Hanari, Nati, Hinatinha, Luana Ulchiha S2 Draco _e _Hinata._

Agradecimento especial a _**Kira 'Larry'**_ por betar a fic já que _Srta. Abracadabra _está doente. Estimamos melhoras!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	15. Caminhos Confusos

**CAMINHOS CONFUSOS**

**

* * *

**

"_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever".  
_(Porque dias vem e vão, mas meus sentimentos por você são para sempre)

_Forever – Papa Roach_

**

* * *

**

Eu gostava de esportes. Você gostava de artes. Eu podia correr dez quilômetros sem reclamar, você podia pintar dez quadros sem se cansar. O tempo provoca mudanças e nós dois não somos exceção. Você agora era uma bela mulher que conseguiu muito sucesso com sua arte. Eu era um homem que tinha desistido de um sonho infantil para me deparar com a carranca da realidade.

E mesmo com as diferenças nós dois éramos os melhores amigos, éramos os amores de nossas vidas. E éramos, somos diferentes.

Depois daquele reencontro inesperado em que meu passado, nosso passado voltava a rondar minha mente sem cessar você invadia os meus pensamentos constantemente. Qualquer coisa era motivo para que eu pensasse em você. Desde assimilar a cor das paredes da minha sala no escritório a seus olhos, até uma mulher com o nome parecido com o seu e os artistas ambulantes que cobravam barato para lhe fazer um retrato com carvão no parque. Quando eu notava que estava pensando em você de novo eu desfrutava, mas quando eu não notava o meu subconsciente fazia o favor de deixar a informação guardada.

Passei por duas semanas inteiras sem conseguir me concentrar em muita coisa além de você. Eu sabia onde te encontrar, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer em relação a isso e em relação à estupidez de ter caído na armadilha de me envolver de novo com Sakura, mas não conseguia fazê-lo. Eu tinha medo de todas as mudanças de anos pra cá fossem demais para eu suportar. Eu queria você de volta, mas estava sendo egoísta e pensando em te ter como da última vez em que estivemos realmente juntos, conversando sob nossa árvore e sendo nós mesmos. Eu estava apaixonado por você, mas e quanto à _nova_ você? E, mais uma vez, foi Naruto quem me deu a resposta e me salvou:

- Oi, Sasuke! – disse ele entrando na minha sala, coisa que ele faz mil vezes ao dia. Eu não respondi e tentei voltar a me concentrar a ler aquele papel que eu já nem mais fazia idéia do que se tratava. Você tinha voltado para os meus pensamentos e eu não tinha passado da primeira linha "Venho por meio deste..." e algo sobre roubo a mão armada. Naruto pareceu perceber que meus olhos não se moviam e que minha mente nem estava no mesmo local que meu corpo – Está pensando na Hinata de novo.

_In the brightest hour  
_(Na hora mais brilhante)  
_Of my darkest Day  
_(Do meu dia mais escuro)  
_I realized  
_(Eu percebi)  
_What is wrong with me  
_(O que está errado comigo)

- Não – eu respondi depois de um tempo, apesar de não ter sido uma pergunta. A voz dele enquanto fazia aquela afirmação parecia estar a quilômetros e só então a sala e Naruto voltavam a se clarear a meus olhos – O que você quer agora?

- Quero que você vá falar com ela, idiota! – grunhiu Naruto colocando as suas mãos espalmadas na minha mesa. Os olhos de safira estavam expressando um brilho determinado de que se eu não fosse por vontade própria ele mesmo iria me arrastar até o Museu de Artes – Se liga, faz um século que você não me chama mais de nada ofensivo!

- Pare de gritar, imbecil! – respondi me levantando e o encarando do mesmo jeito – Não sei do que você está falando.

- Deixe de ser cínico, Sasuke. Até o seu _porteiro_ já percebeu que há alguma coisa errada e nós dois sabemos o que é – Naruto endireitou-se e sua expressão se suavizou – Pare de se torturar.

Eu fiquei estático. Não tinha percebido que estava fazendo isso, me torturando, pensando em você tão perto de mim que eu podia estender as mãos e tocá-la, mas me recusando a fazer isso por medo de que você estivesse diferente. E o que isso importava? Eu te amava e eu te amo, como eu pude pensar que não gostaria de você com alguma mania nova? E se você tivesse começado a roer as unhas ou tivesse engordado alguns quilos? Não faz diferença para mim esse tipo de coisa, mas só quando Naruto disse isso foi que eu consegui fazer com que as palavras dessa frase se encaixassem e fizessem sentido. Eu me senti o ser mais estúpido de todos, ainda mais baixo e grotesco de quando tudo aquilo de te afastar aconteceu no colegial. Até pedi para Naruto me dar um soco – e sei que ele teria feito isso de bom grado em outra circunstância -, mas ele tinha aberto meus olhos e era o suficiente. Sorriu largamente e se dirigiu a porta.

- Ah! Esqueci de avisar o que vim aqui avisar – ele virou-se segurando a maçaneta – O expediente acabou há meia hora.

Não se deve temer que a pessoa que se ama mude, porque ela com certeza vai mudar. O tempo e a simples natureza do ser humano faz isso. E deve-se ter consciência de que si mesmo pode mudar e assustar as pessoas que te amam. Mas outro poder surpreendente do ser humano é que ele é maleável, é instável e pode se adaptar as mais variadas mudanças. Eu realmente fui um tolo por pensar qualquer coisa sobre não te amar mais. Eu fui um tolo por pensar que eu poderia deixar de te amar em algum momento, especialmente se você estivesse diferente. Eu também estou diferente e dá pra se notar simplesmente por eu estar lhe contando tudo isso o que não é, nem de longe, do meu feitio. Mas eu vou sempre amar cada pedacinho em você, cada mudança, também. Amar também é um dom.

* * *

_Can't get over you  
_(Não posso te esquecer)  
_Can't get through to you  
_(Não posso chegar até você)  
_It's been a helter-skelter romance from de start  
_(Vem sendo um romance saudável-doentio desde o começo)

Um museu é igual a todos os museus. Há quadros, estatuetas, velharias, guardas, câmeras de segurança e pessoas. Algumas dessas pessoas podem estar interessadas no que estão vendo, outras dessas pessoas só estão querendo que tudo aquilo acabe rápido e indolor. Nunca fui um adorador de museus e desde sempre deixei isso muito claro para você, mesmo que todas as vezes que seu pai resolvia se lembrar que você existia e te compensar pela ausência te levando a um museu eu fosse junto, não significava que eu estava muito feliz. Mas estava feliz o suficiente por você estar feliz. Você não faz idéia, Hinata, como é delicioso ver um sorriso em você. Não um sorriso de lábios ou mesmo um sorriso com o brilho dos olhos, mas um sorriso que te abrange toda.

E enquanto estava lá parado, sentando em um banco de um dos salões de exposição temporária, vendo um dos seus quadros, uma das memórias de nossos tempos antigos, eu me sentia mais nervoso do que nunca. De onde vinha toda aquela intranqüilidade sobre o que poderia acontecer quando eu te encontrasse? Lembra-se quando nos conhecemos? Era a mesma coisa. Primeiros encontros em ambas as situações.

O museu ia se esvaziando e eu continuava lá sentado. Era a temporada dos cursos de arte nas faculdades vir fazer visitações para trabalhos de conclusão de cursos e coisas do tipo, então o museu podia ficar aberto até mais tarde do que o expediente normal. Eu tinha esperado poder ficar com você durante dezessete anos, depois esperei mais oito anos para voltar a poder ter alguma coisa, para resgatar algum resquício da nossa amizade. Eu sobreviveria a te esperar por mais uma ou duas horas, mas não foi necessário. Eu não sei como você fez aquilo, como consegue ser tão imperceptível, porém quando me virei você estava lá, ao meu lado. Observava o seu próprio quadro com uma paixão de que eu sentira saudades. Você, mais que eu, sonhava em voltar no tempo.

- E vi uma estrela-cadente – eu disse. Depois do nosso começo desastroso quando você se mudou para a casa ao lado, para a sacada ao lado, aquele não podia ser um começo pior. E não foi, porque quando eu levantei os olhos para te fitar, você sorria.

- Que bom! – você respondeu e sentou-se no banco ao meu lado. As últimas pessoas passaram por nós em direção a saída, as luzes diminuíram ficando acessas somente aquelas que iluminavam diretamente as obras e nós ficamos sentados lá, olhando para nosso passado.

Eu não poderia pedir mais que aquilo. De certo modo era estranho não conversarmos tão abertamente quanto fazíamos quando pequenos, mas era delicioso poder estar junto de você. Simplesmente estar, simplesmente apreciar a sua presença ao meu lado e conseguir me controlar ao máximo para me manter ali, sem dizer uma única palavra. Quando você se moveu imediatamente eu fiquei atento, apreensivo, não querendo que nosso momento acabasse, mas você só estendeu a mão para mim, ainda olhando para frente, e minha mão entrelaçou-se com a sua como se ali fosse o lugar dela e não estar ali fosse uma coisa ruim, obscena. Eu olhei para você encontrando seus olhos sobre mim, lágrimas lentas desciam por suas bochechas pálidas. Ao abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa você fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era a sua vez de falar e eu entendi isso.

- Senti sua falta – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas no salão enorme e deserto ela ecoou com serenidade, sem o embargo do choro. Você abriu os olhos de novo e me exibiu um sorriso. Um sorriso que abrangia você toda, o sorriso que eu mais amava. E não existiam mais os anos que ficamos longe um do outro. Como você poderia ter uma habilidade tão fantástica quanto fazer com que as coisas ruins e dolorosas fossem embora eu não sei dizer.

Não havia mais barreiras. Eu estava mudado, você estava mudada, mas ainda éramos nós. Eu te amo por ser você inteira e por ser você em pedacinhos, te amo por ainda ter algumas manias antigas, te amo por ter novas manias. Hinata, eu te amo tanto que é até difícil dizer isso.

Eu fiquei em pé puxando você comigo e senti seus braços ficarem em volta do meu pescoço quando te abracei com firmeza. Eu não devia ter deixado você ir embora. Eu não deveria ter aceitado quando você me deixou depois da noite do nosso Baile de Formatura, mas aceitei condolente, porque considerei aquilo como o seu castigo para mim pelo tempo que tentei te manter afastada. Mas quando nos vimos, no enterro de meus pais, eu deveria ter corrido atrás de você, deveria ter te prendido a mim como fazia naquele momento. Os erros que eu cometi no passado não podem mais ser apagador, mas eu ainda podia mudar algumas coisas que aconteceriam dali pra frente e faria, fiz isso, mas não pude mudar todas.

- Você demorou – outro sussurro e eu sabia que você se referia somente há essas duas semanas desde a primeira vez que nos vimos realmente depois de oito anos. Você não estava me acusando de nada, pois só havia dor em suas palavras. Você estava culpando era a si mesma por não ter feito nada para impedir que essa dor se alastrasse.

- Desculpe – você afundou o rosto em meu peito depois da minha resposta e sacudiu negativamente deixando mais lágrimas lentas molharem minha camisa. Quando o silêncio voltou, eu sabia, eu sentia que as coisas iam ficar bem. Eu tinha você de volta e não ia, definitivamente, mais te perder. Agora eu honraria a promessa que te fizera há muito tempo, num dia quando você voltou de duas dolorosas semanas da casa de sua avó, e trouxe consigo Neji – Amo você, Hinata.

Não foram muitas às vezes que eu disse isso a você, essas últimas palavras. É a única coisa que eu me arrependo de não ter feito mais. Mas para mim, expressar meu amor por você não é simplesmente dizer essas três palavras a cada momento que eu te visse, saindo do banheiro ou pintando um quadro na sacada. Dizer "eu te amo", para mim, é colocar nas palavras tudo o que elas representam. Eu nunca fui muito bom com sentimentos, por isso as coisas se tornavam mais difíceis no momento de te expressar qualquer coisa. Você nunca me cobrou demonstrações de afeto, demonstrações de amor e palavras bonitas. Para que são necessárias as palavras quando aprendemos a interpretar o menor dos gestos, quando aprendemos a entender a respiração e a ouvir as batidas do coração se acelerando? Nesses momentos, quando o silêncio é requerido, palavras se tornam perturbadoras da paz.

Você se desvencilhou o suficiente de mim para me encarar, as lágrimas secas pela minha camisa. A ponta do seu nariz estava vermelha, assim como o alto das bochechas. Você estendeu uma de suas mãos para cima e eu fechei os olhos quando elas roçaram nos meus lábios, frias como o inverno e deliciosas como os flocos de neve que caem direto na língua. Você deve conhecer a sensação de poder se espreguiçar deliciosamente depois de uma boa noite de sono ou a sensação de ganhar um presente quando não há nada a se comemorar ou mesmo a sensação de comer um pedacinho de chocolate e desfrutar cada segundo, de olhos fechados, para que não acabe nunca. Suas mãos de gelo deslizaram pelo meu rosto passando por cima do meu nariz e seguindo a linha dividindo minha testa ao meio até deslizarem por meu cabelo.

Suas mãos se afastaram devagar, temendo a distância tanto quanto eu, mas elas se apoiaram em meus ombros e eu senti seu peso ser apoiado em mim enquanto você ficava na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios conseguissem alcançar meus lábios para se roçaram de leve. Minhas mãos, posicionadas frouxamente em sua cintura, agarraram seu corpo colocando-o junto ao meu e trazendo você levemente para cima. Eu abri os olhos para fitar suas pérolas. Nós dois sentíamos saudades, sentíamos falta das presenças um do outro, das conversas rápidas e dos longos silêncios, de pequenas peculiaridades que só nós tínhamos. E sentíamos falta do nosso contato, do nosso beijo, do nosso calor e da nossa frieza. Eu ainda não consigo entender, Hinata, como sobrevivi sem você.

Colei meus lábios sobre sua boca com saudade e com volúpia. Você aceitou meu toque e tombou a cabeça levemente para esquerda entreabrindo os lábios e deixando minha língua passar. Havia um gosto diferente em sua boca, mas era bom. Sua língua tímida chocou-se com a minha e eu ri em meio ao beijo até suas mãos entrelaçarem-se com meus cabelos, geladas e precisas, provocando arrepios na minha nuca e eriçando meus pêlos. Os seus cabelos ainda tinham o cheiro do perfume de sua mãe, seus toques ainda eram delicados. Você conseguia fazer de tudo uma obra de arte. Você sempre me deixa tomar as rédeas das situações por saber como eu sou possessivo, mas guia os beijos, as carícias, as sensações como se estivesse pintando o momento.

Você pendeu a cabeça para trás quando eu lancei minha boca para beijar seu colo e soltou um gemido suave de satisfação. Trilhei um caminho pela sua clavícula até morder a curva do seu pescoço e sentir suas unhas pressionando minha nuca. Brinque passando a língua por seus lábios e você mordeu meu lábio inferior não querendo que eu escapasse, então te beijei de novo descendo uma das mãos para o seu quadril e pressionando-a contra mim. Interrompi o beijo e trilhei mais beijos até sua orelha.

- Chega de memórias ruins. – sussurrei e você riu com vontade, esbanjando uma felicidade contagiante que ecoou pelo salão vazio e me fez sentir aquecido como não estava há muito tempo, há mais ou menos uns vinte anos, desde um maravilhoso dia de verão em que eu vi pela primeira vez uma garotinha de vestido vermelho com girassóis e olhos sem cor.

_Take these memories  
_(Pegue essas memórias)  
_That are haunting me  
_(Que estão me assombrando)  
_Of a paper man cut into shreds  
_(De um homem de papel cortado em pedaços)  
_By his own pair of scissors  
_(Pelo seu próprio par de tesouras)  
_He'll never forgive her...  
_(Ele nunca a perdoará)  
_He'll never forgive her...  
_(Ele nunca a perdoará)

* * *

Esse deveria ter sido o nosso final feliz. Como nos contos de fadas, como em algumas das suas fantasias maravilhosas, esse deveria ter sido nosso fim, o termino de uma história para ser contada com alegria para nossos filhos e nossos netos. Mas em uma vida como a nossa, em que o destino foi traçando caminhos confusos, caminhos de separação, de dor, de perdas e de sofrimentos, intercalando com pequenos, mas maravilhosos momentos de alegria verdadeira, não poderia haver apenas um simples e fácil "E eles viveram felizes para sempre".

E não houve.

A primeira pessoa para quem eu contei – ou melhor, a primeira pessoa que percebeu – minha felicidade foi Naruto. Eu me julgava bastante normal quando cheguei ao escritório na segunda-feira, depois do melhor fim de semana que eu não tinha em muito tempo. Um final de semana com a minha melhor amiga. Naruto estava parado perto do bebedouro quando eu passei por ele, a gravata laranja se destacando no terno preto, e segui para a minha sala no fim do corredor. Eu não tinha colocado a mão na maçaneta quando a voz dele me alcançou:

- SASUKE, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – apesar o xingamento sua voz tinha o timbre alegre de sempre. Eu abri a porta e entrei em minha sala, mas deixei a porta entreaberta para Naruto chegar e escancará-la – Você fez o que eu disse!

- Pare de gritar, Naruto! – eu repreendi, mas ele só riu alto. Aproximou-se de minha mesa e estreitou os olhos.

- Se liga, eu logo vi que tinha alguma coisa diferente em você – ele aproximou muito o rosto do meu e eu bufei, mas não estava zangado. Abaixei os olhos e liguei o computador – Qualquer um pode perceber!

- Quer parar de ser idiota e ir trabalhar? Não tem nada diferente comigo.

- Quer dizer que você não foi ver a Hinata? – eu não respondi, nem me movi. Ele virou-se de costas para mim e me olhou por cima do ombro, as mãos nos bolsos tentando aparentar uma indiferença que não combina com ele – Então você vai se importar se eu quiser sair com ela, vou ligar para o Kiba me dar o telefone dela.

_Because days come and go  
_(Porque os dias vem e vão)  
_But my feelings for you are forever  
_(Mas meus sentimentos por você são para sempre)  
_Because days come and go  
_(Porque os dias vem e vão)  
_But my feelings for you are forever  
_(Mas meus sentimentos por você são para sempre)

Eu não disse nada, apenas o encarei, mas ele sorriu largamente. Eu sabia que aquilo era um teste, mas nem de brincadeira eu deixaria que mais nada se colocasse entre nós. Naruto se virou novamente e sorriu dizendo com os olhos "Eu sabia!". É realmente difícil esconder as coisas de seu melhor amigo. Ele parou com as micagens um segundo depois e ficou com o rosto sereno, mas mantendo o sorriso. Não foram muitas as vezes na nossa amizade que Naruto me lançou aquele olhar e nem que eu retribui, mas ele estava sendo sincero, uma sinceridade maior que só nossa amizade de brincadeiras e xingamentos e irritações mútuas. Era _mesmo_ uma amizade de irmãos.

- Boa sorte – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se virar e andar até a porta. E foi o suficiente, mas como amigo o seu dever não é simplesmente dizer coisas boas, mas também é dar alertas para coisas ruins. Ele voltou-se para mim, o rosto sério e as sobrancelhas franzidas – Não se esqueça de resolver as coisas com Sakura – e saiu.

Não, eu não havia me esquecido, só estava adiando. Ela logo saberia, seja por Naruto ou por qualquer outra pessoa, sobre você e eu. Como Naruto havia dito, qualquer um podia perceber. O inverno acabou e trouxe consigo a primavera, a pior das estações e depois dela outro verão quente, abafado e chuvoso. O verão mais melancólico de todos os tempos. Como eu já disse, Hinata, nosso destino é feito de caminhos confusos e cada vez que as coisas começam a dar certo, alguma coisa tem que fazer tudo dar errado.

O meu porteiro já estava mais do que acostumado a deixar que você subisse ao apartamento B do décimo quarto andar do prédio de número 5877 e ele lhe sorria cada vez que te via. Muitas das suas coisas já estavam na minha casa e cada vez mais eu insistia para que você nunca saísse dali, que ficasse todos os dias para o resto de nossas vidas, mas você dizia que tinha muitas coisas em seu apartamento que me deixaria sem espaço pessoal no meu apartamento. Eu não me importava. Se fosse preciso trazer o seu apartamento para dentro do meu apartamento, eu o faria. Eu só queria você comigo, a cada dia, cada minutos, cada segundo.

"_Desculpe, Sasuke. Fiquei presa no trânsito e acho que vou me atrasar um pouco. Chego em casa assim que puder"._

Terminei e ouvir sua mensagem e sorri de canto olhando a noite escura pela janela. "Chego em casa assim que puder". Era deleitoso ouvir você chamando algo meu de nosso, mas o meu deleite durou pouco. Assim que eu pensei em sentar no sofá e ligar a televisão, a campainha tocou. Não poderia ser você, você tinha uma cópia da chave. Eu abri a porta para dar de cara com outro caminho tortuoso do nosso destino.

_Sitting by the fire on a lonely night  
_(Sentado ao fogo em uma noite solitária)  
_Hanging over from another good time  
_(De ressaca de outro momento bom)  
_With another girl, little dirty girl  
_(Com outra garota, pequena garota suja)  
_You should listen to this story of a life  
_(Você deveria escutar essa história de uma vida)

Sakura estava parada lá esperando eu atender a porta como ficava quando cai na tentação de me envolver com ela novamente, naquele momento estúpido antes de reencontrar minha sanidade, antes de te reencontrar. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e segurava a bolsa em frente às pernas com as duas mãos. Ela alargou o sorriso quando me viu e se apoiou no meu ombro para me dar um selinho antes de passar por mim e entrar. Eu fechei a porta sem conseguir dizer nada, sabia o que iria acontecer, mas eu esperaria para que ela desse o primeiro passo, dessa vez era o seu direito. Sakura se demorou analisando as coisas que estavam diferentes ali dentro, as paredes brancas e sóbrias tinham alguns quadros pendurados, o canto perto das portas que levavam a sacada tinha um cavalete com paletas e tintas e um banquinho. Sobre o cavalete havia uma tela meio começada. Ela rondou por tudo até parar em frente ao último desenho que você fez no caderno de desenhos especiais, um que eu fiz questão de emoldurar.

Sakura soltou um riso desdenhoso e abaixou a cabeça, andou de novo até seu cavalete e largou a bolsa sobre o banquinho. Aproximou-se de mim e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu não a afastei, não retribuí, não fiz nada.

- A gente não se vê desde a exposição de arte, Sasuke – ela disse – Acho que você já brincou o suficiente de "conto de fadas" com a Hinata. Hora de voltar para a realidade.

Ela me beijou, pressionou os lábios sobre os meus, mas não houve resposta da minha parte. Sakura parou quando percebeu que eu não iria ceder e se afastou um passo.

- Não é com a Hinata que eu estou brincando, Sakura.

- Não seja hipócrita, Sasuke – ela cuspiu as palavras – Você quer felicidade, mas só está se enganando pensando que por ter isso com ela – seus olhos esmeraldinos vieram até os meus, brilhando – Ela não é _mulher_ para você, é só uma garotinha tímida e esquisita.

Não houve choro nem gritos nem uma única palavra. Eu olhei para a porta quando um arfar sonoro chegou aos meus ouvidos. A porta bateu e eu não precisava de maiores explicações para saber que era você quem estava além dela. Corri e abri a porta bruscamente para ver o elevador se fechando. Eu esmurrei as portas de aço com vontade e apertei a chamada várias vezes, mas quando ele voltou estava vazio. Entrei e apertei o térreo, porém Sakura impediu que as portas se fechassem.

- Você acha mesmo que vale a pena, Sasuke? – perguntou – Tudo isso só prova o que eu te falei que ela é.

- Não, Sakura – eu saí do elevador fazendo-a dar passos assustados para trás – Isso só prova que ela é melhor do que você. Ela não ficou aqui para culpar a nenhum de nós pelo que ela ouviu nem tirar satisfações, só nos deixou em paz.

- Exatamente, Sasuke! – ela exclamou exasperada – Ela não consegue nem enfrentar seus próprios problemas! – ela fez um gesto com as mãos indicando nós dois como um problema seu.

- _Isso _– eu imitei seu gesto – Não é um problema dela, é uma _obsessão_ sua que eu cometi o erro de alimentar e instigar!

- Não diga besteiras – ela riu.

- Besteira, Sakura, será repetir o erro de perder Hinata de novo – e passei por ela descendo as escadas ouvindo Sakura chamar meu nome. Pulei três degraus por vez sem medo de cair e rolar pela escadaria. Aquela conversa podia ter me custado momentos preciosos.

Tateei os bolsos encontrando o celular, mas percebendo que havia esquecido as chaves do carro em casa. Disquei o seu número enquanto virava a esquina do prédio parando em frente ao café, melhor lugar para se pegar táxis. Você atendeu antes do sexto toque.

- Hinata! – disse desesperado – Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Sasuke – você estava chorando – Não precisa explicar.

- Não seja compreensiva comigo! Por favor, Hinata, não vá embora – eu implorei.

- Eu só estou indo para casa.

"Casa é onde o coração está" pensei naquele momento e entendi a que casa você estava se referindo.

- Eu não consigo mais ficar sem você – foi à coisa mais difícil que eu disse em toda a minha vida, porque além das palavras ali havia o desespero que eu não suportaria conter se te perdesse de novo.

- Nem eu sem você – sua resposta tinha o mesmo tom – Só quero que a dor diminua um pouco.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu podia ouvir o som da rodovia em que você estava, os carros passando por você e sua respiração chorosa. Então você soltou uma risada leve e disse:

- Quando eu voltar preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Conte agora – pedi meio que querendo que você continuasse falando.

- Não, agora não.

Eu ouvi um carro passar zunindo pelo silêncio que você fez, depois o som de pneus derrapando na pista e uma buzina como se fosse um grito, alta e terrível. Tudo ficou silencioso a minha volta, sobre as árvores escuras do parque eu vi nuvens brilhando com relâmpagos sem trovões, logo iria cair a pior tempestade da temporada. Estático, segurando o celular, eu ouvi um grito, mais pneus derrapando e o som angustiante de metal raspando no asfalto e se torcendo. Ouvi um barulho de queda de algo muito, muito grande, mas não consegui assimilar o som com nada.

- Hinata... – minha voz não saiu, não havia como você me responder.

- Isolem a área, aconteceu um acidente na Rodovia 17, um carro com uma mulher se chocou com um caminhão que perdeu o controle – as vozes chegavam a mim pelo celular que ainda estava ligado, esquecido em algum lugar da rodovia sem chamar a atenção, mas não eram destinadas a me tranqüilizar. Não surtiam efeito algum, eu só continuava parado em frente ao café escutando aquilo sem entender - A vitima do carro está inconsciente, chamem a emergência.

O local foi preenchido com o som de sirenes pouco tempo depois e também o som de uma serra cortando metal retorcido. Da minha garganta não vinha som, os comandos do meu cérebro não chegavam às outras partes do meu corpo. E, na minha cabeça, eu só conseguia ficar repetindo seu nome e ouvindo você dizer "Você me ama. Posso de amar também?".

- Ela está perdendo muito sangue e a perna direita está presa entre o banco e o painel do carro. Continue cortando!

Quando a serra parou o som da ambulância se sobressaiu. O celular que eu segurava firmemente colado a minha orelha deslizou da minha mão e se espatifou ao encontrar o chão.

* * *

Eu não via nada quando cheguei ao hospital. Não faço idéia como consegui chegar lá, mas Naruto estava ao meu lado dizendo que Sakura tinha ligado para ele falando sobre um acidente. Eu não conseguia dizer nada, eu não conseguia assimilar nada, eu não conseguia fazer nada, apenas andava e respirava, andava e respirava. Era tudo muito branco, tudo muito doentio. Quando a mão deu Naruto largou meu cotovelo para pegar a caneta e preencher os dados do formulário que a enfermeira lhe entregava eu acordei do torpor.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei para a enfermeira, aflito, desesperado, enlouquecendo de ansiedade ao me lembrar do que eu ouvira. Naruto me olhou assustado e terminou apressadamente de preencher a ficha e devolver para a enfermeira.

- Ela está em cirurgia, Sasuke – ele me tirou de perto do balcão e me arrastou por alguns corredores, eu não protestei. Minha mente ficava repetindo as coisas que eu tinha ouvido enquanto o seu celular continuava ligado durante o acidente.

Eu me sentei, coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos e pedi, para quem quer que estivesse lá em cima, quem quer que estivesse olhando por você, desde sua mãe ou a minha mãe ou a Sra. Wahin, qualquer uma, para que não tirasse sua vida. Naruto ficou comigo todo o tempo e não demorou muito para que Neji e Hanabi também chegassem para ficarmos todos juntos, quietos, sentados na sala de espera da UTI do hospital.

Eu me lembro muito vagamente das horas de angustia que nós quatro passamos juntos naquele hospital antes de Kiba e Shino serem os próximos a chegar. Já era começo de manhã quando a luz vermelha sobre a sala de cirurgia apagou e eu levantei os olhos. O médico saiu de trás das portas duplas que impediam nossa passagem e retirou a máscara colocando-a frouxamente sobre o pescoço. Suspirou pesadamente apertando firmemente meu ombro e o de Neji. Hanabi jogou-se em Kiba e começou a chorar copiosa e silenciosamente, com uma dor que não conseguia mais conter sozinha.

- Vou ser direto – começou o médico – Hinata está fora de perigo completamente, mas ela está em coma por tempo indeterminado.

Eu quis cair. Ao meu lado eu ouvi Neji sussurrar a palavra coma repetidamente tentando entender. Eu já tinha entendido, eu já sabia o que significava, pois fora uma das possibilidades que passaram por minha mente pelas últimas 14 horas de uma espera sem resposta sentado em uma cadeira, sem dormir, sem comer, sem conseguir relaxar ou só descansar a mente. Coma. Coma. Coma. Coma. Coma.

Melhor que uma morte, pior que uma vida.

- E quero garantir que o bebê está bem e poderá nascer normalmente.

- Bebê? – questionou Neji – Que bebê?

- Desculpe, vocês não sabiam? – perguntou o médico me fazendo arregalar os olhos – Hinata está grávida de quase sete semanas.

Sete semanas, um mês e três semana. Ela tinha um filho com ela e era um filho que só poderia ser meu.

- Sasuke! – Naruto e Neji conseguiram me agarrar no último segundo antes de cair no chão. Eu não estava tendo um desmaio, eu só estava atônito. Como eu poderia receber a notícia de que você estava em coma e que teria um filho, tudo junto, e continuar firme sobre as duas pernas?

"Quando eu voltar preciso te contar uma coisa".

E eu chorei.

_You're my heroin  
_(Você é minha heroína)  
_In this moment I'm lonely  
_(Neste momento estou sozinho)  
_Fullfilling my darkest dreams  
_(Preenchendo meus sonhos mais sombrios)  
_All these drugs, all these women  
_(Todas essas drogas, todas essas mulheres)  
_I'm never forgiving  
_(Eu nunca estou perdoando)  
_This broken heart of mine  
_(Este meu coração partido)

* * *

Era um dia frio de inverno e com a janela aberta só servia para deixar o quarto ainda mais branco. Sasuke se calou e ficou olhando para Hinata deitada na cama, sua respiração compassada movendo o lençol que a cobria para cima e para baixo em um ritmo constante. Ajeitou uma última vez as flores amarelas na mesa de cabeceira de Hinata e levantou-se no momento exato em que a porta se abriu trazendo para dentro do quarto a presença radiante de Naruto com a pequena Fuyu nos ombros.

- Se liga, cuidado com a cabeça! – exclamou Naruto para ela ao passarem, rindo, pela porta do quarto – Agora para o chão.

A pequena Fuyu chegou ao chão ainda rindo e se dirigiu imediatamente a cama onde a mãe estava. Subiu na cadeira onde anteriormente seu pai se sentava e começou a conversar com a Hinata como se ela realmente pudesse lhe escutar e lhe responder, na maravilha da inocência infantil, começou a contar a ela o que tinha feito naquele dia com as palavras simples e as enroscadas da fala de uma garotinha de quatro anos. Naruto se aproximou do melhor amigo perto da janela que não tirava os olhos da filha, tinha as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você vai até sua casa hoje? – perguntou ele baixinho.

- Quero mostrar a árvore para Fuyu – disse no tom normal – Eu terminei de contar a história para ela hoje.

- Mas essa história – Naruto começou apreensivo – Você pretende contar para sua filha também?

- Um dia, talvez. Quando ela estiver mais velha ou quando Hinata acordar.

Naruto não disse mais nada. Deu um beijo na testa de Hinata e bagunçou os cabelos negros da garotinha antes de sair sorrindo e radiante pela porta, como se fosse um pequeno sol. De certa forma, Naruto era.

- Fuyu – Sasuke chamou se aproximando e pousando a mão grande na cabecinha da menina que levantou as grandes pérolas cinzentas para ele, uma mistura do perolado de sua mãe com o negrume de seu pai. Sorriu – Vem, vamos dar uma volta de carro.

A menininha assentiu e desceu da cadeira depois de beijar a mãe nas faces repetidas vezes. Sasuke se aproximou depois dela tomando muito cuidado, como sempre, com a fragilidade de Hinata. Tocou-lhe os lábios passando-lhe todo o amor no gesto agora que o sentimento nas palavras dele não chegava mais até ela. Ele fizera a promessa de estar sempre com ela, de não deixá-la mais ir, mas os caminhos entrelaçados dessas duas vidas eram tortuosos, quase sádicos. Não era uma tarefa fácil tentar driblar o destino, então ele parou de tentar. Um dia, quem sabe, ele poderia ver de novo Hinata brilhar para ele, sorrindo com seu ser e entendendo-o profundamente com seus olhos cor de nuvem de inverno.

_One last kiss  
_(Um último beijo)  
_Before I go  
_(Antes que eu me vá)  
_Dry your tears  
_(Seque suas lágrimas)  
_It is time to let you go_  
(É hora de deixar você ir)

* * *

**Céus, que coisa triste!**

**E é assim que terminamos nossa história de "Pela Sacada ao Lado", obrigada por lerem, tchau. Rá! Não, brincadeira, eu ainda tenho um Epílogo para postar aqui! Peço que me desculpem a demora com esse capítulo, mas tinham muitas emoções para que eu escrevesse rápido demais e postasse aqui para vocês uma verdadeira porcaria, então essa demora vocês tem que compreender.**

**E, sim, "Pela Sacada ao Lado" chegou ao fim. Eu adorei escrever essa história. No começo eu pensei que ninguém fosse gostar e que seria ruim, mas as pessoas gostaram e foi isso que deixou a fic cada vez mais forte, agradeço imensamente o apoio de todo mundo que leu, mandou review ou não, a todos que leram e que ficaram esperando próximos capítulos e aqueles que só lerão mais pra frente, quando descobrirem a existência dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e do meu trabalho nessa fic, eu a fiz totalmente pensando em entreter vocês e divertir, emocionar, fazer pensar ou sei lá mais o que vocês podem ter sentido. Espero que tenha funcionado!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hinata Slash, Tia-Lulu, Amandy-san, Camila, Linie-chan, Milia-chan, Maria Lua, Moniket, Lust Lotu's, Erica W.M., Erika Simoes, Toph-baka, Saky-chan Haruno, Ketz, Susakekun, Sakura Hyori, Dedessa-chan, Mamah-chan e Nati s2._

_Agradecimento especial a_ **Frutose** _por me apresentar a música Forever, do Papa Roach, que combinou espetacularmente com a fic._

**Obrigada a todos por lerem e por acompanharem a fic!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	16. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**

* * *

**

_Só com a agonia da despedida somos capazes de compreender a profundidade do nosso amor._

_George Eliot_

* * *

Sasuke desviou os olhos da imagem de sua filha, pequenina e frágil, correndo pelo gramado de seu passado, fazendo-o sentir de novo os aromas de um dia a alguns anos atrás. Ele não era velho, mas sentia que milênios tinham se passado desde que vira e ouvira pela última vez os sorrisos e os risos que habitavam a casa de sua infância.

Desde o caminho Fuyu tagarelava curiosa sobre para onde eles estavam indo, o que estava acontecendo, o que papai queria que ela conhecesse. Quando chegaram e Sasuke lhe contou onde estavam o interrogatório e os sorrisos não pararam mais. "Mamãe e papai moraram aqui?", "Tio Neji e tio Naruto também?", "Aquele era o quarto da mamãe?". Eram perguntas das mais infantis as mais inimagináveis, mas sempre que a resposta tinha haver com Hinata ela se interessava mais. O amor de Fuyu por Hinata era tão intenso quanto possível para uma garotinha de quatro anos sentir por uma mãe ausente, uma mãe em coma. Sasuke sabia que se Hinata visse aquilo estaria estupidamente feliz e comovida.

Sorriu e olhou para cima. Lá, no topo da sua árvore, da árvore deles, havia o resquício de inverno que eram as flores brancas sem nome. O nome da flor não é importante quando o suficiente é admirar sua beleza e sentir o seu perfume. Enquanto estava ali podia ver os vultos, como fantasmas, deles dois em outros tempos. Não era uma brincadeira da sua mente, nem sem querer. Era puramente a aura que o seu lar transmitia.

"Casa é onde o coração está". Fora o que ele pensara no dia do acidente. Quis chorar, mas se controlou. Era um pensamento um pouco machista, mas não podia se demonstrar fraco, através de lágrimas, na presença de Fuyu. Ela já não tinha plenamente sua mãe, como seguiria com um pai fraco? Não seguiria.

- Fuyu! – chamou Sasuke a menina que estava correndo pelo gramado, seus passinhos silenciosos se fazendo ouvir na rua vazia. O cachorro da casa da esquina não latia mais nem saia da casa há muito tempo. Na verdade, só perseguia gatos fantasmas e latia para o monte de terra que o mantinha morto. Ela sorriu para o pai e correu até ele que se agachou e pegou-a no colo sustentando seu peso em um só braço. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do pai e ficou brincando com seus cabelos arrepiados – Quer ver o quarto da mamãe?

- Quero! – ela exclamou com os olhos nublados brilhando.

Sasuke aproximou-se da antiga casa dos Hyuuga e abriu a porta. Estava tudo como quando Hiashi Hyuuga visitara a casa pela última vez, depois do acidente de Hinata, tirando os lençóis brancos e a poeira acumulada. Logo a esquerda estava a sala de jantar e a sala de estar à direita. O moreno subiu as escadas deixando pegadas no pó e entrou no corredor conhecido fazendo o caminho muito mais conhecido ainda. Não se importou com a sujeita e girou a maçaneta.

Havia a cama coberta com um lençol e por baixo dela dava para se ver à protuberância do antigo leão de pelúcia de Hinata. Havia a escrivaninha com os poucos livros e o cavalete muito velho perto da porta da sacada e da poltrona também coberta. Colocou Fuyu no chão que se viu em uma espécie de paraíso e não ligou para a poeira ao arrancar o mais rápido que pode o lençol de cima da cama. Subiu nela logo depois agarrando a pelúcia. Para Sasuke, além das coisas de Hinata, ali ainda havia os traços de sua presença e o seu cheiro inconfundível. Através da janela havia a sacada e nela ele via os dois, um de cada lado, no dia em que se conheceram.

Quando percebeu já tinha aberto a porta e já estava lá, a mão no corrimão, a vontade de chorar tornando-se ainda mais acentuada. O seu celular de debateu no bolso do paletó como uma cobra querendo sair de um saco e ele pegou-o, sem emoção, levando a orelha.

- Sasuke, sou eu, Naruto - quase que Sasuke não havia reconhecido que era Naruto. Diferente do seu habitual tom solar, animado, exuberante, havia uma voz serena demais, ensaiada demais – Vocês já chegaram?

- Já, estamos no quarto de Hinata.

- Certo – alguma coisa estava subentendida na voz de Naruto, mas por mais que ele e Sasuke fossem amigos, o Uchiha não podia interpretar exatamente do que se tratava – Se liga, acho que é melhor vocês dois voltarem agora.

O coração de Sasuke não gostou muito daquilo e o seu ritmo mudou.

TUMTUM

TUMTUM

TUMTUM

TUMTUM TUMTUM

TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM

TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM

­- Hinata acordou.

TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM

TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM

TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM TUMTUM

O telefone ficou mudo para Naruto.

O quarto ficou sem Sasuke sem Fuyu, a casa ficou aberta. Quando Sasuke estacionou no hospital o carro ficou aberto, a chave na ignição. Ele passou correndo pelas pessoas do hospital, não respeitou que não era horário de visitas naquela ala. Nada disso importava.

Hinata tinha abertos seus olhos cor de nuvem de inverno. Hinata estava bem, estava acordada, estava apta a falar, a ir para casa, a ter uma vida, a conhecer sua filha, à volta para seus braços, a ser dele. Ela voltaria a brilhar e não havia nada mais que os olhos de abismo de Sasuke desejavam além de um pouco de luz.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Olá!**

**Sim, isso é um epílogo curto e definitivo. Aqui está, é um final feliz! **

**Quero agradecer infinitamente a todas as pessoas que leram a fic, deixando reviews ou não, adicionando aos favoritos ou não, colocando em alerta ou não. Obrigada por todo o carinho durante os 8 meses e 12 dias de duração dessa fic, eu juro que não acreditava nessa história, mas vocês fizeram dela a minha favorita. **

**OBRIGADA A TODOS!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS FINAIS:**

_Carol, Amandy-san, Hanari, Tia-Lulu, Tifa, Ketz, Moniket, Bruna-Hime, Maria Lua, Elara-chan, Camila, Toph-baka, Ringo Rockbell, Nati s2, Lust Lotu's, Erica W.M., Sakura Hyori, Kappuchu09, Tina Granger, No Name-chan, Hinata Slash, Kisa, Pikenna, Lady Luz, Pepper Albarn Butter, FranHyuuga, Laine-chan, Akasuna no Luna _e _Érika Simoes._

"**Lembranças de Luz" será postada assim que eu terminar "Projeto Hyuuga" que, infelizmente, também está chegando ao fim.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
